The Trouble with Drifters
by LoneWolfOneill
Summary: A cowboy drifts into Haven on Sunday morning while the town is dealing with rustlers & Comanches. Does the drifter have a reason for coming to their troubled town or just passing through? Who is the drifter & how will the town folk react once his identity is reviled? More details are include inside. Story is set in the 1880s so I'll do my best to portray it properly, read & enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Authors Note: **_This story will be centered on the characters of SG1 with supporting ones from Firefly. The characters will be in cannon for most part adapted to a western story line. I'm basing the story off Luis L'amour books I've read along with movies._

**Chapter 1: Sunday Morning**

Sheppard Book swept the dust of the stairs leading into the church. His flock would be arriving soon enough for Sunday services to hear the word of God. The sound of a horse and rider approaching drew his attention from the task at hand. The cowboy approaching him looked in no hurry to get any place particular. He did look tired and need of a rest though; these lands weren't meant for weak hearted. The cowboy was at least 6 foot tall and had a lean build looking grizzled (_**partly grayed hair) **_underneath the sun bleached Stetson. His clothing looked much the same with a faded 'hickory' shirt and Levis to vest he wore had seen better days too. Sheppard Book waved at the cowboy getting a tip of the hat back.

The stranger guided his horse and pack mule over to where Derrial Book was standing coming to a halt. "_**Good morning**_ _**sir, I'm Sheppard book and welcome to Haven.**_" Book said greeting the stranger before him. "_**That's what the sign said. Along with population of 629, give or take.**_" The stranger replied leaning on his saddle horn. "_**The give or take was our former sheriffs idea, may God rest his soul.**_" The stranger nodded watching Sheppard Book make imaginary cross on his chest.

The nameless rider looked closer at the '**Man of God**' taking in his appearance. Book looked to be in his early 60's with short grey curly hair. The fact that he was black didn't matter; it was just a bit surprising to him though. Many things changed after the war but attitudes about skin color were moving to slow for the strangers liking. Book also had the physical presence of one not to be trifled with, a man with a past, a past filled with violence.

"_**Will you be joining us for Sunday services? We'd be glad to have you worship our lord and savior with us." **_Book asked not caring what anyone else would think about the cowboy before him. The house of God was for everyone. The stranger looked from the church to him mulling it over coming to a conclusion. "_**I'll have to pass on the invite Sheppard; man like me might catch flame walking inside. However you could direct me to the most reputable livery stable the town has**_." He said leaning back lifting hat up to scratch his crown. "_**I'll be here if you need to bend an ear, redemption is for all not some**_." Book replied not getting a response back then continued. "_**Now the most reputable is Murray's on the other end of town. The cheapest is Toney's Stable; it's cheap for a reason too**_." The stranger nodded in understanding tipping his hat biding Book a good day moving down the dusty street at the same pace he came in.

_**-"Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys!" **_**Waylon Jennings-**

Samantha sat at her vanity brushing her shoulder length blond hair humming. She wished her _**beau**_ (**boyfriend**) would walk with her to church like the other women. Since becoming sheriff a few months back his duties interfered with their time together. Samantha liked Pete but sometimes daydreamed about her knight in shining armor from when she was little. Outside of her window she heard the sound of a rider approaching; maybe it was Pete coming after all. Samantha went to the window wearing only her slip and looked out. To her disappointment it wasn't her beau, just a trail beat cowboy heading towards Murrays Stables. Samantha pulled the curtains shut quickly hoping the stranger didn't see her. That wouldn't be proper for a lady of her stature. Her father, Jacob Carter, was a former Union General. He now owned a general store and had a reputation to uphold, she didn't want to sully that or hers.

_**-"No hour of life is wasted that is spent in the saddle."**_** Winston Churchill-**

"_**Dad, there's a rider approaching**_." Ryac **(10yrs old)** said running into the stable office with excitement. Teal'C looked up from his books hiding his concern. They needed one more long term customer to make ends meet this month. Hoping the rider was coming there he got up letting Ryac pull him outside. "_**Who do you think this person is son?**_" Teal'C asked knowing Ryac had an active imagination from reading dime novels (_**A/N1**_). "_**I need to talk to him first dad; you always say a man's word is his bond, right?**_" he asked looking up at his father, all 6'3" of him. "**Indeed son!**" Teal'C replied patting his child's head making him grin at the approval.

"_**I take it your Murray, Sheppard Book said your stables were the best in town**_." The stranger said leaning on his saddle horn again. "_**Indeed, I don't cheat my customers. That would be dishonoring to my family name**_." Teal'C replied placing his hands on Ryac's shoulders emphasizing his remark. "_**This is my son Ryac; he loves animals so yours would be in good hands**_." The boy smiled shaking his head with pride. "_**Is that so kid?**_" the cowboy asked stepping off his horse. "_**Yes sir, I love all animals. I have two dogs, one cat and a rabbit**_." Ryac answered ready to jump for joy as the stranger dismounted from his horse. "_**Then it looks like I came to the right place.**_" The cowboy replied leading his horse and mule towards the stables. "_**What is their names mister?**_" Ryac asked moving to approach the animals.

"_**Stay put son...aren't you going to ask my prices sir?**_" Teal'C asked curious as to why he didn't ask. Most folk want to haggle him down due to being black. They assume he still has the plantation mindset but they are always proven wrong. "_**I never doubt a man of God or an honest child Mr. Murray**_." The cowboy said bending down to Ryac's level. "_**The Belgian is named Thor, the stubborn mule is Homer. Don't be fooled by Homer though, he just acts dumb**_." He said with a wink then stood up. Teal'C bowed his head slightly appreciating honesty himself.

With the cowboys horse and mule tended to Teal'C lead him to the secured storage area. "_**Your personnel belongings will be safe here sir. I designed and built this myself as I used to build such things before I was freed**_." Teal'C informed the cowboy as he tested the safe. "_**This is fine workmanship Mr. Murray. I will sleep well at night knowing my few things are safe.**_" The still unnamed cowboy said then continued. "_**Shall we settle up then?**_" Teal'C nodded leading them into the office area as Ryac stayed back while the cowboy paid his dad.

The office wasn't much but instead of dirt floors at Toney's, Murrays had wood ones. There were pictures of his family along with a painting. One that likely came from his former plantation owner's house. The painting was of a moon lit lake with a lone boat floating by a dock. Whoever the artist was put their heart and soul into it. Teal'C noticed the cowboy looking at the painting as many who set foot in the office did. "_**The painting is part of my reparations from my former master**_." Teal'C informed the cowboy to his meaning of '_former master_'. "_**Justice comes to us all in the end Mr. Murray**_." He said while pulling out his wallet. Teal'C figured up the bill knowing that his prayers were answered._**"...one horse and Mule $10.00 each for the week, then an additional ten for feed and care. Storage of your personnel belongings anther $5.00. That will be $35.00, just sign here sir.**_" The cowboy signed his name in the ledger making Teal'C raise an eyebrow. People's reaction was always the same, one of shock or worry. The line of work he did wasn't exactly looked favorably on by many, others were too damn curious.

"_**Who I am may not be known to all, but the few like you Mr. Murray know my reputation. I'm not here to cause trouble. Will this cause you problems?**_" The cowboy asked hopping it wouldn't. "_**No sir, you are most welcome here.**_" Teal'C replied handing the man his recite. He looked it over then pulled out two _$20.00 dollar Tillman & Morgan Bills_ **(A/N2)** handing them over. "_**Keep the change Mr. Murray; use it for your son.**_" The cowboys said as Ryac ran into the office excited. "_**Mister, Homer knows how to count. He's 4 years old.**_" The boy said noticing his pair of Colt Peacemakers on his hips. _**"...was that before or after you gave him an apple kid**_?" the cowboy asked with smile. Children's enthusiasm always gave him a reason to smile. _**"...after sir**_." The child replied making the connection. "_**Homer 'IS' smart, isn't he?**_" Ryac asked beaming at his realization. "_**Yes he is kid**_." The man answered bidding Teal'C and Ryac a good day leaving the office with just his saddle bags over his shoulder.

Once the cowboy was out of earshot Teal'C looked down at his son who was watching the man intently. "_**Who do you think he is son?**_" he asked knowing Ryac was running through his list of dime novels. "_**The cowboy is a drifter who helps others Dad. He looks mean but that's to scare the outlaws and bad men**_." His son answered honestly. "_**We will see son, now go inside and get ready for church. Your mother will have my hide if we aren't there on time this week**_." Teal'C ordered as his son ran inside as told. He watched the cowboy disappear from sight knowing things were about to get interesting in town. Teal'C went back inside to get ready himself; there was no need to draw the ire of Dry'ac unless you wanted a frying pan across your head.

**A/N1**: _Dime Novels are a form of late 19__th__ & 20__th__ (early) century popular fiction. They were inexpensive paperbound books meant for kids. You could consider them to be early comic type books._

**A/N2:** _The currency in the 1880's was paper and came in denominations of $1,2,5,10,20 and 500.00 dollars from the information I found._

_**-LoneWolfO'Neill-**_


	2. Chapter 2 What's in a Name?

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 2:** _**What's In a Name?**_

The stranger left Murrays satisfied that he made the right choice. Toney's may have cost less but trust was worth the extra cost. He noticed that the local saloon named**, **_**Kings**_, wasn't open when he passed it on the way to the livery stable. Hopefully it would be by now; he needed to sleep on a real bed instead of the unforgiving ground. Maybe he could even get cleaned up as well then pay a visit to the general store later. His supplies were running low and needed to restock before heading back out, whenever that would be. In the distance church bells started ringing indicating it was going on 10:00 according to the cowboys pocket watch. He looked at the picture of a women and young boy smiling briefly. Maybe one day he'd be worthy of attending church again he thought.

"..._**maybe next Sunday Sammy, you know Pete has rounds to make**_." Jacob Carter said to his daughter looking disappointed that her beau didn't show up. "_**I know dad, you'd think Deputy Mitchell could do them instead.**_" Samantha stated waiting as her father locked up the general store of which they lived over. "_**Your right but then Cameron couldn't make sure Valla made it to church, you know how she likes to sleep in on Sunday s.**_" He replied perking up as the sound of heavy footfalls and ringing of spurs got his attention. Samantha looked behind her as the cowboy from earlier approached them looking dirtier up close.

The cowboy had a pair of Colt pistols not unlike they sold along with a Bowie knife. The clothing he wore gave the appearance of living a hard life with little to live for. He was probably a hired gun or outlaw that was looking for a good time with a _'shady lady'_ (_**A**_**/**_**N1**_) or a bottle of whiskey to drown in. The saddle bags over his shoulders had a monogram on of an upside down 'V' with a circle on top. The cowboy smelled bad as if there was a bath in search on him. This was the kind of man _**Haven**_didn't need, they already had enough '_**trouble'**_ to deal with. She'd tell Pete about him at lunch and have him run out of town.

Jacob looked at the cowboy as he approached. He had the look of a haunted man running from his past. The eyes gave him away as they looked empty conveying a lost feeling. The cowboy looked to be in his 30s but had the appearance of being older due living a hard life. Whoever this man was anyone with sense would give him a wide berth. Jacob could tell this because truth be known had it not been for his children and wife, wife deceased two years now, this would've been him.

The cowboy in question stopped before them bringing them out of their thoughts. "_**Pardon me Mr. Carter, Miss Carter. When do you open up today?**_" he asked with a tip of his hat catching Samantha off guard at his politeness. Jacob didn't miss the cowboys quick glance at his daughter. Samantha had her mother's beauty and wit; however her intelligence had to be a gift from God. He couldn't afford to send her to college even if they'd accept her. "_**We've never met so how do you know our names sir?**_" Samantha asked adding '_sir_' just to be nice because her father was present. "_**Well ma'am I'm might be making an assumption but generally if you're living above the business you probably own it. If I'm wrong I apologize.**_" He replied in even voice not a harsh one like she expected. Samantha had feeling the cowboy didn't miss much which meant there was a chance he did see her. "_**You're not wrong mister; we open up at 1:00. If you'll excuse us we need to be heading to church, good day sir**_." Jacob said tipping his black bowler hat that matched the suit.

Samantha looked at the cowboy sniffing the air. "_**The saloon is opening soon and they have showers and barber there, you might consider it if you plan to attend church. That's if you believe in God**_." She said turning to follow her father. "_**Samantha..! You apologize right now!**_" Jacob ordered mad at her for judging the cowboy without knowing him. The man just waved him off giving no sign of being offended, almost as if he was used to being treated that way. "_**Thanks' for the idea ma'am; I'll get right on that**_." He replied walking past them with spurs jingling down the wooden sidewalks. "_**Samantha, your mother wouldn't approve!**_" Jacob admonished his daughter. "_**Well she's not here is she dad. Let's go or we'll be late.**_" Samantha answered ending the conversation.

**-"**_**Some cowboys have too much tumbleweed in their blood to settle down**_**." Ken Alstad-**

The cowboy walked up to _Kings Saloon_ looking through the windows. There was a cowboy in a fades cavalry hat putting down chairs at a slow pace. Towards the back he could see a stage where can-can dancers performed at. To the side was an elaborate stairway leading to the upstairs area. There was also a poster advertising '**Miss Sera, Angel voice**" indicating she was the main attraction of the saloon. Satisfied that he found the right place the cowboy entered the through the batwing doors letting them swing shut behind him. Upon entering he took in the smell smiling at the scent, good saloons always smelt of whiskey and women he thought. "_**Welcome to Kings Saloon, stranger, where it's **_**Good to be king**." A man greeted him from behind the bar on his left. The bartender was shorter than him by a foot or two and looked a bit overweight for his size. His face had an oval shape with thick black hair. He wore a fancy vest with a white shirt and black bow tie indicating expensive tastes. That was another good sign of a great saloon, a well paid bartender or owner.

The cowboy ambled over to the bar stools carefully placing his saddle bags on one of them. "_**Thank you kindly sir, you the owner or bartender?**_" he asked looking in the mirror making sure no one walked up behind him. The man stopped cleaning the glass setting it down on the counter. "_**Harry Maybourne is my name and I own the place.**_" He replied with pride while quickly sizing up the man in front of him. Harry immediately got the impression this stranger didn't suffer fools. He didn't like wild cards just walking around, they tended to come back to haunt you. "_**Nice place you have here, got any Budweiser? I had one few months back.**_" (_**A**_**/**_**N2**_)The cowboy asked keeping an eye on his surroundings. "_**It's your lucky day stranger. I just got a fresh shipment in a few days ago. That'll be one dollar**_." Harry said placing a cold beer on a napkin. The cowboy placed a silver dollar on the counter sliding it across much to Harrys amazement. "_**I didn't catch your name mister**_." Said the owner of the bar trying to be friendly. "**I didn't throw it Maybourne.**" Replied the cowboy not interested in talking as he finished the beer.

Charles Kowalski, the helper, kept putting down chairs keeping an eye on the stranger. Boy how he wished he could afford a Budweiser licking his lips at the thought. Harry only paid him enough to get by only allowing drinking off hours. Not many people in town paid him much attention anyway considering he was the town drunk. Back in the day he actually felt important. The US Calvary gave him purpose in life but now he was just someone to ignore.

Harry shrugged his shoulders figuring there was no need to push, there were other ways to get the cowboys name. "_**Now I hear you have showers and a barber, is that true?**_" asked the cowboy motioning for another beer laying down another silver dollar. _**"We have three actually and the barber is a woman. I figure a man should enjoy getting a haircut and shave**_." Harry replied proudly hinting there was more to the enjoying part. "_**How much for the shower and grooming?**_" he asked empting another beer feeling better. "_**That would be $5.00 stranger, more if you want a better view**_." Harry answered adding the last part. Women tended to loosen even stubborn men's tongues. "_**I'll just take the shower and grooming for now Maybourne.**_" ...answered the cowboy eyeing the smaller man. He reached into his vest pulling out seven dollars from his wallet. "_**Hey Kowalski, show this man to the barber area then go get Thelma.**_" Harry ordered going back to cleaning the glasses watching the cowboy walk away. Harry thought about his encounter with the nameless cowboy knowing just how to get his name. Thelma got many a man to talk. He should know all about the cowboy in an hour but just in case there's always plan B.

Harry promised a drink of his choice once he got back. The catch was he had to come back with a name and which stable the cowboy was using, simple enough. Kowalski already knew which stable to go to first. People who had money didn't use Toney's, they used Murray. Teal'C freely gave him the name as they were friends; hell...Murray was one of the few that treated him fairly so he did so in return. Kowalski headed back quickly as possible knowing Mr. Maybourne wouldn't like what he found out. Who was he to care as long as Harry held up his end of the deal?

"_**What do you mean he didn't talk? Men get an eye full you and want more!" **_Maybourne said looking at Thelma in her low cut dress and big bust. The skirt she had on showed an expanse of leg men loved along with her long fiery red hair. "_**The cowboy said 'Nice view but I just want to feel human again' then just watched me work.**_" Thelma replied with a huff. "_**I mean who can resist these!**_" she asked motioning to her chest. Maybourne sat back thinking for a moment then asked her another question. "_**Did the stranger ask any questions then?**_" He asked wondering what type of women did interest the stranger. "_**He did ask when Inara's show started and if she's approachable?**_" Thelma answered annoyed that the cowboy ignored her advances. "_**He was quite handsome once cleaned up**_." Thelma added as an afterthought. Kowalski walked into the bar at moment noticing Miss Thelma Parker tipping his hat. She huffed at the drunk then walked off after being dismissed by Maybourne.

"_**What did you find out Charles, it better be good because Thelma didn't find out a damn thing**_." Maybourne said looking at his drunken lackey. "_**His name is Mr. Wayne and his horse and mule is at Murrays.**_" Charles replied waiting for Maybourne to reply. "_**Mr. Wayne as in the bounty hunter...**_" he asked taken back wondering what would bring him to Haven? "_**I'll have my Budweiser now boss.**_" Charles said licking his lips for the coveted drink. "_**Savor it for it'll be the only one you get. Finish that and go fetch me Miss Sera, I have a job for her. Don't tell no one who he is understand Charles!**_" Maybourne ordered getting a yes sir in response. "_**Doesn't Miss Sera need to know his name?**_" Charles asked getting the okay to pass on Mr. Wayne's name. Harry needed to know why Mr. Wayne drifted into his town. This could be good for him or really bad, bounty hunters were unpredictable folk. He decided to keep this information to himself for now; there was no need to let Sheriff Shanahan know. Hell, it might be interesting to see how Pete handles a man like Mr. Wayne, see if he has grit or not.

**A/N1:** _A __**Shady Lady**__ is one of the terms use for prostitutes back then._

**A/N2: **_Budweiser Lager Beer was founded in 1860 by Eberhard Anheuser. The company was renamed Anheuser-Busch Brewing Association in 1879 in recognizing the contribution of Adolphus Busch._

_**A/N3:**__ I forgot to add what state Haven is located in. Texas because my mom's from Texas._

**LoneWolfO'Neill**


	3. Meeting Miss Serra

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 3**_**: Meeting Miss Serra**_

Miss Serra walked up to room number 9 with elegance hiding her anger. Mr. Maybourne wanted her to get information from _Mr. Wayne_ because he was too tight lipped. Inara hated doing this type of work but sometimes she had no choice. She had signed up to be a '_mail order bride_' **(A/N1)** from Brazil at age 18 with high hopes only for them to be shattered. Harry found her in _New Orleans_ promising a better life and she believed him, that was 4 years ago. Life was much better only because she wasn't living day to day worrying about shelter or food. Inara only had to worry about things like this, being used to get information with her alluring beauty to loosen tongues. Hopefully Mr. Wayne wasn't a total jerk unlike Mr. Williams; she hated him with a passion.

Mr. Wayne stood over the wash basin while looking in the mirror finishing what Thelma missed. She had been more interesting showing her body off while talking too much. That annoyed him along with her attempts at getting information. He liked to keep things private; no doubt Maybourne put her up to it though. A knock at the door took his attention from shaving wondering who would want to see him. He sat down the straight razor pulling his Colt Frontier (_**caliber 44-40**_) out of the holster ready to cock the hammer if needed.

"_**Who's there?**_" he asked standing by the wash basin in case it was one of his many enemies. "_**I'm Miss Inara Serra; you requested to see me Mr. Wayne?**_" came a soft feminine voice from the hallway. He didn't recall requesting to talk to her, just if she was approachable for a dance or two. "_**Hold on a minute Miss Serra, I'll be right there**_." Inara heard him say along with re-holstering of his pistol. She let out a breath not realizing it was being held. Mr. Wayne was living up to his reputation so far. The door opened revealing Mr. Wayne in jeans with suspenders hanging down and no shirt. His chest was rock solid with a 6 pack stomach and bulging biceps. Mr. Wayne had a chiseled face with graying hair. The brown eyes captivated her for a moment finally remembering why she was there. "_**Would you like to come in or continue to gawk Miss Serra?**_" He asked making her blush almost matching her dress. "_**I'd like to come in if you don't mind Mr. Wayne.**_" Inara replied stepping through the door as he moved to the side. The door closed behind her with a soft click but no locking sound. That relieved her as she had a means of escape if needed.

Mr. Wayne took in Inara's appearance liking what he saw. She had elegance about her, a lady that didn't belong in such a place. The red and gold laced dress fit her perfectly as if it was tailored. He couldn't help but notice how the dress gave a hint of her bust and nothing more. Now this was a woman worth looking at and talking with. Women like Thelma were a dime a dozen where ladies such as Miss Serra where rare. Inara could feel his eyes on her but not like other men, Mr. Wayne just felt different. He scratched his chin looking at her then realized there was still shaving cream on his face. "_**Pardon me Miss Serra; I was finishing the shave that Thelma botched.**_" Mr. Wayne said using the towel to clean of his face. "_**I don't mean to be rude ma'am but is there a reason your here?**_" he asked offering her a seat by the open window. "_**Mr. Maybourne said you wanted to see me. He said you were a fan of mine**_." Inara replied fibbing a little to make it sound believable.

Mr. Wayne nodded then turned to face her. "**They weren't my words exactly Miss Serra but I'm glad you're here.**" He said going to put a shirt on much to her displeasure. "_**What did you say Mr. Wayne, just so I know?" **_She replied with a smile_**.**_ _**"...well, I asked about your show and if you were approachable.**_" His statement confused her a bit. Of course she was approachable, there was no need to be rude to people. "_**I should explain further ma'am. It's been a while since I danced with a lady such as you. I didn't want to assume anything and make a fool of myself; it's not a good thing to do in my profession**_." He explained getting a nod of understanding. "_**I appreciate that Mr. Wayne, most men just walk up and away I go on the dance floor. That is very annoying to me**_." Inara answered relieved that the handsome man before had manners and respect for women in general.

"**You're welcome Miss Serra. You also have a rear beauty too, South America by chance.**" He asked as a way to make further conversation. "_**You're an educated man I see. I'm from Brazil, came here at age 18**_." She answered honestly, no need to lie when he's being honest to. "_**My travels take me all across the west Miss Serra. I've meet some interesting and not so interesting people**_." Mr. Wayne said scratching his face where Thelma missed a spot. Inara was surprised he didn't end up with a slit throat by the looks of his shave. "_**If I may ask Mr. Wayne does your profession take you far as New Orleans or California?**_" Inara asked more out curiosity. She loved traveling seeing different things and places. When Mr. Maybourne took her with him she was the happiest. Harry was probably worried she'd disappear on him she thought.

"_**I went to New Orleans once because the people didn't want to pay up. I explained the situation to them and they paid up right there. I stayed for a few days after that then headed back to Texas. California doesn't appeal to me because there are too many people**_." He said scratching his cheek again and shrugging his shoulders. Inara decided that Mr. Wayne was an honest and kind man despite looking ornery. He is the type of man she could trust with her life and maybe even help her. Inara knew the choice she was about to make would cause her trouble but she didn't care. Inara stood moving the chair closer to the wash basin motioning for him to sit.

"**Have a seat Mr. Wayne and I'll fix what Thelma should've gotten right.**" He gave her a once over then stood up taking the seat she vacated. _**"...aren't you worried about messing up your dress Miss Serra?**_" Mr. Wayne asked watching her walk over the door locking it. Inara smiled at the bounty hunter walking behind him closing the curtains and window. These simple actions got his full undivided attention. He wasn't stupid even if he acted that way sometimes. Miss Serra's wasn't a whore by any means; however she was probably used for high end clients of which he wasn't. That mean Miss Serra made a choice that might not go over well with Harry. He had a reason for being in town so he might enjoy himself in the process.

"_**I won't mess up my dress if it's not on.**_" Inara replied taking it off then hanging it up on a coat hanger. That left with her figure hugging slip on. She then straddled his lap removing his shirt running her hands up his chest and face. "_**Thelma really should stick to whoring, she stinks as a barber.**_" Inara said as she applied shaving cream to his face. Mr. Wayne went to speak but she put a finger on his lips. "_**I know what you're going to ask Mr. Wayne**_." Inara said looking him in the chocolate brown eyes. "_**Sadly Harry uses me for special cliental that pay in the hundreds. That doesn't happen often fortunately**_." She answered then continued seeing he was actually listening to her instead of looking at her bust. Inara had been right; Mr. Wayne is a man she could trust. "_**So this is for me and you. By the look in your eyes it's been too long sense you had a lady in your arms, am I right?**_" Mr. Wayne moved his hands to each side of her waist softly caressing it. _**"I might be a bit rusty but I'm sure you'll take care of that**_." He replied getting a soft smile in return. "_**Shave first then you can collect bounty**_." Inara answered as she started humming softly while giving him a proper shave.

**45 minutes later: **Inara lay in the Jonathon's bed completely spent and satisfied. They decided to drop formalities given their bedroom activities. Outside of the room they'd be formal though, no need to draw to much attention to themselves. "_**You lied to me Jonathon; you're not rusty at all. I haven't been this satisfied in my entire life.**_" Inara said watching him get dressed, something she should do as well. He turned to look at her noticing she pulled the bed sheet over her chest. "_**Inara, you wouldn't lie to me just to boost my ego now?**_" Jonathon said sitting on the bed beside her as she scooted over making room. "_**If I lied to you there might not be a chance of a repeat performance**_." Inara replied running a hand up his forearm softly. She really did enjoy sleeping with the bounty hunter. He totally focused on her needs and desires. Other men just take what they want with little concern for her enjoyment, but such is life.

Jonathon cupped Inara cheek smiling at her. "_**You know where to find me Inara**_." He replied feeling human again. Bounty hunting is a lonely profession so simply talking to another human is nice. To have a beautiful woman is in your arms even if it's only while playing poker is a dream. "_**Yes I do**_."i She purred at his soft touch. "_**Can I ask you a few questions Inara, nothing personnel. I just want to know who's who and why you women always pull the covers up after the deed is done?**_" Jonathon asked taking one finger moving the bed sheet down to her waist softly tracing her skin in the process. Inara knew at the moment she'd tell him whatever he wanted to know.

**A/N1:** Most mail order brides (or picture brides) happened in the 1880-`1910s with some into the early 1920s. They were largely not recorded by the US census.

_**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**Neill**

i 


	4. Get out of Town

**Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 4:** _**Get Out of Town!**_

Harry sat down across from Inara as she ate her lunch. Their customers would be showing up soon leaving no time to eat. "_**You look...satisfied Inara.**_" He said taking a drink of his coffee giving her a hard look. "_**Lunch**_ _**tastes really good this morning**_." Inara replied with a smile not caring what her employer thought. She got the information Harry wanted without even trying. Mr. Wayne told her what he wanted Harry and others to know, nothing else. This bounty hunter definitely wasn't stupid.

Harry got the impression that she should have paid the bounty hunter given her look of satisfaction. "_**I'm not referring to the food Inara. Mr. Williams won't be pleased with you if he finds out.**_" He continued wanting to slap her but refrained from doing so. Inara's looks and voice brought customers in so he'd have to punish her another way. "_**Then don't tell him then. Do you want to know what I found out or not?" **_she replied with a rebellious tone. "_**Watch your tone Inara...**_" Harry said starting go get mad at the harlot. He sometimes regretted saving the women in front of him. _**"...or what Mr. Maybourne? You'll lock me in my room again!**_" She answered back staring at the man.

"_**What did you find out about Mr. Wayne?**_" Harry asked dropping the argument with a sigh. He hated it when her independent streak showed up; it never lasted long but gave him headaches. "_**His first name is **_**Jonathon **_**and plans on staying a week, maybe more.**_" She answered after taking a sip of herbal tea, one of her private pleasures. "_**Did he say if the reason was business or pleasure?**_" Harry asked thinking Jonathon might know somebody in town or be on the hunt. "_**Mr. Wayne said some friends moved here a while back and he's going to visit with them, didn't say who though**_." Inara replied as she finished her meal. "_**Jonathon isn't here on business then, that's good to know. Did he tell you anything about his past such as previous employment or family?**_" Harry said wanting more history on the man to possibly gain leverage if needed. Granted people do lie to hide from their past, criminal or otherwise.

"**Mr. Wayne didn't say much else however what is saw told me plenty**." Inara replied hiding a grin behind the cup remembering how Jonathon's skin felt under her caress. Harry looked annoyed starting to get up not fully understanding what she meant. She rolled her eyes calling him an idiot in her mind. "_**Like I would share that with you Mr. Maybourne...sometimes what you see is more telling than what a person says**_." He sat back down motioning for Kowalski to bring him another coffee. "_**What did you see then?**_" Harry asked leaning back in the chair losing his anger with Inara. She was extremely smart and observant, sometimes too much. Her having sex with Mr. Wayne could be overlooked if the information was relevant.

Inara set the cup down looking her employer in the eye with folded hands. "_**Mr. Wayne has seven gunshot wounds, 2 in the back and 5 in the front. He has what looks like a wound from an arrow on the right thigh. Then a couple scars from being stabbed with a knife in the chest and left side." **_she told him leaving out how muscular and strong he is. Harry thought for a moment taking in the information. Mr. Wayne is a survivor and a hard man to kill. He could use a man like Mr. Wayne providing he was interested in the work. "_**Did you notice anything besides the physical?**_" Harry asked rolling his eyes; he needed more information than that. "_**Mr. Wayne carries 2 Colts with 5 marks on each of the grips. The saddle bags have a funny symbol on them, an upside down 'V' with a circle over the top. When I asked about the design his voice dropped telling me not to ask again**_." Inara said hoping that would be enough. She left out Jonathon's questions of her. There was no need for Harry to know Mr. Wayne had a purpose besides visiting a friend. Harry pushed the chair back standing up. "_**You did good Inara, go get ready. If last Sunday was any indication we're going to be packed again**_." He ordered walking away going over what Inara told him. Mr. Jonathon Wayne had a past that was for sure. His overreaction to a simple question about a symbol indicated that. Harry decided offer the bounty hunter a front row seat at Miss Serra's show. That would give him a chance to observe Mr. Wayne himself. Maybe see how he reacted to wild cowboys and ranchers.

Mr. Wayne walked into the '_**Desert Dwellers Diner**_' a bell ringing over head as the door opened. There were a few families already seated talking among themselves paying him no mind. The dining area was rather large accommodating at least 100 people. Paintings of trains, stages coaches and various animals hung on the walls. The tables were nicely decorated with white table cloths and wild flowers in vases. What he saw almost made him want to turn around and leave. Memories of better days came painfully to mind but he quickly shoved them aside, hunger being more important. The head waitress, _Helen_, seated him in a corner table per his request. He had no desire to die like Wild Bill Hickok did in 1876 (_**A/N1**_). Helen took his order of T-bone steak with mashed taters and corn. Steak would taste like a slice of heaven after being on the trail for so long.

Mr. Wayne drank his coffee while reading the local newspaper, _**Haven News**_. The front page article about recent horse and cattle rustling caught his attention. The writer quoted _Malcolm Reynolds_, owner of _Serenity Ranch_, saying '_**Violence would ensue if Sheriff Shanahan didn't act.**_' Jonathon couldn't blame the man if the sheriff wasn't doing everything possible to catch the thieves. The one sentence that stood out though was '_**Mr. Williams wasn't concerned believing that sheriff Shanahan could catch the rustlers given time**_.' The large rancher wasn't in an up roar given Shanahan hasn't made progress in two months. This didn't sit right with the bounty hunter, something was off. George Hammond declined to answer though according to the article.

He heard more people file in talking about Sheppard Books '_**Fire & Brimstone**_' sermon amongst other things. Mr. Wayne put the paper down to see if any of the people Miss Serra told him about walked in. Sure enough _Mayor Cliff Simon_ walked in wearing a tailored east coast suit and fancy black Stetson. Helen immediately took him to a reserved table near the doors. Next in was _George Hammond_, owner of _Heaven's Gate Ranch_. He was 5'8" and a bit overweight. He looked to be in his early 50s with an air of authority. Hammond sat at the mayors table starting up a conversation that was barely audible. Maybe he should have taken the table in the middle of the diner where various conversations could've been overheard. Jonathon's food arrived taking his attention away from the entrance momentarily. The steak tasted great getting better with each bite. He stopped cutting his steak feeling someone staring at him intently. The person or rather lady was _Miss Carter_ giving him a look of '_**how dare that man be here!**_' He simply gave her a polite nod going back to eating. She sat the mayors table along with her father and Sheriff Shanahan. Inara said that Shanahan was courting Miss Carter for about a month now. The sheriff wore a cheap tan suite topped off with a bowler hat to match. The boots were muddy though which was odd. He didn't see any muddy spots on way in town this morning or walking to the diner.

The conversations he did overhear revolved around town gossip, weather and him. People were still in the dark about who he was and making guesses. That meant Maybourne and Mr. Murray hadn't told anyone yet. Eventually what he purposely told Miss Serra would get out per his plan. Jonathon kept an eye on the mayors table for two reasons. The first, he could watch the entrance for trouble. The other reason was the expected '_**I'm watching you**_' talk by the sheriff he always got in new towns. He did notice Miss Carter casually glancing his way from time to time. She also had rare beauty like Miss Serra; although he couldn't put a finger on why.

Jonathon had finished his mashed taters when noticed the sheriff get up from the table. He used a napkin wiping his mouth off then picked up the paper pretending to read it. The diner grew quiet as the sheriff stopped in front of Jonathon's table. Pete cleared his voice attempting to get the strangers attention. He was the sheriff and was not to be ignored by anyone including this stranger. The town folk present were watching making him feel annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. How he wished Samantha would've just let it go till after lunch, but no! She wanted the drifter dealt with immediately stating they had enough problems already.

"_**Mind if I have a seat mister?**_" Pete asked as the drifter lowered the paper giving him a once over. "_**Actually I do Sheriff Shanahan**_." Jonathon said raising the paper back up on purpose to piss him off. This didn't sit well with Pete, the drifter just made him look like a fool. "_**Put the paper down mister, we need to talk. I won't ask again.**_" The sheriff said in a low voice attempting to intimidate the man. Jonathon folded the paper up properly taking his time then sat it down. _**"What do you want to talk about? ...the weather, recent events such as the rustling or me?**_" He asked folding his hands on the paper.

Getting more annoyed by the minute Pete decided to cut to the chase. Pete put his hands on the table leaning in giving the drifter a hard look. "_**What is your name; why are you in my town and how do you know my name?**_" Jonathon narrowed his eyes at Pete then looked around the room settling on the mayors table. The mayor looked at him with interest while Miss Carter looked shocked. He looked back at the sheriff lighting a cigar from his vest pocket. This unsettled Pete because the drifter wasn't intimidated or worried. Pete knew he was losing control of the situation quickly. "_**My name is **_**Mr. Jonathon Wayne**_**, Mr. Wayne to you.**_" Jonathon said pausing letting the answer sink in for everyone. Pete all but froze hearing the drifter's name. The infamous bounty hunter in his town, this can't be good at all. Pete looked at the bounty hunter feeling a bit of fear build up. The reputation Mr. Wayne was well earned. No one crossed this man, criminal or lawman. Jonathon seeing he had the desired effect continued. "_**My business in town is none of yours until I make it so. Your name was simple enough given it was listed on the jail Shanahan**_." He replied blowing smoke in Pete's general direction. "_**Now listen here Wayne, I have a bit of advice for you...I'm the sheriff and I say who stays and goes!**_" Pete said getting angrier by the minute while Mr. Wayne stayed calm. Much to his surprise the bounty hunter got up walking around the table staring down at Pete. _**"I don't repeat myself Shanahan, remember that!" **_Pete stood up at his full height trying to match the bounty hunters coming up short 2 inches. Jonathon noticed a bead of sweat run down the sheriff's forehead, he was nervous, and all that was needed was a little push.

You could hear a pin drop in the diner for no one was talking; they were totally focused on Mr. Wayne and the sheriff. Jonathon knew he'd just got everyone's attention including Miss Carters. Jonathon gave Pete a devil may care look then continued. "_**...and I have a suggestion for you Shanahan. Why don't you get back to your pretty philly before I have the mind to court her properly and marry her?**_" Pete lost his cool with the last comment. No one makes a fool of him especially in front of Samantha. "_**Mr.**_ _**Wayne..," **_Pete cringed knowing he just made a mistake by calling him Mr. Wayne but continued_** "...it's time for you to leave town right now. I won't have your kind...**_" the sheriff said only to be cut off. "_**My kind huh...all you sheriffs are the same. I ride in and immediately I'm branded as trouble. You want me gone?**_" Jonathon asked standing his ground talking in a harsh tone. "_**Then make me leave!**_" the bounty hunter dared then slowly opened his vest pulling out a wallet. He could see the sheriff sweating a little more. This guy had no business being in lawman if he could be intimidated this easy. Jonathon threw $5.00 on the table then turned to the sheriff saying '_**your move Shanahan.'**_

**A/N1: **Wild Bill Hickok was shot in the back of the head in Deadwood, S Dakota while playing poker. Jack McCall, a gambler, shot and killed Wild Bill holding the now famous hand of 2 pair Aces & 8s (Dead man's hand).

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_** O'**_**Neill**_


	5. Undivided Attention

**Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 5:** _**Full Undivided Attention**_

Pete had backed himself into a corner; he had no choice to act now. The bounty hunter played him like a _Stradivarius Violin_ (_**A/N1**_) and knew it. Mr. Wayne had his arms crossed against his chest waiting for him to react almost impatiently. They weren't at his waist ready to draw down on him which was surprising. Pete knew he could out draw the bounty hunter with no problem. What concerned him was Mr. Wayne's closeness, less than 7 feet. Pete felt another sweat bead run down the side of his head then decided to act.

Pete threw the side of his jacket back reaching for his _.45 Schofield_ (_**A/N2**_) only to feel his nether regions erupt in pain. _**'Yep, Mr. Wayne had never planned on drawing his guns at all**_.' Pete thought to himself as he fell to his knees groaning. He then felt Mr. Wayne's fist impact the left side of his face blacking out before falling to the floor. The Schofield falling on the wooden floor resonated throughout the diner as everyone looked shocked. The sheriff just got knocked out cold before he could clear leather. They watched as the bounty hunter leaned down picking up the handgun giving it a quick once over then stood up tucking it behind his own gun belt. The occupants of the diner held their breath as Mr. Wayne approached the mayors table stopping right by Miss Carter and George Hammond. He took the cigar out of his mouth holding with his left hand.

"_**Mayor Simon, you should think about getting a new sheriff. He gets riled to easily and has zero people skills.**_" Jonathon said looking straight at the mayor then said over his shoulder. "_**Let the sheriff be folks. He'll wake in about 15-20 minutes.**_" The town folk did as the bounty hunter said leaving Pete to wake up on his own. Miss Carter didn't know what to think. Mr. Wayne just knocked out her beau then picked up his gun. Everyone in the diner just sat there and did nothing including her. Now here he stood right beside her feeling turned on.

"_**Mr. Wayne if I may apologize for his...unprofessionalism. I have no problem with you staying in our fair town. I just ask you to follow the laws**_." The mayor said impressed with the man's calm approach to the situation. "_**I intend to Mayor Simon, no reason to cause problems**_." Jonathon replied the pulled out the sheriff's pistol with his right hand. "_**I'll just drop this off to Deputy Mitchell if you don't mind.**_" He said intending to do just that.

"_**Now listen here young man...you just assaulted a man of the law. Do you really expect to walk out of here without anyone trying to stop you?**_" George Hammond said standing up revealing a well kept Colt. Jacob stood as well but no visible gun. "_**Yes sir I do because I don't like being branded as trouble when I'm not. That attitude irritates me to no end especially coming from a sheriff or lady. Shanahan is young and need's to learn before it's too late. Have a good rest of the day sirs, Miss Carter**_." Jonathon answered placing the sheriff's gun behind his belt again. George couldn't argue with what the bounty hunter said. He got that kind of attitude a lot driving cattle back in the day. Then Pete was too young to be sheriff in his opinion, not enough seasoning. "_**Make sure it gets there or I'll come find you Mr. Wayne!**_" George said sizing up the younger man. "_**I'm a man of my word sir if nothing else**_." Replied Jonathon then walked off. The men at the table took the bounty hunter at his word letting him leave peacefully.

He was almost to the door when Miss Carter huffed loudly apparently staring down the men at the table. She threw her napkin on the table standing up then yelled. "_**Mr. Wayne, would you be willing to arm wrestle for Sheriff Shanahan's gun?**_" she asked feeling embolden for some reason. Her father just looked stunned at the outburst. The mayor just smiled thinking this bounty hunter might be what his town needed. Jonathon stopped surprised at Miss Carters challenge. He smiled then took the cigar out of his mouth turning around. "_**That's the most interesting offer I had in a long time...you're on Miss Carter.**_" He replied noticing a slight blush in Miss Carter's cheeks.

Jonathon sat in the vacant seat next to Miss Carter putting his cigar out in Pete's coffee. Mayor Simon watched Mr. Wayne liking him more by the minute. He was bold, intelligent and calculating. Samantha didn't know how to react. She did not expect the bounty hunter to agree to her challenge. "_**Mr. Wayne, my daughter didn't mean it...**_" Jacob said "_**I meant it dad. None of you were going to stop him. Mom was right; it sometimes takes a woman to get the job done**_." She said turning her attention back to the man sitting next to her. "_**You're not going to cheat are you Mr. Wayne? That would be un-honorable**_." Mr. Wayne looked back at her with crooked smile, it almost looked sexy she thought. "_**I wouldn't dream of it Miss Carter.**_" He replied putting left arm on the table looking into her baby blues almost getting lost in them. Samantha followed suite then they grasped each other's hands feeling an electric shock. They also locked fists together on the table to stabilize themselves.

Samantha never felt such an electric shock before, not even with Pete or Jonas. Did the bounty hunter feel it as well she thought looking into his chocolate brown eyes? "_**One question before we start Miss Carter.**_" Jonathon said keeping his attention on her. "_**What is that Mr. Wayne?**_" She asked feeling the calluses on his hands. He lived on the edge being a bounty hunter and his hands proved that. "_**What do I get if I win?**_" Jonathon asked liking how her smaller hand fit in his along with the softness. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He didn't deserve a second chance after failing Sara and Charlie, no this was his life now. Samantha looked into his eyes getting a feeling of pain, a pain of losing someone close. "_**I promise not to slap you in the face.**_" She replied smirking despite trying not to. "_**Damn, I was hoping for a kiss!**_" Jonathon answered giving her a wink making her blush slightly. She ignored his comment turning to her god-father, George Hammond. "_**Would you do the honors of officiating Uncle George?**_"

The people in the dinner had stopped eating and were watching the match up. Unbeknownst to Samantha or Jonathon the owner of _Haven News_, Walter, was present and taking notes. "_**Remember Mr. Wayne... no cheating**_." George said placing his hand over theirs. "_**Sammy, you can still reconsider this course of action.**_" Jacob added concerned for his daughter's safety. "_**Mr. Carter, I promise I won't hurt your daughter, whenever you're ready to start Mr. Hammond**_." Jonathon said ready to arm wrestle.

"_**Three, two, one...go**_" George counted down as they started trying to force the others arm down. Obviously everyone expected Mr. Wayne to win given his size and knockout punch to the sheriff. Much to Jonathon's surprise Miss Carter was stronger than she looked. He could take her without a problem but liked holding her hand. Samantha felt the bounty hunters strength as she attempted to push his arm to the table. She shouldn't be enjoying holding his hand but it couldn't be helped. Pete never would do this kind of thing because his opinion was she was a woman therefore weaker. Mr. Wayne however had no such problem, another surprise. Then there was the fact he looked really handsome cleaned up, even smelled good. To her disbelief the bounty hunters arm made contact with the table, **she won!**

The people in the dinner cheered Miss Carter's victory with excitement. She gave Jonathon a megawatt smile without realizing it. Jacob smiled at his daughter proud of her because she never ceases to amaze him. George declared his god-daughter the winner raising her arm up getting more cheers. Mayor Simon looked at the bounty hunter knowing exactly what he did. He'd have to a talk privately with him later on. The man was clearly putting a plan in motion starting with undermining the sheriff. He should be upset about having Pete shown up but wasn't. Mr. Wayne is correct in what he said, '_**He gets riled to easily and has zero people skills.' **_

"_**You won fair and square Miss Carter. That means you got Shanahan's gun back and I don't get slapped**_." Jonathon said earning him a smile. He placed the Schofiled on the table but not before unloading it taking one of the bullets for himself. This earned him a puzzled look from everyone but the Mayor Simon. "_**He owes me a drink for interrupting my meal. Good day Sirs, Miss Carter**_." He left the diner without saying anything further. Mean while Pete stirred waking up shaking his head hearing people cheering for someone. Why would people be doing that and where in the hell did Mr. Wayne get too? He thought as his vision returned slowly.

Jonathon passed by the bank and sheriff's office heading back to Kings, a shot of whiskey sounding good about now. He absent mindedly tossed the .45 Schofield round in the air repeatedly missing it once. The round landed on the walk way rolling a few feet away. A few people passed by before he could pick it back up. Jonathon picked it up noticing a scratch on the casing indicating a bad extractor. This made him pause to take a closer look at the .45 Schofiled round (_**A/N3**_). He thought for a few seconds then headed for the bar in a hurry. The round just might be a clue worth looking further into.

Jonathon entered the bar placing the bullet in his pocket. Upon entering he noticed patrons eating, playing poker, drinking and cowboys flirting with the women. The pianist was playing a lively tune as few women danced with some cowboys having a good time. Harry stood at the bar waving him over so he went to find out why, the bullet could wait a little longer. "_**What can I do for you Mr. Maybourne?**_" Jonathon asked sitting at the bar taking in the atmosphere. Harry slid a shot of whiskey over which he raised an eyebrow. _**"...on the house Mr. Wayne, it's not every day we have a minor celebrity staying with us." **_He said filling a pitcher of beer setting on a serving tray for young Chinese woman. Jonathon tipped his hat at her getting a soft smile and giggle in return. She was a petite woman with long dark hair and oval face no taller than 5 foot. Her black and white dress highlighted slightly tanned skin. "_**That's Chenguang**_ (**Chinese meaning Morning glory**), _**she's a sweetheart." **_He said pausing then continued_**." When Cheng sings her native Chinese songs everybody loves them even though nobody understands her language**_." Harry said watching the waitress walk away longer than needed. Jonathon made a mental note of that as well. Maybourne had a soft spot for the woman, maybe more. "_**Cheng is a beautiful woman. I can see why everybody likes her**_." He replied watching her interact with customers. Jonathan didn't see the green eyed look Harry gave him confirming his theory.

"_**Why do you say that?**_" Harry asked while wiping down some glasses. "_**Cheng has a natural beauty about her along with being friendly. She's also the perfect size to sit on a man's lap while playing cards**_." The bounty hunter said turning his attention back to the bar owner. "_**Nothing escapes your attention does it Mr. Wayne?**_" He asked not needing a answer. "_**Attention to my surroundings and details are important in my line of work, like yours too**_." Jonathon replied putting money down for another whiskey. Harry nodded in agreement watching Cheng go about her job. "_**You play poker a lot Mr. Wayne?" he asked looking for a possible weakness**_." Jonathon swirled the whiskey then drank part of it. "_**I play poker mostly for fun only betting a quarter of my money. No need to go broke.**_" He answered leaving out the information gathering reasons. You could get lots of intelligence through playing cards. Harry nodded in agreement.

"_**Would you like a reserved seat for Miss Serra's performance tonight Mr. Wayne? Her shows draw so many people there's standing room only most nights**_." He offered getting round of drinks for another one of his waitresses. "_**Is 9:00 Miss Serra's only performance**_" Jonathon asked noticing Cheng getting tripped in the mirror by a cowboy then laughing. "_**That's Ned, a loud mouth with money. He's the foreman for Jeff William's ranch. He's almost untouchable. The others at his table work there too." **_Harry said with anger while looking powerless. "_**Excuse me for a minute Maybourne, I'll be right back.**_" The bounty hunter replied getting up going over to help the petite Chinese women up. Jonathon didn't like loud mouths or men who abused women. Those who did weren't men at all, just boys. "_**Why bother helping a **_**celestial **_**whore**__**(**_**A/N4**_**) that's only good for lying on her back?**_" Ned asked surprised anyone would defend the worthless women in his opinion.

"_**Thank you Mr. Wayne; I much appreciate your kindness.**_" She replied in light accent bowing then walked off to wash of the smell of cheap alcohol. Everyone at the table as well nearby ones stopped eating at his name being spoken. Ned was not one to be intimated stared down the bounty hunter from his seat. "_**Stand up before I yank you out of the chair Ned.**_" Jonathon ordered in a low voice leaving not room for argument. The bar went silent as everyone now noticed the two men staring each other down. Ned stood up standing 3 inches taller than the bounty hunter. This fact made Ned smile thinking he had the edge. "_**I'm standing up Mr. Bounty hunter, are you going to defend the whore's honor now?**_" he asked hand dangling by his Colt Peacemaker.

Jonathon was much closer to Ned than he was with Pete making it easier for him. He acted first stomping Ned's right foot hard with the heel of his boot. Pain went through the man's foot making him raise it up to hold. Jonathon then punched the man hard in the stomach with a left doubling him over. The bounty hunter kneed Ned in the face breaking his nose with an audible crunch. The loud mouth fell over crying about his broken nose as it started to bleed. Three of his friends stood up ready to draw on the bounty hunter only to be staring at two pistols. In the blink of an eye they were out drawn. Ned's friends put their hands up and away from their guns as not to be shot. "_**We don't want any trouble Mr. Wayne...we just...**_" Jonathon stared at the men before him while keeping an eye on Ned. "_**Then you shouldn't have stood up. You two grab Ned and take him home; I don't like men who mistreat women. He's lucky I didn't do more**_." He said then stepped on Ned's neck hard. "**I'm not stupid mister foreman**." Ned moved his hand away from the colt while having a hard time breathing. "_**Move you two before I change my mind**_." Jonathon ordered stepping away from the man on the floor. "**What do you want me to do Mr. Wayne?**" asked the shortest man of the group. "_**Pay the bill plus a nice tip for Miss Cheng, and then leave with your friends.**_" The two men carried Ned out of the bar while the short man did as Jonathon ordered begrudgingly. Jonathon holstered his pistols walking back to the bar. Maybourne motioned to the piano player to start playing again returning the bar to normal.

"_**Is the offer of front row seating still available Mr. Maybourne?**_" Jonathon asked lighting a cigar shaking the match out. Harry smiled liking what he just witnessed. The bounty hunter was just the man he needed. "_**Not only can you have front row seating Mr. Wayne, how about working for me?**_" Harry replied lighting his own cigar. Jonathon thought for a moment then smiled. "_**Tell me what my responsibilities would be and we can go from there**_." Harry nodded pulling out the good stuff pouring Mr. Wayne a drink. There was no doubt in his mind that the bounty hunter would take the job, especially if he made Miss Inara available to him. Mr. Williams would understand once his reasoning was explained to him. The reason was simple; with Mr. Wayne working for them they wouldn't have any problems.

_**A/N1**_: _The_ _**Stradivarius Violin**_ _is an instrument built by members the Italian family, Stradivari. They were built during the 17__th__ & 18__th__ centuries. Reputation has it that their quality or sound couldn't be duplicated. There are about 650 original instruments (__**Harps, guitars, violas, cellos and violins**__) still around today._

_**A/N2: **__the Smith & Wesson_ **Schofield Model **_**3**__ is a single action break top revolver introduced in 1870. The hand gun was produced in several variations including the Russian Model. The Russian Empire purchased it for their military (__**41,000 Number 3s were ordered chambered in .44 Russian**__). The Schofield competed against the Colt Peace Maker for the US Cavalry contract. Smith & Wesson lost to Colt however did get a contract for small amount of Number 3s._

**A/N 3:** The .45 Schofiled round had a shorter case than the .45 Long Colt. The issue was .45 Long colt ammunition wouldn't fit into the chamber of the Schofield causing problems with supply. Schofield's were eventually phased out in favor of the Colt.

**A/N4: **_The old west term_ **Celestial** _is used to describe people of Chinese decent. The word derives from an old name for China, the "Celestial Empire_."

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	6. The Softer Side of Mr Wayne

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 6: **_**The softer side of MR. Wayne**_

**2pm Carters General Store: **Jonathon walked into a hive of activity filled with families and older couples shopping. The store owned by Jacob Carter looked like the place to be on a Sunday afternoon. Kids at the checkout counter eyed candy filled jars while others pointed at dime novels and toys. He remembered how much fun his wife and son had just looking around while talking to neighbors. Had it not been for a friend in need he'd stayed on the hunt avoiding such memories. True friends are hard to come by these days so here he was staring at his past, a past of happiness and joy.

"_**Thank you Samantha, this material will make lovely dresses.**_" Miss Martian said happy with her purchase. "_**You're welcome ma'am; I look forward to seeing the finished product**_." She always made the best dresses in town of which she owned a few. They had a section just for her unique dress designs that sold well. "_**You'll be the first to see them my dear, have a blessed day**_." The older lady replied walking out the door past Mr. Wayne as he tipped his hat to her.

Miss Carter noticed the bounty hunter choosing to ignore him. He let her win on purpose leading to an argument with her beau. She walked Pete to Doctor Frasier's office where he was checked out. That's when Pete went off about '_**winning**_' his gun back by arm wrestling. Pete complained it made him look weak. She had thought Pete would be grateful about having it back quickly instead of walking to his office. Samantha got the feeling he wanted to hit her like Jonas did once. She didn't cower back standing her ground making him even madder. Pete left shortly after being given a clean bill of health besides the black eye and bruised man hood. Samantha wanted to blame Mr. Wayne but couldn't because he wasn't the one who yelled at her.

Jonathon felt Samantha looking at him from the counter. She had changed into a royal blue dress that fit her nicely. Her blonde hair was tied into a pony tail only increasing her beauty in his opinion. Jonathon tipped his worn out Stetson going over to look at their selection of shirts and Levis. The few pair he had left weren't fit to wear anymore. His shirts weren't much better along with his long underwear.

Samantha kept an eye the bounty hunter for she was still leery of him. She also wondered if her dad was correct about miss judging the man. Mr. Wayne hadn't done anything wrong other than baiting Pete. Samantha wanted to know more about the man for some reason, he was an enigma to her currently.

She helped various costumers while an eye keeping on Mr. Wayne. Valla ran the counter enjoying talking to everyone. Samantha glanced at the main entrance from her spot when Cassandra Frasier walked in. She had on a yellow floral dress on with her blondish brown hair in twin pony tails and was looking around the store intently for someone. Samantha wondered why the 8 year old was out by herself. Cassandra never ventured out without her mother or soon to be step-father, _Daniel Jackson_. The child was timid around most everyone except for a select few. Janet wouldn't explain what happened to her adoptive daughter only saying it's complicated.

Samantha put down the shirt she had folded 4 times already while observing both the bounty hunter and young girl. She was about to approach Cassandra when she smiled big then bolted towards the men's wear section where the bounty hunter was. "_**Uncle Jon! You found us!**_" the little girl said with joy. The outburst caught everyone in the store totally off guard. How did Cassie know Mr. Wayne and why wasn't she afraid of him.

The short time Mr. Wayne had been in town most everybody knew who he was. They even heard about what happened in the diner and _Kings Bar_. People either wanted a glimpse of the infamous bounty hunter or avoid him out of fear. Mr. Wayne turned around bending down on one knee allowing Cassie to embrace him in a hug. Samantha almost fell over at the sight like others who witnessed the hard man turn soft.

"**Little one**_**..!**_" he answered hugging the young girl back with a smile. "_**I knew you'd come. Momma didn't think you'd get my letter in time**_." Cassandra replied kissing his cheek. Mr. Wayne pushed her back a bit looking at her. "_**If missed your birthday Cassie Janet would track me down with a frying pan.**_" He answered making the little girl giggle. "_**Mom sent me to get you Uncle Jon. She said you kept us waiting long enough**_." ...pausing to catch her breath. "_**Momma also told me to tell you to behave. What did momma mean by that?**_" Cassie asked with curious eye looking at her uncle. "_**That means I got to be good or she'll stand me in a corner.**_" Mr. Wayne answered making the little girl giggle again. "_**I hate standing in corners, it's no fun.**_" She replied speaking the crossed her arms. "_**Tell you what **_**little one**_**, how about you help me pick out some new clothes. Then we can go see your momma.**_" Cassie nodded all too happy to help her uncle. Unbeknownst to Mr. Wayne and Cassie three people in particular were paying close attention to their interactions.

Samantha noticed Mr. Wayne had finished shopping with the help of Cassandra heading back to the checkout counter. She dropped the shirt on the stack leaving it unfolded and forgotten taking Valla's place. Valla almost protested at not being able to wait on the bounty hunter missing her chance to flirt with him. Valla had noticed Mr. Wayne and Samantha trading glances when the other wasn't looking. She could see Samantha ending it with _Pete_ in favor of _Mr. Wayne_. Valla didn't like Pete; she got the feeling he wasn't being completely honest with her friend. Samantha's track record with men wasn't that great, not that hers was any better. She could read people like a book and these two where easy to read. Her beau, Cameron was different though. He just might be the one for her to settle down with and enjoy life.

"_**Did you find everything you were looking for Mr. Wayne?**_" Samantha asked smiling nicely for Cassandra's benefit, at least that what she told herself. He sat the clothing on the counter giving her a smile back. Jonathon couldn't help but look into Samantha's baby blues once again. His attention was pulled away by Cassie tugging on his shirt sleeve pointing at a Jar of '_**Wunderle Chewy Gum Drops **_(_**A/N1**_). "_**Your mother might actually hit me with the frying pan if buy you candy **_**little one**." Jonathon said looking at the little girl missing the full blown smile Samantha gave him despite herself. _**"...but you love me Uncle Jon."**_ Cassie replied giving him puppy dog eyes. He turned back to Samantha with a mock sigh. _**"Add a bag of gum drops for my niece.**_" Jonathon said making the little girl jump with joy. "**Don't worry Uncle Jon; I'll protect you from momma**." Cassie answered smiling widely. "_**I'm going to hold you to that.**_" He replied patting her head.

Samantha couldn't believe what she was seeing. The bounty hunter was somehow related to Janet Frasier, her best friend for one. Secondly he wasn't heartless as she thought. Lastly Mr. Wayne was definitely hiding something painful behind his chocolate brown eyes. The look he gave Cassandra gave her a look into his soul. Samantha chided herself for wanting to know more about the man but couldn't help it.

She rang up Mr. Wayne's order messing it up having to redo it because of her thoughts. "_**Sorry Mr. Wayne, your correct total is $**_**25.45**."(_**A/N2**_) Samantha told the bounty hunter watching him get his wallet out. Not wanting to end the conversation she spoke again. "_**You bought quite a bit Mr. Wayne. How long have you been on the trail if you don't mind me asking?**_" the man before thought for a second then answered. _**"...long enough to know better**_. _**A person could get lost out there admiring Gods handy work**_." He answered feeling another tug on his sleeve. "_**What is it little one?**_" Cassie put her hands to her hips giving him an 8 year olds version stare down. "_**You can flirt with Aunt Sam later Uncle Jon, Momma is waiting for us and I would like my candy please.**_" She said not fully understanding what _flirt_ meant. Cassie just repeated what she heard some adults said when men and women talked. "_**I wasn't flirting with...Here's your candy little one." **_Jonathon replied handing over the requested candy making the little girl happy, hopefully she'd forget about the flirting comment.

Samantha mentally slapped herself knowing full well they were flirting and Cassie called them out. "_**Can you have these delivered to my room at King's bar, room #9?**_" he asked getting a nod from Samantha. "_**Good day Mr. Wayne, I'll see you around town**_." She said handing him change back feeling a second electric shock of the day as they touched. "_**You do the same Miss Carter**_." Jonathon answered walking out with Cassandra picking her up presumably heading to Janet's. Cassandra looked not only happy but completely safe with Mr. Wayne, which had to count for something Samantha thought before helping the next customer.

**Carters General Store Office (**_**When Mr. Wayne arrived at entrance**_**)**

_George Hammond_ and _Jacob Carter_ sat in the office drinking bourbon while trying to figure out why Mr. Wayne was in town. They both served as major generals in the union army during the civil war commanding a division each. Between the two of them they should be able to figure out the man's reason for causing so much talk. "_**This bounty hunter may say he's here visiting a friend but I just can't believe that**_." Jacob stated looking at George from behind his desk. "_**I can't fully believe it either Jake. Mr. Wayne rides in before church starts and by 2:00 he's made his presence known. There's a definite reason for him being in town.**_" George replied setting his glass down. Jake nodded in agreement filling both of their glasses with bourbon. "_**The fact Mr. Wayne knows who we are means he has an information source or sources.**_" George added going over what was known about the man. "_**Then there's the fact he singled out Sheriff Shanahan right away making a fool of him in front of everyone**_." Jake said with a smile. Yeah he didn't approve of the guy but his daughter did unfortunately. "_**The man knows something about Pete, that's obvious.**_" Jacob continued his thought drinking his bourbon. "_**Bounty hunters need to be on good terms with sheriffs. Mr. Wayne knocking out and taking Pete's gun was a statement, but to who, the rustlers or to Pete?**_" asked George while rubbing his chin in thought. "_**He went further insulting by using Pete's coffee as an ash tray then letting Samantha win the gun back."**_ George said with a laugh, Mr. Wayne didn't hold back. That was for sure. Jacob laughed as well remembering Pete's reaction, one for the books he thought.

"_**Then there's what Mr. Wayne did to Ned in Kings Bar. He broke his nose and big toe. That wasn't necessarily a statement but it sent one**_." Jacob replied sitting back feeling a buzz after 4 drinks. "_**Maybourne even offered him a job running the floor. Do you suppose that was why Mr. Wayne came on strong like he did?**_" George asked trying to connect the dots. "_**Possibly but I doubt it. From what I've heard he's makes a couple thousand a month. That's unless he's wanting to lay low or looking for someone in town.**_" Jake thought out loud. George snapped his fingers sitting up right. "_**The rustlers...he must be after them. Mr. Wayne took out Pete to make them think he's not after them**_." Jacob thought it over coming to the same conclusion. "_**Mr. Wayne makes an enemy of Sheriff Shanahan then takes the job with Maybourne. The rustlers will be cautious and wait but eventually make a mistake.**_" Jacob added is thoughts to the theory. "_**Can**_ _**it be that simple Jacob? We probably need to have a chat with the man.**_" George replied then looked over his shoulder to sales floor not hearing the normal chatter.

"_**What is it George? Is something going on in the store.**_" Jacob asked getting up going to the office door. The two men looked out seeing Cassandra Frasier hugging the bounty hunter lovingly. The scene made no sense at all. Cassie didn't trust easily sometimes taking months to have a short conversation. "_**Jake, I think figured out who Mr. Wayne is getting his information from**_." George said observing Cassandra pick out shirts for Mr. Wayne. The little girl would hold up a shirt then refold it putting it back. He was patient and supportive letting Cassandra take her time. "_**I'll go have a talk with Janet tonight. Hopefully she'll be willing give us insight on this bounty hunter**_." He answered turning his attention to Samantha. She would glance over at Mr. Wayne the look away folding the same shirt over again. This went on until Cassandra made her choices happily skipping over to the counter with Mr. Wayne in tow.

Samantha surprised both men by taking Valla's place in order to wait on Mr. Wayne. "_**Jake, correct me if I'm wrong but I believe they are flirting with each other.**_" George stated not believing his eyes. "_**You're not wrong George. I could use another drink, how about you?**_" Jake replied pouring two more drinks feeling a headache coming on. _**"...Pete's day's look to be numbered my friend."**_ George stated wondering how this new development would turn out. "_**You say that like it's a bad thing George!**_" Jake answered hoping things would turn out for the good.

**A/N1**_**: **__Phillip Wunderle immigrated from Gernshiem, Germany in 1865 at 20 years of age. Phillip got his start in the candy business with Sundermeyer Candy Company (1867). In 1871 he started Wunderle Candy Company making both 'hard & chewy' gum drops. The company went on to introduce marshmallows and in 1888 'chicken corn aka candy corn._

**A/N2: **_I searched the web for general store prices during the 1880s. The results I got were not satisfactory. Therefore I'm just going to make an educated '__**guess**__' and go with it._

**A/N3: **_My plan is to complete Mr. Jonathon Wayne's first day in Haven then speed things up from there. Haven is a fictional town from the movie 'Serenity' aka The Firefly TV series._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**Niell**_


	7. Avoiding the Frying Pan 101

-HAPPY 4th OF JULY-

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 7**_**: Avoiding the Frying Pan 101**_

Cassandra talked her uncle's ear off while making their way to Janet's house. He had set Cassie down holding her hand as they weaved in and out of people. The town folk either acted shocked at Cassie's willingness to hold a strangers hand, in their opinion, or a known bounty hunters. Most people stopped and stared while others just walked on by ignoring them with raised noses. Cassie was oblivious to the reactions but he wasn't. Hard looks or a disarming smile did the job in making people look the away leaving them alone much to his preference. Some of Cassandra's friends waved to them while running the opposite way with their dogs barking at them. Murray's boy, Ryac, was with them along with his two dogs.

"_**Uncle Jon, we have to cross the street now. My house is over there by Momma's work**_." Cassis said watching men on horses along with wagons and buggies move along the dirt road. Jonathon took note that Janet lived across from the barber shop and next to the local hotel named **Empty Arms Hotel** (_**A/N1**_). He bent down to her level seeing she wasn't keen on crossing the road with all the activity. "_**Little one, how would you like a piggy back ride?**_" Cassie's eyes lit up forgetting about the danger nodding enthusiastically.

**EARLIER:** Sheriff Shanahan came in the office while Cameron was reading his favorite Dime Novel series, _**Colonel O'Neill & the Ghost Riders**_. Pete was going on like a lunatic about Mr. Wayne and how he had been made to look like a fool. Cameron let him rant until he heard enough. He heard plenty of rants during his time in the _US Calvary_. The excuse of patrolling the town allowed him to escape his boss's tirade. That's how Deputy Mitchell happened to be nearby noticing the doctors' daughter with the previously mentioned bounty hunter. Mr. Wayne smartly put the little girl on his shoulders crossing the street without problems. Cassie in her excitement snatched the bounty hunters hat trying it on for size. Comically the hat covered her head having to tip it backwards to see. For unknown reasons Janet's daughter felt at ease with the man. That spoke volumes to the deputy making Pete's rant less than believable.

Cassie caught sight of Cameron half way across the street waving one hand at him, holding onto the hat with the other. He waved back then leaned against a support beam for the awning waiting for them to cross. Mr. Wayne ducked low enough not bang Cassie's head then stepped onto the wooden walk way spurs jingling. Cameron looked at the unlikely pair then grinned. "_**You've gotten taller since yesterday Miss Frasier.**_" He said making the little girl giggle. "_**...and your shorter than me now Cam!**_" Cassie replied making a joke. Cameron chuckled then looked at the bounty hunter. "_**Mr. Wayne, I'm Deputy Cameron Mitchell, it's a pleasure to meet you.**_" He said speaking honestly. Jonathon gave Cameron a look of disbelief wondering why he was being friendly towards him and not semi-hostile. "_**Your need to get down Little One, I can't carry you on my shoulders all day now**_." Cassie protested as bent down so she could get off. He handed the gum balls back to her attempting to grab his hat. The little girl dodged his attempt sticking her tongue out and plopping candy in her mouth. He sighed knowing another hat was lost to his niece. Jonathon then offered to shake the deputy's hand which Cameron did. "_**Out of curiosity why are you '**_**not**_**' trying to run me out of town?**_" He asked taking in his surroundings. "_**I'm not like Sheriff Shanahan; he's out to prove himself. I don't need to Sir.**_" The deputy answered in a relaxed manner. "_**What does Shanahan have to prove?**_" Jonathon asked wanting to know more. "_**To put it frankly Mr. Wayne after Sheriff Barkly was killed Pete was promoted over me because of Mr. Williams and Mr. Maybourne.**_" Cameron informed him shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't bother him. "_**Was there any particular reason?**_" Jonathon asked adding the deputy's information to his list of clues. "_**Nothing really other than Pete is on good terms with them while I'm not!**_" He said not offering any further information bidding the bounty hunter and Cassandra a good day. Jonathon didn't know how this clue fit into the puzzle but he'd figure it out. Right now he needed to head to Janet's before she came looking for them.

"_**Momma, I found Uncle Jon**_." Cassie yelled opening the front door to their house. "_**It's about time the two of you showed up." **_Janet replied coming out of the kitchen wiping her hand on an apron then looked at Jonathon._** "What took you so long Jonathan and why does my daughter have a bag of candy?**_" Janet asked staring down the two, hands on her hips like her daughter did in Carters General store. Before he could answer Cassie started telling her mom everything including the bit about him flirting with Samantha. "_**So that's why you took so long, flirting with my best friend huh!**_" She said smirking at Cassie's flustered uncle. "_**I thought you were going to protect me **_**little One**_**...and we weren't flirting, just talking like adults do.**_" Jonathon said as his niece gave him a toothy grin. Janet just laughed walking over to hug the big oaf.

She remembered the first time meeting him. Janet's sister and brother in-law had just been murdered. Her niece, now daughter had been taken hostage by four criminals as they fled the scene. Then out of nowhere comes a trail beaten cowboy promising to get Cassie back one way or another. That was almost four years ago, a low point in their life. The cowboy returned two days later with an unharmed Cassie and three dead criminals. Not long after that Cassandra and she accepted the bounty hunter into their family despite warnings from numerous people. Thus he became Uncle Jon becoming a big part of their lives.

Cassie sat on her uncle's lap eating apple slices he cut off an apple they were sharing. Loki, Cassie's brown pit-bull, was stretched out under the table snoozing. Jonathon talked with her mother as she silently listened enjoying being near her uncle once again. "_**Why didn't you come sooner? Did no one tell you where we moved to?**_" Janet asked wondering why it took so long for him to show up. "_**The letter you left for me got 'lost' along with people's ability to talk. So I sort of forced the issue with Chris.**_" He answered leaving out the black eye he gave the man, no need for Cassie to hear that. Janet nodded in understanding knowing Jonathon didn't suffer fools. Chris, who ran the post office, didn't like Jonathon giving him the run around whenever possible. He believed bounty hunters only cared about themselves and the money. Chris also believed Jonathon was Janet's _beau_ didn't help matters either; the man's jealously was obvious.

"_**That was over 8 months ago Jon, was something else going on that stopped you from coming**_?" Janet asked watching her daughter accept another slice of apple, one of her favorite treats. "_**The U.S. Calvary needed my tracking expertise to look for some unpleasant folk. I sent letters to you but they never were forwarded**__._" He answered brushing a stay hair from Cassie's eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder yawning. "_**Chris always went out of his way to make life hard for you.**_" Janet said from the small kitchen window returning with fresh coffee. She pushed some red locks form her eyes then sat back down at the dining room table. **"**_**I won't have to worry about him or anyone else from Harper's Mill**__**(A/N2) because I pulled my money from the bank**_." He replied getting a smile from Janet knowing what that meant. Cassie turned around to face her uncle looking him in the eye. "_**Does that mean you're going to buy me a pony for my birthday?**_" she asked hopefully while her mother mouthed '_Don't you dare mister!_'

Jonathon chuckled lightly at the two; off course he wasn't going to buy his niece a pony. However, it would annoy Janet like it did when he gave _Loki _to Cassie for her birthday last year. "_**No little one...**_" He said causing the little girls smile to falter. "_**...but it does mean I'm going to be working out of Haven from now on**_." Cassie's smile grew wider hugging her uncle with joy. Her world would be complete now. Daniel will be her new papa and Uncle Jon wouldn't get lost again.

Janet let out a sigh of relief knowing Jonathon was on his way to healing whether he knew it or not. He never flirted with the women of Harper's Mill, didn't pay them much attention. The fact he took interest in Samantha gave her hope for the two. They both deserved to be happy. Pete just wasn't right for her friend; the man was trying to be someone he wasn't.

She watched as Cassie laid her head back down and started to drift off to sleep. Janet nodded for him to follow her as she stood up. He laid his niece down on the bed noticing pink and yellow bedding_. Loki_ jumped up on the bed snuggling next to the little girl then looked up as to say _**'Go on, I got this, she's safe with me.**__'_ Jonathon kissed her cheek the closed the door behind him as Janet watched. He was married once with a son but Comanche's burnt their house down around them. Jonathon had told her how all reason to live died with them. God may forgive him for not being there but he couldn't forgive himself. Janet suspected that rescuing Cassandra was a form of redemption. The unconditional love of a little girl pulled a man on the edge back to the living that horrible day.

"_**Okay, now spill Jonathon. Why are you making so much noise?**_" Janet asked getting serious while refilling their coffee once more. "_**I got a letter from an old Calvary friend of mine telling me of the problems your having in Haven. He thinks his boss is in on the rustling but can't prove it**_." He responded taking a drink of Janet's coffee, boy did he miss it. "_**Does this friend have a name?**_" she asked running through who this friend might be. _**"...best you don't know right now Janet. I don't want the two of you to get hurt. You're the only family I have left**_." His concern for their well being never ceased to amaze her. Part of every bounty collected was given to them. He always insisted never taking a 'no' for an answer. "_**You're making all this noise to get their attention then. Do you think the rustlers will just ignore the fact you're a known bounty hunter?" **_Janet asked eyeing him closely thinking. If Jonathon singled out both Pete and Ned whoever is behind the rustling couldn't help but notice. "_**The ones doing the rustling no, but the higher ups yes. The people pulling the strings will either want me to join them or out of the way**_." He replied leaning back relaxing in Janet's presence. When she wasn't patching him up all was good. The problem was when patching him up needles came out along with a speech about being careful. Janet didn't want to explain to her daughter why Uncle Jon wasn't going to be around anymore. "_**Can you tell me if you have any leads yet? I love a good mystery**_." Janet responded thinking she could help out. "_**I have several actually, where they fit isn't clear yet**_. _**There's no need for you to get involved right now**_." He answered looking around the house noticing the picture of Cassie and him last Christmas. Janet nodded knowing he'd only ask for help when needed. Jonathon would never put Cassie or her in harm's way. She dropped the topic moving on to more important matters.

"_**If you don't already have a place to stay I have spare room made up.**_" She said looking pointedly at him. Janet worried about Jonathon a lot so having him close by put her at ease. "_**I got a room at 'Kings Saloon' right now. The place isn't ideal but that's where I'll find more clues. Maybourne even offered me a job**_." He said with a chuckle. "_**I may not like you working for Harry but you are not staying there Jonathon!**_" Janet said leaving no room for argument. "_**You'll stay here where I can keep an eye on you. Besides, Cassie needs to know her uncle isn't going anywhere soon**_." She added using her daughter as leverage. Janet knew it was wrong but she didn't care. Jonathon needed to be around people who loved him, not whores and drunks. "_**Okay, okay...after tonight I'll move my stuff here. I do have one condition though**_." Jonathon replied putting his hands up in mock surrender. "_**What's the condition?**_" she asked wondering what it might be. "_**There's bound to be some back lash so I want you to keep my **_**Greener **_**(A/N3) for defense, if needed**_." He replied leaving no room for argument, two could play this game. "_**I don't think I'll need it but you have a deal**_." Janet answered hoping that she was right. She wasn't fond of guns but they weren't the problem. Sheriff Barkly told her once before his death '_**Only thing that can stop a bad man with a gun is a good guy with one'**_. Jonathon looked at the fiery red head surprised but pleased. With those two issues out of the way only one remained. "_**Now tell me about your fiancée, Cassie's says he's really smart and never shuts up.**_" Janet laughed so hard she spit out her coffee. Once she regained control calmness over came her. Things were going to be alright now that her family was back together. "_**Daniel is a good man, you'll like him**_." she said then proceeded to explain why.

**A/N1:** _I couldn't resist, __**Empty Arms Hotel**__ is from __**Hee Haw**__. I grew up watching the show as a young adult._

_**A**_**/**_**N2: **__Harper's Mill, Texas changed its name to Alexander in 1881 when Texas Central Railroad came through. Alexander had a population of 381 in 1890-1900 and 200 in 1940. The post office (opened in 1876) closed sometime before 1970. The now ghost town is located 3 miles south of Mcdow, Texas._

**A/N3:**_ The W.W. Greener is a sporting shotgun/rifle manufacturer from England. The company produced its first firearm in 1829 and is still in business. The Greener shotgun was a favorite of John Wayne's._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	8. Serenity Ranch

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 8: **_**Serenity Ranch**_

**Kings Saloon: **Jonathon finished changing into his new clothing feeling much better. The dark blue side button up shirt Cassie choose looked good on him as did the black vest with silver medallions. The addition of a new black Stetson helped to. Satisfied he was presentable he left the room locking it behind him. Jonathon took out his pocket watch noting the time_, __**3:12pm**_. Janet said dinner would be ready a little after 6pm and not to_ be late_. That gave him enough time gather more information. He noticed a few tables where people played poker (**A/N1**) and roulette table going non-stop on the way to his room. People would be more talkative at the poker tables so that would he'd start. First he would inform Harry he'd take the job and get the ball rolling.

Walking down the stairs he noticed Kowalski gathering spittoons **(A/N2**) for cleaning. He looked halfway drunk but working though. The first thing on his list to do would be sobering up the man. Jonathon had no use for a man that couldn't have his back when needed. The next thing he noticed was Inara dressed in dark burgundy figure hugging dress. Her hair was braided into a pony tail hanging to one side. He wondered how she reacted to Maybourne making her '_**available**_' to his desires. Inara probably slapped the man and rightfully so. Either way he was going to take the job leaving her the choice. Inara is a beautiful woman that deserved respect and freedom. Once his friend was helped out Inara would be next in line.

Jonathon walked over to the bar letting Maybourne know he'd take the job but start tomorrow. Harry shook his hand with a smile passing over a sweet tea then going back to running things. While drinking he noticed Inara making her way over to him with a genuine smile. She ran her hand across his shoulder then placed a kiss on his cheek. Jonathon couldn't help but grin, not because of their earlier activities, because it reminded him of Sara. She would always touch his shoulder and kiss him after working hard all day on their ranch.

"_**You look gorgeous Miss Serra, care for a drink**_?" He asked giving the lady a once over making her blush. "_**Not right now. I'd rather see how well you dance?**_" Inara replied taking his hand leading them to the dance floor as the pianist played a lively tune. "_**Thelma said that you might be running the floor for Mr. Maybourne, is that true?**_" She asked as they glided across the floor gracefully. Many a man watched envious of Jonathon. To have Miss Serra ask for a dance was unheard of. "_**I'm starting tomorrow around 1: pm, does that please you Miss Serra?**_" he asked figuring it would. "_**To be truthful Mr. Wayne it pleases all of the women here. Personally I'm grateful you took the job**_." Inara replied as she pulled in closer to the bounty hunter. "_**Why is that Miss Serra?**_" Jonathon inquired dipping the beautiful lady to her surprise.

"_**Cheng told us what you did to Ned. The jerk had that coming for a long time. Thelma saw it happen and almost cheered. Ned isn't a nice man at all. He treat's the other women rather rough, especially when drunk.**_" She explained trying to tamp down her urge to drag Jonathon upstairs as a reward. The bounty hunter was a great dancer too; she'd love to know more about the man. Inara also got the feeling of being safe in his arms again, not like she felt with _Malcolm_, but safe none the less. "_**You left out why you were grateful..!**_" Jonathon asked with a questioning look twirling the Brazilian beauty. Inara leaned in close whispering '_**I'll explain tonight, too many ears around right now**__._' She said smiling at the man. "_**Only if that's what you want Miss Serra**_." He replied getting a nod in return.

Inara's thoughts drifted to Jonathon's reason for being here. She knew Jonathon already put his plan into motion. Town folk started to doubt Sheriff Shanahan's abilities, in hushed voices of course. Then _Ned_ got sent packing so easily when he was the bare knuckles champ for the town. Maybe she could find out more about the man by talking about his niece.

"_.__**..so your Cassandra Frasier's uncle, she's such a sweet child**__._" Inara commented relaxing into Jonathon's arms, he was just too comfortable. "_**News travels fast in this town.**_" He commented picking up the pace with the song. "_**People take notice when a little girl turns a strong man into a gentle giant.**_" Inara replied with a smile. "_**The little One has a way getting into your heart**_." Jonathon answered feeling tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a man his height looking to be about 25 or so. The man had a full head of black wavy hair and a disarming smile not to different than his. He wore tan pants held up by suspenders and burgundy button up shirt. There was a well used Remington handgun in his holster ready for action if needed. "_**Mind if I cut in Mr. Wayne, other folk would like to dance with Inara too**_." Jonathon noticed the man looking at Miss Serra softly as only a lover would. Inara's face also visibly brightened up at the man's request. "_**By all means mister..?**_" He replied inquiring the man's name. "_**I'm Malcolm Reynolds owner of Serenity Ranch.**_" Mal said offering to shake his hand. _**"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Reynolds, my apologies if I monopolized her time**_." Jonathon answered then turned to Inara. "_**Thank you for dancing with me Miss Serra, until next time.**_" He said placing Inara's hand in Malcolm's walking away. With Reynolds indentified that left the rest of his crew. His first day here was turning out to be more productive than he figured.

"_**Inara, may I have this dance?**_" Mal asked pulling her close to him getting a full blown smile in return. "_**You can have all you want Mal, just don't step on my feet**_." Inara answered completely relaxing with the man she truly wanted to be with. "**Zoe's been helping me practice so...**" he answered letting her lead. "_**I'll have to thank her latter then**_." Inara replied with a smile.

Jonathon scanned the room finding a vacant seat at a poker table across the room. He passed a table were a tall lean black lady was sitting on a short white guys lap. She packed a 'mare's leg' (**A/N3**) along with a bowie knife. The women had on men's trousers and a slightly feminine shirt like his. Her hair was black in a loose pony tail. Jonathon could tell the women was enjoying herself yet coiled like a rattler ready to strike if needed. The man wore Levis and bright yellow shirt. He had short messy blond hair with remnants of a mustache. His sidearm of choice was a Colt Peace Maker on right hand cross draw. The two of them wore similar rings indicating they were married. Hearing '_**Lamby toes'**_ as a pet name for the women confirmed his guess. Nobody paid them much attention which was good; if they were happy nobody else's opinion mattered.

Jonathon made his way to the table when another man bumped into him. "_**Watch where you walking mister. I'm in no mood to be pushed around**_." The short but stout guy stated looking up at him. He wore a black suit with boots not meant for riding. "_**Dandy (A/N6), it's you who need to watch where you walking.**_" Jonathon shot back looking the man square in the eyes'. "_**Your new here so I'll give you a pass this time stranger. Just so you know I'm...**_" The self important man started to say but Jonathon cut him off. "_**I don't care who you are, keep your eyes up when walking not focused on how shiny your boots are**_." The man went to retort only to look at Jonathon's back. "_**You'll regret that stranger; I'm an important man in town**_." He said getting no reply back. Seeing that the stranger didn't care Roger just moved on grumbling about losing too much money. Nobody paid him attention already knowing he was all talk and no action.

Sitting at the table was beefy man, about 6'4", with bulging muscles wearing a tight shirt meant to show off his physic. His hair was short with rough shave as if he used a hunting knife. This man looked like he enjoyed a good fight, fair or not, more on the '_not_' side. He had a crazy look about him too. Sitting in shoulder holsters was a pair of short barreled Schofiled. Jonathon wouldn't be surprised if the brawler had a pair of colts around his waist as well.

To his right sat man that was obviously professional gambler dressed in a grey suit and matching Stetson hat. His clean shaven appearances screamed don't hit the face please. He also wore a shoulder holster too. Both men had a pile of money while a third, an older man with white hair was almost out. The rude man that bumped into him must have come from this table given how upset he was.

"_**Mind if I have a seat gentleman?**_" Jonathon asked flashing some money getting the brawlers attention. The gambler casually waved to the vacant seat. "_**You're Mr. Wayne, the bounty hunter**_." said the big man chewing on a cheap cigar. "_**My reputation precedes me.**_" He replied taking a seat laying $200.00 dollars on the table. "_**Damn straight it does, my name is Jayne and this is old man Stewart**_. _**He owns the Chinese Laundry and massage parlor**_. "Jayne said making the introductions picking up his cards. Old man Stewart shook Jonathon's hand firmly then picked up his cards as well. "_**I have the best laundry service and masseuses in the county. Feel free to drop by Mr. Wayne; I'm sure you could use a good massage from being on the trial.**_" Old man Stewart said sincerely. "_**I just might to do that, I never had a massage before though.**_" Jonathon answered tossing some money in the pot. Jayne grinned remembering the last time he visited '_China West Laundry & Massage'_. "_**The extras are worth it; trust me on that Mr. Wayne.**_" The bounty hunter nodded in understanding pegging Jayne for a talker. He could get all kinds of useful information from the man.

The four men continued to play poker for an hour before _**Kenny Stewart**_ bid them a good day. The old man's reason was simple, businesses don't run themselves. Maybourne stepped onto the stage at that moment informing everyone that _Cheng_ was about start her act. Harry went on to mention drinks were half price during the show and to enjoy. The Gambler_, __**G**_rant _**D**_avie**O**'Bannon, won the most money at $_321_._00,_ Jonathon ended with what he started with. Jayne however lost all but $_43.00_ of his money. This didn't sit well with the brawler so Jonathon used the opportunity to gather information.

"_**Can I buy you a drink Mr. Wayne; it's not every day I get to meet a celebrity?**_" Jayne asked standing up from the table. "_**I wouldn't consider myself a '**_**celebrity**_**' but I'll take it as a compliment.**_" He answered truthfully. "_**Hero's don't always where white hats Mr. Wayne. True hero's have rough edges, that's how men like us survive this long**_." The brawler replied speaking the truth.

"_**Bar keep two whiskeys and a bourbon chaser.**_" Harry looked at Jayne giving him the evil eye while passing over the alcohol. "_**...to rough edges**_!" Jayne toasted. "_**...to rough edges!**_" Jonathon repeated clinking glasses together downing them and the chaser. "_**Next round is on me Jayne**_." He said motioning harry for two beers. "_**I appreciate that Wayne, I didn't do too well against pretty boy O'Bannon.**_" Jayne said turning around leaning against the bar watching all the women. Jonathon did the same without mentally undressing the ladies.

"_**Grant is cheating if you ask me. Has he been in town long?**_" Jonathon threw out seeing if Jayne noticed to. He also wanted to know if the man paid attention to his surroundings. "_**Grant's been in town for about a month, friends with the sheriff apparently. I know he's cheating but can't prove it. The sheriff vouches for him so it's an uphill battle**_." Jayne answered pulling out another cheap cigar. "_**Try one of these; it's a **_**Sandhagen**_** (A/N4). They have a nice taste**_." He offered handing it over to an eager Jayne lighting the cigar up immediately. "_**Mr. Wayne, why didn't you make fun of my name? People who first meet me either snicker or get punched in the face for their trouble**_." Jayne asked savoring the well made cigar. "_**Because I didn't want to get punched in the face..!**_" he answered making the brawler laugh.

"_**Consider yourself lucky, I once brought in a man named Maurice. The man never shut up telling me all about his Portuguese mother and Spanish father**_." Jonathon added remembering how glad he was to turn the man in. By the time he arrived at the sheriffs off Jonathon knew the man's life story. Jayne smiled then asked the obvious question. "_**What did Maurice do?**_" the bounty hunter tapped his cigar in the ash tray then slapped Thelma's behind as she passed. She wasn't concerned as if she was used to Mr. Cobbs behavior. "_**Believe it or not he robbed a train single handedly getting away with about $400.00. During the robbery Maurice couldn't shut up letting it slip where he was headed.**_" Jayne laughed knowing a few people who talk too much for their own good. There was a lull in conversation so Jonathon switched topics to keep Jayne talking.

"_**What's the story on those two?**_" Jonathon asked pointing at the mixed couple. He suspected they worked for Malcolm Reynolds since they all came in at the same time. Jayne said he worked as a ranch hand and muscle when needed for Malcolm. The man boosted about that most along with a woman named _Vera._ "_**Those two an odd pair, I made a bet with Kaylee on whether or not Zoe would marry Washburne.**_" Jayne answered watching Cheng do a traditional Chinese dance. "_**Why are they an odd pair?**_" Jonathon asked watching the pair dance; well the lady could dance at least. _**"When Hoban was hired on Zoe only agreed to 'allow' it if he shaved the mustache off. Mal being Mal said he was the boss and he could hire the man without her approval.**_" The brawler said downing the beer getting another. _**"...so Zoe must be the foreman then because the mustache is gone.**_" Jonathon guessed, Mal must be a man that values the person's abilities over social standards. He could work with a guy like that, makes his job that much easier.

"_**You**_ _**catch on quick Wayne. Malcolm and Zoe grew up together fighting like siblings would. They trust each other completely which is the reason she's the foreman." **_Jayne said puffing on his cigar. "_**I take it**_ _**Zoe didn't like Washburne and made no bones about it**_." Jonathon said watching some people shake their head in disgust at the pair. "_**Zoe didn't at first but Washburne broke down her barriers**_. _**He's used being the best bronco buster in the county to his advantage. That got her attention which was all Hoban needed. The next thing I knew they were getting married by Sheppard Book.**_" He added with a grin.

"_**Zoe must be the fighter of the two while Hoban just helps, am I wrong?**_" He asked getting a laugh from the big man. _**"If there's ever a tussle where Mal and Zoe are involved be sure you don't get between them. Washburne is a good fighter but mostly covers for the rest of us**_." Jayne said telling him useful information. The curious part was why Zoe or her family stuck around after being freed. Reynolds father must have been one of the few '_**Good**_' slave owners. "_**I'll make sure not be on the wrong side of the fight then. You mentioned Kaylee. I've heard she's a mechanical genius in these parts**_." Jonathon replied watching the crowd not seeing any trouble brewing.

Cheng finished her performance as the curtains closed to whoops and hollers. "_**Little Kaylee is gifted in that area, people from all around bring her things to fix. That income helps keep Mal going despite the rustling problems**_." Jayne informed the bounty hunter then continued. "_**Right now she's really cranky being 7 months pregnant. Her husband, Simon Tam, is due back in two weeks**_." Jonathon thought back to how Sara acted while pregnant, she wasn't a happy camper. "_**Where did he go that required being gone that long?**_" he asked knowing he'd never left Sara under any circumstance. "_**Simons parents passed away leaving him custody of his younger sister. He's also taking care of the estate and such. He's a good guy, just too much of a east coast Dandy in my opinion.**_" Jayne answered in a gruff voice. _**"...any rate it's time I got some trim. I'll see you round Mr. Wayne, it's been a pleasure**_." Jayne said shaking the bounty hunters hand then walking off finding Thelma on another man's lap. The lanky guy went to protest but sat back down quickly not wanting a fight. Jonathon mulled over all he learned figuring Malcolm Reynolds crew could be trusted. He just needed to have a private chat with the man to be sure. Jonathon looked at his pocket watch seeing it was going on 5:30. He decided to head back now. There might be a possibility of snagging a piece of fried chicken without Janet noticing providing Cassie acted as a distraction.

Jonathon left the saloon with plans to return for Miss Serra's performance later tonight. Just past the boardwalk a shadow of a man appeared then vanished. He walked slower keeping an eye on the corner stopping short of stepping off. Placing a hand on his Colt the bounty hunter stepped off and turned quickly ready to draw. Leaning against the wall in a brown duster was Malcolm Reynolds mirroring his pose.

"_**We need to talk face to face mister bounty hunter. I don't take kindly to having my crew pumped for information. It makes a man like me uneasy.**_" Mal stated not relaxing his posture. The next thing he knew was Zoe coming up from behind him poking the mare's leg in his back. "_**Jayne warned me about you two.**_" Jonathon said walking further into the alley trusting his instincts. "_**You should have taken the warning to heart mister!**_" Zoe stated staying behind him motioning the all clear for Mal. "_**Why are you so interested in my piece heaven?**_" he asked giving Jonathon a hard stare. "_**I'm not, what I am interested in is who's who if you get my drift**_." Jonathon replied relaxing as not to come across all hostile. "_**I don't, so start talking or Zoe will explain my way of thinking to you**_." Mal retorted making his point clear. "_**I'm here on behalf of a friend. He doesn't like how the rustling problem is being handled**_." He said in a low voice only the three of them could hear. "_**I'm here to help, not hinder. For crying out loud Lady, would you mind not poking me with the hand cannon? I like my innards on the inside**_." Jonathon added while berating himself for allowing the two to get the drop in him. Zoe backed up a bit pulling the short rifle from his back. "_**Why should we believe the word of a bounty hunter?**_" she asked in a low voice meant to intimidate. Malcolm rested his hand on the Remington's waiting for an answer. "_**For one I have an idea who killed your former sheriff, and two, I can't help you if I'm laid up**_." He answered honestly getting their full undivided attention.

"**You got our attention bounty hunter, keep talking**." Mal replied giving orders to his 'sister' via eye movement. "_**I believe the person that killed your sheriff carries a .44 Schofield. I found his body along with the shell casings that were dumped**_." Zoe looked at Malcolm giving him a nod making him relax a bit. "_**Do you have a suspect in mind?**_" he asked thinking about whom in town carried a .44 caliber smith. "_**I do but I'd rather not say right now until I know more**_." Jonathon replied trying to hurry things up. His plans for snagging a piece of chicken dwindling fast. "_**I can understand your reasoning on that mister bounty hunter. Do you think we'd lay you out in broad day light?**_" Zoe said finally walking around to face him. She had lost the smile from earlier revealing her war face. "_**I believe you would but it's not you two I'm worried about.**_" He answered lighting a cigar offering one to them. They both declined more interested in 'who' he feared more at the moment. "_**I'm supposed to be at Janet Frasier's house for dinner at 6: pm, I don't dare show up late.**_" Jonathon told them earning grins from the pair. "_**The good doctor isn't one to be messed with, I know that personally.**_" Malcolm stated relaxing some. "_**It's good to know I'm not the only one. With that said you won't mind if I hurry off then**_." Jonathon asked making sure their conversation was over. "_**Next time you want to talk come to me. Jayne has his version of...truth at times.**_" Mal said driving the point home. He didn't need any more trouble to deal with. "_**We'll talk again Malcolm, Zoe**_." Jonathon replied tipping his hat leaving in a hurry.

"_**Think he's telling the truth Mal?**_" Zoe asked holstering her gun. He looked at his friend thinking for a moment then answered. "_**Funny thing is I believe we can. Let's get back inside before Jayne starts a fight without us.**_" He said leading the way back inside. "_**We could just leave him in jail. We wouldn't have to listen to his snoring for at least one night.**_" Zoe replied making her friend shake his head.

**A/N1: **_Poker in the old west wasn't played like we do today. They only used 20 cards total A, K, Q, J & the 10. There was only the straight and royal flush in common usage._

**A/N2: **_Spittoons were metal container meant for spitting tobacco into._

_**A/N3: **__The Mare's Leg is a cut down Winchester Model 1892 carbine chambered in 44-40. Steve McQueen carried one in the TV series: Wanted Dead or Alive (1958-1961). Zoe carried the same kind in Firefly. I know the firearm doesn't fit in the era but Zoe isn't Zoe without it._

**A/N4: **_Sandhagen & Co. Made Cigars in years prior/after 1880. I couldn't find any further information on the company other than eBay._

**A/N5: **_This chapter took me longer than expected to figure out. My air conditioning going out didn't help matters.__The Poker game through me off until I figured out how to write the scene. I hope everyone enjoyed meeting our favorite 'Big Damn Hero's!'_

**A/N6: **_A 'Dandy' is cowboy unduly devoted to style and appearance. _

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**Neill**_


	9. Diner Guests

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 9:** _**Dinner Guests**_

**3:30pm: **Sam stepped to the side as large group of kids aka '_**The Wild Bunch**_' ran past her along with barking dogs. Cassie happened to be at tail end of the group stopping with her dog, Loki to catch her breath. "_**Hi Aunt Sam, do you like my new hat?**_" Cassie asked showing it to her. _**"...come on Cass, we're burning daylight!**_" a boy named James yelled. Loki barked at the boy then looked up at Cassandra wagging his tail happily. "_**Shut Jamie, I'm talking to my Aunt Sam**_." Sam stifled a laugh watching Cassandra mimic Janet placing hands on her hips. "_**Why yes I do Cassie, it's a well worn hat**_." Sam replied looking closer at the hat. "_**Come on Cassie, you can talk to her later. My Dad has the pony all saddled up and ready.**_" Ry'ac said getting his friends attention. "_**Bye Aunt Sam, I'm coming Ray**_." She responded running up to the group. Loki took off after Cassie but not before Sam pat his head a few times tail wagging at full speed.

Sam walked into Janet's house not finding her. That usually meant she had a patient. "_**Hi Sam, I didn't hear you come in. Have a seat; I'll be finished with Siler momentarily.**_" Siler waved his non bandaged hand and shrugged his shoulders. "_**What did you do this time Siler?**_" Sam asked wondering what the black smith did this time. "_**Just the normal, I got burnt by an ember again**_." He answered like it was no big deal. The man must have a thick skin given how many times he's been burned. Broken bones were another reason for his frequent visits to Janet. "_**There you go Siler; I don't know how your wife deals with you at times.**_" She commented watching him stand up and pull out his wallet. _**"...same as last time Doc?**_" Siler asked getting a nod. "_**Thanks for helping; I'll have my wife bake you a few apple pies before the weeks out.**_" He added tipping his hat to the ladies then leaving.

"_**I swear that man is so accident prone that he keeps' your practice running all by himself**_."Sam said from her cushioned chair. "_**You're not wrong Samantha; He's in here once a week sometimes twice**_." Janet responded finishing cleaning up. She noticed something off with Sam because she was chewing on her bottom lip. Her friend had something pressing to discuss but didn't know how to ask. This only happened when it involved men. "_**Okay out with it Sam, what's bothering you?**_"Janet said walking into her personnel residence with Sam following. The two friends sat down with coffee like they did every Sunday, except today. Janet added some sweetener aka whiskey. "_**This afternoon when Pete went off on me got me thinking**_." Samantha said with a sigh. "_**What about this morning exactly Sam**_?" she asked hoping she'd come to her senses. "_**Maybe your right about him Janet, that wasn't the first time he yelled at me.**_" Janet gave her a questioning look wanting to know more. "_**When was the first time Sam?**_" She asked placing a comforting hand over Samantha's. She sighed not wanting to remember the event but pushed forward anyways.

"_**Pete wanted to make our two month anniversary special. Mr. Jefferson gave Pete permission for us to picnic by his cabin on lake Mallard.**_" Samantha said with sigh. "_**I hear the sunsets are picturesque**_." Janet said to fill the silence. "_**The place is amazing but Pete ruined it**_." She replied then continued with her story. "_**We finished our picnic lunch then he held me as we watched the ducks play. The moment was romantic in every sense of the word**_." Samantha told her friend honestly. "_**The place would be an ideal honeymoon get away for newlyweds**_." She added after drinking some coffee. "_**So what happened to change the mood?**_" Janet asked checking the time. She'd have to start dinner soon. Jonathon always had an appetite after coming off the trail. "_**Pete suggested we take a walk by the lake to get a closer look at the ducks. I agreed quickly wanting to see them up close. Everything was perfect until he decided we needed to '**_**join**_**' the ducks in the lake**_." She said getting upset at the memory again. "_**He didn't..!**_" Janet replied placing a hand over her mouth. "_**He did and then started laughing. I was furious. The new dress I just got clung to me and my hair was mess. I spent two hours on getting it just right." **_She said leaving out how he looked at her. The look made her feel like a _whore _on display. "_**What did you say to him after you got out of the lake?**_" Janet asked suspecting Pete got her friend wet for other reasons.

"_**I told him to take me home so I could change into dry clothes and not say a word to me.**_" Sam told her friend as she held onto her coffee cup. _**"...and Pete said?"**_ Janet asked knowing how pissed she'd be if Daniel did that to her, of course he wouldn't though. "_**He countered by suggesting we...go skinny dipping with a grin.**_" Her best friend told her as if she was reliving the moment. "_**I walked past Pete heading for the carriage intending to leave him there. He caught up to me then berated me for being a killjoy. He also said there's no harm is having a little fun.**_" Samantha replied finally getting how she felt out in the open. "_**You should've ended it right then and there Sam. I mean he clearly took you to the cabin out of self interest**_." Janet said moving to sit by her friend who was on the verge of crying then let first one fall.

Samantha cried on Janet's shoulder for a little bit feeling better. With refilled cups Janet waited for Samantha to continue. "_**I did but Pete came back and apologized promising to behave more like a gentleman should. That's when he started wearing the east coast outfits and things got better. I figured things were looking up**_." Janet understood why Sam would think that. Pete changed his behavior rather quickly. He even escorted Sam to church until the sheriff was killed. When he became Sheriff Sam didn't see Pete as often due to his duties. This clearly bothered her friend but she never said anything just excepting it.

"_**Sam, have you considered that it's all an act**_**?**" Janet asked making her friend look up with an appalled look. "_**Think about it Sam. He rides in looking to make a name for himself by bragging about his time in the Calvary. He then hears about you, the daughter of a town councilman**_." She finished hating to tell her friend what others said behind her back. The hurt on Sam's face was evident yet not wanting to believe. Sam had a kind heart and just wanted to find her knight in shining armor. The kind of man that would love her unconditionally and never let her down. Jonas happened before she moved to town. Janet found out second hand that he was manipulative coupled with a dark side. Sam was blind to it until Jonas smacked her one night causing her to end the relationship. Sheriff Barkly ran the _SOB_ out of town and was never seen again.

"_**Pete wouldn't, would he? I mean he asked my father for permission to court me. He even clerked for us before taking the deputy position**_." Sam asked running through Pete's behavior from first meeting him to now. "_**Sam, what I believe is irrelevant. You need to decide if he's being totally honest with you**_." Janet answered patting her friend's hand looking at the time once again. "_**I'll have to think about this tonight before bed. I need clear mind to think this over, right now I'm conflicted.**_" She replied finishing her coffee then leaning back.

"_**Tell you what Sam, how about you stay for dinner. I'm sure Cassie will love the extra company.**_" Janet asked getting up. "_**I'm making fried chicken with mashed taters and corn on the cob. It's Jonathon's favorite meal.**_" She said gauging Sam's reaction. Janet noticed a faint smile cross her friends face. "_**I don't know if I should Janet, Pete is jealous of Jonathon. He's afraid of losing me to an '**_**outsider**_**'**_." Sam replied fidgeting with her dress. "_**Since when did you let a man dictate who you ate dinner with?**_" Janet asked pulling out pots and pans to get started. "_**Just my dad but he doesn't count.**_" She said with a smile deciding to stay. Maybe she'd learn more about the mysterious man.

"_**That's my girl; now let's make a meal fit for a king**_." Janet replied planning working her magic on two people she cared about. The two women worked together making diner talking about various things until Sam asked the one question Janet tried to avoid. "_**How did you meet Mr. Wayne Janet? He's a hard person to figure out. One minute Jonathon is hard and direct. The next thing you know he's being pulled around like a puppy on a leash by an 8 year old girl**_." Janet paused slowly taking deep breaths trying to push out memories of the past. This always happened when someone asked that question. _**"...are you okay Janet, Did I ask something I shouldn't have?**_" Sam asked placing her hand on Janet's shoulder. "_**No, you didn't Sam. The first time we met wasn't under ideal circumstances**_." She replied getting her breathing under control. "_**You don't have to tell me if it's that bad Janet. I don't want to bring back bad memories. We are supposed to be having fun, not drowning in sorrows**_." Sam said giving her friend an out.

Janet turned around to look at her friend, the one true friend she ever had. "_**I'll tell you over a bottle of wine tonight. I need to tell someone the story so why not my best friend.**_" She said knowing talking about such things helped. Her psychology teacher said as much. "_**Sounds like a good plan. I got a few things I could talk about too.**_" Sam replied as they hugged. The rest of the time was spent in silence making the meal.

**Kings Saloon: **_**5:45ish...**_** "**_**You did what? What the hell are you thinking Maybourne?**_**" **Pete asked questioning his friend's logic. "_**Pete, if you ever played chess you'd understand. Mr. Wayne is an unknown. Having him on the 'payroll' will give me an idea of who he really is. I need to think 3 moves ahead of him and so do you. The man had you beaten before you even got up from the table." **_Harry wasn't wrong with his take on the fight, if you'd call it that._** "Now grow a pair and listen! Don't concern yourself with the bounty hunter unless he breaks the law, understand**_." Harry stated pointing a finger in the sheriff's chest. This made Pete upset at being ordered around. He didn't like it in the cavalry either. The money was too good to let his ego run wild; there would be time for that later. "_**Should I just let him steal Samantha from me as well**_?" Pete asked letting out of some anger. "_**If you can't compete with a heartless bounty hunter you already lost her. Mend your fences with her and swallow your pride. You should be concerned with what the men didn't do as opposed to what Miss. Carter did.**_" He added making a valid point to Pete. "_**The mayor and the others didn't make a fool of me like Samantha did Maybourne.**_" Pete replied not understanding his friends point. "_**You can't see past your own nose at times Shanahan. Think about it, they hold positions of power in town, Samantha doesn't**_." Pete cursed under his breath realizing what Maybourne said was true. His ego dug another hole to climb out of once again. "_**Let's just get on with the reason I'm here Harry. I do have a job to perform after all**_." He replied not giving his partner any credit. "_**Now that we're on the same page here's our plan**_." He answered informing the sheriff of his part and nothing more.

Jonathon entered the house to a pleasing aroma, fried chicken and apple pie. Janet always made this for him upon his return from hunting down bad guys. Jonathon heard the front door open behind him noticing Cassandra and Loki enter. They both were out of breath from running home. Loki was panting yet grinning like he always did. Jonathon pats the dogs head then looked at his niece. "_**Is your head cold Little one?**_" he asked pointing at the Stetson she stole from him. "_**No Uncle Jon, I just forgot is all. Did mom make fried chicken?**_" the little girl said taking her hat off placing it beside his new Stetson. "_**It smells like it kiddo. Why don't you go find out**_?" He suggested watching Cassie go into the kitchen. Much to Jonathon's surprise Samantha came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on an apron. "_**I see you made it on time for dinner Mr. Wayne.**_" She said with a grin. The stories Janet told her about him were both sad and interesting. They added depth to the man standing in front of her.

"**Miss Carter, it's a pleasure to see you again**."Jonathon said greeting her. He sincerely hoped Samantha wasn't mad at him. He didn't cheat but letting her win wasn't fair to her either. Samantha looked at the bounty hunter dressed in the clothes he had bought from her father's store. '_He looked handsome to say the least. Why Janet didn't try to lasso him for herself was beyond her. If she didn't have Pete maybe she'd...get a grip Sam. He's not the settling type and you have a beau_.' _**"...are you okay Aunt Sam?**_" Cassie asked tugging on her aunt's skirt. "_**Yes I'm fine Cassie, just talking with Mr. Wayne**_."She replied pulling herself away from his chocolate brown eyes. "_**But you didn't say anything back to uncle Jon**_." The little girl said making Jonathon chuckle. "_**...Little one, why don't you help your mother while we talk**_." Cassie protested but did as he said hesitantly.

"_**You clean up nice Mr. Wayne. The shirt fits you well**_." Sam answered back liking how it looked on him. The shirt was loose yet tight enough to reflect his muscular body. Her thoughts started to stray when the bounty hunter spoke again. "_**Thank you, I feel much better now that I'm in clean clothing**_." He replied drinking in Samantha's beauty. Deep down in his heart a locked door opened showing a sliver of light. Hope was peeking out checking if it was safe to love again. "_**I can't disagree with you. Cassandra has an eye for fashion.**_" She said complementing him.

Jonathon scratched the back of his neck then looked the women before him in her baby blues. "_**I owe you an apology Miss Carter.**_" He said getting her attention. "_**Yes you do Mr. Wayne**_." Sam replied somewhat surprised he'd even offer to apologize. "_**Your challenge did intrigue me. I let you win for a couple of reasons, one being to see you smile.**_" Jonathon answered honestly. "_**Why did you want to see me smile?**_" She asked curiously. Many people have complemented her on having a friendly smile. "..._**because this morning you didn't look happy**_. _**I was rewarded with a megawatt smile for letting you win though**_." He told Samantha getting another smile. "_**Apology accepted on one condition Mr. Wayne**_." She said stepping closer to him without realizing it.

Cassie was peaking around the cornet watching the two adults with interest. Janet was listening as well thinking about how easy setting them up would be. "_**What condition would that be Miss Carter?**_" Jonathon asked smiling to. "_**Next time we arm wrestle I win on my own, deal**_." Sam said looking him in the eyes still smiling. "_**You have a deal Miss Carter**_." Jonathon replied looking into her baby blues wondering how kissable she was. "_**Dinner is ready you two**_." Janet yelled causing the two adults to separate quickly creating some distance. They entered the kitchen finding the only two seats left were right across from each other. Cassie smiled innocently while Janet fixed plates for everyone. Jonathon knew better than to believe this wasn't planned. Samantha didn't buy it either but went to sit by Janet so Cassie could be near her uncle Jon.

"_**Would you say, Grace, Cassie?**_" Janet asked her daughter knowing how she liked to talk with God. "_**Yes momma.**_" She replied bowing her head along with the other three. Samantha noticed Jonathon fidget a bit feeling uncomfortable for some reason. "**Thank you, God, for bringing Uncle Jon home safe again. Bless our delicious smelling food, specially the chicken. It looks finger licking good. Keep Daniel safe too. I want to also thank you for dying for our sins and please convince mom to let Uncle Jon buy me a pony for my birthday...Amen!**" Cassie prayed hearing a yelp come from her uncle. "_**You okay Uncle Jon?**_" she asked looking at him then her mom who simply looked at Sam saying '_thank you_'. "_**Yeah, I'll be okay. I just had a sudden sharp pain in my leg. It'll be fine little one**_."Jonathon said looking at the two women. "_**Next time Little one you can sit from across me, it'll be safer**_." Cassie gave him an odd look the asked **'Why'** making both Janet and Sam break out in laughter.

A/N1: Life was forcing me to act like an "ADULT' this week, so not fun. Thus the chapter is coming out a bit late, enjoy and Comment.

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	10. Wine Women & Song

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 10:**_** Wine, Women & Song**_

_**A/N: **_**With my writers block finally broken I have completed chapter 10. It's a long one being over 5500 words. I wanted to wrap up Sunday so I could get into the main story. Enjoy and please feel free to bend my ear, no worries it's flexible.**

Pete sat eating his dinner going over the day's events so far. The steak should taste great but the sour mood he was in didn't allow it. His day started out great but went downhill when Mr. Wayne showed up at the diner. Samantha wanted the man gone so he tried to make her happy like a good beau. The bounty hunter knew how to fight dirty, that was very evident. Mr. Wayne even added insult to injury by taking his gun. The only reason to do that was to send a message to him or someone else. Now his girl seemed to be fascinated with the man! Women were truly full of contradictions he thought.

Thelma noticed the sheriff deep in thought and not looking happy. The cowboys would just have to wait a little longer for their beers. She stopped briefly whispering in his ear putting a big smile on Pete's face. The cowboys were rewarded for their patience as she put on a show for all to see. Thelma swayed her hips more for Pete's pleasure though. Her dress kept all attention on her as she passed out their drinks. In her mind Inara Serra had nothing on her. Inara maybe Maybourne favorite but Thelma knew most of the local cowboys preferred her. She also got ranch hands to talk faster than the other girls in the saloon. Harry knew this but never acknowledged it.

Pete smiled glad that she always knew how to cheer him up. Samantha wouldn't even consider talking to him in such a manner let alone do other things. He was still mad at Samantha for making a fool of him. She'd learn her place once they were married he thought. The only problem was the damn bounty hunter. He had to go one way or another if his side plan was to work. Mr. Wayne somehow got her attention making the town folk talk in hushed voices around him. The women gossiped about Samantha pushing Valla out of the way just to ring up his order. Harry would just have to except as the '_**sheriff**_' it was his duty to run off trouble. His halfwit deputy would just have to put down the stupid dime novels and watch Mr. Wayne when he couldn't.

The town's official '_jester_' walked up bringing Pete out of his thoughts. "_**Hey sheriff would you like some sweetener for your coffee?**_" asked Burke while holding a whiskey bottle. Pete looked at the man dressed in his usual attire of leather chaps over Levis and faded red Calvary style shirt. Like normal the red bandana covered his bald head in place of a hat. "_**Why not, my coffee can always use a bit of whiskey**_." Pete replied pushing his cup over. Burkes nephew, Blue Tom, burst out laughing as Burke pulled out a cigar causing Pete to pull his coffee back quickly spilling it. "_**I was thinking more along the line of tobacco!**_" he said with a crazy smile. "_**That's not even funny Burke..!**_" the sheriff said staring at the two men getting angry. _**"...your right sheriff, it's crazy man. Just too crazy..**_." he replied with a belly laugh then walked off with Blue Tom following laughing to. "_**Burke, I won't hesitate to throw you in jail so you'd better not act up!**_" Pete yelled hearing more people laugh in the background. "_**Damn that bounty hunter, he's making me look bad even when not around**_." He said in a low voice making a fist, the man had to go and go soon!

Jonathon decided to walk the perimeter of Kings Saloon. Knowing all the entries and exits would be important in doing his job. The other reason for knowing is situation awareness. Having knowledge of the area saved his ass many a time. While walking around the saloon on the north side a door opened. The back door opened leading to the kitchen based on the noise. The cook dumped water off to the side was evidence of that. The portly man was smoking a rolled cigarette wearing an apron in need of cleaning. He gave Jonathon a once over taking his cigarette out then dropping it in the mud puddle. "_**You going to be the new ramrod (A/N1) in the saloon.**_" ...asked the man as he stepped out of the door way into the alley. "_**Names Jonathon Wayne and I'll be running the floor. Harry didn't say anything about the kitchen.**_" He replied sizing the cook up. The man stood 5'3 maybe 5'5 looking to weigh about 200 pound with a bushy beard. _**"...good, the kitchen is mine mister Wayne, I'm Nick by the way**_." The cook said offering to shake Jonathon's hand. They shook hands squeezing hard testing each other's strength. "_**You have a strong grip mister. You'll do just fine as long as you keep out of my kitchen.**_" Nick said with a grin. "_**Yours isn't weak either. I have no interest in running a kitchen Nick, not my area of expertise**_." Jonathon answered back flexing his hand behind his back. Nick had a really strong grip truth be told. "_**No, yours is elsewhere judging by the pair of Colts and bowie knife you have strapped on**_." Nick said pointing to his pistols. "_**Do you have a problem with my profession?**_" He asked the cook in a low voice. "_**No, I just hate cleaning up bloody floors. I'd appreciate it if you shoot trouble makers outside rather than inside is all**_." Nick answered with a grin. Jonathon chuckled at the man's comment. He was being serious yet it came across funny for some reason. "_**I have no desire to shoot anyone unless needed. You won't have to worry about cleaning up blood on my behalf Nick**_." Jonathon said with honesty. "_**Good, one other thing you'll need to know.**_" The cook started say but lit a cigarette before continuing.  
"_**Men who aren't faithful to their women folk leave through this door. Knowing who they are could give you an edge if needed**_." Nick told the bounty hunter then went back inside without saying anything further.

Jonathon thought about what the cook had said. Having an edge could be very helpful if the right person turned up. He continued walking around to the front hearing everyone inside having a good time. Miss Serra would be singing in about 2 hours. The little china doll was up first though. He'd mosey on in and watch both women perform ending the day to get good night's sleep. Jonathon entered the saloon taking in the atmosphere once more. Cowboys got paid once a month generally so he'd have to find out when they last got paid. That's when most trouble happened unless a group was passing through. He lit a cigar walking inside listening to the piano man finish playing 'Back in the saddle again_' _followed by 'The Boozer' (**A/N2**). Amelita sat on the piano dangling her long legs while singing the songs. She had a lovely voice and was easy on the eyes. Her long black hair and beautiful smile caused men to whoop and holler for more.

To his surprise Amelita had jumped off the piano and made her way over to him. She did all this without missing a word in the song. The black haired beauty looped her arm through his leading the bounty hunter to a reserved table as promised. Amelita kissed his cheek then made her way back to the piano touching various cowboys along the way. Thelma set down a beer and walked off without saying a word turning her nose up at him. Jonathon didn't care because the lady was trouble. He could tell by the attitude she displayed. "_**Well...well, the man of the hour decided to finally show up.**_" Pete said taking a seat across from him. Jonathon blew smoke in the sheriff's face making him cough just for laughs. "_**I'd say the day given how much people are talking. Did you like your special blend coffee?**_" He asked in a neutral tone eying the man. Pete's anger started to show but he swallowed it not wanting to lose control like earlier. "_**Mr. Wayne you'd better step lightly around town and me. One misstep and you'll be in my jail or ran out of town. You also need to stay away from my girl, she's mine!**_" he warned in a low tone almost growling.

Jonathon just smiled blowing more smoke in the man's face. "_**First off Shanahan, you don't scare me in the least bit. You're just a dandy pretending to be someone you're not. Secondly, women aren't property and if Samantha wants to talk...**_" he said leaning forward smiling wickedly for effect. _**"...I'll talk with her. She's a fine looking lady that'll make a great wife one day, but you'll never find out though**_." Jonathon replied making the sheriff get angry. "_**Now listen here mister...I'm the law in these parts not you! Consider this your only warning!**_" Pete yelled standing up losing his cool. "_**I've been warned, now would you mind letting me be so the show can continue. The other patrons would rather watch Amelita sing than you yell.**_" Jonathon answered waving his arm bringing attention to other people in the room. Pete looked up noticing all eyes on him. Harry stood in the corner shaking his head in disgust. He specifically told the moron to stay away from the bounty hunter but no! Pete was too much of a hard head to heed his advice. "_**I'm watching you Mr. Wayne!**_" He said storming out of the saloon angry needing an outlet. Maybe there'd be fight or something he could break up at the other saloon; it was more rowdy with cheaper alcohol.

A few moments later Mayor Simon walked up formally introducing himself. "_**Mr. Wayne, I'm Mayor Cliff Simon (A/N3), do you mind if I have a seat?**_" He asked choosing take the high road. The sheriff already proved the direct approach doesn't work so he'd try a different way. "_**It's a free country sir besides we need to talk**_." Jonathon said tapping his cigar in the ashtray. "_**Indeed it is Mr. Wayne. I want to apologize for the sheriff Shanahan's behavior. He wasn't my first choice for sheriff**_." The mayor replied making the bounty hunter raise an eyebrow. "_**Correct me if I'm wrong but you do have the power to appoint at temporary sheriff.**_" Jonathon asked wondering how the potato head got the job. "_**You aren't wrong sir. The town council is made up of 5 people with me as a potential tie breaker**_." Simon stated pausing to drink his top shelf whiskey. "_**The problem was Mr. Carter and Mr. Murray was out voted three to two**_." He finished letting the words sink in. Simon didn't need the bounty hunter taking a bribe from the rustlers to ignore their activities. The mayor got the feeling that Mr. Wayne couldn't be bought, even though he had to make sure.

"_**Who were the three that voted in favor of Potato head?**_" Jonathon asked figuring Harry was one of them. "_**Harry Maybourne, Roger Smith and Mark Carter all voted in favor of then Deputy Shanahan. The town folk wanted Deputy Mitchell because he's not full of himself**_." Samantha has a brother...that was unexpected news. "_**Is Roger a short and stocky man dressed like a dandy with shiny boots**_?" He asked motioning for another round of drinks for the two of them. "_**So you had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him then. Roger owns the mill on the east end of town**_." Simon replied confirming Jonathon's impression of the man being a self important jerk. "_**I take it he owns the big house outside of town with the white picket fence.**_" Jonathon said remembering passing it by on his way in. "_**That's the one but you're wondering why Miss. Carter's brother voted opposite their father**_." Simon answered testing a theory he had. He noticed a spark between the two as they arm wrestled. Further evidence of the connection was Samantha pushing Valla out of the way. Then he heard both Mr. Wayne and Samantha had dinner at Doctor Frasier's.

"_**Samantha didn't mention Mark so I take they aren't on good terms currently**_." Jonathon asked fishing for information on her. "**They had a falling out after she ended it with Pete the first time. Mark hasn't talked to her despite taking Pete back**." The mayor said lighting his cigar as he watched Amelita bow then leave the stage. Cheng would be on next followed by Inara. "_**What you're telling me is that Mark is good friends with Shanahan and that's why he voted for him."**_ Jonathon guessed correctly based on the mayor's smile.

The new information got his attention. Mark probably introduced his sister to Shanahan liking the idea of his best friend becoming a brother in-law. Then Samantha goes and ends it only to take the moron back. That's not a really good reason to stop talking to a sister he thought. There has to be more to the story he's not getting.

"_**I wasn't wrong about you. You're a smart man Mr. Wayne. It'd be a shame if you ended up on the wrong side of the fence when this comes to a head.**_" Simon replied in an even tone looking straight ahead letting his words sink in.

Jonathon knew what the mayor was driving at. The mayor wanted to know where he stood at. Fair enough question given the circumstances. He deserved an honest answer in return. "_**Cassandra looks up to me so I have no intention of letting her down mayor**_." He answered cryptically in case anyone was listening in. "_**I heard about how she greeted you so I can understand. She's a precious little girl that doesn't trust easily." **_Simon replied knowing that all too well. Why Cassie trusted the bounty hunter completely was another topic of town gossip.

"_**What's your story Mr. Mayor?**_" Jonathon asked watching Harry introduce Cheng once again. She was dressed in a pink kimono dress with colorful flowerily designs. Her petite figure and traditional hair styling brought out her beauty perfectly. "_**Nothing special, my parents emigrated from South Africa to Brittan. When I was of age I joined the navy to see the world**_." He replied watching Cheng as well then continued his story. "**We made a port call to Boston a few times and I fell in love with your country. Once my service was finished I moved becoming a citizen a year later.**" He finished watching Cheng entertain everyone. "_**...did the former mayor point at you and say '**_**I can't do this anymore, the jobs all yours**_**' then run out of town.**_" Jonathon asked sarcastically getting a chuckle from the mayor. "_**Not exactly Mr. Wayne. The former mayor didn't have the people in mind. He acted more like a puppet than a mayor. So I sold this place to Harry for a tidy amount then ran against Stewart Peterson**_." Simon explained to the bounty hunter. "_**Only problem is his supporters didn't lose**_." Jonathon pointed out with the mayor agreeing. "_**That can change with the right people running against them next election**_." Simon answered as the two men continued to chat about other topics of no importance.

_**Janet's House 7:30ish... **_Samantha watched as Cassie excitedly got ready for the monthly Sunday school sleep in with Sheppard Book. The preteen kids in the town spent the night in the church learning about _God_ while giving the parents a small break. There were a total of 14 kids attending on average. "_**You got everything Cassie?**_" Sam asked as her niece looked around the room. "_**Have you seen my hat aunt Sam? Uncle Jon wouldn't let me wear it at the dinner table.**_" The little girl said trying to remember where she left it. "_**Have you checked the living room yet?**_" asked Samantha then watched Cassie run into afore mentioned room. "_**No running in the house Cassandra Ann Frasier!**_" yelled Janet from the kitchen. "_**Sorry Momma, I found it Aunt Sam but its hanging on the hat rack and I can't reach it.**_" She said trying to jump up a grab the hat. Samantha walked into the living room watching the little girl almost reach it but come up short. "_**I'll get it for you Cassie, no need to get yelled at for jumping in the house to.**_" Her aunt got the hat giving it a once over before handing it to the waiting child. The Stetson definitely had seen better days. Samantha wondered why Cassandra always wore a hat meant for an adult. Cassie must have a special connection that manifested itself with collecting his old hats.

"_**Cassie, can I ask you a question about your hats?**_" she said bending down to the little girl's level. Cassie put the hat on adjusting it a bit until she was satisfied. "_**What do you want to know Aunt Sam?**_" Cassie asked looking at the older women with a smile. "_**Why do you have your Uncle Jon's old hats?**_" Samantha asked making her niece stop and think for a minute. Cassie looked over her shoulder at Janet. "_**You can tell her Cassandra, God won't mind if you tell her**_." Samantha looked at her friend with curious eyes wondering what she was about to be let in on. Cassie took off the hat holding it in her small hands like it was the most precious thing ever.

"_**God told me in a dream that a 'fallen Angel' would save me. His halo wouldn't be made of gold though, just an old tan hat with a silver band**_." She explained pointing out the band in particular. Sam looked at Janet noticing her fidgeting with her apron then returned her attention back to the little girl. "_**God also said not to be afraid for the man would have a good heart in need of healing. God said I was to help him learn to live again. When I woke up my dolly was with me again and the man God told me about was making food. He looked sad so I smiled at him like God told me to**_." She said with a smile putting the hat back on then taking it off remembering what her uncle said. "_**What did this 'fallen angle' do when you smiled at him?**_" Samantha asked wondering just who Jonathon Wayne really was? "_**He smiled back and talked softly to me. Said momma sent him to bring me home. Uncle Jon gave me this hat for protection, now he gives me his old hat before my birthday. I love my uncle Jon and so will you**_."

Samantha didn't know how to respond to Cassie statement. Her niece just looked confident she was right. There was a knock at the door saving Samantha from answering as Cassie went to it forgetting about what she had just said. Janet walked over mouthing sorry to her friend as she unlocked the door.

"_**Sheppard Book!**_" Cassie said going to hug the man. "_**Hey angel, you ready for a fun night?**_" he asked as a Ry'ac and James entered the house. "_**Yes, sir...I'll get my bed roll**_." She replied leaving the room at run. Janet just shook her head, no need to yell at her child while Sheppard Book was present. "_**I don't know how you handle 14 energetic kids Sheppard, Cassandra runs me ragged at times.**_" Janet commented taking her apron off. _**"...with lots of prayer and patience Janet. The good lord also helps out too**_." Book replied turning to look at Samantha who was talking to Ry'ac of to the side while James stood at the Sheppard's side. "_**What are you two going to gossip about tonight?**_" he asked Janet over hearing Samantha ask about the kids' impression of Mr. Wayne. _**"...apparently Jonathon will be our topic**_." She replied as her friend walked back over looking at the two adults. Samantha was about to ask what they were talking about when Cassie ran back into the room with her overnight bag with Loki following faithfully. "_**I'm ready Sheppard**_." She said taking the offered hat from her momma. "_**I love you momma, you'll be there to pick us up in the morning?**_" Cassie asked holding the hat in front of her. "_**I most certainly will. Then we can go drag your uncle out for breakfast.**_" Her mother replied kissing the little girls cheek. "_**Would you mind if I joined you Miss Frasier? Mr. Wayne is a big figure (**_**A/N3**_**) and I want to know more about Cassis uncle." **_Ry'ac asked with hopeful eyes. It's not every day you get to meet your hero. "_**Only if your parents don't mind Ray**_." She answered making both kids smile. "_**They won't, my dad says he's an honorable man. Mom called him a belvedere (Handsome man).**_" Ry'ac replied. "_**Well I'll leave you two to talk then, let's go kids**_." Sheppard Book said leading them to the church like the pied piper from the fairy tale. Cassie put her hat on giving them a toothy smile waving as she left.

"_**I have a bottle of 'Château Picard'**_ (**A/N4**_**) wine that Harry ordered. He gave it to me to try out, would you like try it Sam?**_" Janet asked walking back into the kitchen. "_**How can I refuse? Harry isn't normally generous like that.**_" Samantha replied as she followed her friend. Janet led them into the sitting room settling into the extra plus chair handing her friend a glass of the wine. Sam sipped her wine taking in the flavor then took another sip. Janet did the same coming to the conclusion it tasted great. "_**The wine has a smooth taste to it. The color is nice to; Harry should buy more of it.**_" Samantha said refilling her glass. "_**I'll tell him next time we talk. He wants' me to drop buy Tuesday for a wellness checkup on the ladies.**_" Janet replied swirling her glass. Samantha didn't say anything because her opinion of the 'ladies' wasn't that high. She just waited for her friend to start her story.

"_**I suppose I should start at the beginning. We'll need tissues because the story isn't pleasant**_." She informed her friend willing herself to talk. "_**We're friends Janet; I'm here for you so take your time**_." Samantha answered leaning back in the chair. "_**You know I moved from Eastland to Haven (aka Nimrod, TX.) but not why**_." Janet began is a quiet voice. Sam stayed quiet letting Janet take time to gather her thoughts. "_**My sister, Maggie, married a successful newspaper man by the name of Elijah Jones, Cassandra is their daughter. Every Saturday they'd go to the bank then a picnic lunch out by Leon River (southeast of town). Four outlaws came into town that morning looking for an easy robbery. They were in a hurry for some reason and Jonathon happened to be the reason.**_" Janet said letting a single tear fall at the memory then took a tissue. Samantha moved next to her friend to lend strength. Janet's mentioning of Cassies parents piqued her attention. "_**They spotted Elijah opening the newspaper making their choice. The men forced my sister and her family inside then made Elijah open the safe. He kept a loaded pistol in there for emergencies. One of the outlaws must have over reacted because he'd never try anything with his family there. Both my sister and brother in-law were killed**_." She explained holding up better than expected. This wasn't a story she repeated often if ever.

"_**Did the outlaws take Cassie as a hostage?**_" Samantha asked not wanting it to be so. However based on what Cassie said it would make perfect sense in why she's not keen on strangers. "_**They took her after brief gun fight. The deputy was killed while Sheriff Anderson was injured. No one would act either, not one man wanted to take the responsibility of leading the posse. That is until an unknown man pushed through the crowd to talk to me.**_" She replied with a slight smile. "_**That's how you met Mr. Wayne. Did he take charge by forming a posse to go after the outlaws?**_" Samantha asked trying to imagine how Janet felt losing family and having her niece kidnapped. "_**Some of the town folk accused him of being one of them. Jonathon decked the mayor unknowingly for making the assumption. He then asked me about Cassie taking her dolly with him leaving Homer with me**_." She replied feeling better telling the story instead of keeping it locked up. "_**Who's Homer Janet?**_" Samantha wondered never hearing the name before. She could also see Jonathon doing as Janet described. "_**Homer is his stubborn pack mule; he plays dumb just to get more attention.**_" Samantha nodded then refilled their glasses.

"_**Jonathon lit out of town after the men leaving everyone else behind. No one volunteered to join him which made him angry**_ _**because a little girl's life was in danger**_." Janet added leaving out the cursing she gave the men of the town. "_**How long did it take for Jonathon to return with Cassie?**_" Samantha asked hooked on the story. She would've never guessed this happening to her friend. _**"Tuesday afternoon Jonathon rode in with Cassandra and three dead outlaws slumped over their horses. No one could believe it, not even me. I thought she was gone for good.**_" Samantha gave her friend a questioning look then spoke. "_**How was Cassie and what happened to the fourth man? Did he get away?**_" she asked drinking her wine starting to feel good inside. "_**Cassie was unharmed and talking to Thor, Jonathon's horse. The fourth man had been killed by the others. He wanted to harm Cassandra but they wouldn't allow it. That's what Cassie told me after she was ready to talk**_." Janet told her friend remembering how happy she felt at seeing her niece alive and well.

"_**What made Mr. Wayne stick around to become Uncle Jon? Don't bounty hunters usually collect their money then move on to the next wanted person?**_" Samantha asked curious what would cause a hardened man stick around. "_**Jonathon turned out not to be your typical bounty hunter. I was proven wrong the next day when he showed up at my office**_." Janet said coming to the end of her story. "_**Did he come to check on Cassie and you before leaving town?**_" Samantha got that same feeling about Jonathon after being around him for a bit. "_**That was his intention but Cassandra convinced Jonathon to stay longer. She pulled him inside much to my objection. This is before she told me what God said to her**_." Janet answered with a smile.

"_**Well, don't stop there Janet. I want to know what happened next**_." Samantha said with wonder. "_**He returned the stolen money plus the bounties. Jonathon also gave me the money he got for their horses and gear, all total it was over $3500 dollars."**_ Janet replied smiling because he also brought Cassie a stuffed horse. Samantha gave her a blank stare surprised at Jonathon's generosity. "_**I was shocked too. He told me I would need the money more than him. I insisted he take some money but he refused. Cassandra mentioned she was hungry so I offered to make Jonathon dinner as a thank you." **_Samantha chuckled a little. "_**...so your cooking and Cassandra kept him coming around then.**_" She guessed because Janet is a great cook, much better than her. "_**That's what Jonathon says but I know it's something deeper. I believe he needed a connection or somewhere to belong**_." Janet said knowing how right she was at the time. "_**He started using Eastland as his operating base to help Cassandra and me. The reason I left was because I didn't want Cassandra to grow up with that memory hanging over her head. I left a letter for Jonathon but most people didn't like him so he didn't find out right away. He knew I was thinking about it though**_." She explained leaning back in the chair relaxing more. "_**One last question Janet, do you think Jonathon is this fallen angel?**_" Samantha asked refilling their glassed then placing the empty bottle on the table. "_**In all honesty I didn't at first. Jonathon stayed in my spare bedroom when he was in town. One night I heard him talking in his sleep. He was having a nightmare so I cautiously entered the room. Jonathon was tossing a turning then stopped suddenly**_." Janet said remembering that night vividly.

"_**Did he say anything in his sleep?**_" Samantha wondered out loud because she sometimes talks in her sleep, at least that's what her father tells her. "_**He said a few unintelligible things. One I heard clearly though**_." Her friend answered with a pregnant pause. Samantha looked at her like she was on the edge of her chair. "_**He said two names out loud, Sara and Charlie. Jonathon then cursed the Comanche's for taking them from him vowing revenge. The last thing I heard was him saying '**_**O'Neill's never forget, never give up and always win!**_**'." **_Janet said knowing she shouldn't have told Samantha. The wine must have loosened her tongue. Judging from Samantha's expression her heart broke for the man. "_**I can see why he's a fallen angel. Losing his family pushed him to becoming a loner only to be saved by Cassie later on.**_" Janet added putting her empty glass down. Samantha wiped some tears away with a tissue then added it to their pile. "_**Samantha, you can't repeat this to anyone. Jonathon doesn't know I know. If he knows I know what he said I don't know what he'll do**_." Janet said making Samantha laugh at her. "_**What did I say that's so funny?" **_she asked._** "You said know five times Janet. Don't worry though; I won't repeat this to anyone**_." Samantha replied giggling from drinking too much wine.

"_**We are so drunk, you aren't walking home tonight. Take the spare bedroom, Jonathon won't be using it tonight**_." Janet said standing up on wobbly feet. "_**What do you mean by that Janet?**_" Samantha asked standing on wobbly feet as well. "_**Oh I didn't tell you, I told that man he couldn't stay at Kings Saloon. I informed him that the spare room was his and that was it. So your sleeping in his bed tonight Sam.**_" She told a now smiling Samantha. "_**I'm sleeping in Jonathon's bed, he' soo handsome Janet. Don't you agree?"**_ Samantha said not realizing it. Janet guided her into the room then onto the bed. "_**I agree with you, now sleep tight**_." She told her friend closing the door. Janet stumbled into the sitting room blowing out the oil lamps (_**A/N5**_). Janet went to bed not even bothering to change into a night gown. The second her head hit the pillow she was out with her last thoughts hoping for Daniels safe return.

Jonathon walked up stairs to his rented room noticing light under the door. He could go in with his gun drawn but there wasn't a need to. Upon entering the room he noticed Inara lying in the bed with the covers at her waist. Jonathon locked the door behind him then smiled at her. She returned the smile stretching her arms lightly yawning. "_**Did you enjoy my show Jonathon? I sang that last song for you**_." Inara asked watching the bounty hunter get ready for bed. "_**I enjoyed every minute of the show. You have a lovely voice Inara.**_" He answered going over to the wash basin splashing water on his face. "_**Thank you, singing is an escape for me. I pretend I'm singing in some fancy theater to adoring audiences**_." Inara replied moving the covers for him to get into bed. "_**You're playing a dangerous game Inara. Keep it up and you won't get much sleep tonight.**_" He said removing the rest of his clothes extinguishing the oil lamp. The room fell into darkness with Inara replying "_**Sleep is over rated with a man like you!**_" Jonathon got into bed pulling her close to him brushing a stray hair from her face. "_**I take it we'll talk later then**_." He said getting pushed on his back as an answer. Inara's last thoughts were of Malcolm with hopes he could forgive her. She knew things were going to change given what's already happened today. God willing everything would turn out for the good.

**A/N1: **_Ramrod is ranch or trail foreman. The person in charge making sure the work gets done._

**A/N2: **_The Songs 'Back in the Saddle again' and 'The Boozer' was popular songs back in the 1880s._

**A/N3**_**:**__ Big figure is slang for 'to do things on a large scale'__**.**_

**A/N4:**_In Star Trek: The Next Generation Captain Picards Family owned a winery in France called__Château Picard. Now it's become reality for you can buy Picard wine made by 'Wines That Rock'. The reason I included the 'wine' is because why not. We're all one big SyFy family._

**A/N5: **_Oil Lamps were common lighting fixtures used in 1800s up till the early 1900s. Lamp Oil generally refers to liquid paraffin. It's in the same chemical family as kerosene but purified to burn more cleanly._

**A/N6: **_For those of you who are fans of_ '**FireFly** & _the __**BDM**_**Serenity'** _need to check out a story written by _**zzetta13**_. It's called _**Serenity 2: Back on the Path** _and it's really good._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	11. Monday Morning Rounds

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 11:** _**Monday Morning Rounds**_

**Monday Morning: Sheriff's Office... **Pete sat at his desk looking through wanted posters separating them into two stacks. One stack was known rustlers and the other run of the mill outlaws. When Mitchell decided to show for work he'd go down and apologize, _again_, to make nice with Samantha. Having Jacob as a father in-law would solidify his hold on being sheriff. The other bonus would be married to his gorgeous daughter and her inheritance. Pete had no desire to be farmers like his parents; there was no future in that. The Calvary didn't pan out like he hoped but this job did. The town was quiet to begin with so no real problems so far.

Pete heard the door open looking up to see his deputy smiling like he just got lucky, probably did considering who his girl was. Valla had enough energy to power _Rogers'_s mill and then some. Keeping her occupied and happy took lots of time, which explained Cameron's lateness. "_**You're supposed to be here at 7:30 not 8:00 Mitchell. What's your excuse this time?**_" Pete asked leaning back in the chair. The long gun (**A/N1**) rack looming large over his head. "_**I ran into Mayor Simon, he wanted to talk about the rustling situation.**_" Cameron said getting a cup of coffee from the wood burning cook stove (**A/N2**). "_**Why didn't he come talk to me, I'm the sheriff not you?**_" Pete asked getting a shrug from the deputy. "_**You need to ask him that. I'm just the dim whit you got stuck with remember.**_" Mitchell answered sitting down at his desk. That comment didn't sit well with Pete. Mitchell should be lucky he still has a job. Had it not been for Samantha's father, the mayor and the black man Mitchell would've gotten the boot.

"_**I'll go talk with the mayor later; right now I want you to go watch Mr. Wayne. Make sure he doesn't so much as spit on the sidewalks**_." Pete ordered his deputy giving him a hard look. Mitchell was too aloof at times to be in law enforcement. He's fast on the draw and accurate but that wasn't enough in his book. "_**Mr. Wayne isn't going to break any laws Pete. My time would be more useful walking around town making our presence known.**_" Mitchell replied savoring his coffee while trying to ignore his boss's dislike of the man. _**"I don't care what you think deputy; Mr. Wayne is a bounty hunter. They only follow the laws that suite them! He's trouble so get out there watch him!**_" Pete ordered in a loud voice leaving no room for argument. "_**Fine, I'll watch him for you. You'll have a full report of what his day was like right down to his dinner plate**_." Mitchell said getting up putting his hat on. "_**Keep it up Mitchell and I'll replace you with someone who can take orders.**_" The sheriff threatened just wanting the dim wit gone. His easy going nature made him a town favorite, especially to the kids. The door closed with a thud as Mitchell left, his coffee still sitting on the desk steaming hot.

Cameron straightened his hat deciding to walk around town until Mr. Wayne showed up. There was talk of the bounty hunter bedding (**A/N3**) Miss Serra. That sounded more like hear say because only Jefferson Williams had that kind of money. George Hammond had money too but didn't approve of that kind of behavior. Add that his wife died little over a year ago and was still morning her. He'd head to Kings Saloon by way Carters General Store stealing a kiss from Valla. That sounded like a good plan Mitchell thought. He headed off in that direction bidding everyone a good day while keeping an eye for trouble.

Jonathon sat outside of the saloon wilting on a stick. His goal was to make a whistle for Cassie to play with before her 9th birthday next Monday. The added bonus would be Cassie annoying Janet with the toy he thought with a grin. Deputy Mitchell waved from across the street making his morning rounds. Jonathon waved back then pulled out his pocket watch, 8:36. The bank opened at 9:00 which gave him plenty of time to mull over what Inara told him last night. The reason she was glad he chose to work for Harry quit simple in one regard. He couldn't be every at once and Kowalski wasn't much help due to being an alcoholic. When cattle drives came through the men that worked them were often rowdy and very handsy. More than one of her dresses got ripped on purpose. The other reason was she hoped he could convince Harry to let her go. Inara didn't want her '_affections_ 'sold even if didn't happen often. He had questioned her about Malcolm getting an honest answer. They wanted to be together but her profession didn't sit well with the man. Inara admitted if she couldn't have Mal then she'd be satisfied with him until then. She then quickly added he was a safe bet and comfortable. Jonathon wasn't insulted by her honesty, just a little miffed at being called comfortable. Inara wasn't happy about him not staying at the saloon but understood Janet's reasoning. Cassandra Frasier needed her uncle more than she did.

Jonathon was brought out of his thoughts by a loud thud then several curses. "_**Who put the damn ceiling so close to my bed?**_" The voice asked from under the deck he was sitting on. The first thing he noticed was a pair of worn out boots and badly faded Levis, worse than his old pair. Jonathon grabbed the legs pulling the drunken man out from under the deck. "_**Hey what's the big idea mister?**_" Kowalski crooned clutching an empty bottle of booze. "_**I should've known it was you Charles!**_" he said giving the porter a hard look. "_**Colonel O'Neill, you got my letters!**_" Kowalski said in a slurred voice. Jonathon looked around to see if anyone heard the former major give away his true identity. Satisfied no one heard or could understand his friend he yanked the man up on his feet. "_**I wasn't done with that sir!**_" Kowalski said referring to the empty bottle. Jonathon had to shut this fool up before his secret got out. He didn't want the past to come back and haunt him more than it already did. Jonathon spotted a water trough (_**A/N4**_) to his right tossing his friend into it.

Kowalski went into the trough causing a large splash soaking him and the deck. Harry came out the door a minute later followed by Cheng and another girl Jonathon hadn't met yet. "_**Kowalski, if you're going to work with me you need to be sober and think straight.**_" He said as Charles stood up dripping wet. His hat drooped causing water to fall in his face. The dusty clothing was now sopping wet right down to his long underwear. On lookers watched as the situation played out much to their amusement. "_**You didn't need to toss me into the water Jac...Mr. Wayne! I could've drowned!**_" Kowalski replied catching himself remembering the plan they put together via correspondence. The problem was being thrown in a water trough wasn't part of it. "_**You already are drowning, at the bottom of a bottle. That was your last drink Kowalski. Now go get cleaned up. I want you smelling like a rose, not a bottle**_." Jonathon said leaving no room for argument. "_**Sir yes sir!**_" Kowalski answered with a mock salute then marched up to his room leaving a water trail. "_**You're mopping up the water Kowalski, I don't want customers slipping and falling!**_" Harry yelled not getting a response.

"_**Now why didn't you think about that Mr. Maybourne?**_" asked Jasmine, a slender woman with brunette hair and thin face. "_**I don't know but I wish had**_." Harry replied laughing as his porter walked inside. Jonathon stepped back onto the deck picking up his knife and Cassie's whistle. "_**Mr. Maybourne, we need him sober so don't give him any alcohol. If there's trouble he just might be handy in a fight**_." Jonathon said getting a confused look from the three people. They looked at him like he was nuts. "_**The drunk useful in a fight...now that's funny**_." Harry said with a laugh. The two women joined in stopping when they realized Mr. Wayne wasn't joking. "_**You're not joking are you Mr. Wayne?**_" asked Jasmine with a curious look. "_**You aren't, are you Mr. Wayne?**_" Harry said giving him a perplexed look. "_**He claims to have been in the Calvary therefore knows how to fight. The way I see it if true he's the last person anyone would expect to help. Kowalski, providing he can stay sober will be an ace in the hole**_." Jonathon explained making Harry and the women think for a minute.

His true motive was to help his friend out. Jonathon led the Ghost Riders with Kowalski being his second in command during the Red River War (**A/N5**). Back then Kowalski had nerves of steel fighting the Comanche and whoever else got in their sights. His friend fell on hard times after their unit was disbanded (**1875**) due to political pressure from an upset Indian Agent. The man had no concept of war. Before peace could be discussed the other side had to be compelled to talk, then again Comanche's didn't like talking. They traveled together for a bit before parting ways. Kowalski didn't want to drift around anymore. He wanted to settle down and start a family. His friend later on wrote about a woman he had met. Charles stopped mentioning Maggie after 12 months. Jonathon figured that was why Charles started staring down a bottle. Well, Kowalski asked for help and help he'd get he thought to himself.

"_**I hired you run the floor so if you want Charles to help I won't argue. Just don't be surprised if he lets you down.**_" Maybourne said lighting a cigar then leading the girls back inside. Jonathon simply nodded then started making his way to the bank. He had money to deposit and a few other errands to run before starting work. The bank was near the sheriff's office like most towns. Jonathon hoped that the moron would be gone. He didn't have time to deal with him today. However Cassandra and Janet were walking towards him with Loki in tow. From the looks of it Cassie spent the night some were because of the bed roll she was carrying. They both smiled and waved at him as people on horseback passed them by. Then a group of wagons from a smaller ranch rumbled by before they could cross the street. Lying in the wagons were a few ranch hands resting their eyes before having to work. Carter General Store was probably going to busy soon.

"_**Uncle Jon...I missed you!**_" Cassie said jumping into his arms dropping her bedroll on the sidewalk. "_**I missed you to little one, who did you stay the night with?**_" he asked receiving a kiss on the cheek from his niece. "_**Sheppard Book, he told us a story about Jon the Baptist, are you named after him Uncle Jon?**_" Cassie asked placing her hand on his shoulders looking him in the eyes. Janet had picked up the discarded bedroll in the mean time coming to stand beside the two. "_**My parents never told me who I was named after so it's possible I was.**_" He said as Cassandra poked her tongue out pondering his answer. "_**I think they did because he was a good man too.**_" She replied then continued. "_**Mom said you're going to move back in with us, are you?**_" Cassie asked wanting confirmation. "_**I sure am but first I have to do a few things then work. I'll be there later tonight, probably after you're in dream land**_." He said making the little girl scrunch her nose. "_**Nope, I'm going to wait up for you**_." she replied with confidence. "_**I think I'll have the final say Cassandra, your uncle will be working late.**_" Janet chimed in causing Cassie to drop her head in defeat. "_**Mom knows best little one, always remember that**_." Jonathon told his niece then looked at Janet. "_**I'm glad I ran into you. I'm opening a bank account and putting you on it like I did last time.**_" Janet gave him soft smile knowing what Jonathon was doing. He knew life was short and wanted them to be his beneficiary.

Loki barked then nudged Jonathon's leg wanting attention. He bent down setting Cassie back on the sidewalk as Loki promptly licked his face. "_**Ugh, dog lips**_!" Jonathon said making her giggle. Loki wagged his tail thwacking Janet in the leg. "_**Boy, you need to control that tail of yours.**_" Loki looked back at her smiling then continued licking Jonathon's hand. "_**Thanks Jonathon, you don't have to do that**_." She said watching her daughter pet Loki. "_**Maybe not but your family and the little one is like a daughter to me**_." He answered standing up much to Loki dismay. "_**Then I'm buying breakfast, no arguments!**_" Janet replied following him to the bank. Cassie held her uncle's hand as they entered the bank with Loki following. With the bank business taken care of they headed toward the diner for breakfast.

The sheriff went by the trio at a full gallop missing Miss Martin by a few feet. He was heading north towards Jefferson Williams ranch presumably. "_**I wonder where he's going in such a hurry**_." Janet asked out loud watching him head north out of town. "_**Hard telling Janet, maybe he found a lead on the rustlers.**_" Jonathon replied opening the door to '_Desert Dwellers Diner'_. They were seated immediately and given menus. The waitress bent down to scratch Loki's ears before taking their orders making the dog happy. Cassie swung her legs getting bored already looking around. "_**Do you believe he's actually trying to solve the problem?**_" Janet asked giving Cassie pencil (**A/N6**) and paper to draw on. "_**Honestly I don't think he's trying hard enough if at all. How long has this been a problem and why not call in the Texas Rangers for help?**_" Jonathon answered scanning the room. He watched as Roger berated a waitress for not serving him quick enough, the jerk never let up apparently. Then Siler, the black smith, came in with his wife and young daughter. His wife was of Asian descent and very beautiful with long black hair. They both waved which Janet returned the gesture. Janet explained that she had tended to the accident prone man yesterday.

With their orders placed and Cassie sufficiently occupied Janet turned her attention to her friend. "_**How long do you plan on working for Harry?**_" she asked placing her hands in front of her. "_**I've been on the trail for long while now so I figure maybe month**_. _**Once I figure things out I'll go from there**_." Jonathon answered honestly. Janet placed her small hand over his then looked him in the eyes. "_**When are you going to stop riding fences and settle down again? I don't know your full story but you deserve to be happy again.**_" Jonathon looked at her then at Cassie drawing away. "_**Maybe one day I'll believe that until then you keep the faith for me**_." He replied as the waitress brought their drinks. The rest of the time they talked about Daniel Jackson, her beau. He was arriving on the noon stage today. Loki had placed himself at the feet of Jonathon in case of table scraps, he loved those.

Jonathon put his hat back on as the four of them walked out of the diner. Cassie followed suit putting her hat on then tipping it back. Loki looked at all the activity going on choosing to bark at an old mule pulling a cart of hay. "_**Silly dog, Bo Jangles isn't a danger to anyone**_." Cassie said bending down to pet her dog. "_**I'm going to check on Thor and Homer Janet. Daniel will be here at noon or so right**_." He asked the petite women. "_**That's the normal time unless **_**Roscoe**_** is at the reins, then it'll be 1:00.**_" Janet replied taking Cassie's hand. "_**That gives me plenty of time since it's only a quarter after 10. I'll see you two at the station so I can meet the man**_." He said looking at his watch snapping it closed. Cassie hugged her uncle before going with her momma. He watched them walk away disappearing into the crowd. "_**You can come out now Deputy Mitchell**_." Jonathon said turning to face the man. He was dressed in a buckskin shirt and leather pants. His neckerchief was a bright red making him stand out in the shadows of the ally. "_**How**_ _**did**_ _**you know I was there Mr. Wayne?**_" Cameron asked walking up to the bounty hunter with an easy going smile. "_**You had Valla give you a shave today, I smelt her perfume**_." Jonathon replied turning to face the man. "_**Mr. Wayne, I'm impressed. Most people wouldn't pay that close attention to the small details**_**.** _**However how did you know Valla was the one to give me a shave?**_" he asked wondering how the man before him knew Valla was his gal. "_**I'm not most people for one. For two all I had to do is listen to a few cackling hens to catch up on the town gossip**_." Jonathon replied noticing a dime novel sticking out his back pocket. The deputy must like reading the nonsense written by people who don't know the business end of a rifle. "_**I suppose so Mr. Wayne; we aren't what some people call traditional. Not that we care what they think**_." Cameron said with a smirk. "_**That's a good outlook on life; live life on your own terms not others.**_" The deputy nodded in agreement liking the bounty hunter more by the minute. "_**I bet your wondering why I'm following you Mr. Wayne.**_" Jonathon looked at the man believing he was ordered by Shanahan to follow him. "_**You're not wrong Mitchell**_."Cameron scratched the back of his head as if thinking then answered. "_**Pete wants' me to follow you around until a law is broken. To be honest Mr. Wayne, you're a threat to him but not me. So if you don't mind could I follow you around pretending to wait for you to brake a law?" **_He asked holding back a smile. Jonathon let out a laugh causing Cameron to follow suit. "_**Sure why not, I could us a good side kick**_." The two cowboys walked towards Murrays stables talking striking up a friendship.

"_**Murray is a good man. He spoke eloquently in my favor to be sheriff. I would have had the job, but for some reason Roger changed his vote just like that!**_" Cameron said snapping his fingers. "_**Do you think he was paid to vote for Shanahan? He seems like the kind of guy who values money over principles.**_" Jonathon asked seeing Murrays Stables around the corner. He had a pastier where horses could graze and exercise instead of staying in one place. "_**I've can't prove it but I think Jefferson Williams paid him off. He walked out smoking a cigar as he'd won his prize**_." The deputy replied remembering the cattle barons face. "_**What do you know about this Williams guy?**_" Jonathon asked stopping to light a cigar of his own. He offered one to Cameron but the man declined.

"_**He's a smug SOB who comes into town about twice a month just to throw money around. The guy thinks he's god's gift to women, then tries to prove it. He had his eye on Valla but she rebuked him publicly. That pissed him off so he slapped her**_." Cameron told Jonathon as they approached the stables. "_**The funny thing is what Valla did in return**_." He said with a grin. _**"...and what did Valla do?**_" The bounty hunter asked watching a dirt devil play in front entrance. "_**She got back up, looked at Williams then kicked him between the legs then gave the man a black eye. Valla walked off as other women cheered.**_" Jonathon laughed at the thought. "_**That's when I knew she was the one for me. It took almost a month of talking to get a date with her. That was three months ago last week**_." Cameron added proudly. He had done what other men couldn't, capture her complete attention.

"_**I'll wait out here Mr. Wayne while you take care of business. Pete isn't looking over my shoulder so I can read my book in peace**_." Cameron told his new friend. "_**What are you reading by chance?**_" Jonathon asked wanting to gain insight to who the deputy was. "_**Col. O'Neill & the Ghost Riders, It's one of my favorites. There are all kinds of action plus they are sneaky and deadly**_." He replied showing the bounty hunter. "_**You know that's 10 percent truth with the rest made up nonsense**_." Jonathon said hoping the deputy didn't realize that the book was about Kowalski and his old unit. "_**Maybe but it makes for good reading**_." Cameron answered sitting down on the bench. "_**Suit yourself; I'll be out after a bit**_." He replied going inside to talk with Teal'C.

The bell above the door chimed signaling Teal'C a customer had entered his place of business. He placed the town's news paper, **Haven News**, on his desk with the front page showing. The head line read '**Mr. Wayne has ARRIVED!**' followed by a couple of smaller related ones. The related articles were '**Miss Carter verses The Bounty Hunter**' and '**Sheriff Shanahan: Is he the man for the Job?**

"_**Mr. Wayne, how are you doing this fine morning?**_" Teal'C said greeting the bounty hunter with a hearty handshake. "_**I'm doing just peachy 'Teal'C, just come by to check on Thor and Homer. They don't know how to act when not on the trail**_." Jonathon answered noting the new overalls and hickory shirt. "_**They are behaving themselves. My son just got through feeding them; do you wish to inspect their dwellings?**_" he asked wanting his customer to be pleased with his service. "_**Lead the way 'T', I'll also want to grab my shotgun to. I'll be staying at Dr. Frasier's place instead of Kings Saloon.**_" Jonathon replied as they walked through the stall area. "_**Is Kings Saloon not to your liking Mr. Wayne?**_" Teal'C asked wondering why the sudden change. "_**There's no problem with the place at all. Janet doesn't want her daughter, my niece, getting the wrong Idea**_." He answered as they walked up to Thor's stall. He was eating out of a feed bag (**A/N7**) happily. Thor stopped eating immediately poking his head over the stall door. "_**Hey buddy, how you doing?**_" Jonathon asked as he rubbed Thor's nose getting a whinny in return. "_**That good huh, looks like your getting fed well. Much better than eating on the run I gather**_." Thor nodded in agreement enjoying the attention and scratch behind the ears.

Teal'C watched as Mr. Wayne interacted with his horse, a Belgian. Thor acted like he was trained from a pony. That would explain why Thor didn't need a lead. He just followed his son like an over grown puppy dog. "_**Go back to eating buddy; I'm going to check on your stubborn brother now**_." The bounty hunter told his horse. Thor nuzzled his master then went back to eating. "_**Homer is this way Mr. Wayne. Ryac let him into the pastier to burn of some energy. He kept looking outside so we figured Homer wanted to run after eating.**_" Teal'C said leading the way outside passing by other horses with names over the stalls. "_**That sounds about right; Homer loves to run when not carrying a load**_." Jonathon replied then asked about the names. "_**They are my long term customer's horses. I put the names up so no one else used the stalls by mistake**_." Teal'C answered opening the door for Mr. Wayne. "_**By chance does the Pinto named Hanna belong to Miss Carter?**_" Jonathon asked taking a wild guess based on Miss Carter's use of '_Holy Hanna_'. "_**Indeed, Hanna does belong to Miss Carter. Hanna was a gift from George Hammond on her 20**__**th**__** birthday two years ago**_." He informed Jonathon as Homer ran by at a gallop throwing up clumps of dirt and grass. Off to the side Ryac was laughing at the mules antics. His dogs were sitting at his side barking spurring the mule on. One off the cats simply cleaned itself paying no attention to anything.

"_**My son seems to enjoy your mule's free spirit**_." Teal'C stated watching as the mule slowed down finally noticing Mr. Wayne. Homer trotted up to him coming to a stop. The mule looked at the man expectantly glancing to Jonathon's right side. "_**Homer likes kids. Cassie rides him when Janet allows her to**_." The bounty hunter replied pushing the apple into his left hand. Teal'C watched as Homer looked to Mr. Wayne's left side then seemed to give the man a pointed look. "_**Okay, okay...here you go pal. I can't fool you can I?**_" Jonathon said palming the apple for Homer. The mule gently took it then walked off towards Ryac with his treat. "_**Your animals are intelligent, did you raise them yourself?**_" Teal'C asked watching Homer lay down by his son. Ryac pulled out a curry comb using it to smooth out the mules hair. "_**I trained Thor but Homer was always like this. The Calvary used him for a pack mule first then I bought him**_." he answered thinking that Thor and Homer never had it better. The way things were looking they'd be spoiled in a very short time.

"_**Then I believe you got a good deal. Homer is a faithful and gentle companion**_." Teal'C said seeing how happy his son was. Ryac loved animals especially ones that like him. Jonathon looked at his pocket watch noting the time, 10:55. If he left now that'd give him enough time to get his stuff from the saloon before the stage arrived. "_**Well, I'd better mosey on down the road. I have a few more things to do before meeting Dr. Jackson.**_" He told Teal'C snapping the watch shut. "_**Do you have business with Daniel Jackson?**_" Teal'C asked walking back inside with the bounty hunter. "_**You could say that. I want to meet the man that's going to marry Janet. She deserves nothing less than the best**_." Jonathon replied walked in petting Thor one more time giving him an apple to.

"_**Have you read today's paper yet Mr. Wayne?**_" Teal'C asked before going into the storage area. "_**I can't say I have 'T'.**_" Mr. Wayne replied wondering why the man asked him that. Jonathon used his key to unlock the safe retrieving the Greener Shotgun. "_**I will show you my paper. You made the front page Mr. Wayne.**_" Teal'C answered as he admired the scoped Trap Door Springfield (**A/N8**). Jonathon cringed inside; this was the last thing he needed. Reporters and Dime novelist were two kinds of people he avoided. They either over exaggerated or got too nosy for his liking. With the safe locked Teal'C lead the bounty hunter into his office.

"_**Damn it! I hope none of my enemies read this. They'll ride like the devil to get here**_." Jonathon thought out loud. "_**Do not worry Mr. Wayne; they'd be foolish to come here**_." Teal'C said confidently putting the paper back on the desk. "_**Why is that 'T'?**_" he asked raising an eyebrow. "_**I believe you will have made many friends before that time.**_ _**You are an honorable and just man Mr. Wayne**_." He replied offering his hand to shake. "_**I don't make friends easily 'T' so I'll take your word for it.**_" Jonathon answered shaking Teal'C's hand. "_**Indeed you should my friend!**_" was his answer.

**A/N1: **_Long guns are rifles and shotguns held in a rack on the wall. You see them in many westerns behind lawman's desks for easy access._

**A/N2:**_ Wood Burning Cook stoves were used to heat rooms and do simple cooking. The cook stove being use in the sheriff's office in tall and narrow used for heating and making coffee. You can see examples of this in many of John Wayne's movies._

**A/N3: **_'Bedding is slang for having sex in old west days._

**A/N4:**_ Water Troughs are primarily wooden rectangular boxes filled with water. Their purpose is for horses and other live stock to drink out of. They are also used by Mr. Wayne to sober Kowalski up quickly._

**A/N5: **_The Red River War was a military campaign launched by the US Army in 1874. The purpose was to displace the Comanche, Kiowa, Southern Cheyenne and Arapaho Native American from the southern plains. Then forcibly relocate them to reservations in the Indian Territory. _

**A/N6: **_The Romans had a writing instrument called the stylus. This was a metal rod that left light but readable mark on papyrus. In 1564 graphite came into wide spread use with the discovery of a large deposit in Borrowdale, England. The American pencil was created by William Monroe of Concord Massachusetts. He made cabinets before making the first pencil in 1812._

**A/N7: **_Feed bags are bags filled with food. They slip over the horse's mouth with loops that go over the ears._

**A/N8:**_ The Trap Door Springfield rifle was a modified version of the black powder one used during the civil war. The breach is cut away just forward of the hammer swinging forward allowing access to the chamber. The Trap Door uses the same round as the Gatling gun, 45-70 Government._

**A/N9:**_ Thanks for reading my story and having patience. Please let me know your thoughts and have a great week._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**Neill**_


	12. Jefferson Williams

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 12:** _**Jefferson Williams**_

Jeremy scanned the area from his observation post on the _**Blue Sun**_ **Ranch**. Mr. Williams didn't like unannounced visitors which is why he employed hired guns. Other hired guns were either on watch, like him, or patrolling the vast property. Blue Sun ranch was roughly 1500 acres with grass lands, valleys and a few natural lakes. While scanning the southern entrance coming from town he noticed a dust cloud. The rider rode like he was chasing the '**Devils Herd**' **(A/N1)**. Jeremy looked through his scoped rifle to find out whom coming their way. "_**Damn, it's Sheriff Shanahan. I would make a better lawman than him on my worst day.**_" The hired gunman muttered to himself then stood up and stretched. Jeremy pulled out his _Remington Model 1875 SSA_ (**Single Action Army**) and fired two quick shots into the air. This notified the patrol a rider was approaching uninvited. With his job done Jeremy tracked the sheriff with his Trap Door Springfield imagining pulling the trigger. Pete was a bought and paid for lackey like him only worse. He was the law for Mr. Williams not the people.

Two more hired guns moved to intercept Sheriff Shanahan using their spurs (**A/N2**) to move their horses faster. Pete saw the outriders (**patrol**) closing in on him fast. He knew Mr. Williams didn't like surprises so he brought his horse, _Cannon Ball_, to a slow stop. There was no need to hurry no more given he had their attention now. Pete guided Cannon Ball to a small stream letting him drink then got off and stretched. He had to show Mr. Williams today's newspaper because of the front page. The nosey news man, _Walter_, went and made a mockery of him. He then posed the question about Mr. Wayne's purpose for being in town, to hunt down the rustlers. Pete figured his boss should have a firsthand report instead of reading about it.

The two outriders rode up coming to a stop in front of Pete. Upon seeing it was the sheriff they re-holstered their pistols. "_**What in tar nation are you doing here Pete. The boss didn't send for you so this had better be important**_." Ken said leading his own horse over to the stream. "_**Yeah Pete, we had to ride like hell to get over here. You know boss man doesn't leave his room until noon on Mondays**_." Steve added eyeing the man before him. "_**This is the reason I need to talk to the boss, we have or will have a big problem.**_" Pete said showing the two men today's paper. "_**Steve, take the paper and head to the house. Let Ned know Pete and I will be along shortly**_." Ken ordered his friend then looked back at the sheriff. Pete was angry but didn't show it. No one on the ranch gave him the proper respect. They treated him like another hired gun when he wasn't.

Steve rode off towards the main house hoping Mr. Williams would lay into the idget for interrupting his fun time. "_**We'll head to the house after our horses have cooled down a bit Pete. Just so you know Ned already informed the boss about the bounty hunter. However he might forgive the intrusion given what Walter printed."**_ Ken informed the sheriff making him madder inside. He knew the way to the house and didn't need an escort but didn't argue. "_**Fine by me Ken, it's not like I have a job to do back in town.**_" Pete replied pulling out a curry comb to brush Cannon Ball.

Pete was led to the main dining room where a hard wood banquet table sat. The State Room as Mr. Williams called it had all the markings of over indulgence. That included paintings of women and an old civil war plantation house. Ned had left him there to go fetch Mr. Williams begrudgingly. The foreman didn't think what Walter reported was that important, but that wasn't his call to make. Ned returned with Mr. Williams still dressed in his monogrammed robe. To Pete's surprise a young Indian maiden, maybe 16 or 17, followed behind the boss. She had knee length satin robe on with traditional Kiowa braided hair and standing about 5'2". The Indian maiden didn't look mistreated however knowing Mr. Williams she was reason he didn't leave his room until noon on Mondays. Pete just wanted to report and leave. Being in Mr. William's presence made him sick at times. He was a 50 year old man sleeping with a girl that could easily be his daughter.

Ned stood off to one side watching as the young Indian maiden took a seat to his bosses right. She straightened out her hair attempting look presentable to please Mr. Williams. Pete waited for Mr. Williams to address him before making his report. He didn't want to make the same mistake as others did in the past. Mr. Williams scanned the headlines then started reading in silence. He felt an uneasiness coming from the sheriff. Jeff noticed Pete looking at _Morning Feather_ with suspicion. "_**Do you have a problem with Morning Feather being in the same room as you?**_" He asked placing folded hands on the newspaper. "_**I'm just wondering if she can be trusted sir.**_" Pete answered honestly. "_**The boss trusts her. That should be enough for you, besides she's a lot nicer to look at than you are.**_" Ned said with a sneer of dislike for the man.

Morning Feather leered back at Ned, she really hated that man. He wasn't kind to her at all. Mr. Williams was nice to her long as she did as told. The Comanche Chief, _**Eagle Talon**_, had given her to the fat man as gift on his birthday. The chief no longer had a use for her given she wasn't a Comanche, just a lowly Kiowa. Morning Feather new she had a little better life on _Blue Sun Ranch_. She didn't like be used as Mr. William's personnel entertainment. The first chance at freedom she'd take even if it meant death. Even in death there's freedom Morning Feather believed.

"_**Sheriff Shanahan, I appreciate your concern but it's unwarranted. Morning Feather only speaks Kiowa and Comanche. Now to ease your suspicion I'll prove she isn't a threat.**_" The boss said then spoke to the Indian girl in Comanche. Ned smiled knowing what the boss had in mind. He watched with pleasure as Morning Feather stood and untied her robe letting it fall to the floor. _**"...see sheriff, she doesn't have a stitch of clothing on therefore not a threat.**_" Mr. Williams said looking at her feeling powerful in his ability to control people. Pete felt sick to his stomach. Yes the young Indian girl is beautiful but having her disrobe was uncalled for.

"_**Does this satisfy you Sheriff, I know it does Ned and me?**_" He asked waiting for an answer. Jeff could tell this demonstration of power made Pete uneasy but it served a purpose. The purpose was to let the Sheriff know who the boss was. "_**You convinced me Mr. Williams, she definitely isn't a threat. Chief Eagle Talon knows how to give good gifts**_." Pete replied hoping a little boot licking would end the show of power. "_**Good, I'm glad you are. Now if you don't mind I'll continue reading what Walter wrote.**_" Jeff then told Morning Feather she could put the robe back on. He also told her to grab some grub for them. Pete made eye contact hoping to convey an apology to Morning Feather. She didn't bother looking at him just casually walked away holding her shame inside, her time would come. Morning Feather just knew it would somehow, someway.

Pete looked at the grandfather clock noting the time, 11:12 am. He had hoped this would be quick but as always Jeff liked to drag things out for his own amusement.

"_**I have few questions for you sheriff. One, why run Mr. Wayne out of town when we can use his presence to our advantage? **_"Mr. Williams asked looking pointedly at his lackey. Pete knew questions would be asked but this one wasn't expected. The boss wanted answers so he'd have to give a one that'd be acceptable. Pete sat up straighter placing his hands on the table in a show of confidence. "_**I don't know how much Ned told you about Mr. Wayne's first day in town. I gather he told you about his encounter and mine, or rather the town gossip.**_" Jeff nodded but didn't say anything letting the sheriff give his prepared statement. Ned finally sat down due to his big toe hurting again. He owed Mr. Wayne some payback and he'd get it soon. The boss nodded then waited for Pete to continue.

"_**My girlfriend prodded me to run him out of town without knowing who he was. I believed running the man out of town would make me look better boosting the people's confidence in me." **_Jeff listened to the sheriff thinking a minute. Part of what Pete said made sense in regards to the town folk. However letting Samantha Carter boss him around wasn't acceptable. "_**..so you let a women tell you what to do resulting in getting your ass kicked **_." he asked as _Morning Feather_ came back in with two plates of biscuits and grave with sides of bacon. Ned smirked wishing he could've seen the sheriff get knocked out even if it was the bounty hunter doing it_**. "Samantha isn't just any women sir, she's Jacob Carter's daughter. If I make her my wife it'll strengthen my hold on being sheriff. People respect the Carters sir; therefore they'll respect me and you by extension." **_Pete replied doing more boot licking.

Pete watched as Mr. Williams and _Morning Feather_ ate. He had skipped breakfast to get much needed paper work done. Now here he sat hungry waiting for the boss to reply or ask more questions. Jeff pointed a fork at Pete before speaking getting his attention. "_**I'll let your excuse slide Sheriff. Having the peoples respect is important no matter how it's earned. Word of advice though never let women tell you what to do. Men tell women what to do otherwise they get us into trouble, Eve got Adam thrown out paradise...remember that.**_" Jeff said taking a bite of his breakfast letting the words sink in. '_you hypocrite!_' Pete thought to himself, a man like him using the bible to justify his belief about women.

"_**Harry made the right choice by hiring Mr. Wayne. He can observe the bounty hunter to see if he's a threat to our operations or not. Hell, Mr. Wayne just might be open to joining us. You know what they say 'Every man has their price!**_' Ned added from where he sat. He may have a vendetta against the man, but that could wait. The boss could use a man like Mr. Wayne then discard him afterwards. ...Ned being the one to do the discarding of course. "_**Somehow I can't believe you Ned. He made a fool of you just like me.**_" Pete replied as Mr. Williams watched the exchange enjoying it, power has its privileges. "_**Revenge is a dish best served cold Pete. I can wait for mine, can you?**_" Ned asked pointedly staring down the idiot. Pete didn't answer fast enough for Mr. Williams liking so he added to the question. "_**Did I back the wrong horse Pete?**_" the sheriff knew he was corned and had to answer, damn he hated Ned. "_**You made the right choice Mr. Williams and I CAN wait for my revenge!**_" he said balling his fists under the table. "_**That's what I want to see, not hear Sheriff. The next question why is he in town? You do know that correct?**_" Jeff asked eating the last of his breakfast pushing the plate away. Morning Feather was taking her time enjoying not being pawed (_touched_) by the fat man.

"_**Yes sir, I do. He is friends with Dr. Frasier. Mr. Wayne is also Cassie Frasier's adopted Uncle. I don't know how that is because Janet is tight lipped when it comes to Cassie**_." Pete answered feeling like he just sold the good doctor out. "_**See Ned, the sheriff does pay attention to important details. This information might come in handy if we need Mr. Wayne's cooperation.**_" Jeff said with an evil smile making Pete regret mentioning it. He liked the doctor; she was pleasant to be around unless you needed treatment. He made damn sure to follow Janet's instruction as not to incur her wrath. "_**Does this change our plans sir?**_" Pete asked concerned that Mr. Wayne might interferer despite being watched by Maybourne. He also gave _Morning Feather_ a quick glance still suspicious of her. She could be acting ignorant waiting for an opportunity to get revenge.

Jeff thought it over quickly considering all the out comes before answering. Pete's question wasn't out of line given his role. "_**The plan goes forward. Chief Eagle Talon will attack Hammond's ranch driving off his cattle on Monday morning while I'm in town with some of the men. The chief will then deliver a majority of the herd to Ned at **_**Eastwood Pass**_**. Ned and a few other men will drive them to the old ghost town for holding.**_" The boss explained taking a drink of bourbon before continuing. _**"...when good old George comes riding in you'll form a posse like always. My men will volunteer to insure the 'correct' tracks are followed. If anyone, including Mr. Wayne, gets other ideas you know what to do Sheriff**_." He said with confidence that the plan would work like it always did.

Pete just nodded in understanding knowing that he had no choice. Sheriff Barkley got to close to the truth so Mr. Williams wanted him gone. Pete didn't hesitate in killing the man, it was too easy. They were tracking the 'rustlers' by themselves so he shot Barkley in the back then buried him. Jeff had promised him that with Barkley out of the picture he would be sheriff. What Pete didn't consider was now Jeff had him by the neck. One word to the Texas Rangers and he would hang until dead. "_**Yeah Sheriff, just put six 44's in Mr. Wayne's back just like you did with Barkley, coward**_." Ned said with a grin reminding Pete of the hold they had on him.

Jeff looked at his lackey not detecting any reluctance. Satisfied that nothing more needed discussed he stood up_. Morning Feather_ followed suit going to her master's side. "_**Go back to town sheriff, the good people of Haven need their protector.**_" He said then started to leave the room stopping at the hallway door. Ned was about to take Pete through the kitchen when Jeff spoke again. _**"Sheriff, do me a favor when you get back to town.**_" Both Ned and Pete stopped looking back at their boss. "_**Tell Harry to have Mr. Wayne bring Miss Serra here on Tuesday. I feel a craving for Brazilian coming on**_." He ordered smiling like the devil himself while running fingers through _Morning Feathers hair_. "_**I'll do that sir, have a good day.**_" Pete replied following Ned through the kitchen glad he could finally leave.

"_**Ned, why does Mr. Williams even bother with Miss Serra when he has Morning Feather?**_" Pete asked without thinking, He could see Inara's allure but why spend money you didn't have too? "_**Mr. Williams likes variety Pete. Why do you think he tried to get Valla into his bed?**_" Ned answered then laughed telling him to get going because he had a ranch to run. Pete left leaving at a trot, no need to run Cannon Ball too hard. He understood why Jeff wanted Mr. Wayne to bring Inara, to size the man up himself. You could only tell so much about a person on second hand information. Pete knew better to underestimate the bounty hunter now. His first two encounters with him didn't end well, the third would though. His backup plan would have to be altered now, but that could wait. The only thing he had to do now was apologize to Samantha like planned.

**A/N1:** _The '__**Devils Herd**__' is a reference to the song '__**Ghost Riders in the Sky**__'. The song was written by _**Stan Jones**_ in 1948. _**Vaughn Monroe**_ was the first to record it in 1949. Later on _**Johnny Cash**_ covered it 1979. I highly suggest listening to the song, it's a classic._

_**A/N2: **__A __**spur**__ is a metal tool designed to be worn in pairs. They attach to the heels of riding boots for the purpose of directing a horse or other animal forward or laterally while riding. It is usually used to refine the riding aids (_**commands**_) and to back up the natural aids (_**legs, seat, hands and voice**_)._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olfO'Neill**_


	13. Dust Ups & Match Making

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 13:** _**Dust Ups & Match Making**_

"_**Is that a sawed off Greener Mr. Wayne?**_" Cameron asked as they walked down street towards Kings Saloon. "_**Take a look see for yourself deputy. I picked this up while riding with the Calvary**_." Jonathon replied handing over the shotgun but not before unloading it (**A/N1**). Both men tipped their hats at a group of ladies as they passed. They smiled back then hurried off to their destination. "_**This is one of their new hammer-less shotguns. I wish I could afford one of these.**_" Cameron said handing it back to Jonathon after admiring the weapon. He promptly reloaded it then slung it over his shoulder using the sling. "_**This set me back almost a month's pay if you include the custom sling**_." The bounty hunter answered staying on alert for trouble. Cameron did the same but one wouldn't know it by his body language. "_**I noticed that, does the leather part hold extra shells for faster loading?**_" he asked stepping out of the way of oncoming traffic. Jonathan did the same noticing heavy set lady give him the evil eye. He paid her no attention as the wagon she was on passed by.

"_**It holds 8 extra shells which came in handy fighting those renegade Comanche. Three of them tried rushing me but this baby did the job nicely**_." Jonathon told the deputy who ate up the story. Cameron liked his dime novels but hearing it from the source was priceless. "_**Nothing says leave me alone like a double barrel shotgun!**_" Cameron replied adding a '_boom_' for fun. The bounty hunter chuckled at his companion's enthusiasm. "_**So where are we headed Mr. Wayne?**_" asked the deputy not really caring. He was hanging out with a legend in the making. "_**We are headed to Kings Saloon to get my belongings. Janet wants me to stay at her place.**_" Jonathon answered getting a questioning look from Cameron. _**"...she doesn't want Cassandra getting the wrong impression Cameron. I stayed with them in Eastland in between my hunts**_." He added getting a nod of understanding from the deputy. "_**How long have you known Doctor Fraser and her daughter?**_" Cameron asked hearing yelling coming from the Dew Drop Saloon ending their conversation as they ran towards the commotion.

A man in black suite come flying through the swinging doors landing in front of them. He didn't look hurt, just dazed. "_**...shall we Mr. Wayne?**_" the deputy asked with a smile. _**"Lead the way friend.**_" Jonathon answered following Cameron inside stepping over the man. The Dew Drop Saloon had a full on fight going on which made the two grin. Jonathon dodged a charging drunk tripping him right out the swinging doors into the street. "_**It's been awhile since I been in a good bar fight, this should be fun**_." He said punching a guy in the gut then tossing him to the side. Cameron blocked a punch then twisted the man's arm behind him and right into a wall face first by the doors. "_**This saloon has the best fights.**_" He replied then continued. "_**Let's fight our way to the middle then get their attention ending the tussle.**_" The deputy suggested. "_**I have a better idea deputy**_." Jonathon said butt stroking a big man in the gut with the greener. "_**What's that Mr. Wayne?"**_ Cameron asked knocking two guys heads together rendering them unconscious. _**"...Blanks!**_" his new friend answered firing both barrels at once. The thunderous roar got everyone's attention as they stopped fighting. The entirety of the room looked at both men wondering where they came from.

"_**Listen up; Deputy Mitchell has something to say to y'all!**_" Jonathon yelled reloading the greener with live rounds which got everyone's undivided attention. "_**Thank you Mr. Wayne much appreciated**_." Cameron said with his ears still ringing from the blast. "_**Who started this fight and why? If no one takes responsibility the whole lot of you will be in my jail!**_" he yelled eyeing the room waiting for an answer. The crowd parted as a man was thrown to floor in front of Cameron and Jonathon. "_**This man was cheating at cards deputy. I caught him pulling cards from his sleeves. He denied it then tried to leave with the money.**_" Tell Sackett **(A/N2**) replied looking down at the gambler making him look away. "_**Grant Davie O'Bannon, I knew you'd get caught sooner or later**_." Cameron said pulling out a pair of hand cuffs. "_**I'm innocent deputy, I don't need to cheat**_." Grant answered attempting to stand up only to have his legs kicked out from under him. "_**Sit down you no good cheat, the deputy didn't tell you to get up**_." Tell said with a sneer.

Grant's fancy suite now sported several tears and blood stains. The gamblers face was starting to bruise and had a cut over his left cheek. "_**Then explain this Mr. I doesn't need to cheat!**_" Tell Sackett said grabbing the man's arm pushing up his sleeve as Aces and Kings fell to the floor. "_**That's good enough for me Tell. Grant O'Bannon; I'm charging you with cheating at cards, property damage and starting a fight. Stand up and turn around so I can cuff you.**_" Cameron informed the gambler making him angry. "_**You'll regret this deputy. I'm friends with your boss.**_" Grant stood up but refused to turn around instead chose to straighten his suit. "_**He doesn't like me anyhow so what's one more log on the fire going to do?**_" Cameron replied.

"_**You can do this the easy way or hard way O'Bannon. Please choose hard, it'd make my day!**_" Tell added cracking his knuckles as the gamblers eyes got wide. "_**Your choice Grant, if I were you I'd just take the easy way.**_" Jonathon said with the greener still pointed in Grants direction. Everyone else had the smarts to get out of the way hugging the sides. Grant held his arms out to be cuffed not liking the look in Tells eyes or the bounty hunters shotgun. Tell wasn't playing with a full deck (_**aka: 3 fries short of a happy meal**_) and Mr. Wayne didn't fight fair. Cameron placed Grants hands behind his back cuffing them tight. "_**You won't need this so I'll take care of it for you**_." Deputy Mitchell said taking the pistol from Grant's shoulder holster.

Cameron pushed the gambler to the side then addressed the bar. "_**If anyone need to see doctor Fraser I can send for her or you can just go yourself.**_" He said getting mostly grunts of no. Women doctors were still something new that wasn't widely accepted yet. "_**Would you mind helping escort my prisoner Tell? Last time I saw you were driving cattle to the stock yards over a year ago.**_" Cameron asked as he pushed Grant out the door with Jonathon taking rear guard. "_**I was hoping you'd ask**_." Tell replied then continued as they walked towards the jail. "_**We've been busy with the ranch. Orrin (Sackett) is around town somewhere looking for an anniversary gift for his wife. He wanted to get it now instead of when we get home." **_Tell said then turned to Jonathon. "_**Would you by chance be Jonathon Wayne, the bounty hunter?**_" asked the former confederate soldier turned rancher. "_**No chance to it Mr. Sackett, have I met you somewhere before?**_" Jonathon asked poking the greener in Grants back reminding him to move along.

"_**We met in passing in Fort Worth (A/N3) two years ago. My brother and I saw you bring in Sleepy Joe**_." Tell answered grabbing Grant by the lapel yanking him forward. "_**Keep moving Grant or I'll find a mud hole to drag you through.**_" Tell told the gambler making him stay in step. '_Damn, I hope Pete returns soon. He'll let me go then I can ride out after dark_.' Grant thought to himself forming an escape plan. "_**Yes Sleepy Joe, I normally never watch hanging but he was the exception.**_" Jonathon replied remembering the vile man. "_**That bastard deserved to hang twice after what he did**_." Tell said spitting on Grants boots then grinned. "_**What did Sleepy Joe do Mr. Wayne?**_" Cameron asked curious as a cat. "_**Sleepy Joe pretended to be a '**_**down on his luck**_**' drifter to gain access to a church in Fort Worth. He brutally killed the preacher then ran off with the Sunday offering that night.**_" Jonathon said glad the man hanged for all criminals to see. "_**If I may ask, why was he called Sleepy Joe?**_" Grant inquired wanting to know. Having the name Sleepy Joe doesn't really strike fear into a person like Black Bart (**A/N4**). "..._**because he slept all day only waking at night. That's when he committed all his crimes.**_" Jonathon answered seeing Janet and Cassie waiting at the _Wells Fargo station_ (_Stage Coach_). "_**This is where I leave campers. I promised Janet I'd meet her beau.**_" He said as everyone came to a stop. "_**Thanks for the help Mr. Wayne; I'll have to remember your trick**_." Cameron replied shaking the bounty hunters hand while Tell kept an eye on Grant. "_**It was my pleasure deputy; if you need any help look me up**_." Jonathon answered shaking an over excited lawman. Grant rolled his eyes at Cameron's hero worship, Pete will love hearing this. "_**It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne, my brother will be jealous that I meet you and he didn't**_." Tell said as they shook hands. "_**Something tells me you won't mention it until your back on the trail.**_" Jonathon replied grinning. "_**Now why would I do a thing like that Mr. Wayne, that wouldn't be a nice thing to do to my brother, have a good day**_?" Tell answered with a grin then prodded the gambler towards the jail once more along with Cameron.

"_**See mamma, I told he'd be here!**_" Cassie said pointing toward her uncle as he made his way to them. Loki stopped pacing sitting between the two women then happily wagged his tail. The big man that smelt of sweat and gun powder was coming over; he gave the best belly rubs. "_**Sometimes trouble finds your uncle preventing him from arriving on time**_." Janet told her child in a soft voice. "_**Just like me mamma?**_" Cassie replied with a toothy grin. "_**No little one, your middle name is Trouble**_!" Jonathon said walking up to them with a grin. "_**Na huh, my middle name is Jolene uncle Jon**_." The little girl answered back. Janet rolled her eyes getting ready for one of their back and forth conversations. After a few minutes Jonathon relented making Cassie smile. "_**Okay you got me, Jolene means beautiful in French not trouble**_." He said making Janet smile. "_**It does**_!" Cassie asked with wide eyes and a smile. "_**Has he ever lied to you?**_" Janet said looking at her daughter. _**"...Nope!**_" Cassie replied then hugged her uncle.

"_**So what was that commotion I heard down towards the Dew Drop Saloon?**_" Janet asked her friend as he gave Loki a belly rub. "_**What makes you think I was involved with that?**_" Jonathon replied standing up re-shouldering the shotgun. "_**Did you get in a fight Uncle Jon and beat up some bad guys?**_" Cassie asked doing some mock punches. "_**No,**_ _**I helped Deputy Mitchell end a fight and arrest a Grant. There weren't any bad guys to beat up this time**_. _**There were a few drunks that tried to hit Cameron and me though.**_" He answered with a chuckle. "_**Cassie calm down, you're supposed to act like a young lady**_." She corrected her daughter. There were times when Jonathon's influence on Cassie was that of another child. Men were just over grown boys that needed correcting as well she thought. "_**One you're a man and two you were escorting Grant with a shotgun in his back. SO, it was an easy guess Jonathon Jack Wayne!**_" Janet replied with a pointed look and tapping her feet. Cassandra looked between the two then spoke. "_**You're in trouble Uncle Jon; mamma used your full name**_." She said in a serious tone while Loki hid his face with his paws. "_**Guilty as charged, to answer your next question. No one needed medical attention. The furniture however will need a good wood worker.**_" Jonathon added making Cassie giggle.

Jonathon pulled out his pocket watch to see what time it was. Cassandra wanted a closer look so she stood on the tip of her toes to do so. "_**What time is it Uncle Jon?**_" she asked getting a glimpse of a picture. "_**The time is 11:43, let's hope the stage isn't late**_." He answered closing the watch with a snap. "_**That gives Aunt Sam time to get here too, right **_**_mamma_**." Cassie asked looking past Jonathon for her aunt. "_**Your aunt might not be able to come. She had lots of work to do**_." Janet answered ignoring Jonathon's questioning look. "_**...but when you mentioned that**_..." Cassie started saying but her mamma cut off the little girl mid sentence. "_**There's no need to remind me Cassandra. Samantha was excited about Daniel bringing her new science books to read**_." Janet said giving her daughter '_the_' look. "_**That's not...um...yeah science books; she just loves science Uncle Jon**_." The little girl replied unconvincingly.

Jonathon looked from Cassie to Janet getting a good idea of what the red headed doctor was up too. "_**Reading about science is one thing, but can she actually perform experiments?**_" he asked noticing Janet look behind him with a smile, a smile that meant she was up to something. His next clue was Loki running towards a person followed by Cassie. The final clue came in the form of perfume, Miss Carters perfume to be exact.

Jonathon turned around seeing Miss Carter in a simple yet beautiful red dress. Her blond hair wasn't in a pony tail like before. It gently moved in the wind giving her the appearance of a golden halo. Janet stepped up beside Jonathon then whispered into his ear as they watched Samantha approach with Cassie and Loki in tow. "_**See something you like Jonathon?**_" she asked with a devilish grin. "_**Janet, I see many things I like, just not what I deserve.**_" He answered in a hushed voice not wanting Miss Carter hear him. She was gorgeous with a beautiful smile that could light up a darkened canyon.

Samantha greeted the two of them giving Jonathon a big smile unknowingly. "_**Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure to see you again. Would you be here to size up Daniel by chance?**_" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. Cassie moved to her mother's side followed closely by Loki. "_**What makes you think that Miss Carter?**_" he replied trying not to smile. Samantha had that effect on him whenever he looked into her baby blue eyes. "_**You care about Janet and Cassandra's well being. The last thing you want is your family getting hurt. Your also carrying a Greener Shotgun as a silent threat. That makes quite the statement.**_" Samantha answered sizing up Jonathon's intentions without passing judgment on the bounty hunter. The talk with Janet last night softened her opinion of the man. "_**Shotguns in general speak for themselves. This one here is for Janet to protect herself and Cassie, things might get tense soon**_." He replied then continued. "_**Now if it scares Mr. Jackson into never raising a hand to her so much the better.**_" Jonathon said earning a scowl from both women. "_**You have nothing to worry about Jonathon, Daniel isn't violent. He's a good man, you'll see**_." Janet told her over protective friend. "_**Daniel is a kind and caring man Mr. Wayne. He won't let anything happen to either of them.**_" Samantha reassured the bounty hunter placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "_**I'll still need to talk to him man to man Miss Carter**_." Her touch didn't go unnoticed by him. It did however calm him for some reason. "_**Jonathon is just being a man Samantha; he's really a softy on the inside**_." Janet said giving him a playful shove right into her friend.

The 'shove' caught Jonathon off guard causing him to bump Samantha hard enough to make her loose balance. Jonathon reached out grabbing her arm pulling Samantha back and into his chest. The two froze looking into each other eyes. Jonathon didn't let go of her forearm until Cassie giggled. Samantha blushed deep red then looked down in an attempt to hide her face from the bounty hunter. _**"...my apologizes Miss Carter, I lost my balance somehow.**_" He said looking at Janet who was looking elsewhere. "_**That's okay; if I had fallen it would've been Janet's fault. You caught me in time though**_." Samantha replied giving Janet a questioning look. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders watching the two.

"_**Mamma, here comes the stage. Danny will be here soon. I can't wait to hear his stories!**_" Cassandra said jumping up and down clapping her hands. Loki barked with excitement too as the horses came thundering in kicking up dust coming to a stop right in front of everyone. "_**Whoa, I said Whoa! Damn horses, you listen almost well as Roscoe. I told you we'd be early.**_" Slim said with a grin to his friend. "_**I don't call 11:58 early, you're just lucky my watch looses time Slim**_." Roscoe rebutted getting off the stage coach using his lanky frame to his advantage. "_**I still win the bet, you owe me a beer at Kings**_." The overweight but jolly man said looking down at the people waiting. "_**Howdy folks how are you today?**_" the man greeted in a raspy voice then stepped off the stage coach as well. He proceeded to knock dust of his Levis with an equally dusty hat. _**"...and that's Slim and Roscoe, our fearless Wells Fargo employees.**_" Janet said through a coughing fit.

**A/N1:** _Gun safety 101, never hand over a loaded firearm to another person, ever! The only exception is if you're in the middle of gun fight...just saying._

**A/N2:**_ The TV miniseries 'The Sacketts' aired in 1979. The book it was based on is written by __**Louis L'Amour**__. Tell Sackett was played by __**Sam Elliot**__ and Orrin by __**Tom Selleck.**_

**A/N3:**_ Fort Worth, Texas was established in 1849 as an Army outpost on a bluff overlooking the Trinity River. _

**A/N4:**_ Charles Earl Boles aka Black Bart was born in Norfolk England. His parents immigrated to Jefferson County New York when he was two years old. He lived a law abiding life until 1875. Black Bart made his living robbing Wells Fargo Stage coaches until 1883 when he was captured. His life story is worth reading. _

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	14. Daniel Meets Jonathon

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 14:** _**Daniel Jackson meets Jonathon**_

Roscoe set a portable step by the coach's door so the passengers didn't have to jump down. The first person out was Daniel. Janet smiled at the site of her beloved. Cassie smiled to because her father figure arrived safely, God answered her prayers once again. "_**The man in the blue suit is Daniel Jonathon. He's not strong as you but he keeps in shape by working on Serenity Ranch when not teaching**_." She said then went to greet Daniel intending on giving him a kiss and hug. "_**That' a plus in on his side then, he's not afraid to work unlike other academics I've come across**_." Jonathon replied earning him an elbow in the side from Samantha. "_**What was that for Miss Carter?**_" She looked at him like a mother would her misbehaving child.

"_**Be nice Mr. Wayne, Daniel just might become a brother you never had**_." Jonathon looked at Samantha liking her more and more, she had spirit just like Sara did. _**"...are you two flirting again?**_" Cassie asked waiting for an answer looking at the two adults."_**No honey, I'm just trying to civilize your uncle. That's one of our jobs as women, to turn boys into men**_." Samantha told the young girl. Jonathon just muttered quietly to himself wondering what Janet was getting him into. "_**So when I find me a beau I'll have poke him in the side too Aunt Sam.**_" She asked causing said uncle to shake his head. _**"...only if he misbehaves Cassandra**_." She replied with a chuckle. "_**Your creating a monster Miss Carter, no boy will be safe now**_." Samantha patted his shoulder softly and smiled leaving it at that.

Janet froze mid step noticing who was off getting out of the stage coach next, _Suanne _(_**A/N1**_), the mayors conniving sister. Having her back in town was the last thing Samantha needed Janet thought.

"_**Damn it, why did she have to show up now?**_" Samantha's curse made Jonathon look at her in shock yet pleased. She defiantly had spirit. Cassandra looked at her aunt wondering why she cursed. "_**Don't keep me waiting...who's the woman that makes you angry enough to curse?**_" he asked looking at the women noticing her long fire red hair dressed in the latest east coast fashion. The women in question walked with arrogance expecting everyone to wait on her. From first impressions she had several of the men doing her biding like they were under a trance of some kind. "_**Her name is Suanne, the mayor's sister. We just refer to her as 'Snake in the grass'**_." Samantha answered shooting daggers at the women. "_**Just so I'm on the same page, why do you refer to her as a 'Snake in the grass'?**_" he asked then reminded Samantha to breath.

She looked at Jonathon then Cassandra. Deciding it was best not to go into detail with her almost 9 year old niece present. She'd give the short, short version. "_**She's a home wrecker and man eater**_." Samantha said getting the point across to Jonathon but confused her niece. "_**So avoiding her would be the best course of action.**_" Jonathon replied as he pulled her close to him out of instinct. Samantha relaxed placing her head on his shoulder feeling safe.

She couldn't help remembering how Suanne ran off with her last beau, Jonas. He turned out to be a bad choice but it still hurt when Suanne left with him. The snake taunted her as they left making a show of it. "_**What is a...home wrecker and man eater Uncle Jon?**_" Cassie asked looking at him wanting to know. _**"...basically a woman uses people until she gets bored with them.**_" He answered hoping that would suffice. "_**Oh...that's not very nice. I don't like people like that Uncle Jon." **_She replied turning her attention to Daniel and Janet. Cassandra watched as her mamma embraced Daniel giving him a hug and kiss, a really long kiss.

Daniel picked Janet up then twirled her about. "_**I missed you my Desert Flower**_." He said setting Janet back down. "**Flattery will get you everywhere **_**professor**_** and I missed you too**." She replied relaxing into his arms. "_**How sweet, isn't this lovely scene**_?" Suanne commented stopping by the couple. "_**Miss Simon, our relationship is none of your concern. We won't let you derail our happiness so go on about your business**_. " Daniel replied back politely yet not entirely. The uppity woman placed a hand over her heart acting as if she was hurt. "_**Why Doctor Jackson, I never thought you had it in you to be rude**_." Suanne said enjoying the fact she got a response. "_**I'll put it in terms you understand, snake. Leave us alone or I'll knock you on your ass ruining your over priced dress**_." Janet told the mayor's sister. "_**Well, I never...try to be nice and see what you get. Come on men, I know when I'm not wanted around**_." Suanne commented heading towards the waiting carriage (_**A/N2**_).

Unfortunately for Samantha and Jonathon Cliffs sister spotted them. Her eyes immediately settled on Jonathon liking what she saw, a handsome man with a muscular build. He looked to be a dangerous man too by the way he was armed, just the kind of man she liked. Suanne instructed her help wait by the carriage while she got reacquainted with an old friend. She couldn't resist the temptation to taunt Samantha. Stealing her new beau away in the process would be an added bonus.

Samantha tensed seeing Suanne coming their way. She obviously wanted to try to upset her like always. This time it wouldn't happen Samantha resolved. "_**How are your acting skills Mr. Wayne?**_" she asked in a hushed voice. "_**I was a wise man in a church play growing up once.**_" He answered making Cassie giggle and Samantha chuckle. "_**That will have to do, just follow my lead oh wise man**_." She told the bounty hunter hoping her idea worked. "_**That means you to as well Cassandra.**_" Samantha told her niece getting a nod. She didn't want the mean women to hurt her family, mamma will understand.

Samantha relaxed further taking Jonathon's larger hand in her small one. They both felt electricity as hands griped each other. "_**Samantha my dear friend, how nice it is to see you again. I see you got yourself a new beau, a really handsome and dangerous looking beau**_." Suanne said getting a closer look at the man before her. He truly was handsome and dangerous. Samantha's beau looked rough, rough like the land, a survivor. Two pistols, a shotgun and bowie knife made her want him more. "_**Yes, Jonathon is Suanne. The reason he's my man is because of you!**_" Samantha answered snuggling closer smiling. Jonathon played along hugging Samantha then kissed her forehead. The butterflies went crazy in her stomach causing a wide smile form. "_**Oh how is that Samantha dear?**_" the snake asked trying not to scowl. Damn her, she's not supposed to have a handsome beau. Samantha couldn't hold a candle to her beauty. "_**When you ran off with Jonas Hanson it saved me from a bad choice. Now I have a man that loves me unconditionally, right Jonathon**_." Samantha replied then looked up into his chocolate brown eyes almost getting lost. _**"...and I have a woman that loves me the same**_." He said resisting an urge to kiss her. Kissing another man's women, even though he's a fool, would be wrong. What he was doing now wasn't wrong, was it? Helping Samantha fend off the 'Snake' was justified...right!

Suanne wouldn't stand being up staged by a homely _(_**A/N4**_) _women like Samantha, not now or ever. "_**I guess I'll be moving along then, you two have a good day**_." She replied not meaning it. Before she walked away completely Suanne struck planning on ruining Samantha's day. "_**If you ever get tired of having a homely woman in your bed just look me up Jonathon, I promise you I'm more fun**_." She said seeing Samantha's smile turn into a frown, pay dirt Suanne thought grinning. "_**We haven't shared a bed yet Miss Simon. That'll happen on our honeymoon like it should**_." His comment made Samantha's blush deepen and think about '_what if'_. "_**...and you're wrong about Samantha being a homely, she's gorgeous and interesting. Of course I'm biased though, right Samantha**_." Jonathon answered making Samantha's heart race, he thinks I'm gorgeous and Smart. "_**Yeah, my aunt is 10 times prettier than you..!**_" Cassie added glaring at the women. "_**What he said..**_." Samantha squeaked out finding her voice.

_Holly Hanna_, I don't know what to do now Samantha thought. Suanne would surely ask around now about her beau finding out about Pete in short order. "_**The offer still stands Jonathon**_." The snake replied walking off hearing the little girl say "_**That's Mr. Wayne to you...snake**_." then covered her mouth.

She stopped mid step turning around and stared at the man Samantha had her arms around. '_No, it can't be!'_ The man before should be dead. Jonas told her that he killed him and they had nothing to worry about. Then a month later she went looking for Jonas because he hadn't returned home from a job. One of his friends told her a bounty hunter captured him and a few others of their gang. Hanson was convicted and sentenced to six years at _Huntsville Prison_ (_**A/N3**_) for his crimes. That happened a year ago last week. For the first time in her life she felt real fear, fear of a dead man.

"_**What's wrong Suanne; did someone walk over your grave?**_" Samantha asked with a grin thinking Cassie's remark got to her. "_**No, I just don't like bounty hunters. They are heartless and cruel Samantha, I wish you luck!**_" she said then left quickly as possible hoping the bounty hunter didn't recognize her. "_**That's odd; she's never lost interest in a man that quickly!**_" Samantha commented watching Suanne almost run away to the safety of her carriage.

Jonathon took another look at the women remembering what Hanson's wanted poster said. '_Travels with a Red Head with long hair, 5'10" and elegant dress.' _Samantha reluctantly stepped out of his embrace watching her enemy leave in a hurry kicking up dust. "_**You mentioned she left with Jonas Hanson, correct.**_" He asked looking at Samantha missing her touch more than expected. "_**The two of them left town together and never returned.**_" She answered as Cassie and Loki had left to greet Daniel at her mammas beckoning. Jonathon got a serious look on his face then spoke. "_**I tracked his gang down over a year ago getting shot and left for dead for my troubles. Hanson thought he killed me but found out differently. Three others and Hanson are now sitting in Huntsville prison**_." He informed Samantha making her smile widely. "_**Why is**_ _**Suanne afraid of you Jonathon?**_"She asked wondering if the snake had a bounty on her head. Samantha was also happy that she got one over on Suanne for once. "_**Maybe she thinks there's a bounty out for her too. The wanted poster only stated Hanson traveled with Red Head sometimes, not that she was wanted.**_" Jonathon told Samantha shrugging his shoulders. "_**Can we let her 'believe' there's a possibility of having a bounty? She'd leave us alone I bet**_." She replied grinning at the thought. "_**I won't say anything if you don't Miss Carter**_." Jonathon answered making her giggle with joy.

A few moments later Janet walked up with Cassie swinging between Daniel and her. Jonathon shouldn't envy them but he did. Family was more precious than gold or silver. "_**Jonathon, this is Daniel Jackson, my beau.**_" Janet introduced the two men. _**"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Cass talked my ear off about you for months.**_" Daniel said shaking his hand feeling the bounty hunter give his a hard squeeze. '_He's testing me, must be an alpha male thing_' Daniel thought. "_**Same here Mr. Jackson, the little one has told me about you as well**_." Jonathon replied winking at Cassandra making her giggle. "_**Mamma helped to Uncle Jon.**_" She replied with a wide smile happy her family was all together in the same place. Loki sniffed around Daniels legs trying to figure out where the talkative man had been.

"_**Yes I did Cassandra but you did most of the talking, I just filled in the details." **_Janet answered patting her girl on the head. "_**So you're the teacher in these parts. I got to say you look more like a professor though**_." Jonathon responded sizing up the man. He wore glasses and had sandy blond hair with a medium build. There were signs of calluses on his hands that were fading. That was probably from being away on his trip. He didn't wear a pistol so that would have to be fixed. Janet and Cassie needed someone to protect them in his absence.

"_**I am...why do you think I look more like a professor?**_" Daniel asked as the three women watched Jonathon size up Daniel. "_**Your tie, it's similar to ones worn by attendees of Normal Schools (A/N5)**_. _**You also look like talking is your favorite past time**_." He answered making Samantha raise an eyebrow. What would a bounty hunter know about such collages? "_**Mr. Wayne, your observation skills are astute. I attended Harris-Stowe State University (A/N6) in Missouri class of 1873. If I didn't like talking I would've chose another profession. You probably say very little and that's it. That's why you're a bounty hunter, all you need to know is how to shoot and track**_." Daniel countered verbally sparing with the man. He could tell Cassie's uncle wasn't ignorant by any means.

The two men continued to talk while the women stood back and watched. Janet smiled because Samantha attention was completely on Jonathon. Walking up Daniel had asked if her friend found a new beau. He too saw the chemistry Samantha and Jonathon shared.

"_**So, how did it fell to be held by Jonathon?**_" Janet asked getting her friends attention. "_**That...we were acting to throw of the snake. I didn't want her badgering Jonathon**_." Samantha replied trying throw off Janet's suspicions. She needed time to figure things out. Being held by Jonathon along with his words made her start re-evaluating Pete as a potential husband. "_**I saw how you smiled as he kissed your hair Samantha. Your face lit up like a sunrise. Jonathon didn't need your help to fend off Suanne although I could tell he enjoyed holding you though.**_" she said calling her friend out. "_**He did...I mean of course Jon...Mr. Wayne did?" **_Samantha asked surprised at Janet's words then continued._** "We actually made Suanne's attempt at upsetting me back fire. Jonathon played his part well.**_" Samantha responded catching herself. She knew calling him by his Christian name would change things between them. They'd go from acquaintances to friends, possibly more.

Janet knew for sure Pete's days as her friend's beau had changes from days to hours. She also knew Samantha's mind was thinking about what had just happened. Janet decided to watch what happens before nudging the two again. They were headed down the road she wanted making Janet grin. "_**Is that why Suanne left in a hurry? She looked more scared than anything**_." She asked while watching Cassie play with Loki. They were currently chasing each other around the luggage area. Slim and Roscoe didn't mind, they even joined in a little. "_**Get along little doggie, don't bite Roscoe. He's got crazy running though his veins.**_" Janet heard Slim say making her little girl giggle.

Samantha turned to her friend grinning like a cat that got the canary. "_**What are you grinning about Samantha?**_" Janet asked with piqued curiosity. "_**You remember when Jonas and Suanne left together flaunting it in my face?**_" Janet remembered that day well. Samantha was so upset that it took months for her to get back to normal. She had high hopes that he'd be the one, the one that would be her knight in shining amour. "_**How can I forget...you were so distant I everyone was worried about you**_." Janet replied remembering her own hopes and dreams falling apart with her first marriage.

"_**Well, they shacked up in another town. Jonas joined an outlaw gang as a means to support them. Mr. Wayne and Jonas crossed paths apparently over a year ago**_." Samantha said making sure Cassie was out of ear shot for the next part of the story. Janet thought back to that time remembering a letter she received from him. Jonathon said that a man named Hanson shot him in the back but he'd recover. He didn't go into much detail other than to say he'd find the SOB and his friends. Janet didn't read Cassie that part of the letter not wanting to upset her.

"_**Jonas shot Jonathon in the back twice then left him for dead. He recovered then tracked the gang down capturing Jonas and three others. When Cassie mentioned her uncle's last name this got Suanne's attention spooking her.**_" Samantha said with a scowl because deep down she always knew Jonas wasn't to be trusted even though he acted charming. "_**What did Suanne say if anything before running off?**_" Janet asked noticing Cassie running back this way with Loki hot on her heels. "_**She basically said 'bounty hunters are no good and I could have him**_." she replied smiling at the sight of Suanne leaving in a hurry.

"_**Is she wanted in connection to Jonas's crimes?**_" Janet asked kind of hoping Suanne was, that'd be sweet justice. "_**Jonathon told me she wasn't. We both agreed not to tell her that though**_." Samantha said with a laugh causing Janet to join in. Cassie looked at her mother and aunt wondering why they were laughing. Loki barked letting her know that both Daniel and Uncle Jon were walking up carrying bags and few packages.

"_**What are you two laughing at now?**_" Daniel asked knowing how the two friends often laughed for now reason. "_**I'll tell you later dear; did you men come to terms on anything?**_" Janet answered stepping beside him. Jonathon picked Cassie up throwing her over his shoulder opposite the shotgun. "_**Oh, sorry little one, I mistook you for baggage.**_" Cassie giggled enjoying the attention. "_**He's going to teach me to shoot and he'll let me chronicle his adventures accurately.**_" Daniel replied causing the bounty hunter to turn around. Cassie took the opportunity to make faces at Slim and Roscoe. In return they did the same then got back to work.

"_**I said maybe Danny...**_" Jonathon responded then patted Cassie on the rump lightly. Janet and Samantha both laughed at the surprised face the little girl made. Loki continued to jump trying to reach his favorite human barking each time. "_**You didn't say no either Jonathon**_." Daniel retorted back adjusting his glasses. "_**We'll talk more over breakfast; right now I need to head to work. It wouldn't be a good Idea to be late my first day**_." He replied setting down his niece much to her disappointment. "_**Have a good day Uncle Jon, don't cause any trouble**_." Cassie said pointing her little finger at him. He bent down to her level then grinned. "_**You know me, I always behave**_." She rolled her eyes then gave him a hug happy as could be. "_**I'll see you tonight Uncle Jon**_." Then let go of him. "_**Daniel, Janet, Cassie...Miss Carter, y'all have a nice afternoon**_." Jonathon said then started to head towards Kings Saloon after they wished him a good day as well.

Janet looked at Samantha giving her a '_Why are you standing here look_' motioning to the retreating back of Jonathon. "_**Hold up Mr. Wayne...**_" Samantha yelled walking up to the bounty hunter. Why did she feel the need to be around this man? Jonathon stopped and waited for Samantha wondering what she wanted. "_**Would you mind if I escorted you to Kings Saloon. You never know if the snake might return**_." She said as a plausible excuse. "_**No Miss Carter, I don't. Shall we?**_" he said motioning in the direction of the saloon. Neither one made an attempt at touching each other despite the urge to do so.

"_**So...they aren't courting, are they Janet?**_" Daniel asked trying to figure out what was going on between the two. "_**They will be shortly if I figure things correctly Daniel.**_" She replied with a huge grin. "_**When I do write his story you'll be number two on my list to talk to 'match maker'**_." He said picking up his travel bags and package. "_**What about me Daniel?**_" asked Cassie taking her mother's hand while Loki trailed behind them wagging his tail. "_**You'll be third Cass, I promise.**_" He answered as the three walked towards Janet's house to enjoy the rest of the day.

_**A/N1:**_ _Suanne Braun portrayed Hathor. She's better known as the goddess of __**Sex, Drugs & Rock 'N' Roll.**__ She's originally from South Africa and now lives in the United Kingdom with her husband (M-2002 to present)._

**A/N2: **_A Carriage basically a horse drawn passenger wagon with two rows of seating._

**A/N3: **_The Huntsville Prison (__**unit**__) is located in Huntsville Texas. The facility opened in 1849 with the first inmate arriving on October 1, 1849. The prison is the oldest in the state of Texas._

**A/N4:**_ Homely means unattractive in appearance, basically plain Jane in modern slang (__**or my generation**__)._

_**A/N5:**__ Normal Schools are institutions that educate high school graduates to be teachers. Where they still exist are now denominated 'TEACHER-TRAINING COLLEGES'._

**A/N6: **_Harris Teachers College and Stowe Teachers College (Now a State University) merged in 1857 forming Harris-Stowe State University. _

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**Niell**_


	15. Snakes of Haven Unite

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 15: Snake(S) of Haven Unite**

Sam walked beside Jonathon wondering what to say. The silence might be okay for a bounty hunter that didn't talk much but for her it was deafening. Running a general store there was always someone to talk to. She was dying to know if Jonathon meant what he said. Did he really thing she was gorgeous and smart? Pete just said called her pretty or babe, the pet name irritated her and he knew it. To hell with it, she was just going to ask.

"**_Did you mean what you said about me Mr. Wayne?_**" She asked as they passed _Ranger Ron's Gun Smithing Sales_. Jonathon stopped walking as did Samantha waiting for him to answer. He tipped his Stetson back then looked into her baby blues. **_"I meant every word of it Miss Carter. You aren't just another pretty face, you're beauty rivals that of Aphrodite. You have more grit than some men I came across. You deserve a lot better than Shanahan. Yes, I meant that and more_**." Jonathon answered making Samantha blush once again getting more than she expected. She looked away from the bounty hunter trying to find her voice. To her surprise Jonathon turned her head to face him. "**_Never let anyone tell you any different. There's no need to hide your intelligence either just because it's a 'Mans world'_**." He said making air quotes then continued. "**_People dismiss Janet as a doctor because of her gender, that's wrong. She's a damn good doctor, saved my sorry ass many a time. Janet has done well for herself and Cassie, so can you_**." Jonathon finished then started to walk again.

Samantha didn't know what to say now. For a man that doesn't talk much said a mouth full. Realizing he had started walking again she ran to catch up. "**_Mr. Wayne, thank you. No one other than my dad or mom has said that to me._**" She replied then checked out his ass with a grin. "**_You should hear that more often Miss Carter_**." He responded noticing Kings Saloon coming into view. **_"For the record you back side isn't sorry looking at all._**" Samantha added making the bounty hunter chuckle. "**_Your back side is great since were on the topic_**." Jonathon said making the women beside him giggle.

They walked in a comfortable silence stopping in front of a large window at Kings Saloon. "**_Well, Miss Carter, this is my stop. Thank you for protecting me from the snake_**." He said watching Samantha play with the hem of her skirt. She looked into Jonathon's chocolate brown eyes making a snap decision. "**_Mr. Wayne, please call me Samantha. There's no need for formalities anymore_**." Jonathon thought it over for a second then answered. They were entering dangerous territory now and both of them knew it. "**_I'll agree only if you call me Jonathon, Samantha_**." He answered putting a wide smile on Samantha's face. "**_Jonathon is still too formal, how about Jack? Yes, Jack sounds much batter_**." She replied with happiness, finally a man that see's her for who she is. "**_That works for me, Sam_**." Jack said offering his hand to shake. They shook hands unknowingly being watched by Thelma who was sitting at the bar. '_Pete will love to hear this_.' She thought then got up to inform Harry Mr. Wayne had arrived.

Jonathon walked into the bar noticing it was mostly empty except for a few guys playing poker while drinking. Inara was floating around serving drinks and making customers feel welcome. She waved to him then pointed to the bar. He walked over to the bar taking a seat. Kowalski was nearby picking up spittoons with shaky hands. Jonathon walked to where his friend was bending down to help him. "**_You're going to make it Charles; we've been through hell and back. This won't be any different_**." Charles looked at his long time friend scowling at him. "**_That's easy for you to say Jack, I have the shakes, I had a hard time eating lunch and right now I want to punch you. Let me be for now!_**" he replied walking to the back room with his arms full.

Jonathon sighed watching his friend walk away knowing his reaction was because of withdraws. "**_He'll make it Mr. Wayne, those of us who care will help out too_**." Inara said placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "**_Charles will need all the help he can get. Truth be told we road together for a while._**" He responded looking her in the eye seeing the sincerity. "**_We already removed the alcohol from his room despite his protests, that wasn't fun._**" She informed her friend/lover. "**_I don't reckon it was. He's always been good at hiding things_**." Jonathon replied back seeing Harry come out of the office with Thelma following.

"**_Mr. Wayne...your 10 minutes early. That's what I like to see in an employee, it shows responsibility_**." Harry said snapping his pocket watch shut. "**_Early is on time, on time is late Maybourne_**." Jonathon replied back getting a nod of approval. "**_I heard about what happened at the Dew Drop Saloon. Using blanks to get everyone's attention saves on roof repairs_**." Jonathon just shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. "**_You got a place I can put my Greener at for now_**." He asked his new boss. Harry had him place it next to his personnel shotgun under the counter. "**_Do you want me to gather everyone or just get to it?_**" Harry asked not caring either way. "**_Gather everyone so I don't have to repeat myself, it won't take long._**" Jonathon said then gathered his thoughts.

Thelma watched Jonathon with interest as Inara stayed close to Jonathon. He definitely had a specific type of women he liked. Mr. Wayne had already bedded Inara twice and from the looks of it was working on Samantha Carter. Granted she was sleeping with Pete because, why not. Samantha wasn't, so she'd be a place holder until then. The running theory amongst the women was Mr. Wayne here to gather information before going after the rustlers. If that was true _Sharon, Vera, Louise_ and _she_ would have to more careful. They didn't need to get caught passing along what they found out to Harry. He's a fair boss that passes along part of the ill gotten money. The money she received was tucked safely away in the bank. The profession only lasted while your looks did so planning for retirement was prudent.

Harrys voice brought Thelma out of her thoughts and back to reality. **_"...Mr. Wayne will be running the floor, not the kitchen Nick. He's not here to bounty hunt; just take a break from it. Mr. Wayne, the floor is yours._**" He said not fully believing the, taking a break part. All 12 of his employees turned their attention to Jonathon waiting to hear him speak.

"**_Thanks' boss, Harry is correct. I'm taking a break from bounty hunting. Being on the hunt can wear a man down, hence why I'm standing here._**" Jonathon told the assemble employees and few patrons that happen to be present. "**_If you need my help with a handsy customer or drunk just put your hand up making a 'V' with your fingers_**. **_I'll make sure they stop or leave. Bar fights, just get out of the way so none of you get hurt. That's mostly for the ladies. Us men though, we'll take care of it, right Kowalski!_**" Jonathon said singling out his friend for a reason. Charles stood a bit straighter losing some of his anger towards Jack. "**_I'll do my best Mr. Wayne, might get my arse kicked though_**." He responded getting a few eye rolls and chuckles. "**_You'll do fine; just remember there's no such thing as a fair fight... just win!_**" Jonathon replied making Harry grin. "**_One last thing, don't hesitate to come to me with if there's a problem brewing or something I might need to know. With that said I look forward to working with all of you_**. **_Does anyone have questions or concerns?_**" (**_A/N1_**) He finished letting everyone know he had their back. Louise, who loved a good fight, spoke up. "**_What if we want to help out Mr. Wayne?_**" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "**_I can't stop you so just be careful if you do_**." He answered then looked at the others. No one else had question so most went about their duties. Some of the employees he hadn't met introduced themselves though.

**_Same time, Mayor Cliff Simons Office_**: Suanne walked into the mayor's office twirling her parasol (**_A/N2_**) the closing it. The reception area was lavishly decorated with gold statues of Egyptians gods, obviously fake, along with paintings of the pyramids. Their father had fascination with Egypt and the Middle East in general. Cliff took after their father in that regard, his favorite being Ba'al. She took after her mother who liked Cleopatra. The power the Egyptian Queen had amassed had been huge. Suanne loved power so Cleopatra was a great example of how to amass power. "**_May I help you ma'am?_**" asked the curly haired blond sitting behind the secretary's desk. "**_We've never met so I'll let that slide this time. I'm the mayor's sister, Miss Suanne Simon._**" She said letting her answer sink in to the secretary, leave it to her brother to hire a young English women. "**_My apologies Miss Simon, it won't happen again_**." The secretary replied already not liking the mayor's sister.

Suanne gave the women a fake smile then sat down placing her hands on the parasol. "**_My brother must like you_**." she said noticing the name plate on the desk. "**_What makes say that Miss Simon?_**" Sarah Gardner asked wanting to go back to her paperwork. "**_He gave you a gold name plate for your desk. Cliff doesn't part with precious metals easily. So tell me, is one of the perks of the job sleeping with my brother?_**" she asked wanting to have some fun while waiting to see him. Sarah didn't know how to respond. Of course she wasn't sleeping with the mayor that just wouldn't be proper. "**_That would be highly unprofessional Miss Simon. You never mix business with pleasure_**." She replied in a calm voice. This women was not to be trusted Sarah figured out quickly. "**_You're missing out honey, mixing it up makes a man weak and more willing to do as you want._**" Suanne said with a smile enjoying Sarah's discomfort.

The door to her brother's office opened at that moment saving Sarah from replying to Miss Simon. Councilmen Jacob Carter and Teal'C Murray walked out of the office followed by the mayor. "**_The two of you have a good idea; bring it up at the council meeting Wednesday night. I'm sure the townsfolk will like it given the lack of progress Sheriff Shanahan has made._**" Cliff said then noticed his sister, either Suanne was out of money or she lost interest in Jonas Hanson. "**_Indeed Mayor Simon_**." Teal'C said bowing slightly to Cliff. "**_The Texas Rangers won't mess around. Thank you for your time Mayor_**." Jacob added shaking the mayor's hand.

"**_Cliff, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?_**" Suanne asked looking at the three men. "**_...my dear sister, how nice of you to drop by? Teal'C...this is my younger sister Suanne." _**He said making the introduction while hoping she didn't insult Jacob. Suanne obviously knew who Jacob was but the huge black man was new to her. If Teal'C wasn't black he'd be a prime target for her. **_"...pleased to meet you Miss Simon_**." Teal'C addressed the women not knowing anything about her. "**_Stay away from my daughter Suanne. I won't hold her back this time around_**." Jacob told the harlot then motioned for his fellow councilman to follow. "**_Jacob Carter is that a threat against me, little harmless me_**?" she replied hiding behind a fake frown. Teal'C looked at Jacob then the woman. "**_I'll explain on the way to Kings Saloon, I suddenly need a drink_**." Jacob said walking out the door with Teal'C following,

"**_Sister, you never fail to make things interesting. Let's talk in my office Suanne, Sarah dear...why don't you take an extended lunch. Be back here at 2:00_**." Cliff told his secretary getting a nod. Sarah gladly gathered her things deciding to do some shopping as well. Suanne thought back to the conversation she overhead the men finishing up. There might be an angle she could exploit for her benefit. Cliff closed the door behind him as his sister walked over to the liquor cabinet. **_"Would you like your usual Cliff_**_?_" she asked pouring her a brandy. "**_Make it a double, I've had non-stop meeting all morning_**." He replied walking over the cabinet.

They went to the sitting area for less formal meetings savoring their drinks. "**_How have you been Suanne, life treating you well?_**" He asked noticing how she was dressed. Suanne didn't look like she was hurting for money but looks could be deceiving with her. "**_I'm doing really good brother, no need to worry about me. How about you, I see you got another beautiful brit working for you_**." Suanne replied fishing for information. "**_Being mayor keeps me busy, if all goes well I'm going to run for the senate after my term is up. Miss Gardner is a nice lady that does her job well, don't run her off. I'll be lost without her running the office_**." Cliff answered not being completely honest. There was no need to discuss town issues with her. **_"...so not sleeping with her then. What a shame, she looks like your type_**." Cliff ignored her subtle dig choosing to redirect back at her. "**_Where's Jonas at sister? Did you get bored with him?_**" he asked watching Suanne's facial expressions. Her eye's flashed a bit of anger then it was gone. "**_The fool went and joined a gang unbeknownst to me. He's sitting in prison now_**." Suanne replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

His sister always knows what's going on with the men she shacks up with. Suanne is definitely lying about not knowing. "**_Jonas wasn't one to do an honest day's work so no surprise there. Do you need a place to stay Suanne? I have a spare room at my house_**." Cliff asked not really wanting the company. **_"Thank you for the offer. I got a room at 'Empty Arms Hotel', not the best but it'll do_**." She replied setting her drink down on the end table. Cliff just nodded getting up for a refill offering her one too.

"**_Cliff, do you know anything about Samantha Carter's new beau? I rode in with Dr. Jackson and they were waiting with Dr. Frasier_**." Suanne asked wanting to know more about the two. They made a fool of her and wanted revenge. Cliff handed his sister another drink then sat down thinking for second. Suanne only asked these questions to gather information, not out of curiosity. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. If Suanne made a play for Pete it would tarnish his image making it easier to get rid of the idiot.

"**_He became the sheriff after Barkley was killed three months ago. Pete Shanahan keeps the peace but little else, not many of the town folk likes him_**." Suanne looked up at her brother with questioning eyes. Samantha called him Jonathon not Pete. **_"...are you sure his name isn't Jonathon Wayne, the bounty hunter?_**" she asked wondering what was going on. Did Samantha play a trick on her or... "**_My dear sister, you were played. Mr. Wayne just got into town yesterday morning. Pete has been courting Samantha for three months now, however I believe that won't last_**." Cliff answered seeing the gears start turning in her head. He did chuckle knowing the two got one over on her. Samantha's opinion of the man changed rather quickly which was a good thing. She deserved better than a man who couldn't be faithful. Not many knew of his visits late night visits to Thelma. No one said anything hoping Samantha would figure it out soon.

"**_I should have known that Samantha couldn't get the attention of such an handsome man_**." Suanne said omitting her worry about being wanted. **_"...and it's not funny Clifton, people will laugh at me when they find out_**." She crooned downing her drink. "**_You need to lighten up sister, people will relate to you much easier if you do._**" He replied looking at the clock over Horus statue noting the time, 1:34. He had a _2:00_ meeting with _Abydos Construction Company_ they hired to rebuild the court house. An unfortunate lightening strike caused a fire on the previous court house.

"**_I suppose that is how you won the election, by being approachable. It's too bad James Garfield (_**A/N3**_) won the presidency, I don't trust Republicans_**_._" Suanne said throwing a bone out for Cliff to chew on. He was an avid Republican and she, a democrat. That's the one thing they both enjoyed, a lively debate on politics and policy. Her brother smiled getting them another refill. "**_I was waiting for you to bring up politics my dear sister. I hope you're ready to be schooled._**" He replied getting a grin from Suanne. "**_I'm an emotional woman, facts don't matter brother!_**" she countered as they started discussing the election.

The two siblings parted ways after having a spirited yet enjoyable discussion about the presidential election. Suanne promised to meet her brother for dinner that night to catch up further. The carriage she arranged for her was still waiting as Toney promised. "**_Thank you Max..." _**she said as the young man helped her into the carriage**_._** **_"...take me to my hotel; I feel the need to rest after my long and bumpy ride_**." Suanne ordered opening up her parasol. "**_Yes Miss Simon, right away_**." Max replied moving at sedate pace not to jostle the lady. Suanne felt Max's eyes on her as if he was undressing her mentally giving her an idea.

Midway through Suanne noticed a friendly face she hadn't seen in almost six months? "**_Max, stop the carriage_**." She said taking a closer look. "**_Thelma..!_**" Suanne yelled getting the other women's attention. Thelma looked in the direction of the yelling seeing her friend sitting in a carriage. "**_Suanne, is that you?_**" she asked walking over dressed up for her day off. Thelma wore her favorite yellow dress, _low cut of course_, with a big yellow hat and parasol to match. "**_Who were you expecting...the Queen of England? Of course it's me!_**" (**A/N4**) Suanne asked with a chuckle. "**_Max, can you help my friend into the carriage?_**" Max promptly did as asked then continued onto the hotel. The two friends hugged happy to see each other. "**_Did you come in on the stage coach earlier today?_**" Thelma asked holding her friends hand glad she got out of the horrible brothel (_whore house_). "**_The ride was horrible; I don't know where those two learned to handle horses at. I swear they hit every hole on purpose Thelma._**" Suanne complained because she could. "**_Slim isn't the best horse driver, Roscoe is even worse. When I came here we lost a wheel scaring me to death_**."Thelma replied placing a hand over her heart. "**_Did you happen to find yourself a man or still working them_**?" Her friend asked noticing a semi attractive man ride by on a brown horse in a suite and derby hat.

Thelma noticed her friend's attention shift momentarily towards Pete as he rode by. "**_...a bit of both, I work at Kings Saloon but today is my day off. The man that just rode by is Sheriff Pete Shanahan_**." Thelma answered winking giving friend a subtle hint about Pete and her.

Suanne eye's gone wide then broke out in laughter. Thelma was sleeping with Samantha's beau..! That was just too perfect. She could use that to her advantage later like a hot branding iron. "**_Miss Simon, we have arrived at your hotel_**." Max informed her coming to a stop. "**_You must come up; we have so much to talk about._**" Suanne insisted. "**_Of course I'll come up. There are several things I got to tell you about this town. You'll just eat it up._**" Thelma said letting Max help her down followed by Suanne. "**_Will you need me anytime soon Miss Simon?_**" he asked taking a closer look at the women hoping she would. "**_I won't need anything else today Max, however later tonight I could use some company_**." She replied placing her white gloved hand on his cheek. "**_I can make time for you Miss Simon_**." Max said with a smile getting one in return. He watched the two women go inside mesmerized before snapping out of the trance.

Once in the room both women burst out laughing, young men were so gullible. **_"You haven't lost your touch Suanne. Max was eating out of your hand_**." Thelma said with a grin going over to the sitting area of the suite. "**_That was the idea, if he comes by tonight I'll show him a really good time_**." Suanne answered bringing over a bottle of Red wine and two glasses. "**_You're already making plans and haven't been in town for two hours._**" Thelma asked accepting the glass of wine. "**_You know me so well Thelma, besides I haven't had a good role in the hay for a month._**" She replied with a grin then continued. **_"...so how good is Samantha's beau in bed?_**" Suanne asked making her friend grin widely.

Pete tied his horse up outside the sheriff's office noticing Judge Landry's horse, a _palomino named Stonewall_. It was not uncommon for the man to drop by from time to time. His **spidey sense **(_couldn't resist_) was tingling telling him something was wrong. Stepping inside the office area he saw Cam cleaning his pistol while the judge looked over some papers. "**_Sheriff Shanahan, I'm glad you're here. Pleas have a seat_**." Judge Landry said motioning to the seat in front of his personnel desk. Pete wasn't happy with the judge sitting in his spot but kept quite sitting down.

"**_Mitchell, I thought I told you to watch Mr. Wayne!_**" he said getting Cameron's attention. Landry didn't say anything preferring to watch. He wanted to see firsthand how Shanahan treated his deputy. "**_I did as you ordered Pete. Instead of following at a distance I just walked with him._**" he answered the sheriff. "**_How did you expect to catch him breaking the law then?_**" Pete asked unhappy with the deputy's performance. "**_My job is to prevent crime too...anyway, to answer your question. While walking towards Kings Saloon we heard a fight going on at Dew Drop_**." Cameron replied while cleaning the barrel. "**_What does the Dew Drop and Mr. Wayne have to do with a fight?_**" Pete asked wishing the dimwit would get to the point. "**_Your buddy Grant was caught cheating then tried to leave. A fight ensued and Mr. Wayne helped me break the fight up." _**Cameron responded with a wide smile. '_Damn he loved saying that_'.

Pete's didn't know what to say. Anger and worry was equally building up. The anger because Cam willingly let Mr. Wayne help him. His worry was because he vouched for Grant at the behest of Mr. Williams. **_"Where is Grant now Cameron and don't say in my jail!_**" Pete asked knowing full well Grant was there. Cameron maybe a dimwit but he didn't play favorites like he had too. "**_Sheriff, I'll tell you then, Mr. O'Bannon is sitting in cell 5. He'll continue to sit there until noon Wednesday_**." Landry said looking the sheriff dead in the eye. He didn't have evidence but firmly believed that Pete was working for Jeff Williams. "**_Not that I'm questioning you Judge. I just want to see the evidence against my friend_**." Pete asked not being completely truthful.

Cameron got up from his desk then picked up a box from a nearby table. "**_Here you go sheriff, one _****Will Finck Brass Sleeve Holdout Device****_ (_**_A/N5_**_). Plus two face cards to boot. The judge has written statements too if you want to read them_**." He said placing the box in front of Pete with a grin then going back to his desk. '_Damn, grant should've been more careful. Now he had to follow the letter of the law_'. "**_Can I read the statements Judge Landry? While he is my friend, the law is the law_**." He asked mostly to cover himself. The sleeve device was enough evidence in its self; the statements were nails in the coffin. "**_By all means Sheriff Shanahan, just so you know Mark Carter will be stopping by at Mr. O'Bannon's request. He thinks legal counsel will get him released sooner, I assured Grant he wasn't leaving until noon on Wednesday unless a trial took place_**." Landry replied leaning back watching Pete's face for clues. He did notice the contempt Pete held for Cameron and Mr. Wayne. He'd have to talk with Mayor Simon about Pete's conduct later on. The fact that Mr. Wayne bested the sheriff without breaking a sweat would be reason enough to dislike the man. Landry however believed there was more to the story though.

"**_Judge Landry, I only have one question in regards to this, Tell Sackett? Is he still in town?_**" Pete asked knowing the charges were ill refutable. "**_Tell might still be in town. He said they would be heading home around 2:00 or so._**" Landry replied already figuring out the sheriff's line of thought. "**_He's the main witness. I also see where he helped escort Grant to jail. Isn't that kind of odd Judge?_**" the sheriff asked thinking he had an out for his friend. "**_The Sacketts are above reproach Sheriff. The written statement stands. Tell helping escort Grant to jail...that's just him being ornery_**." Landry answered then stood up pushing the chair back. "**_Good work deputy, when you see Mr. Wayne tell him thanks from me. We need more upstanding people like him in this town...sheriff, have a good day_**." Hank said putting on his hat as he left.

Pete was boiling inside; the judge just slapped him in the face with his words. He praised both the dimwit and bounty hunter in front of him. The worst part was there was nothing he could do to free Grant. Mr. Williams will be furious once he finds out. Pete couldn't freely talk to his friend right now nor could he just leave. The apology to Samantha would have to wait till later tonight. The more time went by the harder it would be making her believe he was sincere.

"**_Once your done cleaning your gun, go back to watching Mr. Wayne and I mean watch. Not follow around like a puppy_**." Pete said with a sneer, he couldn't take his anger out on the judge so the dimwit would do just fine. "**_Sounds good to me, I'll be able to catch Chengs and Inara's show then." _**Cameron answered doing a final check on the Colt then loading 5 rounds**_ (_****A/N6****_) _**in his colt. Pete sat dumfounded silently cursing himself for basically giving Cameron the night off. The door closed leaving Pete alone with his thoughts and Grant locked up. Today was shaping up to be a really bad day; he hoped it didn't get any worse.

"**_Since Pete satisfies you why not continue sleeping with him even after they marry?_**" Suanne asked filing away what Thelma told her for later use. The information would be fun to throw in Samantha's face. "**_Now that I think about it, you're right. Why stop a good thing_**." Thelma agreed with her friends idea then continued. "**_Okay my turn...when did you leave the _****Waco Tap****_ (_****A/N7****_)?" _**Thelma asked wanting to know. She left 8 months ago looking for a quieter and safer town to work in.

"**_I'll need to start at the beginning so let's fill up our glasses again._**" She said emptying the wine bottle. "**_The story that good we need more wine_**." Thelma asked wondering how her friend had money suddenly. Going from the poor house to expensive wine doesn't happen overnight.

"**_This story is worth two refills_**." Suanne answered then continued. "**_I went to see a friend in prison after you left. He wrote to me wanting to talk with me. The only way to talk privately was to 'BUY' time from the warden_**." Suanne said rolling her eyes. "**_I know what you mean Suanne, sometimes I hate doing this job because of men like that._**" Thelma replied with a sigh. **_"...anyway with the warden satisfied I meet with Jonas privately. We talked...after we had sex more than a few times_**." She told her friend with a smile. Thelma laughed with her almost spilling wine over the carpet. "**_What did Jonas want to tell you, something about buried treasure or how much he loved you?" _**Thelma asked glad her friend was away from '_Hells Half Acre_'.

Suanne leaned forward with a conspirator look then began in talking in a hushed voice. Thelma mimicked her friends' posture wanting to hear her story. "**_The gang he ran with had several hiding spots for their loot. It wasn't a good Idea to put it all in one place_**." She said for starters. "**_Jonas told me before he was caught he had killed a bounty hunter that was tracking them, turns out the bounty hunter survived._**" Suanne told her Thelma. "**_What is the bounty hunters name?"_** Thelma asked wondering if the person was an infamous one. Suanne leaned back getting a sour look that fade behind a wine glass. "**_We both know him; in fact he's in town now_**." Thelma's leaned back a remembering what Inara had said about Mr. Wayne and the gunshot wounds. "**_Mr. Wayne...from what Inara told us girls he's been shot several times along with knife wounds. He's apparently a hard man to kill._**" She replied sipping her wine suddenly jealous of the Brazilian women. **_"...and he heals fast or is just that stubborn."_** Suanne added then continued her story.

"**_Jonas told me of a secret hiding spot only Todd and he knew of. Todd, the leader of the Wraiths, re-hid some of the money for himself only Jonas found out. Mr. Wayne killed him during his pursuit of the outlaws leaving Jonas to claim the loot for us. His plan was for him and me to dig up the money then head west to California_**." Suanne told her friend getting up for another bottle of wine.

Thelma sat back surprised Suanne would even tell her about this. She was always guarded about her past never talking about it at length. This was the first time she even mentioned having a beau or possible husband. Things made more sense now. Suanne started working at the Waco Tap to make ends meet after Jonas went to jail. Now here she was with presumably the stolen money.

"**_Why didn't Jonas wait till after getting out of prison and dig it up together?_**" Thelma asked the obvious question. "**_He was sentenced to 4 years in Huntsville Prison for one. Two, Jonas wanted me to have the money instead of the remaining few members of the Wraiths. They would find out eventually because Todd took an extra cut. Outlaws don't like being cheated by other outlaws so eventually they'd come looking for answers_**." Suanne said still in a hushed voice so no one would overhear them.

"**_There's no honor amongst thieves_**." Thelma added thinking about all the things outlaws have said after bedding her. **_"...so how much and who did you get to help dig up the money?_**" she asked knowing her friend probably got pasties to do the dirty work. "**_First off I convinced three no name men to help with the promise of money and sex. They agreed readily believing we'd take the money for ourselves leaving the others behind_**." Suanne responded with a smirk. **_"...but you out smarted them, didn't you?_**" Thelma concluded given that she arrived alone. **_"It was two easy, almost laughable. To my surprise there was actually $50,000 in cash and coin. I paid debts off then bounced around hiding my trail like Jonas told me too_**." She replied keeping the fact that the she killed the men after the strong box was dug up. To her convenience the hole served as a perfect grave for the three unsuspecting men.

"**_Wow, that's a lot of money. Why aren't you sitting in California or New York City?_**" Thelma asked because that's where she'd be right now instead of this back water town. "**_I wanted to torment Samantha one last time and see my brother before going to California._**" Suanne replied grinning at her friend. "**_When I'm through tormenting Samantha you could come with me. Get away from this life and find some older man rich man to take advantage of. I hear there are plenty out that way." She added getting her friends attention_**." Thelma didn't have to think it over agreeing immediately.

"**_Good, so here's my plan for Samantha. I'll go talk to Sheriff Shanahan telling him all about his girl hanging on the bounty hunter for starters_**." Suanne said laying out her plan. "**_That'll make Pete explode Suanne; he'll give her hell for sure._**" Thelma replied liking the plan so far. She didn't like the women either. Samantha refused to lie on her back which is why Pete visits her now. She actually believes in waiting for marriage to have sex, how old fashioned. The woman didn't approve of what she did for a living at all, well to hell with her then. Thelma thought deciding to help out her friend in tormenting the women.

"**_I know it will. That's why I'm going to do it today_**." Suanne answered grinning evilly. **_"...and I'll confess to Samantha about sleeping with Pete later in the week. That will set her off adding to the fun, I'll of course act like a consoling friend_**." Thelma added her idea to Suanne's plan. **_"...then we let her know about Mr. Wayne and Inara tarnishing his image. Samantha won't trust another man ever again_**." Suanne said laughing along with Thelma. The two snakes clinked wine glasses finalizing their plan with glee.

**A/N1:** _No, Thor didn't beam him up in the middle of his speech. Horses don't have space ships _

**A/N2:**_ A parasol is basically a light umbrella used to shade people from the sun. The parasol evolved into the modern form about 4,000 years ago in ancient Egypt, Assyria and China. _

**A/N3: **_James Garfield was the 20__th__ US President elected in 1880 narrowly defeating Democrat Winfield Scott Hancock. There was an assassination attempt (_dying 6.5 months later from complications_) at _**_Baltimore Potomac Railroad station_**_ in Washington DC by Charles J. Guiteau. He was a disappointed and delusional office seeker. _

**A/N4: **_Alexandrina Victoria (_**May 24, 1819-January 22 1901**_) was Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain from June 20__th__, 1837 till her death. She adopted the additional title of Empress of India on May 1__st__, 1876._

**A/N5: **_Will Finch Brass Sleeve Holdout Device_ (**circa 1880**) _attached to a person's arm hidden from view. The device worked via retractable hinges holding cards at the end. Two straps went around the arm near the elbow holding it in place. _**_Potter Potter_**_ estimate the value of these at $4,000-6,000.00 dollars. _

**A/N6: **_The Colt Peacemaker and many other revolvers of the time held 6 rounds but people only carried _**_5._**_ Reason being was that revolvers had the firing pin affixed to the hammer. The _**_6_****_th_**_ round would be resting under the firing pin making accidental discharges possible. New versions have a transfer bar safety system making it able to carry _**_6_**_ rounds of ammunition._

**A/N7:**_ The Waco Tap was a brothel (whore house) in Fort Worth Texas. The common term for areas where prostitution and other illegal activities occurred was called '_**_Hells half Acre'_**_. Gangs also often hide in these areas because local law enforcement didn't venture into them much._

**A/N8: **_Suanne Simons spitefull personality towards Samantha and others was inspired by Mini Goat, thank you for the help._

**L****_one_****W****_olf_****O'****_Niell_**


	16. Full Moon Over Haven Prt 1

**Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 16:** _Full Moon over Haven Part 1_

**A/N:**_**My apologies for the lateness of the chapter. Life and a bad case of writers block plagued me. Nothing I typed sounded good or flowed like I wanted. **_

Jonathon watched from the balcony overlooking the floor. The crowd was behaving themselves so far which suited him fine. There was plenty for him to think about with just the rustling and Comanche problems. Several clues presented themselves already and it was only Monday. The reason he was in town wasn't on his mind though. Samantha Carter had somehow penetrated his defenses making him want to know more about her. He stayed away from romantic relationships every since failing to protect his family. Now, here he was thinking about another man's gal. What was wrong with him? Why did they gravitate towards each other so easily? Should he take the chance if it presented itself? Did he even deserve a second chance? Maybe what Sheppard Book said was true '_**redemption is for all not some**_'. Jonathon noticed one of the women give him the '_**V**__'_ sign ending any further contemplation. "_**...time to lay down the law**_." He said to himself walking down the stairway as his heavy footsteps got the attention of a few patrons.

**Sheriff's Office: **Pete walked back to the cell area then pulled a chair up to Grant's cell. _**"...about time you came to see me Sheriff**_." Grant said sitting up from his bed. "_**I was wondering when you were going to grace me with your presence.**_" He continued giving the man a hard stare. "_**Don't start with me Grant; you're the one that got caught cheating. I can't make the sleeve device or written statements disappear without questions being asked**_." Pete replied in an angry tone. "_**We both know what the boss told me! I quote 'If you're going to play cards in my town I get 25% of your take and any important information'. I had to cheat because Tell Sackett had a string of... **_" Grant answered but Pete cut him off. "_**No excuses Grant, you got caught and now I have to do my job. You should've just lost that hand and left giving a believable excuse**_." Pete responded holding back his anger. Working for Mr. Williams was essentially working for the devil himself. He should've never let his pride get the better of him. Mr. Williams saw an opening and used it to his advantage, the opening being a lust for power Pete thought reminding him how he became the sheriff.

"_**Lose..! You'd have me lose just to spare you from doing your job!**_" Grant said standing up losing his temper. "_**Yes I would Grant, you just answer to Jeff, I answer to the town council and him.**_" Pete almost yelled while pointing his finger at the gambler. "_**You're a gambler, don't you know when to hold'em and when to fold'em?**_" (**A/N1**) he added then started pacing the area between the cells. "_**That's rich coming from you Sheriff, you're gambling with Samantha Carter's heart by cheating on her**_. _**That road only leads to disaster Pete.**_" Grant said getting Pete's attention. "_**Don't concern yourself with my personnel life Grant. I know what I'm doing...**_" he replied but didn't finish his sentence. Someone was in the office area. "_**We'll continue this discussion later**_." He said walking into the office area seeing Mark Carter, Samantha's brother. '_Damn, I hope he didn't overhear us talking_.' Pete thought putting on a friendly face.

"_**Hi Pete, I'm here to review the evidence against Mr. O'Bannon and discuss his options**_." Mark said in a friendly tone not letting on that he overheard the last part of the conversation. He was furious at Pete, so much so he wanted to punch the man. Samantha would be devastated when she found out. The question was how he would tell his sister that Pete wasn't faithful.

"_**Judge Landry already went over it if that interests you Mark. He said Grant wouldn't get out until noon Wednesday**_." Pete replied getting the requested items for his friend. "_**What Landry say's isn't law by virtue of his word?**_" Mark answered sitting behind Pete's desk on purpose. That's the one thing he knew Pete hated but right now he didn't care. The bastard was cheating on his sister. "_**I'm glad we agree on that Mark, you want a drink. I have some 'Red Eye' (**_A**/**N2_**) I hid from Cameron**_." The sheriff said placing the items on the desk once again holding back his anger. Mark knew better than to sit there yet he did. "_**That sounds like a good Idea Pete, make mine a double**_." He answered while examining the sleeve device. Pete found the whiskey and two shot glasses then sat down across from his friend satisfied he didn't overhear anything. _**"...so how's your day been? Mine isn't shaping up to well**_." He asked downing his shot. "_**My days been fairly well, Malcolm Reynolds came by the office today. First time I spoke with him in months**_." Mark replied placing the sleeve device to the side. "_**What did the trouble make want?**_" Pete asked curious about the man's visit. Reynolds wasn't one to underestimate so any information to a coming storm would be helpful. Mark put his glass down then looked at Pete. "_**You know I can't tell you that. Attorney Client Privilege bars me from sharing anything**_." Mark answered then went back to reading the written statements. "_**I was just making conversation, no need to get hostile**_." Pete replied pouring a few more drinks regretting even asking the question.

They sat in silence as Mark read the rest of the statements. He finished reading them closing his note book then downed the whiskey. "_**I'd like to talk to Mr. O'Bannon in private. Can you be scarce for about an hour Pete?**_" Mark asked in a polite manner. "_**I can do that, there's a few thing I need to do anyways**_." He answered getting up and walking to the door grabbing his bowler hat. "_**I'll be back in an hour.**_" Mark watched the sheriff close the door behind him causing the bell to jingle. "_**I bet you do Pete, I don't know who you're cheating with but I'll find out**_." Mark said in a hushed voice then went back to the jail area to talk with is client.

Samantha walked into her father's General store humming with a wide smile on her face. She greeted a few customers while walking to the employee area. Jacob watched his daughter with interest as Miss. Martin haggled about the price of bows and ribbons. _**"...are you listening to me Jacob?**_" she asked following his line of sight. His daughter just walked in with a smile wider than Texas. "_**Of course I am Miss Martin. I can't go lower than .50 cents; I have to make a profit somehow**_." He responded looking at the kindly grandmother. "_**Thank you Jacob, now go see why dear Samantha is happy. Perhaps the handsome stranger has something to do with it**_." She added walking over to the checkout counter remembering her miss spent youth.

Jacob walked to back area were Samantha was putting on her apron while humming softly. Neither Pete nor Jonas ever made her smile like this. Perhaps Miss. Martin is correct; Mr. Wayne was walking in that direction with the deputy this morning. "_**Did Daniel make it in one piece Sammy?**_" he asked knowing stagecoach rides weren't the most enjoyable way to get around. The newspaper was starting to speak of the rail road commission discussing p routes. Eastland and the surrounding towns were named as possible stops. Having the rail road come to town would be a boon. "_**He made it in one piece all be it shook up though**_." She replied turning to face her father with a mischievous grin. "_**Your grinning just like the time Mark and you snuck into the school house on Halloween.**_ _**You were 14 and Mark was 16 at the time**_." Jacob said causing both of them to laugh. "_**Mark didn't think the bed sheet would pass for a ghost but I did. Miss Ingalls thought it was funny though. She gave us extra credit for being creative**_." Samantha answered remembering her mom's laughter, good memories that they were. "_**So what did you do to bring back your mischievous side?**_" He asked happy that she was genuinely smiling. "_**Suanne Simon arrived on the noon stage. At first I was afraid but Jack was there. I felt...safe for some reason, can't explain why**_." Samantha answered honestly.

Jacob didn't say anything, just waited for his daughter to continue. She called him Jack, maybe Miss Martian knew something he didn't. "_**Janet said he was being a typical man and wanted to size up her future husband.**_" She added rolling her eyes while walking towards the sales floor. He followed Samantha waiting for her to explain further. Since she didn't he asked. _**"...so what did you do?" **_Samantha turned around still smiling then giggled. "_**I convinced Jack to pretend to be my beau throwing the snake off. Suanne tried to entice Jack but he wasn't buying her act. Once she found out he was a bounty hunter she all but ran away**_." She replied with another round of giggles.

That explains a lot then Jacob thought. Her attitude in the mayor's office did seem more combative. "_**What about Pete? He might not like you 'pretending' like that**_." He asked knowing full well that Pete wouldn't understand. The man didn't like being shown up by anyone. "_**Pete will understand, I explained who the snake was to him. He knows I planned on turning the tables on her if I ever got a chance. Don't worry dad, today is going to be a good day.**_" Samantha answered walking away humming again.

His daughter's crazy friend walked up to him then smiled widely. "_**You know boss, I'd bet a day's wages that Samantha was humming because Mr. Wayne kissed her temple instead of the 'pretending' part.**_" Valla said twirling one of her pig tails. "_**How do you know what happened? You've been working...wait scratch that, just get back to work**_." Jacob replied walking back to his office. "_**Sorry boss, I was just giving you my womanly perspective.**_" She responded shrugging her shoulders going back to helping customers.

"_**Maybe Teal'C and I should've gone to Kings instead of here. I would have been able to find out what happened before hand**_." Jacob said pouring a shot of whiskey. Tonight was supposed to be a full moon according to the Farmer's almanac (**A/N3**). _**"...so it was no wonder why Suanne showed up or Samantha was acting...strange**_." he added shaking his head. What would his wife think of him right now? _Debra_ would tell him listen to his heart, that's what she'd say. We'll his heart was telling him that Samantha was falling for Mr. Wayne and it wasn't a bad thing.

Jacobs's sixth sense was nagging at him as well. It served him well during the war and now it was telling him to put his trust in Mr. Wayne. "_**Lord, I know you have a plan but In this case an intelligence report would be nice to have right about now**_." Jacob said out loud talking with God not getting a response. _**"...yeah I know, all in good time. I might as well get back out there, shelves won't stock themselves.**_" he replied setting his empty glass down. Jacob closed the door behind him making and audible click. The bible on his desk opened to **Matthew 28:2**_** '...and behold, there was a great earthquake, for an angel of the Lord descended heaven and came and rolled back the stone and sat on it.' **_by a light gust of wind__then disappeared as if it was never there.

Pete happened to be walking past Kings Saloon on his way to talk with Samantha. The music had suddenly stopped which usually meant trouble. He watched from the other side of the street with interest. Pete knew Cameron was in there so hopefully he wouldn't have to intervene. He heard some yelling and sounds of fighting but no gun play which was a plus. A few minutes went by and a man tumbled out rolling across the walkway into the dirt narrowly missing some young women.

Much to his surprise an enraged Kowalski stepped out the swinging doors with clenched fists that were visibly shaking. His face was one of anger and rage. The town drunk had a tear in what looked to be a new shirt and wet Levis, presumably from spilt alcohol. Mr. Wayne walked out with Maybourne right behind him. The bounty hunter was smoking a cigar like usual along with Harry. His co-conspirator was getting too friendly with Mr. Wayne for his liking. He'd have to be more careful around the man till after Mondays round up.

Pete was brought out of his thoughts by Rogers's loud protests. _**"...that's my money Maybourne!"**_ the man said from where he sat. The money in question was handed to Harry by Cheng. She gave the mean man a hard stare before going back inside to help clean up the mess. "_**Right now it's mine considering the damage you caused.**_" Harry replied while counting the money. "_**The Damage I caused?**_" Roger crooned. "_**Yes, the damage you caused**_." Jonathon said pointing straight at him. "_**From what I have heard and seen every time you start losing it's never your fault. You always accuse the other players of cheating when in fact you're just a bad poker player.**_" Roger fumed at what the bounty hunter said to him. The man didn't know spit about him. Grant was a cheat so why couldn't other people be to, they just haven't been caught yet he thought to himself. "_**Stop counting my money Harry**_!" he yelled as he stood up dusting himself off looking at the ruined suit.

"_**Mr. Wayne is right Roger. You've even accused Jacob Carter of cheating and he's honest as they come!**_" Kowalski added while pacing to work of some of his anger. He'd love to get more pay back but his shaking wouldn't stop. Damn he needed a drink, just one drink is all. Then he could really give the arrogant man a proper Calvary beat down. "_**Your word is worthless drunk...and you owe me a new suit!**_" Roger spat walking towards the three men intent on getting his money back by force if necessary.

The town folk in the area started to gather watching the argument. Not many people in town liked the owner of the mill. They did business with the man out of necessity. To see Roger have his ass handed to him by the town drunk and bounty hunter brought smiles to many.

"_**...speaking of owing money how much damage do you think was done Jonathon? There's just under $500.00 here.**_" Harry said blowing a smoke ring. "_**That's far enough Roger, I wouldn't come any closer**_." Jonathon warned putting his hand on a pistol. This got everyone's attention especially Rogers who paused to think about his next move. The women in crowd moved children behind them while others hurried out of the way but not too far they couldn't still watch.

(**MEAN WHILE**)Pete watched with anticipation, this just might be his chance to get the bounty hunter. Sure he should step in and help Roger, just not right now though. Cameron chose to step out of the saloon busting Pete's hopes like a cheap watch. "_**Damn, this is the onetime I wish you didn't do as I said dimwit**_." He said in a hushed voice so no one would hear him. "_**You heard Mr. Wayne Roger, don't come any closer.**_" Deputy Mitchell said ending Pete's hopes completely. Roger stopped knowing Mitchell wouldn't hesitate to throw him in jail, a place he defiantly didn't belong in. He'd have to think of another way to get his money back.

Pete decided to continue towards Carters General store letting his deputy handle the situation. That's when a soft voice called his name, a women's voice to be exact. "_**Sheriff Shanahan, aren't you going to help that poor man?**_" Suanne asked acting as if she didn't know who Roger was. She knew all too well who the man was. Roger was just like her, money and power drove them, which is why they couldn't get along. He was one man she had no desire to try and seduce either. "_**Nah, my deputy can handle it. I have more important things to attend to miss..?**_" Pete answered looking at the women's elegance. "_**Oh, please forgive me and my forgetfulness. I'm Miss Suanne Simon, the mayor's sister**_." She said placing a white laced glove over her heart. "_**Samantha told me about you, from what I see you're not ugly nor do you have fangs for teeth**_." He replied glancing back to the scene going on with Roger. "_**Poor Samantha, ever since Jonas broke their courtship she's been bitter. Do you mind if I walk with you Sheriff Shanahan?**_" Suanne asked feigning compassion. "_**I don't see why not, maybe you can shine some light on why Samantha is so...difficult.**_" Pete answered motioning for her to follow him. Many town folk talked badly about the mayor's sister. They even mentioned how she left with Jonas waving to Samantha on their way out of town. Right now he didn't care what others thought. All that mattered was what Suanne knew and how it could help him.

(**SAME TIME**) "_**That's a good question Maybourne, furniture isn't cheap. I'd say $5.00 a chair. Then there's the table he broke when he landed on it**_." Jonathon replied keeping his eye on the Roger. "_**Now wait a minute...Kowalski punched me sending me into the table. The chairs were broken by others**_." Roger said as Harry took some money for the damage. "_**You tripped me you Dandy!**_" Kowalski added pointing at him then started to step off the walkway. "_**You'll get your chance to finish this later Charles, Shanahan is watching. I don't think you want to spend a night in jail.**_" Jonathon whispered pulling his friend back. _**"It'd be worth it**_." He replied reluctantly taking his friends advice."_**Don't forget Kowalski's shirt Maybourne?**_" Jonathon told Harry making Roger fume even more as more money was deducted. _**"...or the fact he scared the women folk**_." Kowalski added remembering how Amelita and Cheng had to avoid the resulting tussle. "_**Thanks Charles, they deserve compensation too**_." Harry said grinning wider. He thought for a minute trying to come up with more things to add. "_**Maybourne, you take any more money and it'll be the last thing you do.**_" Roger said throwing back his jacket revealing his Colt pistol.

Cameron reacted almost fast as Jonathon drawing their pistols. Two shots rang out landing at Rogers's feet making him jump back quickly pulling his hand away from his still holstered gun. The gathered crowd flinched at the twin sounds amazed at the quickness of the two men.

Pete and Suanne who hadn't gone five feet stopped in their tracks. The sheriff pushed through a few people to see Roger with his hands up high as his deputy disarmed the pompous man. Suanne just stood there keeping her act up pretending to be scared. In reality she wasn't even remotely scared but the sheriff didn't know that. Pete briefly considered stepping in to gain credibility but decided against it. The people might see his actions as to little too late. "_**Sheriff, aren't you going to help**_?" asked a much older gentleman. "_**No one got shot and my deputy has it under control**_." Pete answered as Cameron tossed the pistol to Kowalski then cuffed Roger. "_**Your right he has it under control, he's a far better lawman than you.**_" said the older gentleman making Pete mad. He wanted to reply but held his tongue, arguing with an old man wouldn't look good. Instead he just went back to Suanne and continued onto Carter's General Store.

"_**Roger, you just don't know when to shut up do you?**_" Cameron stated not expecting an answer. "_**You can't arrest me; I'm on the town council.**_" He yelled loudly. "_**It looks like he just did!**_" Kowalski said smiling broadly. "_**You're being arrested for disturbing the peace and inciting a fight resulting in destruction of property**_." Cameron answered snapping the cuff on tightly to make point. "_**The sheriff won't stand for this deputy; I'll be out in no time**_." Roger said while being pushed forward. "_**That's funny; Grant said almost the same thing when I arrested him this morning. The two of you will be cellmates, won't that be fun?**_" Cameron added making his prisoner shut up. "_**Here you go Deputy Mitchell; this is what's left of his money. There's $385.00 left**_." Kowalski told Mitchell ignoring Rogers's snide remark. "_**Thanks Charles, I'll lock the money up as well. Move it Roger, Grant is probably bored out of his mind. Having someone to talk to will make his day**_." The deputy said getting an unintelligible response from Roger.

The crowd had started to disperse as Charles watched Roger be led away. He smiled for the bastard finally got part of his upcoming. "_**Come inside Kowalski, I'll buy you and Mr. Wayne a drink**_." Charles heard his boss say from the swinging door. _**"...a drink! I'll be right there boss!"**_ he responded running inside and up to the bar quick as he could. "_**Maybourne you own the bar...**_" Kowalski heard Jonathon say as he entered. "_**That's the beauty of it; I don't have to spend any money!**_" Harry replied puffing on the cigar while pocketing the money for the damages. The three of them reached the bar with Harry stepping behind it to pour the drinks. _**"...one Budweiser for Mr. Wayne and a Sweet tea for Charles**_." Maybourne said placing the drinks in front of the men. "_**I thought you said drink boss?**_" Charles questioned looking at the sweet tea in disgust. "_**Did you think I'd forget what Mr. Wayne said this morning?**_" Harry asked downing his top shelf whiskey. _**"...well, did you Kowalski?**_" Jonathon asked his friend. "_**No...Of course not, so much for wishful thinking, bottoms up!**_" he said downing the drink.

Suanne knew from their conversation so far Pete could be manipulated easily. He just needed the proper push. "_**I don't know how I can be of help sheriff. I've been away for a long while now**_." She replied setting the trap. "_**I believe you can Miss Simon. You knew her while she was with Jonas**_." Pete said as they walked. Suanne twirled her parasol smiling at various town folk. "_**That would be correct Sheriff.**_" She answered while glancing into a dress shop she'd have to come back to later. "_**Did they have a good relationship?**_" he asked as they started walking again. "_**Their relationship had its ups and downs like others. Is there a reason you're asking about Mr. Wayne's rucca (A/N4)?**_" Suanne asked getting the response she wanted.

"_**Say that again, I want to make sure I heard you correctly**_." Pete asked wondering if the mayor's sister had overheard some of the old hens talking nonsense. Suanne could see the anger brewing in his eyes, good...now to drop the other shoe she thought. "_**I wanted to know if there was a reason you were asking about Mr. Wayne's girlfriend, Samantha, we are talking about the same person**_." She said with a straight face. **"We are,**_** I just don't know where you got your information from but Samantha is 'MY' girlfriend. That bounty hunter arrived yesterday morning before church started. Who told you that load of manure?**_" Pete asked getting angry that people were spreading lies about his personnel life. She acted surprised taking a step back as if scared of his reaction. "_**I didn't mean to upset you sheriff. I just thought...**_" Suanne said smiling internally that he had taken the bait hook, line and sinker. "_**I didn't mean to scare you Miss Simon. I just don't like people talking behind my back spreading lies**_." Pete replied to ease the woman's nerves. No need to scare to lady, especially the mayor's sister.

"_**No one told me anything, I swear. I saw the two together when I arrived on the stage with Dr. Jackson**_." She answered letting her words sink in. "_**What do you mean by 'together'?**_" he asked feeling like Indians were bearing down on him. "_**You deserve to know the truth of what I saw Sheriff. I won't sugar coat it for you.**_" Suanne replied taking a breath for drama. "_**Samantha had her arm looped in the bounty hunters with a smile. I got the impression that they were madly in love**_." She said stoking the fire. A fire was lit in Pete's eyes, Suanne could see it clearly. All she had to do now was add a few more details. "_**Samantha had better not of been! The bounty hunter, was he enjoying holding my gal?**_" he asked already knowing the answer. Of course he was. Mr. Wayne would do anything to make him look like a fool. "_**I'm sorry sheriff but she was. Samantha even told me how wonderful Mr. Wayne treated her. They even professed her love for each other. He even kissed her to make the point**_." Suanne informed the man but didn't clarify 'how' he kissed Samantha. Watching Samantha get yelled at would be fun to watch.

Pete all but exploded right there on the spot. First Samantha pushes him to get rid of the bounty hunter then changes her tune. Now she's hanging off the man's arm instead of his, this won't stand. Hell will freeze over before he apologized to her. No...Samantha was going to explain herself then apologize instead. Then there was the bounty hunter. He hasn't even been in town two days and he's ruining everything. He'd take care of him later. There were other bounty hunters that surely didn't like the man.

"_**...are you okay sheriff? I didn't mean to upset you. I never thought sweet Samantha would ever do such a thing.**_" Suanne said saving her celebration for later. "_**You did nothing wrong Miss Simon. You actually did me a favor by telling me. If you'll excuse me need to go talk to my soon to be ex-gal. I won't stand for this kind of treatment.**_" Pete said tipping his hat then hurried off with anger building with every step. Suanne watched the sheriff stomp off towards Carters General Store with anger in every step.

Pushing Pete in the direction she wanted was easier than anticipated. Samantha may have made a fool of her earlier but now the tables were turned. Suanne smile broadly as she started to follow in the sheriff's footsteps. She wanted to see Samantha's face as her world fell apart once more. "_**Suanne, one day you're going to push Samantha too far. Then she's going to knock you on your ass properly." **_the voice came from the Gun shop entrance. She looked at the man not recognizing him. He must have moved to town after she left with Jonas. _**"...and just who are you?"**_ Suanne scoffed at his boldness. The man in question looked to be 6'3" and slightly out of shape. He had blondish brown hair with a scar over his right eye. "_**I'm Ronald Nantz, my friends call me Lurch. I own this here gun shop**_." Ronald replied then continued. _**"...as for what I said. You'll find out if you keep poking a sleeping bear.**_" She wasn't going to have any person talk to her in such a manner. Ronald walked back into his shop with Suanne hot on his heels. "_**You have no right to talk to me in such a manner Mr. Nantz. I demand an apology right now!**_" she demanded. He turned on his heels backing her into a corner with just two steps."_**You can demand all you want but I won't apologize. I know how manipulative your kind can be. You twisted the sheriff right around your little finger getting him to do your bidding. If I were you I'd get right back on the stage coach before Samantha comes looking for you, now get out of my store**_." Ronald replied giving her a crazy stare. The kind that made strong men just walk away glad to be alive. "_**I won't forget this...Lurch. You've crossed the wrong women**_." He looked crazy and strong enough to snap her neck without thinking twice. The twin colts along with a Schofiled in his shoulder holster gave her the impression he was paranoid. Suanne left in a rush not wanting to be in his presence no more.

Suanne walked fast as her dress allowed hoping to see the fight in its entirety that would make her day. She arrived just in time to hear the sheriff yelling at Samantha putting a smile on her face, this was going to be a good day after all she thought.

**A/N1:** _The '__**GAMBLER**__' is a song written by __**Kenny Rogers**__ with the line 'Know when to hold'em and when to fold'em'. _

**A/N2: **_Trail weary cowboys could wash down the trail dust with a touch of '_**RED EYE**_'. The old westerns portray 'Red Eye' as cheap whiskey when it's actually the good stuff. _

**A/N3:**_ The Farmer's Almanac was founded in 1818. The publication is a blend of long range predictions, humor, fun facts, and advice on other topics. The almanac has had seven editors. Sandi Duncan is the first female editor in 178 years. _

**A/N4:**_ Rucca is the Spanish term for Girlfriend. I figured that some Spanish lingo would be adopted into usage._

**A/N5:**_ Next week I'll be on a mini vacation. I'm going to see the _**Blue Angels**_ in _**Pensacola, Florida**_ for their home coming show. I've seen it before and it's awesome. I love jet noise! I'll try to get out a short chapter wrapping up Monday in Haven (Nimrod), Texas._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	17. Full Moon Over Haven Prt 2

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 17:** _**Full Moon over Haven Part 2**_

Pete stepped into the general store with a deep scowl on his face. Dry'ac had just completed her purchase with her son in tow. Teal'C was tending to his customers horses letting them run in the pasture for their daily exercise. On her way out she noticed the sheriff scanning the floor for someone. He locked eyes onto Samantha then stormed over causing other customers to step out of his way. Dry'ac knew this wouldn't end well. She had to get word to her husband quickly. He was on the town council so maybe he could put the sheriff in check. "_**Mom, is the sheriff mad at Miss Samantha? He just grabbed her arm really hard**_." Ray'ac asked jumping when Pete yelled at Samantha. "_**I'll take these, go get you father. Now hurry and tell him to come here fast as possible.**_" She instructed her son. He took off running wondering why a lawman would want to hurt someone nice as Miss Carter.

"_**...how dare you make me look like a fool Samantha? Your my gal not a the damn bounty hunters!**_" Pete yelled tightening his grip on her right arm. "_**You're hurting me Pete, let go!**_" Samantha yelped at the sudden outburst and pain. "_**We need to talk in private...right now!**_" he responded not loosening his grip. Samantha tried to pull her arm away but Pete was stronger. "_**Whatever you have to say you can say in public Pete, now let go of my arm!**_" she yelled back as everyone in the store watched in stunned silence. The sheriff was supposed to serve and protect, not harm. Unfortunately for Samantha her father left about 5 minutes ago for a bank run.

"_**Fine, have it your way!**_" Pete said letting go not caring about who was watching. She had made a fool of him for the last time. "_**If you wanted to get even with the mayor's sister why in the hell didn't you wait for me to get back? Instead you acted as if Jonathan was your beau! He even kissed you and you enjoyed it!**_" Samantha didn't expect Pete to be angry with her. She did tell him what the snake was like after all. To hell with it, she was going to stand her ground and not back down. Pete needed to respect her as an equal, not property. "_**You have to be here first Pete! You knew Daniel was arriving today. I wanted the both of us to welcome him back but you had to ride out." **_Samantha replied with anger poking Pete in the chest._** "I've told you before that I have a job to do Samantha. When important matters come up I need to act so I did! What would you have me do, ignore the law?" **_he answered throwing his arms open in frustration. "_**No, I don't expect you to ignore the law. Send Cameron in your place. You don't work for Mr. Williams Pete!**_" Samantha retorted back. "_**What makes you think I went there? He's not the only one that lives out that way.**_" He asked hoping she'd drop that line of thought. "_**Mr. Foley came into the store today. He said you rode right past him and entered the main gates of William's ranch**_." Samantha answered knowing she backed him into a corner.

'_Damn the luck, now I have to come up with a convincing lie_.' He thought. _**"...well, what's your excuse this time Pete. You do go there quit often. Everybody knows Mr. Williams opinion of women. One you share to a degree" **_she asked then added one more question when Pete didn't answer right away. "_**So are you cheating on me with Morning Feather?**_"__Pete was completely surprised at her attention to his comings and goings. He didn't think she paid that much attention. Now she's accusing him of sleeping with a '_way to young_' women. "_**No I'm not cheating on you with Morning Feather Samantha. She's much too young and I don't trust her.**_" He answered telling her the truth about Morning Feather. "_**What makes you think that anyway? I spend time with you Samantha, maybe not much as you would prefer." **_Pete replied then continued looking at her intently. "_**We can't hire another deputy because the money is needed for the rebuilding the court house.**_" Pete added getting close to just ending it with her. He could achieve his goals with a woman more...flexible.

"_**You're still not around enough. Too be honest I'm starting to think your only courting me because of my Dads position on the town council. The other reason is to get me in bed!**_" She replied poking her finger in Pete's chest again yelling louder. He had enough of Samantha's ranting. She needed to be silenced before more was said. Samantha was just too smart for her own good at times. _**"...and yes, I rather liked it when Jack kissed me on my temple. He's a far better man than you will ever be. I owe him an apology for my behavior yesterday morning." **_That did it for him, no more holding back his anger. Samantha accuses him of cheating with a young Indian maiden then admits being kissed by the bounty hunter.

In a fit of anger he raised his hand up intending to slap Samantha in the jaw. That would silence her for sure. Pete saw the stubbornness in her face as she showed no sign of fear at all. Suddenly his arm was grabbed from behind by someone...someone really strong. Pain shot through his right arm as it was twisted behind his back forcibly. Pete cried out in pain as the mystery person put him in a choke hold as well. "_**I will not allow you to cause harm to Miss Carter Sheriff Shanahan**_." ...came a deep voice from behind him. One that could only belong to one person, Murray! _**"...are you okay Miss Carter? Did the sheriff strike you before my arrival?**_" Teal'C asked looking her over seeing no signs of injury. "_**No Teal'C, thank you for your intervention.**_" Samantha answered with a sigh of relief. Teal'C ran fast as he could upon hear what his son had to say. He knew the sheriff had a temper that would one day get the better of him. "

"_**Let me go you black bas...**_" Pete tried to say but was cut off by Teal'C tightening his choke hold. "_**Do wish me to break his arm Miss Carter?**_" he asked giving Samantha a mischievous grin. Samantha looked Pete in the eyes giving him a hard stare.

The people in the room watched with great interest wondering how this would end. Murray wasn't known to resort to violence unless it was necessary. Everyone respected the man because of his honesty and gentleness. Right now everyone added another reason to respect the man...loyalty to friends. Fear shot to Pete's eyes as he looked into Samantha's eyes. Would she tell Murray to break his arm out of spite? He really messed up beyond the point of no return now. The witnesses wouldn't back him; he knew that for a fact. His only hope was for Samantha to tell Murray not to do it, god he hoped that would be the case. "_**That won't be necessary Teal'C; you can let him go only if he promises not to consider this a matter of law enforcement**_." She said looking straight at her now ex-beau. "_**Sheriff Shanahan, do you agree to the terms?**_" Teal'C asked loosing up his grip so the man could respond. "_**I do, just let me go. My arm is getting numb**_." Pete said squeaking out the words. Teal'C released the sheriff letting him fall in a heap to the floor. Pete gasped for air while rubbing his arm feeling the pain course through it. "_**Pete, we are done, I can't trust you anymore now leave or I'll have my friend toss you out on your ass!**_" Samantha told the man while clenching her fists. Pete stood up then looked at her them. Teal'C who was more than willing to throw him out took a step forward.

He pushed through the crowd pausing at the door still holding his arm. "_**Samantha, your right, we are done. You'll regret making me look like a fool**_." He said then left stomping all the way out the door. Dry'ac immediately came to Samantha's side to comfort her as she broke down in tears. "_**Shhh...It'll be okay Samantha. Let's go into the back room where you can sit down away from prying eyes." **_She said guiding her friend into the back.__

_**You came at the perfect time. I would have used this on him if I had too." **_Valla said walking up beside him holding a cast iron skillet twirling it_**. **_Teal'C replied eyeing the piece of cook ware. "_**Indeed, I believe you would have." **_Teal'C then went over retrieving the groceries Valla had put behind the counter. He knew his wife would stay long as needed which didn't bother him. It wouldn't be the first time he had to cook dinner for Ray'ac and himself.

**Kings Saloon: **Slim and Roscoe entered their favorite bar taking in the smell and atmosphere. "_**There isn't a bar in the county that can top this one, you can just smell it**_." Roscoe said as they headed towards the bar itself. "_**You say that every time we come here you idget...and that smell, it's just your breath.**_" Slim replied taking a seat at the bar. He eyed the painting of the lady behind the bar like always. "_**Do you still think Catherine Bell from Eastland is the model Slim?**_" Roscoe asked ordering two shots of whiskey from the new bar tender. "**It has to be her, just look at her face**_. __**Too bad she's engaged to Harmon Rabb**_" Slim replied picking up his whiskey and downing it in one swallow. "_**Damn that burns going down, whooo-we!**_" he said with a smile on his face. "_**Yeah, too bad he's a top dollar lawyer with a horse ranch too. Short of that you'd win her heart for sure...even though you're pushing 55 and she's 27**_." Slim punched his friend in the arm in jest. "_**There you go throwing cold water on my dreams again.**_" Roscoe just laughed and ordered two more shots.

"_**What's your name son; your new here aren't you?**_" Slim asked in his raspy voice. "_**Yeah, I haven't seen you before**_." Roscoe added taking one of the drinks. "_**Sam Malone (**_A/N1_**) is my name and today is my 4th day on the job. I got tired of working on the range. This is much more to my liking.**_" Sam Malone replied taking in the smell of the bar. "_**See, I told you Slim. You can smell how great this bar is**_." Roscoe said getting a nod of approval from Sam Malone as he leaned against the liquor area cleaning a glass.

"_**Would**_ _**you like to Dance Slim?**_" Amelita asked as she ran her hand down his arm. "_**No one dance's good as you do hansom.**_" She added making Roscoe laugh at his friend. Slim smiled widely putting his glass down to look at the beautiful lady. "_**I'm always up to dance with you beautiful**_." He replied getting off the bar stool letting her lead him to the floor. "_**What's with the two of them?**_" Sam Malone asked Roscoe wondering what the 20 something lady saw in the man. "_**That's simple Malone, Slim and Amelita have won the 4**__**th**__** of July dance competition three years in a row. Practice makes perfect, set me up again with the good stuf**_**f**." Roscoe said slapping the counter as he watched them dance. The patrons and employees alike stopped what they were doing to watch them dance. Slim may be overweight and older but he knew how to treat the ladies.

**10:00ish **_**Dr. Frasier's House:**_ Jonathon noticed there were very few people out. Haven didn't have much of a night life apparently. The people who were out were most likely headed home, _home_. That sounded good, better than good. It sounded great. Home is where the heart is his wife used to say. Jonathon stopped to look up at the full moon while smoking his cigar reminiscing. 'No wonder there was so much craziness going on' he thought then continued on. Jonathon was almost to Janet's house when he heard the distinct sound of rifle being chambered. He made a break for the alley to his right as a rifle shot rang out missing by 5 feet kicking up dirt. Another bullet hit the building to his left as he entered the alley. With his gun drawn he waited for a follow up shot hearing none. Jonathon slowly made his way to the back of Janet's house not seeing anyone hiding in the shadows. He could see Janet had left the back door ajar with the lights out. She still knew the drill from past experiences. Jonathon made a break for it running full speed diving inside then kicking the door shut.

"_**This is a record for you Jonathon; usually it takes three days for people to start shooting at you once in town**_." Janet said from the hallway armed with the greener shot gun. "_**What can I say; I made a good impression with wrong people.**_" He replied getting up off the floor then holstering his Colt. She shook her head then set down the shotgun against the wall. "_**You need to be careful Jonathon; the people behind this rustling won't go down easily**_." Janet then gave him a hug then checked him over not seeing any injuries. "_**I'm fine Janet...no need to worry. Whoever shot at me was a really bad aim**_." He said rolling his shoulders then yawning. _**"...or it was a warning to stop prying into their business."**_ Janet countered leading him into the living room.

"_**Either way I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. I have two people that need me.**_" Jonathon answered looking at Janet then Cassandra sound asleep on the sofa. "_**That's good because my little girl would be heartbroken**_." She replied brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Cassandra wrinkled her nose at her mother's touch not waking up. "_**She tried to stay awake only to fall asleep around 9:20.**_" Janet informed him. Loki just lay beside his charge looking up at the two humans adults. Jonathon petted the dogs head motioning for him to move out of the way. "_**I'll tuck her into bed and be right out Janet.**_" He told her as Loki jumped down allowing the human that smelt like gun powder and sweat pick up his master. "_**I'll reheat the coffee so we can talk a bit**_." She replied going into the kitchen then lent against the counter.

"_**God, please look after Jonathon and keep him safe. He can act so...careless at times. Convince him that life is still worth living and he does deserve a second chance. Cassandra and I need him around for the long haul**_." Janet prayed then wiped a few tears away.

"_**Uncle Jon, your home!**_" Cassie said while half asleep. "_**I just arrived little one, did you have a good day?**_" he asked placing his niece on the bed as she nodded. "_**Daniel told me stories of Egypt and...**_" was she got out before dozing back off. "_**Sleep good little one**_." He whispered then kissed her temple. "_**Okay Loki, you know what to do.**_" Jonathon spoke to the dog. Loki wagged his tail gently getting on the bed snuggling up to his best friend in the world.

"_**Cassandra woke briefly but went back to sleep**_." Jonathon said walking into the kitchen setting down at the table. "_**Her bed time is 9:00 but I agreed to extend it. I knew she wouldn't make though. She was already nodding off around 8:45.**_" Janet replied giving him a steaming cup of coffee. "_**I imagine the little one had a full day with Daniel coming back and playing all day.**_" He responded feeling better already, his trail coffee never tasted this good. "_**Cassie sat still for almost two hours listening to Daniel talk, surprised the hell out of me.**_" Janet answered with a chuckle. "_**Daniel must be a good story teller to get any 8 year old to sit that long.**_" He replied looking at Janet's face as she talked about her fiancé. She truly loved the man. The way her eyes lit up and the smile gave it away. _**"...he brought me back a brand new Knights Stethoscope**_ **(**A/N2_**), they're very expensive**_." She said bring Jonathon out of his thoughts. "_**You know some women find flowers romantic but not you. Give you a medical instrument and you're just as happy**_." Janet gave him a mock look of hurt then laughed. _**"...speaking of romance could you watch Cassandra tonight? Daniel and I need to talk about our wedding plans**_." Janet asked not wanting to impose but knew Jonathon wouldn't mind. "_**I don't mind at all Janet, I'll even make her breakfast in the morning.**_" He replied finishing his coffee. "_**Thanks Jonathon, Daniel's been gone longer than I liked**_." She answered getting up. "_**I'm going to pack an overnight bag then leave.**_" Janet added setting her cup in sink. "_**Don't talk too loud...some people would like to sleep tonight**_." He said grinning at her. Janet's blushed at her friends comment. He wasn't wrong so instead of responding she threw a dish towel at the man. "_**Just for that you can do the dishes smart ass**_." Jonathon just laughed as she left the kitchen. His thoughts went back to happier times, ones before it all fell apart. He was happy for Janet and Cassandra. Daniel seemed like a good man, one that would be there when he was on the hunt or buried on _Boot Hill_ (**A/N3**).

Janet walked back into the kitchen with a small bag. Jonathon was looking at a picture he quickly put away after hearing her walk in. '_Hopefully with Pete out the picture now the two of them could get together._' She thought. Janet walked up as if she didn't see anything then spoke. "_**I suppose you heard what happened between Pete and Samantha today**_." Jonathon looked up after he added some sweetener (whiskey) form his flask (**A/N4**). _**"I did, he came into the saloon around 9:00. Just before I left Thelma and Pete went up stairs together, probably been cheating the whole time. The guy is lucky I didn't finish what Murray started.**_" He answered. "_**Do you think he could have been the shooter?**_" she asked wondering because of what Samantha told her. "_**Thought crossed my mind. It would explain the bad aim**_." Jonathon replied then continued. _**"...go, get reacquainted with your fiancée. I'll see you two in the morning.**_" She walked over giving the big lug a hug then left.

Jonathon finished his coffee then rinsed off the cup placing it in the sink. Turning off the lamp he yawned once more heading to bed but not before securing the house and checking on Cassie. Yes, home sounded good.

Janet walked into the Empty Arms Hotel being wave on by the overnight attendant. She entered the hallway leading to Daniels room noticing a young man entering a room. _**"...bout time you showed up, I was begging to wonder**_." The voice Janet heard could only belong to one woman, the _snake_. "_**Miss Simon, where are your clothes?**_" the young man asked making Janet stop. "_**On the floor were yours need to be!**_" Suanne answered then closed the door. "_**Great, now no one will get any sleep!**_" she thought out loud passing the snake's door tuning out the noise coming from within.

Daniel opened the door hugging Janet immediately. "_**I missed you so much!**_" he said kissing her softly closing the door behind them. "_**I missed you more...**_" she replied returning the kiss as the two lovers embraced each other forgetting about the outside world.

_**A/N1:**_ Sam Malone is fictional character played by Ted Danson in the TV series Cheers. The first episode aired on September 30th, 1982 and ending after 11 seasons.

**A/N2:** _The knight's Stethoscope is a modified version of the Cammann. The difference is a spring mechanism to keep the ear pieces opposed._

**A/N3:**_ Boot Hill (_Boothill_) is the name for any number of cemeteries in the western United States. During the 19__th__ and early 20__th__ century it was common name for the burial grounds of gunfighters or those who 'died' with their boots on (_violently_). The first known usage of the term was 5 years before Dodge City in Hays, Kansas. _

**A/N4:**_ Small container that hold alcohol that you can drink from._

_A/N5: The __**Blue Angels**__ Home Coming Air show was awesome. The various performers such as __**GEICO Sky Typers**__, __**Air Force F-16 Falcon 'Viper' Demo Team**__, _**Jack Links**_**: Screaming Sasquatch**__, __**Shock Wave**__ (Jet Truck), __**Red Line**__ and many more made the show extremely enjoyable. If any of you ever get a chance to attend one (_**AF Thunder Birds**_ or _**Navy Blue Angels**_) do it. The static displays are great because most of the time you can actually touch them. Enjoy this chapter and have a great week._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	18. Mission From God

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 18: **_**Mission from God**_

Cassie padded into the kitchen stretching her arms as she yawned. Loki stretched beside her then walked over by Jonathon sniffing the air. The smell of bacon had his undivided attention. "_**Where's momma Uncle Jon?**_" Cassie asked adjusting her night shirt as she sat down at the table. "_**She stepped out to go collect Daniel leaving me to start breakfast sleepy head**_." He answered while feeding Loki a piece of bacon. That wasn't the truth but Cassie didn't need to know the real reason. "_**I'm not a sleepy head Uncle Jon, I just slept in**_." Cassie said yawning once more. _**"...so you were burning day light then!**_" he replied turning to look at his niece.

The bacon sizzled and cracked getting the nearly 9 year olds attention. Her stomach growled as she swung her legs back and forth under the table. "_**How do you burn daylight Uncle Jon?**_" Cassie asked getting up to let Loki outside. He had reluctantly left the stove to stand by the door; the food should still be there if he was quick. "_**By sleeping in when there are chores and such to do, that's how**_." Jonathon answered placing the bacon on a plate then starting the sausage. _**"...but I'm still a kid and momma say's I need my sleep to grow.**_" She replied watching her dog wonder around after doing his business. "_**She's not wrong little one but I bet your friend Ray was up at the crack of dawn doing chores!**_" Jonathon answered making his niece think for a moment. "_**I have chores to Uncle Jon; I do them during the week so I can rest like God did on the 7**__**th**__** day**_." Cassie replied letting her dog back inside. "_**So do you have any chores to do today?**_" he asked looking over his shoulder at his niece playing with her dog. She stopped petting Loki to think much to his dismay. "_**Just clean my room and get dressed**_." Cassie answered going back to having fun. _**"...don't you think you should go do that before momma gets home?**_" Jonathon asked looking at her again. "_**Do I have to Uncle Jon?**_" she half whined getting into a tug of war with Loki. "_**Suit yourself, that means less time to visit with Thor and Homer**_." He replied getting her attention. "_**Do I get to ride Thor this time Uncle Jon? You said when I get older and I'll be 9 soon.**_" Cassie asked excitedly. "_**That depends on if you do your chores or not little one**_." Her uncle answered with a smirk. He knew his niece all too well. "_**Come on Loki, let's go clean our room**_." Cassie said running out of the kitchen with her dog right behind her.

Fifteen minutes later Jonathon heard the front door open along with Loki running to see who it was. Jonathon went to retrieve one of his Colt pistols hanging on the wall. He put them there for quick access and to be out of reach for Cassie. She knew better but kids are sometimes too curious for their own good.

"_**...down boy, no jumping on people Loki**_." Jonathon heard Janet admonish the dog. Since it was a false alarm he went back to cooking_**. "It's okay Janet; he's just excited to see us." **_Daniel said bending down getting dog kisses_**. **_Cassandra entered shortly after running up to her mother._** "Momma, I did my chores already." **_She informed her mother hugging her tightly then hugged Daniel_**. "You did, are you running a fever?" **_Janet asked placing her hand on the child's forehead. "_**I'm fine momma; Uncle Jon said he'd take me to see my friends**_." Daniel laughed at his soon to be daughter's facial expression. It reminded him of Janet's right down to the hands on her hips. "_**Which friends is your uncle taking you to see Cassandra?**_" Daniel asked wondering who they were. To his knowledge he met all of them. "_**Thor and Homer of course...I can have four legged friends too, right Loki!**_" she answered getting a bark from him. _**"...of course you can Cassie, sometimes they are the best kind.**_" He answered patting the young girls head making her smile a toothy grin.

Jonathon poked his head around the corner watching the exchange.__The scene reminded him of his family and their interactions, good memories that they were. _**"Breakfast will be ready soon**_ _**campers, so if you want to eat you'd better get in here. I'm a might hungry myself.**_" He said then disappeared back into the kitchen. Cassie turned on a dime and ran into the kitchen with Loki on her heels. She was hungry and didn't want her uncle eating all the bacon or susage. _**"...no running in the..."**_ Janet started to say but Cassie had already entered the kitchen. _**"I think she's hungry Janet. To think of it so am I. You did keep me up late after all.**_" Daniel quipped making her blush a deep red. _**"...oh be quite, I didn't hear any complaints from you last night."**_ She responded only to be silenced with a kiss. "_**Momma, Uncle Jon won't give me any bacon.**_" Janet heard Cassie yell. The scene she saw upon entering the kitchen made Daniel and her laugh. Jonathon was holding the bacon just out of reach while eating some of it as Loki danced around his feet. His inner child always came out around when around her daughter or kids in general. She would've loved to seen him before losing his family. He finally let her have some as the five of them settled in for a very tasty breakfast.

Daniel followed Jonathon into the sitting room after eating. Janet insisted on doing the dishes since he cooked, with Cassandra's help of course. _**"Have you thought about my offer to write about you? I won't stretch the truth like the dime novels do**_." Daniel asked cleaning his glasses watching the bounty hunter closely. He didn't fully trust the gun slinger but Janet did so he'd just find out more about the man. The man in question lit his cigar taking a couple puffs of it. "_**Why do you want to write about me so much, my life isn't that extraordinary.**_" Jonathon asked offering a cigar to the younger man. "_**To be perfectly honest Mr. Wayne I've read the dime Novels about you and others, they come across as exaggerated. I prefer facts over fiction**_." Daniel answered taking the offered cigar. "_**Have you considered the stories are that way for a reason?"**_ Jonathon asked lighting the younger mans cigar then shaking the match out. "_**I have, they exaggerate them to sell copies or make a hero out of an ordinary person.**_" He replied taking a puff then promptly coughing. Jonathon just grinned a bit holding back a chuckle wondering if he could hold his liquor as well.

"_**You're not wrong professor; I'm both so there's no reason to bore people to death.**_" Jonathon confirmed hoping this would end the discussion. He really didn't see himself as anything special. Bounty hunting was just a gritty job that someone had to do. _**"...are you going to be okay there professor?"**_ Jonathon asked as the man took a drink of tea. _**"Yeah, I'll be okay. How do you smoke these things, their nasty?**_" Daniel replied coughing some more. "_**Simple, take small puffs not large ones when you first start. I figured an intelligent man like you would've known this**_." The bounty hunter ribbed Janet's beau. "_**Just because I'm an intellectual doesn't mean I smoke.**_" He responded coughing a bit more. "_**So you don't sit in overstuffed chairs smoking a pipe while reading 'War & Peace' (**_A_**/**_N1_**)?**_" Jonathon asked just to rile him up; Janet's beau was just too easy. Plus it was fun to boot. _**"...are you always like this after eating?"**_ Daniel asked putting the cigar out.

"_**Jonathon only acts this way when he actually likes someone, feel privileged...professor**_." Janet interceded walking in on the two men's conversation. "_**I'm honored!"**_ Daniel replied rolling his eyes mockingly. "_**Hey... two on one isn't fair fight Jan!**_" he crooned making the other two adults laugh. _**"...what is so funny?"**_ Cassie asked walking in the room wearing clothing more appropriate for riding. "_**We are just poking fun at your papa little one. I see your mom made you change**_." Jonathon said putting his cigar out not wanting to smoke in front of his niece. "_**Do you need help papa?**_" Cassandra asked trying to sound serious. "_**I can handle them Cass, but thanks for the offer. If I do need help I'll let you know." **_He said standing up and kissing Janet making Cassie make a funny face. "_**Gross..." **_was the little girls only response.

Jonathon stood as well patting the little girl on the head. "_**Get used to it; once they're married it'll happen all the time.**_" he told her walking into the kitchen to get his gun belt that was hanging on the wall. "_**Can we leave now Uncle Jon? I want to stop by and see Aunt Sam, momma said she was sad**_." Cassie asked wanting to put her hat on but waited impatiently. "_**That was the idea little one, too much lovey dovey going on for my taste. How about you?**_" he asked walking back into the room "_**I agree...I love you momma and papa. I'll see you for lunch**_." She said giving each of them a hug before walking outside.

"_**It normally takes till 11:30 to give the women their checkups. That's one thing Maybourne is good about, he keeps them healthy. The other bar in town leaves it up to the women though." **_Janet__told her friend then continued_**."Thanks for volunteering to watch her, let me know if she misbehaves.**_" Janet added grateful for his help. _**"It's not a problem Janet; I enjoy being led around by an eight year old girl. It keeps my ego in check.**_" Jonathon responded stepping out the door silhouetted by the morning sun casting a shadow in the sitting room. "_**Don't have too much fun and tell Sam Hi for me**_." She replied watching him put his hat on then leave with her daughter.

"_**Cassandra has him wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?**_" Daniel asked walking over to get his bowler hat. _**"...and that's not a bad thing at all**_." Janet said giving him one last kiss before they both left the house. "_**I suppose not from what I have seen**_." He said closing the door behind them. _**"...wait a minute, he didn't answer my question! Jonathon distracted me with the cigar!**_" Daniel realized stopping in his tracks. "_**Try playing chess with the man, he's always three moves ahead of you**_." Janet said looping her arm in his with a smile.

"_**...Uncle Jon, why don't you want Papa to write about you?"**_ Cassie asked as they walked to Carter's General Store. Jonathon thought for a minute thinking how to properly answer her question. "_**It's not that I don't want him to little one. I just don't believe I'm on the same level as Wild Bill Hickok, Jessie James or General Sherman. My...'adventures' don't hold water next to people like that**_." He answered as they walked. Some of the town folk still didn't cotton to his presence judging from the looks on their faces. Cassie didn't notice as she was focused on what her uncle was saying. Loki kept pace trailing behind them eyeing everyone they passed. _**"I believe in you and so does momma**_." She answered making Jonathon feel loved. "_**Why do you want my story told little one?**_" he asked already knowing part of the answer. "_**Papa teaches us about people who did great things big and small. You saved me Uncle Jon, and others. That's what momma says**_." She replied in a serious tone. _**"...and you think that makes me worthy of being written about.**_" He asked stopping to look at his niece. Cassie stopped as well looking up at her uncle. "_**Yes I do and so does momma.**_" Jonathon was taken back at his niece's seriousness. She actually believed his story was important. "_**How can I argue with that kind of logic?" **_he said mostly to himself_**.**_ "_**You can't, so now you have to let Papa write your story**_." Cassie replied leaving no room for argument. "_**Your right, I'll let him know later tonight. Let's get going, we don't have all day little one.**_" He told her as they continued on.

They arrived at Carters General Store finding it still closed. Loki scratched at the door then looked up at Cassandra winning a little. "_**What do we do now Uncle Jon? The store isn't open yet.**_" She asked disappointed at their dilemma. "_**We knock Cassie, I'm sure Mr. Carter won't mind letting you in to talk with Aunt Sam**_." He told her with a reassuring smile. Jonathon looked inside seeing some movement then knocked. Cassandra looked at Loki wondering if Mr. Carter would let him visit Aunt Sam too. He didn't like having dogs inside his business.

The blinds moved to the side reveling Mr. Carter. He looked at Jonathon then Cassandra and smiled. The door opened much to Cassandra's delight. "_**Mr. Wayne and little Miss Frasier, what can I do for you? We don't open for another 20 minutes.**_" Jacob said looking at his pocket watch noting it was nearing 8:00. Cassie looked from her uncle to Mr. Carter not knowing if she should speak up. "_**Does the cat got your tongue little one, ask Mr. Carter if you can visit with your aunt?**_" Jonathon told his niece pushing her forward. She had no reason to be shy around the man. "_**Mr. Carter, sir. My momma told me about what the big meanie did to Aunt Sam. Can we go up to cheer her up?**_" She asked hopefully while indicating Loki in the '_we_' part. Jacob looked at the young girl and her dog then to the bounty hunter pondering the question.

"_**My daughter hasn't left her room since yesterday. The sheriff really hurt her, could've been worse had it not been for Teal'C. Sammy needs some cheering up and I'm sure the two of you can put a smile on her face, go right up Miss Frasier**_." He replied stepping out of the way with a soft smile. "_**Thanks Mr. Carter, I promise Loki will behave. Come on Loki, were on a '**_**Mission from God'**." She said running to the back area where the stairs lead up to the living quarters. They passed Valla in a blur almost making the women drop some new dresses from Miss Martin.

Both Jacob and Jonathon watched the little girl run through the store with her dog barking happily. Jacob chuckled at Cassie's last comment. "_**Thanks for bringing her by Mr. Wayne; Sammy really can use her company.**_" He said closing the door behind the man. "_**To be honest sir it was Cassandra's idea. We were headed this way anyhow.**_" Jonathon replied following the older man into his office. Valla waved to him as she hung up the dresses. He tipped his hat returning the greeting.

"_**None the less, thank you. I've wanted to talk with you anyways**_." Jacob informed the bounty hunter offering him a seat. Jack placed his Stetson on the hat rack as he entered the office. "_**Would you like a drink Mr. Wayne? I have top shelf whiskey all the way from St. Louis.**_" He offered getting two glasses blowing out the dust. "_**That sounds good Mr. Carter. What did you want to talk to me about?**_" Jonathon asked taking the seat in front of the desk. Jacob poured two drinks the set the bottle down between them as he sat down. "_**I'll get right to the point Mr. Wayne. I want to know exactly why you're in Haven. The fact that you know Dr. Frasier and her daughter is a valid reason in of its self. There's a bigger reason though and we need to know.**_" Jonathon eyed the older man closely then took a drink. He had every right to ask that question even if it was annoying. "_**First off who is 'we' and why do 'we' need to know?**_" he countered. Jonathon wasn't just going to tell Mr. Carter without knowing who wanted to know.

The people involved in the rustling could be anyone. "_**Fair enough question Mr. Wayne. The 'we' are Malcolm Reynolds, George Hammond, the mayor and I. The rest are concerned ranchers, business owners and town folk who shall remain unnamed for now, does that answer your first question?" **_Jacob asked getting a nod from the bounty hunter._** "Our town depends on the ranchers and farmers for its existence and vice versa**_." He replied taking a drink before continuing. "_**You're a smart man so you know if one group has problems so does the other. Neither group can survive without the other. The problem needs to be solved before it's too late. So I'll be direct...are you working for the rustlers as a decoy?**_" Jonathon could see the concern in the older man's face. This was evidence enough he wasn't on the take.

"_**Mr. Carter, I'm here because my friend Charles Kowalski asked for my help. He wrote me while I was working as a tracker for the Calvary. Kowalski believes his boss is funneling information to Mr. Williams about the ranchers and farmers activities. He can't prove it nor would anyone believe a drunk. I'm on your side sir and I will resolve this problem**_." Jonathon answered pouring another drink. _**"What makes our problem a concern of yours besides Kowalski's request?"**_ Jacob asked wanting more clarification even though he believed the bounty hunter. "_**Years ago I had a ranch and family to take care of. I understand what the others and you are facing. Let's leave it at that for now Mr. Carter**_." He responded not willing to explain further. "_**Okay Mr. Wayne, next question then. Do you have any evidence pointing or leading to other people that might be involved?**_" Jacob asked refilling their glasses. "_**I only have a working theory right now. However I do have possible evidence leading me to believe your former sheriff was murdered**_." Jonathon said getting Jacobs's full undivided attention. "_**You got my attention Mr. Wayne, keep talking**_." He replied hoping the bounty hunter had something solid. Sheriffs Barkley's untimely death hit everyone hard. Many suspected foul play but didn't say anything.

(_**Samantha's Room same time**_) Samantha awoke to what sounded like Cassie and her dog. That couldn't be right because Dad doesn't allow dogs in the store for one. Two, Cassie rarely goes out by herself unless she has no choice. "_**Aunt Sam, wake up! You're burning daylight!**_" Cassie yelled while knocking on her aunt's door. Loki jumped on the door barking attempting to help his friend wake up the flower lady. She heard it again as she sat up in her bed. Samantha didn't want to see or talk to anyone, Cassandra included. Pete really hurt her, more so than she let on. He didn't want a wife; he wanted a doormat with social status. Tears fell down already red eyes from crying the night before as she covered her head with a pillow. Maybe Cassie would just leave. "_**Aunt Sam, wake up! We're not going anywhere so wake up sleepy head!" **_Cassie said trying to get her aunts attention once again.

Samantha sighed knowing her niece wouldn't leave. Cassie was stubborn as her mother. All hope of hiding from the world was gone now. Samantha had no choice but to face the facts, she was destined to be a spinster _**(**_A**/**N2_**)**_ at this rate. The one positive is people still loved her unconditionally just like Cassie. "

"_**Give me a minute Cassandra; I need to get dressed first**_." Samantha said pushing the covers off her. To be truthful she didn't want her niece to see her this way. Having her father see her like this again was bad enough. He would've gone done to the jail had she not stopped him. She told him that the bastard wasn't worth the cost of a bullet, Jacob disagreed but relented. "_**Okay, but be quick...Uncle Jon is taking me to see Thor and Homer.**_" Cassie replied sitting against the wall. Samantha stopped in her tracks hearing the Jack was there. She definitely didn't want him to see her all puffy eyed after crying all night. What he said yesterday was the reason she stood her ground. Samantha didn't want Jack to thinks she was weak. Men like him respected strength, strength of heart more than physical. She went about getting ready making herself presentable applying a little bit of makeup. Samantha decided to let Cassandra in to help pick a dress out. Maybe the little girl would let information on her uncle slip out while helping. Why she wanted to look presentable for Jack perplexed her to no end. He would just leave to hunt down more bounties soon anyway.

Samantha opened the door taking in the scene before her. Loki had his head on Cassie's lap while she talked to him. "_**Hey Cassie, think you could help me pick out a dress to wear for today?**_" Her niece's eyes lit up at the prospect. "_**Can Loki help to Aunt Sam?**_" Sam nodded with a smile holding the door open in her slip. "_**You hear that Loki, we get to help**_." Cassandra walked over to her aunts standing closet eyeing the dresses. "_**Which one do you think I should wear today?**_" She asked before sitting down to brush her blond hair. Loki in the mean time walked over to sit at her feet wagging his tail lightly. "_**You should wear the light blue one Aunt Sam, it'll match Uncle Jon's shirt**_." Cassie suggested with confidently. Samantha raised an eyebrow turning to look at the little girl. Her niece was up to something, just like Janet. "_**Is there a reason I need to 'match' your uncle's outfit?**_" she asked folding her arms under her chest. Cassie nodded as she examined the dress in question again. _**"...aren't you going to tell me why?**_" Samantha asked getting up to look at the dress.

The dress wasn't one a woman would wear to work in. It was more appropriate for walking around the town with a beau. This dress was one of her favorites; she even had a parasol from out east to match. Cassie looked at her feet shuffling them a bit then looked up. _**"...because you should come with us to meet my friends Thor and Homer?**_" She answered politely. Cassie agreed with her mother, Uncle Jon and Aunt Sam looked good together. "_**Just who are Thor and Homer and why do I need to meet them?**_" Samantha asked bending down to her niece's level. Loki watched from his resting spot enjoying being lazy after walking all the way here. "_**Thor is Uncle Jon's horse; he's really tall and strong. Homer is a pack mule but really smart. Uncle Jon is letting me ride Thor all by myself today because I'm a big girl and I want you there too.**_" Cassie said giving her aunt a toothy smile then continued. "_**Please come, Aunt Sam, maybe he'll let you ride Thor too. When he runs it sounds like thunder!**_" she added with a hopeful look. "_**Do you think he'd mind me joining the two of you? Maybe your uncle wants to just spend time with you**_." Samantha asked standing up the reaching for the blue dress. "_**Uncle Jon won't mind**_." Her niece replied with confidence.

Samantha went about getting dressed feeling odd. She had no plans to go out in public so soon yet after losing another beau. What would people say about being seen with the bounty hunter? Would the town's folk think badly of her? Would it even matter at the end of the day? Samantha couldn't deny there she felt attracted to Jack after spending a little bit of time with him. Maybe Jack felt the same way but was holding back out of respect. She'd have to speak with Sheppard Book later on, maybe he could help her sort things out. Samantha needed to stop thinking along these lines; a change in topic was in order.

"_**You do know Thor is named after a Viking God and Homer is named after a Greek author**_." Sam said while adjusting her dress. "_**Daniel told me stories about them. I think Uncle Jon would make a good Viking, don't you.**_" Cassandra asked while playing with the parasol. An image of Jack in traditional Viking attire and a sword popped into Samantha's mind. She also smiled at the thought of him in a helmet with horns on it. "_**I think he'd make a great Viking Cassie although pillaging might not be his favorite past time**_." she answered watching her niece parade around the bedroom with Loki right behind her. "_**Me neither, he would stay behind and protect the women and children**_." The little girl said stopping by the window.

Samantha watched her niece look out the window then stick her tongue out at somebody. "_**Who are you sticking your tongue out at Cassie?**_" She asked curious as to who it was. "_**The big meanie sheriff, I never liked him Aunt Sam.**_" The little girl answered looking down hoping it didn't hurt her aunt's feelings. Samantha walked over then kneeled down to eye level with Cassie. "_**It's okay if you didn't like him; you're not going to hurt my feelings by being honest.**_" She told her niece making her smile another toothy grin. _**"...so I can ask Uncle Jon to beat him up for making you sad then."**_ Cassandra asked with a serious look.

Samantha was taken back for a moment. Her niece was completely serious. Yes Pete hurt her badly. The fact that several men, and some women, would be willing to teach her former beau a lesson surprised her. Now her 8 year old niece was willing to ask her uncle to beat up Pete. In the back of Samantha's mind she could see Jack doing such a thing in defense of her honor...just like a knight of old.

"_**That won't be necessary Cassandra; he'll get what's coming to him when the time is right.**_" Samantha answered going back to getting dressed. "_**He'd do it if I asked though, just say the word Aunt Sam**_." She replied following her aunt while twirling the parasol. "_**I'll think about it, will that do**_?" Cassie nodded satisfied with the answer. "_**Help me finish getting dressed and I'll go see your friends, Thor and Homer**_." The little girl smiled broadly glad that her aunt was going with them. Hopefully Uncle Jon would make her smile again. "_**Thank you Aunt Sam, we'll need to bring some apples...they love apples**_." Cassie said as she went about helping happily. Yesterdays sadness slipped away slowly without her knowledge as she hummed softly. Maybe going with them was just what she needed Samantha to herself.

**A/N1:**_ The novel '__**War & Peace**__' was written by the Leo Tolstoy, a Russian citizen. It was published in 1869._

**A/N2:**_ Spinster is a term used for unmarried women. Typically a older women beyond the usual age for marriage._

**A/N**_**: **__The holidays and work kept me too busy. My niece's puppy didn't help matters either, still doesn't'. Such is life though. Hop y'all had a great holiday season._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**Niell**_


	19. Forced Encounters

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 19**_**: Forced Encounters**_

Valla raised an eyebrow surprised to see her friend out of bed let alone dressed up. Yesterday Samantha stood her ground almost getting slapped by a poor excuse of a beau. Teal'C stepped in at the right time to prevent any harm coming to Sam. She had waited until Pete left to run upstairs to her room slamming the door. Valla sympathized with her friend not wanting to be the center of attention. However the incident had made it around town like wildfire in some version or another. The actual truth getting lost as it was passed on.

The sheriff practically hid in his office all day only going out after dusk. Even then most people either ignored or gave him the cold shoulder. The rumor mill was saying that Sheriff Shanahan was on his way out. There was a city county meeting on Wednesday and some people were planning on pushing for his dismissal. The majority of the people wanted him gone based on his lack of progress on the rustling ring. Pete's treatment of Samantha only added fuel to the fire.

How the little girl convinced Samantha to get out of bed couldn't have been easy, yet she did. Cassandra smiled widely while twirling a blue parasol with her dog in tow. Samantha looked confident but to people who know her could see a hint of uneasiness. Stepping out in public after losing another beau would raise many an eyebrow. The fact she would be with the handsome bounty hunter and his niece would give some people reason to gossip more. Maybe she could convince Jacob to let her shadow them seeing everyone's reactions. That would be a cold day in hell Valla thought to herself.

"_**Where are you two off too this morning?**_" Valla asked walking over to them with her pigtails bouncing and a big smile. Cassandra kind of liked the crazy woman but still was a bit leery of her. She was loud and talked a lot. Momma said Valla could carry on a conversation all by herself. "_**Today is a big day for Cassie**_." Samantha replied moving her niece in front of her. Valla looked at the child giving her a friendly smile. She knew Cassie had reservations about her which she didn't fully understand. "_**What's so special about today Ms Frasier**_?" Valla asked the little girl. Cassandra looked at her aunt then the crazy lady. She stood up straight then adjusted her hat before answering. "_**Uncle Jack is letting me ride Thor all by myself today; he's one of my best friends besides Loki and Ray**_." Cassandra said with pride. Today was _indeed_ an important day.

"_**I've heard about his horse. Sheppard Book said when your uncle road in he blocked out the morning sun casting a huge shadow**_." Valla replied exaggerating a bit causing Samantha to roll her eyes. She knew first hand at the shadow Jack and his horse created. The memory of seeing him ride past her window was etched in her mind. "_**Of course they do, they're both tall Miss Valla. I'm going to marry me a man like Uncle Jon one day**_." Cassie stated confidently. "_**Why do you want to marry a man like your uncle Cassandra?**_" Samantha asked curiously.

Valla wanted to know too. The bounty hunter was handsome with dangerous side to him. If she wasn't dating Cameron she'd climb that man like a tree. Valla could see Samantha had the same idea as her. Her friend just didn't fully realize it yet. "_**...because he's funny and nice, plus he gives the best hugs. Uncle Jack also protects Mom and me." **_Cassie responded being serious. Valla laughed a little seeing Samantha eyes betray her. She apparently had mischievous thought go through her mind.

"_**I only give the best hugs for those I care about little one."**_ Jack said stepping quietly stepping beside Samantha and his niece. They both jumped almost having their hearts stop at his sudden appearance. Samantha gave Valla a hard stare causing her to laugh. She saw the man walk out with Jacob right behind him but didn't say a word.

"_**Uncle Jon, you scared us. My heart jumped**_!" Cassandra said turning around to look at her uncle who was smiling. _**"That**_ _**was the ideal little one. So you ready to go visit Thor and Homer?**_" he asked then looked at Samantha. She was dressed in a nice blue dress that fit her nicely.

Jacob stood beside his daughter glad that she was out of bed and hopefully on her way to forgetting about Pete. Cassie must have convinced Sammy to go watch her ride Thor. Maybe God did send her after all.

"_**Yes sir, I am. Do you mind if Aunt Sam joins us?**_" the little girl asked giving her uncle puppy dog eyes. Loki chose to let his opinion be known by barking at the big man. Samantha began to have doubts about her decision. This was a bad idea, there'd surely be rumors spread as soon as they were spotted together. Jack looked at his niece then Samantha bouncing on the heels of his boots. "_**I reckon she can join us little one. However she's not dressed for riding though**_." He said knowing good and well Samantha was planning on watching only. "_**I don't have to go Mr. Wayne if you pref..**_." Samantha started to say only to be cut off by her father. "_**Nonsense, you go out and watch Cassie, It'll do you good to get out of that room.**_" Jacob told his daughter squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. _**"I agree, you need to go out and not worry about others say or think.**_" Valla added encouraging her friend. "_**I don't know Dad...don't you need help?**_" Samantha asked looking for an out while biting her lower lip.

"_**You said you'd come Aunt Sam...Please come**_." Cassie asked hoping her aunt wouldn't back out. "_**We'll be fine Sammy.**_" Her father stated then gave a light glare at Valla willing her to back to work. "_**It'll be fun Miss Carter; I could show you and Cassie some tricks I taught Thor.**_" Jack added giving her a disarming smile. "_**You should go Samantha...and I should get back to work. Don't have too much fun!" **_Valla replied walking back towards the front. "_**I guess I have no choice now do I Cassandra**_." Samantha answered looking at Jack getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes blushing lightly. _**"...nope! No choice at all."**_ Her niece answered with a grin. "_**Then it's settled Mr. Wayne, take good care of my daughter for me. Don't let anything happen to her**_." Jacob said giving the bounty hunter a nod of approval. "_**...sure thing dad**_." He answered attempting to ease the situation through his special brand of sarcasm.

Jack could swear by the look on Jacobs face he just got permission to court Samantha. He could be wrong but his gut said otherwise. The three of them walked outside stopping briefly so Jack could put his hat on. Samantha smiled as Cassandra mimicked her uncle adjusting the hat properly. "_**Shall we Miss Carter?**_" he asked giving her a unsure grin. "_**Lead the way Mr. Wayne**_." She replied with an equally unsure grin. They were definitely on thin ice right now. The town gossips are going to turn this innocent outing into a scandal. He didn't care how it looked personally. However it did concern him when it came to Sam, she deserved the benefit of the doubt.

Samantha walked beside Jack using her parasol to block the morning sun. The butterflies from before had returned. Cassie skipped in front of the two adults happy as could be. Two of her favorite people were spending part of their day with her.

"_**So tell me about Thor Mr. Wayne, how tall is he for starters?**_" Samantha asked making 'safe' conversation. She knew the horse was tall because Jacks head was almost level with the awning from what she seen Sunday morning. "_**Thor is a Belgian pure breed standing 17 hands (**__A__**/**__N1__**) tall. I purchased him a few weeks after being born. Thor is real strong and smart for a horse." **_He answered then continued on telling her a story about the horse. Both Samantha and Cassie listened to him. The pride Jack had in Thor was evident. Sam laughed when Jack told them about getting in a tug of war with a self righteous colonel **(A/N2)**. Jack obviously won by his smile. Cassie giggled which caused her to follow suit. "_**No giggling ladies.**_" He had replied making them giggle harder.

They reached Murrays Stables a little after 9:00 due to some window shopping. Cassie had seen some fancy boots while Samantha eyed a pair of black '_**Ladies Half French Heel**_' shoes. Jack made a mental note for Cassie's birthday and Sam just because.

"_**Were here Uncle Jon, I can't wait to see them both**_." Cassie said jumping for joy then paused to think. _**"...do you think they'll remember me?"**_ she asked the two adults. _**"I'm sure they will Cassandra, they're your friends aren't they?" **_Samantha answered in a soft voice. Loki lay at Jacks feet then sniffed the air looking around. "_**Your Aunt isn't wrong little one. They'll never forget you. Why don't you two go inside while I smoke the last of my cigar?**_" Jack spoke giving Samantha a reassuring smile. She nodded getting the feeling something was off and that it would be best if they were inside. "_**Okay Uncle Jon, let's go Aunt Sam**_." She replied opening the door so they could enter.

Jack watched them go inside with Loki staying at his side. He took a few puffs then looked at the dog. "_**Go get him Loki!**_" Jack said watching the dog run around the corner quickly. He followed Loki watching him corner a very surprised ranch hand. _**"What the hell! Down boy, down..."**_ The man in question was pinned against the adjacent building by Loki. The dog had his paws on the man's chest growling lowly. The unknown man leaned his head back to get some distance from Loki's muzzle. "_**Colonel O'Neill, please call off your dog. I'm not a threat to you or the women**_." Jack paused momentarily giving the man a hard look.

He had never seen the kid before now. Very few people knew his actual name or back ground. Kowalski was one of the few that did know. Jack changed his name after leaving the _U.S. Calvary_ to hide his shame. Losing his family to an Indian raid drove him over the edge. Vengeance led him to do some unforgivable things, so much so that his scalp (_**A/N3**_) was worth 15 horses to the Comanche.

"_**Start talking mister, my dog hasn't been fed yet**_." It was a white lie but the point got across. The man showed great concern as all color drained from his face. Jack tapped his cigar against the wall then walked closer un-strapping leather holding his colt in place. "_**My boss, Mr. Morrison, **__(A/N4)__** told me about you sir. He mentioned that you declined to join his organization after leaving the Calvary.**_" What the man said was all true. Mr. Morrison led the local _Texas Rangers_ where he used to live. He was very persistent to say the least. This young man was being vague for a reason. He must be working undercover and didn't want anyone to find out.

"_**Can you prove it or do I have to take you at your word?**_" Jack asked eyeing the young ranger. "_**If**_ _**I may sir, I'll reach into my right pocket and give you proof**_." He replied not making a move until allowed. Mr. Morrison wasn't lying about O'Neill's distrustful side. Losing his family really did drive the man close to the edge. "_**Loki, sit!**_" the dog complied but stayed close enough to jump into action. "_**Move real slow kid, no sudden moves or you'll lose more than a hand.**_" Jack ordered calmly looking the young man dead in the eyes.

Jeremy reached into his pocked pulling out his badge then tossed it to Col. O'Neill. Jack caught the badge with his left hand then studied it. The man was telling the truth which explained his reluctance to tell him out right. Being overheard by the wrong person would be a death sentence. Jack tossed it back to the ranger who was likely gathering evidence on Mr. Williams. "_**You got my attention kid now make it quick before someone shows up.**_" Loki kept his attention on the man waiting for his master's order to pounce.

"_**Mr. Williams has requested that you escort Miss Serra to his place tonight. He also wants to meet you personally. You're smart man so you can gather why. What I need you to..**_." Jeremy started to say then corrected himself. Col. O'Neill wasn't one to make mad. The fact his dog was still ready to act also made him rethink his words. _**"...what I would like you to do is bring back information that I can't. My informant will make contact with you later tonight**_." He answered putting his hands back up after catching the badge. Jeremy didn't want to provoke the older man or Loki. "_**Providing your telling the truth how will I know who your informant is? I'm sure the man has many people working for him.**_" Jack asked getting the feeling of trouble lurking around the corner. "_**She'll make herself known to you without raising any suspicion. You'll have to take my word for it.**_" Jeremy explained hoping he could lower his arms soon. They were going numb from not moving.

"_**I'll help only because we have the same goal. Don't put your hands down until Loki leaves, he's a might touchy about hands being near pistols**_." Jack told the young ranger then backed out of the alley then called for Loki. The ranger watched the dog turn the corner with relief. Jeremy put his arms down finally letting out the breath he was holding. '_My ass, you're the touchy one_' he muttered under his breath glad the encounter was over. Mr. Morrison never said anything about a dog...must be his way of getting back for hitting on his daughter. Jeremy rubbed his arms then decided a drink was in order. With Col. O'Neill's help the case should be closed soon and he could return home.

"_**Isn't Thor beautiful Aunt Sam?**_" Cassandra asked as she watched Mr. Murray saddle the horse up after feeding him a few apples. "_**Yes he is, Thor is a perfect name for him**_." Samantha replied as Teal'Cs son tightened up the saddle cinch (**A/N5**). "_**Indeed, Mr. Wayne's steed is exceptionally strong. Thor can pull more weight than Lucy.**__" _Murray said checking_ his sons work finding it done properly. "__**Lucy will have competition at the next rodeo if Mr. Wayne decides to stop drifting**__." _He added going to work on shortening the stirrups (**A/N6**) for the little girl."_**What makes you think he would stop bounty hunting Teal'C?**_" Samantha asked as she watched Ray and Cassandra brush Thor. Teal'C stopped adjusting the stirrups to look at his friend. "_**If a man wonders in the wilderness for too long they will become lost. All men have to put roots down eventually and rejoin society**_." He answered then went back to work. Teal'C never ceased to amaze her with his wisdom. Maybe Jack would decide to put roots down here. He had good reason to with Janet and Cassie being here, maybe more she though.

Thinking of Jack Samantha wondered what was keeping the man. The excuse of wanting to finish a cigar was just that, an excuse. She knew that much. He sent the two of them inside for their protection, but from whom? Could Pete be following them looking for revenge? There were no gun shots or sounds of an argument. Whoever was following them either couldn't be found or got knocked out like Pete did? Maybe she should go out and check on Jack just in case.

Her father insisted she carry a Remington pocket pistol **(A/N7)** in her purse for protection. While it was very evident Jack could take care of himself a little help never hurt. Samantha felt a slight tug on her arm getting her attention. "_**Aunt Sam, could you go get Uncle Jack. Thor is almost ready for me to ride**_." Cassie asked wondering what her aunt was thinking about. "_**I'll go check right now Cassie. He had more than enough time to finish his smelly cigar.**_" Samantha answered making her niece giggle. "_**Why do men smoke stinky thinks like cigars?**_" Cassie added wanting to know. Her momma said they were unhealthy. _**"...because men don't know any better. That's why we have to remind them constantly**_." She replied patting the little girl on the head.

Samantha opened the door to walk outside an instant before Jack did catching him a bit off guard. Loki shot inside through the small gap causing Jack to lose balance. Samantha equally being surprised at the dogs quickness didn't react fast enough as the man she was looking for started to fall. Their eyes met each knowing what was happening but neither could move out of the way. Jack had just enough time to grab Samantha by the waist then twist so he'd land on his back sparing hers. They landed with a thud as jack let out a groan from the impact.

Samantha let out a un-lady like squeak as she landed on top of Jack her head resting in the crook of his right shoulder. They laid there on the floor each too stunned to move. Samantha regained some of her senses propping herself up partially then looked into his chocolate brown eyes. The two of them stared into each other eyes until the sounds of people approaching. She leaned up straddling his waist while he still had not let go of hers.

"_**...are the two of you okay?"**_ asked a female voice belonging to Teal'Cs wife, Dry'ac. They both turned to look at her holding a cleaning rag indicating she came from the office. "_**Everything is peachy ma'am...how about you Sam?**_" he answered not realizing the compromising position they were in. "_**We're okay, Jack broke my fall Dry'ac**_." She said looking from Teal'Cs wife to Jack. "_**I can see that, you two look...comfortable.**_" she said smirking at the two.

"_**Comfortable, what do you mean? My back hurts a bit but I've had worse. Are you okay Sam?**_" Jack then asked the women on his lap. "_**I'm fine Jack; your quick reflexes saved me from landing on my back.**_" Samantha answered then moved her hip a little then froze. '_Holly Hanna, she __**was**__ sitting on Jacks lap!_' She immediately understood her friends question turning beat red. Samantha realized Jack had grabbed her by the waist and hadn't moved his hands yet.

Ry'ac asked his dad in a hushed voice "_**Why is Miss Carter sitting on Mr. Wayne's lap**_**.**" Cassie looked over at the two adults with a curious look on her face. Samantha knew that look and what was coming next. Her niece was about to ask the very same question but out loud. This prompted Samantha to act quickly getting off Jacks lap causing him to let out another small groan. Jack came to the same conclusion letting go of her waist all be it reluctantly.

"_**Loki caused them to lose balance and Mr. Wayne didn't want Miss Carter to get hurt. He did the chivalrous thing took the fall for her like a man should**_." Teal'C answered explaining it to his young and impressionable son. "_**Loki, bad dog! You could've hurt them**_." Cassie admonished her dog. He looked down letting out a soft whine not liking being reprimanded. Loki laid down covering his nose trying to hide but failing miserably.

With Cassandra distracted Samantha stood up then brushed herself off. Jack stood up next turning around to hide his physical reaction to Carter being on top of him. "_**He's right Ray, I didn't want Miss Carter to get hurt.**_" Dry'ac stifled a laugh knowing exactly what the bounty hunter was doing. This was going to be fun she thought. "_**Are you sure you okay Jack, maybe Janet should check you out. That was a hard fall**_." Samantha said placing her hand on his shoulder. "_**Yeah, I'm fine Sam...just give me a minute to stretch**_." He said easing Samantha's concerns. "_**Maybe Samantha could give you a back rub to help you Mr. Wayne, you know to work out the sore spots**_." Dry'ac added smiling widely making her friend blush again. Teal'C looked at his wife but she just ignored him enjoying the moment.

"_**Like I said, I've had worse falls than this. I'll walk it off and be all better**_." Jack replied turning around satisfied it wasn't obvious any longer how turned on he was. "_**You sure Uncle Jack, momma can fix you right up like she always does**_." Cassie asked then looked at Loki acting all innocent. "_**I'm sure little one, now let's go see Thor, I'm sure he's waiting impatiently.**_" He answered smiling at Samantha then walking over Cassandra picking her up. "_**Yay...This is going to be fun Uncle Jack**_." She exclaimed putting her arms around Jack. Teal'C gave his wife a pointed look making her decide not make any further comments. Dry'ac smiled sweetly then when back into the office but not before g dragging Samantha with her.

With the others out of earshot and the door closed Dry'ac and eyed her friend. "_**What, it was an accident Dry'ac. I was going out to see why it was taking Jack so long...honest!**_" Samantha said placing her arms under her chest with a harrumph. "_**Oh I believe you Sam, but you can't deny not enjoying sitting on the handsome bounty hunters lap**_." Dry'ac replied back smiling widely. "_**What was there to enjoy, we fell and he caught me ...that's it.**_" Samantha answered hoping that would satisfy her friend but knew it wouldn't. "_**Judging from both of your reactions I'd say different.**_" Dry'ac said then pointed at Samantha's chest. Samantha blushed again glad only her friend noticed.

Damn, why did Jack have to be so handsome and nice? He had her running in circles since Sunday morning. Now Jack made her body do things Pete couldn't do. _**"Don't worry Samantha, I won't tell a soul. He is a really handsome man, go for it. What do you have to lose?" **_she asked then continued. _** "The sheriff wasn't right for you but this guy is perfect. Maybe next time you can sit on his lap for all the right reasons**_." Dry'ac said wiggling her eyebrows. "_**Oh, behave yourself. I got to go or Cassandra will send Jack to fetch me**_." Samantha answered as she reached for the door knob. _**"...and how is that a bad thing how?"**_ Dry'ac replied with a devil may care smile. "_**Samantha, are you in there? Cassie won't get on Thor until your there too**_." They heard the bounty hunter say after knocking on the door. Samantha just pointed a finger at her good friend before opening the door and leaving. Dry'ac went back to cleaning with a huge smile on her face. She just knew today was going to be a good one.

**A/N1:** _The '__**Hand**__' method of measurement goes back to ancient times. One '__**hand**__' equals 4" or 10.16cm (__**Standardized**__). You measure from the ground to the shoulders to get a horse height._

**A/N2:**_ Men would tie ropes to each other's saddle horns then try and pull the other off their horse, aka 'Tug of War'._

**A/N3:**_ The number of '__**Scalps & horses**__' an Indian brave owned increased their status within the tribe. It was a symbol of how great a warrior they were._

**A/N4:**_ Marion Robert Morrison is John Wayne's birth name. John Ford suggested he change it for better recognition. _

**A/N5:**_ The '__**cinch**__' is the belt that goes around a horse's belly. The __**cinch**__ holds the saddle in place while riding._

**A/N6:**_ The '__**Stirrup**__' is where cowboy's feet go when mounting/riding a horse._

**A/N7:**_ The Remington Model 95 was in production from 1866-1935 with over 150,000 produced. It featured a tip up barrel with and over/under configuration. _

_**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**Neill**


	20. Dancing Horses & Musical Chairs

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 20:** _**Dancing Horses & Musical Chairs**_

"_**Now listen up Thor, Cassie will riding you not me. I don't want to see any horsing around. That means no running, jumping fences or back talking her...understand?**_" Jack whispered in the horse's ear. Thor whinnied as if in agreement eyeing the red apple in his owner's hand. "_**Good, after she's done riding we can show them some of the tricks I taught you." **_Jack gave Thor the apple then continued talking._**"See that blonde headed lady over there with Cassie. That's Samantha; she's going through a rough patch so I want to cheer her up some. Think you're up to that Thor?**_" Thor looked over his master's shoulder to get a look at the pretty lady. He nodded his head like before. "_**Great, let's get things started then**_." Jack told his horse as he led it over to his very excited niece.

"_**What do you think your uncle is saying to Thor Cassie?**_" Ray asked his friend. "_**He's probably telling him no horsing around. Thor likes to run and jump things.**_" She answered with a huff. "_**Thor wouldn't hurt me so I don't see why I can't have some fun.**_" Her friend chuckled at her comment. "_**What are you laughing at Ray?**_" Cassie asked watching her uncle lead Thor over making her smile. "_**No horsing around...your uncle is funny.**_" He said grinning. Maybe her uncle would let him ride Thor too. "**My uncle is a big teddy bear so if you ask nicely he'll let you**." She replied as if reading his mind. Today was a long time in coming she thought. "_**That would be great**_." Ry'ac said crossing his fingers.

Samantha listened to the kids talk while watching Jack talk to his horse. When Cassandra called her uncle a '_**big teddy bear**_' it made her smile. The big bad bounty hunter had weakness in his armor and it was a little girl.

Jack stopped in front of Cassie letting go of the reigns (_**A/N1**_). He clapped his hands together looking at his niece barely containing her excitement. "_**Well little one, are you ready to ride Thor?**_" Jack asked already knowing her answer. _**"I sure am Uncle Jon. I've been waiting for this my whole life!" **_The adults present chuckled at her comment. "_**Okay then, come here and I'll lift you up.**_" Jack told his egger niece as she all but ran over. "_**...upsy daisy little one!**_" Samantha watched as Cassandra smiled wider when Jack picked her up. Cassie placed her boots in the stirrups with some help from Jack. "_**Keep him at a trot and just have fun, Thor will do the rest Cassandra.**_" He told her handing her the reigns. _**"...but I wanted to show Ray how fast Thor runs Uncle Jack."**_ She half pouted. "_**He weights over 1800lbs little one. Thor would crush you if he landed on you so no. Just take him around the corral and enjoy**_. _**You're not experienced enough to show off**_." Jack explained getting a nod from his niece. "_**Oh, alright Uncle Jon**_." She replied a little bummed that her puppy dog eyes didn't work. "_**Good, now do as I said and you'll still have fun.**_" He said patting her leg letting taking a step back.

Cassie kicked Thor's sides to get him moving at a trot. Her smile grew as she led the horse around the corral with ease. Just like Uncle Jon taught her. "_**Look Aunt Sam, I'm riding Thor all by myself**_." She beamed with a smile bigger than Texas. "_**You're doing great Cassandra, I'm proud of you.**_" Samantha replied as the young girl passed by keeping Thor at a trot.

Teal'C motioned him over, probably wanting to know why he didn't come in with the women. On the way over he glanced at Samantha. She looked at ease watching her niece. The smile she had on her face made him feel...well, it made him feel good. "_**Samantha Carter is a fine woman that deserves an honorable husband**_." Teal'C said noticing the bounty hunters line of sight. "_**I can't disagree with you on that, she'll find a good man one day**_." Jack replied switching his attention from Samantha to his niece. She was doing just like he taught her. With more training Cassie would be a better rider than him one day. "_**I believe Samantha Carter will too Mr. Wayne.**_" Teal'C answered believing Jack was that man.

"_**May I ask what delayed your arrival?**_" Teal'C asked also keeping an eye on the little girl. "_**My pa told me when I was young to trust a dog's instinct. If a dog likes a person they can be trusted. Loki approves of you so that's good enough for me.**_" Jack replied lighting up a cigar. "_**What did your father say about a dog not trusting a person?**_" The stable owner asked accepting the offered cigar. _**"...dig a deep hole because they'll stab you in the back given the chance.**_" This made the big man smile liking the bounty hunters wit and wisdom. Cassie passed by the two men smiling like she was on cloud 9 heading to 10. Jack waited till she was out of earshot before talking.

"_**Do you know a ranch hand by the name of Jeremy? He works for Mr. Williams**_." He asked Teal'C wanting his thoughts on the kid. "_**Indeed, I know the man. Jeremy comes into town to socialize twice a month. He has a few drinks then a couple of dances at Kings. The man hasn't shared much about his past**_." Jack thought about what Teal'C said then asked another question. "_**When did the kid arrive in town?**_" he asked watching Samantha bend down and pet one of Ry'acs cats. "_**Jeremy rode into to town two months ago Monday. He got into a bar fight getting the attention of Mr. Williams during one of his visits. Shortly thereafter Jeremy started working for him.**_" The big man stated trying to think of additional information.

Jeremy was playing his cards close to his chest, that's for sure. Jack figured he'd have to play along for now. "_**Why do you ask Mr. Wayne?**_" the big man inquired. "_**He was the reason for my delay**_." Teal'C raised an eyebrow intrigued at what they discussed. "_**I'll tell you when the women folk are elsewhere 'T'.**_" Jack replied getting a nod of understanding. "_**I have to tend to other things Mr. Wayne; we'll talk before you leave.**_" Teal'C said bowing slightly then going inside. "_**I'll come find you before I leave then**_" The bounty hunter answered back.

Jack turned his attention back to his niece who had Thor going faster than a trot, sneaky little girl. She used Teal'C and his conversation to push the limits without him noticing. He let this slide as she was still doing well. Jack walked over to Samantha giving her a friendly smile. "_**I'm glad you decided to come, it means a lot to Cassie.**_" Jack said noticing a slight blush form on her face. "_**Thank you for inviting me Jack. Had you not stopped by I'd still be hiding in my room. Last time dad drug me out against my will**_." Samantha replied with a slight frown. "_**Now that would've been interesting to see. Where you kicking and screaming too?**_" he asked in a playful tone trying to make her smile. Samantha looked at the bounty hunter not knowing how to respond. She noticed his mischievous look them smiled. Two can play at this game she thought. "_**I sure did, even had my over stuffed teddy bear in my arms**_." Samantha replied trying not to giggle. "_**You need to get a new teddy bear then.**_" Jack said hoping she'd take the bait. "_**Why do I need a new teddy bear?**_" she asked with a perplexed look. _**"...aren't teddy bears supposed to protect and help you? Sound like yours was asleep on the job.**_" He answered watching as Samantha burst out laughing.

"_**Why are you laughing Aunt Sam?**_" Cassie asked leaning over the saddle horn with her hat to one side. "_**Your uncle has an interesting sense of humor**_." Samantha answered partially regaining control. "_**He makes me smile when I'm sad too.**_"She said then looked at her uncle. "_**Uncle Jon, can Ray ride Thor? I talked it over with Thor and he's okay with it.**_" Ry'ac was close by listening with crossed finger. He looked at Cassie then her uncle. He was nice man so his odds were good. Jack took his hat off making a show of thinking. He scratched his head then looked at both kids. "_**Since Thor is okay with it I don't see why not.**_" He said getting cheers from both kids. Samantha just rolled her eyes knowing deep down the bounty hunter was going to say yes.

Twenty minutes or so later with both kids happy Jack planned on letting Thor rest. There was a possibility that he'd have to ride Thor out to _Blue Sun Ranch_. "_**Uncle Jack, could you show Aunt Sam and Ray the tricks you taught Thor?**_" his niece asked him giving him an innocent smile. "_**Please Mr. Wayne, Cassie said you can jump over fences and make Thor dance.**_" Ry'ac added with excitement in his voice. Jack looked at the two kids figuring they planned this ahead of time. "_**Horses can't dance Cassie, you uncle is pulling your leg."**_ Samantha said looking directly at him as if it was a challenge. "_**Thor can too dance...show her Uncle Jack**_." Cassie demanded as if it was a matter of honor. "_**You doubt Thor's ability to dance Samantha?**_" he asked already in the process of adjusting the stirrups. "_**Prove me wrong and I'll pay for your lunch**_." She replied without thinking. "_**It's your money to lose.**_" Jack answered back already tasting the steak.

"_**Are they flirting?**_" Ry'ac whispered to his friend. "_**Yes, they even looked funny at each other on our way here**_." Cassie replied rolling her eyes. "**Why do adults do that?**" he asked watching the two grownups banter back and forth. "_**I asked my momma that once; she said I'd understand when I get older.**_" She answered as Loki nudged her leg wanting attention. "_**Oh, adults are weird at times**_."Ry'ac added getting a nod from his friend. Cassie bent down petting her dog as she waited patiently for her uncle to start. Aunt Sam will be surprised to see just how smart Thor is.

"**Okay Thor, Samantha doesn't think you can dance. Help me prove her wrong and I'll give you two red juicy apples**." Thor whinnied in agreement. Jack mounted his horse backing him up five feet. They'd need some room for their routine. Teal'C walked back out from doing some chores along with his wife. She was skeptical about a dancing horse but her curiosity took over.

"_**Thor is light on his hooves ladies and gentlemen, you'll never see a horse dance like Thor**_." Jack said to his audience. He then sat straight in the saddle holding the reigns loosely. "_**Let's take it from the top Thor, a 1 and a 2 and 3!" **_Thor started to lightly prance around in place alternating his hooves up and down. Jack moved the reigns to the right then to the left with Thor doing as trained. He had the horse move backwards then turns in a circle still prancing about. Thor didn't miss a cue as he picked up the pace. He bobbed his head to an imaginary beat swinging around without being commanded. Jack backed Thor up having him rear up on his hind legs for a second or two. (_**Look up dancing horses on YouTube. The videos are really cool.**_)

Everyone but Cassandra was surprised at Thor's ability to dance. She was enjoying the show like always though. Samantha couldn't take her eyes off Thor or Jack for that matter. They moved gracefully across the riding arena as if it was a stage. The Murray's were equally impressed as they gave the duo applause.

Jack brought the dance number to a close with Thor taking a bow in front of everyone. "_**See, I told you Thor could dance Aunt Sam.**_" Cassandra said with pride. Samantha didn't know what to say. She never heard of a dancing horse let alone seeing one. "_**Indeed, Thor can dance Miss Frasier**__._" Teal'C replied with a slight bow. "_**Your uncle knows how to put on a show Cassandra; I was really surprised at Thor's gracefulness**_." Dry'ac added. Her son watched with interest. Ry'ac was probably planning on teaching his pets to dance.

"_**Does that settle our bet Samantha?**_" Jack asked dismounting his horse with ease. "_**I stand corrected; your horse has some impressive talent.**_" Thor nudged his owners shoulder wanting the promised apples. "_**I haven't forgotten buddy**_." He said motioning Cassandra over along with Ry'ac. They had some apples ready in hopes of feeding Thor. "_**Go ahead kids; Thor is ready for his treats**_." Jack told them letting go of the reigns. The two of them ran over to Thor fast as they could apples in hand.

"_**I have to agree Mr. Wayne. Your horse is smart one.**_" Dry'ac said watching the children fuss over the horse. "_**I started training when he was just a pony. He can do other things as well.**_" Jack responded then looked at Samantha smirking. He clapped his hands together then spoke. "_**I can practically taste the steak already**_." She bit her bottom lip feeling embarrassed at not believing her niece or Jack. It was clear that he adored and trusted Thor like he would a true friend.

"_**Indeed, Mr. Wayne won the bet. However I believe young Miss Frasier set you up.**_" Teal'C added eyeing the young lady. "_**Na huh... I wouldn't set up Aunt Sam!**_" Cassie rebutted then whispered to Ray asking him what '_**Set up**_' meant. Ry'ac shrugged his shoulders giving her a blank look. The adults laughed at the two kids not understanding.

"_**Dad didn't raise a sore loser so I'll hold my end of the deal up Jack; just take it easy on me. You probably worked up an appetite with that performance**_." Samantha said getting a grin from the bounty hunter. "_**Yesma'amyoubetcha!**_" he responded making her giggle.

Jack and his companions said their goodbyes' to the Murrays as they walked towards _Desert Dwellers Diner._ They arrived just as Daniel and Janet were being seated. "_**Momma, you missed Uncle Jack and Thor dancing.**_" Cassandra said hugging her mother then Daniel. "_**I did!**_" she replied looking at her excited daughter. "_**Uh huh, Aunt Sam didn't believe me**_." Janet looked at her friend wondering if she had made same mistake.

Jack pulled out Samantha's chair out for her causing a slight blush to appear. The look on her face showed she wasn't expecting such chivalry from the bounty hunter. "_**In my defense I never heard of a dancing horse**_." Samantha replied thanking Jack with a megawatt smile. _**"...and now she owes me lunch." **_Jack added sitting dawn taking off Cassie's hat and his_**.**_ Daniel looked at Janet with a questioning look. She just shrugged then looked at the menu.

"_**You taught your horse to dance Mr. Wayne?**_" he asked with curiosity while adjusting his glasses. "_**Thor and I have won several bets proving the fact horses can dance.**_" Jack answered winking at his niece. Samantha slapped the bounty hunter on the shoulder with mock anger. _**"...so I was set up all be it innocently!**_" she said eyeing the man before her. Jack was a walking contradiction witch intrigued her more and more. "_**I could've warned you had I not been working**_." Janet answered from behind the menu hiding her smile. "_**Janet, I thought you were my friend?**_" Samantha said with a smile betraying her amusement. "_**Momma didn't believe me either Aunt Sam, don't feel bad.**_" Cassandra added with a toothy grin. Janet lowered her menu letting out a chuckle. "_**I had to buy him lunch too Sam so don't feel bad**_." Jack watched as the two women laughed making him smile inside. He liked to make women smile especially when it reaches their eyes.

"_**Ladies, Mr. Wayne has a dancing horse. Do you know what this means?**_" Daniel asked with great interest. "_**No Daniel, what's it mean?**_" Janet asked rolling her eyes. When something piqued his interest he got excited. "_**Besides the fact Jonathon won two meals from **_**poor**_** unsuspecting women**_." Samantha said looking directly at the bounty hunter with a devil may care look. "_**The two of you should've just believed my niece**__**.**_" The comment earned him stares from both women and giggle from Cassandra. "The little girl smiled the bent down to pet Lokis head resting on her lap.

Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack's comment then continued his line of thought. "_**No, it means that horses are smarter than some people believe them to be. Truly remarkable Mr. Wayne, I'd like to see this for myself**_." Janet chose to elbow her fiancé for being clueless like usual. "_**Ouch, what was that for Janet?**_" She gave him the _'look'_ all men fear. "_**Hazel, I believe were ready to order**_." Daniel took the hint changing the subject sparing him from further punishment. _**"...smart move Danny boy**_." Jack added with amusement deciding on what to order.

"_**I couldn't agree with you more Roger. The bounty hunter is pain in the ass. My deputy treats Mr. Wayne like some damn hero**_." Pete responded as they neared the diner. "_**Believe me, I know. I overheard my wife gossiping with her friends.**_" The mill owner stated with disdain. "_**What were they saying?**_" Pete asked wanting to know. The more he knew before the town meeting the better. Gossip still had a grain of truth to it. "_**They were talking about the fight you had with Samantha for one. The other was how cute a couple Wayne and Samantha would make**_." Roger told his friend. "_**He did move quicker than I thought. Samantha isn't as smart as she claims if his lame charms worked that well**_." Pete added still angry over her dismissal of him. He'd correct that soon enough. "_**Samantha will run back to you soon enough, bounty hunters aren't known for putting down roots**_." Roger said mostly to stroke his friend's ego. While they weren't best friends the two of them depended on each other.

"_**Thanks again for getting the charges dropped. The deputy goes by the book to much for my taste.**_" The sheriff nodded in agreement thinking about the situation. "_**The law book is more a guide line. I didn't see any reason t hold you.**_" he responded. Pete let Roger out of jail sighting a no previous arrests. Cameron objected only to be sent on patrol and out of Pete's hair.

The pair entered the diner still talking when Pete stopped walking, his eye went to a table in the corner. The occupants of the table were Daniel Jackson, the doctor and her brat of a daughter, Samantha and the bounty hunter. He was sitting next to his gal in front of the whole town. The audacity of the man, he knew no boundaries. "_**Get us a table Roger; I got something to sort out**_." Pete told his friend then marched over to the group. Roger did as he was asked making sure the table had a good view. The sheriff maybe his friend but he knew Pete was out classed. Mize well enjoy the show he thought.

Jack heard Loki growl letting him know someone was approaching, that someone being the sheriff. He had hoped Pete would leave them in peace, no such luck today. There was no time to warn Samantha because Pete was practically at their table.

"_**You're sitting in my chair bounty hunter, I suggest you sit elsewhere. Better question is why you aren't out looking for bounties?**_" Pete said making the diner go quite once again. Hazel went to approach to hopefully intervene but Roger stopped her nodding his head no.

Before Jack could respond Cassie spoke up. "_**I didn't see your name on it!**_" the adults at the table all turned to her with stunned a look, including Pete. "_**Well, there aren't names on any of the chairs Momma**_." She added then stared at the sheriff giving him the evil eye. "_**Cassandra Frasier, there's no need to be rude!**_" Janet admonished her daughter.

"_**Listen to your mother young lady and respect your elders**_." Pete said when he really wanted to say brat. Janet started to say something to the sheriff but didn't get the chance. Jonathon spoke up first. "_**You say this chair has your name on it?**_" Jonathon asked after wiping his mouth off. The low tone put Pete on guard. Samantha could see Jack wasn't going to stand for the interruption. The question was how he would handle the sheriff this time around. "_**That I did Mr. Wayne. You're also sitting by my gal!**_" the sheriff responded giving the man an evil stare as well. "_**I am not your gal anymore Pete! That should've been very clear yesterday!**_" Samantha said glaring at her former beau.

Jonathon stood up then picked up the chair Pete referenced. He then placed a hand on Samantha's shoulder trying to calming her. "_**Let me handle this Carter**_." The bounty hunter told Samantha then looked at the sheriff. "_**Shanahan, your right this is your chair**__."_ Jonathon replied walking over to Pete shoving it into his chest. The sheriff grabbed the chair out of instinct not realizing what about to happen. People in the diner watched as round two was going down in front of them.

Jonathon then put a hand on Pete's shoulder spinning him around. The sheriff then was pushed forward making him stumble a bit. Then Jonathon marched the sheriff over to where Roger was sitting. "_**What's the big Idea?**_" Pete asked getting pushed again. "_**You said the chair had you name on it. I gave it to you Shanahan**_." Jonathon replied stopping him in front of Roger. He then took a chair to the right of Roger moving it out of the way. Everyone in the diner was wondering what the bounty hunter was doing. Samantha's heart was beating faster than normal with anticipation. Jack was taking action and she didn't know what to expect next.

The bounty hunter took the chair from the perplexed sheriff setting it down at the table. "_**Have a seat Shanahan!**_" Jack ordered which Pete did without argument. "_**I don't want to hear another word about someone sitting in your chair, understand!**_" The sheriff didn't know what to do. He had just been humiliated once again. This time was without being knocked unconscious. Jonathon then pointed his finger at Pete giving him a deathly glare. "_**Everyone here knows what Miss Cater told you yesterday. She reminded you again moments ago, take the hint**_." He said keeping eye contact. "_**Life is hard; it's harder if you're stupid!**_" Jack then grabbed the other chair walking back to his table leaving Pete to fume internally. "_**Now**_ _**where was I before we were rudely interrupted?**_" the bounty hunter asked looking at everyone at the table. "_**You were talking about riding through JA Ranch**_ (**A/N2**) _**Uncle Jon**_." Cassandra reminded him with a smile. Her uncle just put the big meanie in his place.

Samantha looked at the man before her completely enamored with him. Jack could change direction like the wind leaving everyone guessing his next move. That must be how he's survived this long being a bounty hunter. Pete surely wouldn't bother her any longer with Jack around or so she thought.

Roger looked around the room watching the occupants go back to eating while glancing at their table occasionally. Hazel had taken their orders quickly leaving the two friends alone. "_**What's your next move Pete? The bounty hunter just made a fool of you again**_." ...asked Roger after taking a drink of tea. "_**Nothing right now, Mr. Williams has requested his presence and we both know he gets what he wants**_." Pete responded grinning evilly. "_**You think he can be bought**_." Roger asked with skepticism. "_**Everyone has a price, even bounty hunters like him. When that happens Samantha won't look at him the same**_." answered the sheriff with confidence. "_**Supposing he can't be bought, then what?**_" the mill owner asked. "_**Then I'll have to use plan B. Hell I might just do it for fun and watch the fall out**_." Pete replied then grinned. Roger didn't bother asking what plan '**B**' was. There was no need because his friends plan would probably fail. Pete couldn't win a game of chess (**A/N3**) against the town drunk let alone a man like Mr. Wayne.

**A/N1:** _Reigns _(Horse Tact) are used to direct a horse or other animal for riding. They are long straps made of leather, nylon or other materials. The _reign_ attaches to the bridle via its nose bit or nose band.

**A/N2**_**:**__ Palo Duro Canyon State Park covers _29,182 _acres. The land was purchased in _1933_. Lighthouse rock is a _300_ft two tiered rock formation located in the park. The park is located near cities of Amarillo and Canyon._

**A/N3:**_ For those that don't play Chess you have to think several moves ahead to win the game. Roger's analogy is referring to Pete's ability to out think Jack. _

**A/N4: **To all my readers in the U.S. and around the world. I hope and pray that there's a cure or least an anti -virus for the Coronavirus soon. Stay safe and healthy my fellow _**Gaters**_.

_**Lone**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	21. Entering Enemy Territory

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 21:** _**Enemy Territory**_

Inara bathed in the sunshine as Mr. Wayne escorted her to a man she hated, _Mr. Williams_. She loved being outside amongst nature, God truly knew what he was doing. Inara loved the freedom of just riding a horse as opposed to a carriage (**A/N1**). Inara was riding Betsy, Kowalski's horse. Betsy was well taken care of by the man despite his drunkenness. He would normally escort her to the Jeff's house but Jonathon got the job this time. Maybourne informed Jonathon and her that Mr. Williams requested theyjoin him for dinner. The bounty hunter seemed unsurprised at the invite, almost if he had expected it.

They left at 4:30 as it was about an hour ride. Dinner would be over the top like usual. Williams loved showing off his wealth and power. The power he enjoyed most was bending people to his will, women in particular. The fat man often referred to her as '_**midnight delight**_' at parties and in private. Jeff made other rather lewd comments about Morning Feather in particular. She truly felt bad for the young lady. The young Indian maiden would never have the life she deserved. Now, if someone were to come along that could free Morning Feather from bondage; then she'd have a chance at a happy life.

"_**Miss Serra, you're sending up smoke signals**_." Jonathon said getting the beautiful Brazilians attention. _**"...smoke signals! What are you talking about Jonathon?" **_Inara asked not understanding his statement. "_**You're thinking too hard**_." He answered as Miss Serra got his reference. "_**Oh, I guess I am." **_She responded with a long sigh. _**"...so what's on your mind, that's if you want to talk about it**_." Jonathon asked glancing at the beautiful lady.

Inara wasn't wearing a dress like normal. Instead she had on a women's riding outfit (**A/N2**). Inara had on red jeans that fit her in all the right places with a tan shirt. The shirt was a size too small leaving no doubt she was a women close up or at a distance. The hat hung loosely behind her head allowing the wind to blow threw her long silky hair. Jonathon thoughts went back to their first meeting. He didn't expect Inara to knock on his door let alone offer herself up to him. The way she moved and allowed him to touch her relit his need for a woman's touch. That was the first time he had sex since his wife died years ago.

Jonathon felt for the women riding beside him. He was escorting her to a man that only cared for his desires. Inara deserved so much more than to have her body sold for pleasure. He couldn't do anything to help now. Once he had more information, that'd be when he could help.

"_**Could we ride away and start a life together?**_" She asked catching Jonathon off guard. That was the last thing he expected to hear. They barely knew each other than carnal knowledge. Inara could see her question surprised the bounty hunter. The man beside her didn't make choices without considering all the angels. Inara knew he found her desirable so that would weigh in her favor.

"_**Running away won't solve either of our problems. Your future is with Malcolm Reynolds, give me time and I'll make that happen**_." He responded knowing that's not what the beautiful lady wanted to hear. Inara slumped her shoulders feeling a mix of hope and dread. "_**Never hurts to ask**_." She replied then continued her line of thought. "_**What do you plan to do Jonathon?**_" Inara asked sitting up straight finding courage to do what was needed. "_**Gather more information on Mr. Williams and his associates. With that I can come up with a battle plan. Think you can survive another week?**_" he asked the Brazilian women. Inara considered the man's words. They were direct and to the point. "_**I can survive one night with the fat bastard. There might be a chance I can get him to talk. All I got to do is give into his more unpleasant desires.**_" She said with more determination that before. Anything she could do to help take Jeff down could be forgotten, _hopefully_. "_**I'll do what I can to end this quickly Inara, I promise you that.**_" Jonathon replied giving her a friendly smile. "_**Thank you Jonathon, I appreciate what you're doing**_." Inara said returning the smile.

"_**Do you have any other thoughts or questions?**_" Jonathon asked taking in the scenery besides the beautiful lady. "_**Yes, I do Jonathon. Do you really think throwing Charles into the horse trough will help? He was really upset at you today**_." Inara asked with a smile forming on her face. Charles had gotten drunk again hoping his friend wouldn't notice. Jonathon let out a belly laugh picturing Kowalski standing up dripping wet. "_**He needs to face his demons head on. Drinking only leads to an early death. Kowalski is my friend and I won't give up on him**_." Jonathon answered with conviction.

She looked up at her riding companion and his horse. Thor is truly a beautiful animal. The horse really made Jonathon '_Tall in the Saddle'_. "_**That's admirable of you. How long have you known each other?**_" Inara asked wondering about the extent of their friendship. "_**We served together in the war. The U.S. Calvary discharged both of us in the summer of '67.**_" Jonathon answered reflecting on his past. "_**That's a long time ago; did the two of you stay in touch after the war?**_" she asked watching the man as he stretched, his muscles rippling under the blue shirt. "_**He was best man at my wedding if that tells you anything**_." Jonathon added content not say anything else.

Inara looked like she wanted ask about Sara but was unsure if she should. The question wasn't upsetting like it used to be so he decided to tell her. "_**I married Sara Evens shortly after being discharged. She was a southern bell I me in Savannah, Georgia. Sara was beautiful as an evening sunset. Her family lost almost everything after the war so all of us including Kowalski left for the Texas Panhandle**_." He answered feeling comfortable talking about it with Inara.

The Brazilian lady considered her next question carefully. Her curiosity about his past was strong. However Inara didn't want to pry after he shared so much. "_**When did Charles part ways?**_" she asked feeling that was a safe question. Jonathon thought for a minute considering how to reply. "_**We joined the US Calvary after Comanche attacked and killed everyone on my ranch in late '73. Kowalski parted ways after the war ended (**__A__**/**__N3__**)." **_He answered with clear hatred for the Comanche.

Inara didn't expect to get that much information. He didn't say anything about his wife or children. The fact Jonathon didn't mention them was significant. Inara's heart went out to the man beside her. She couldn't begin to fathom the pain of losing so much and having to continue to live. Inara didn't know how to respond, she wanted to reach out and hug him. "_**There's no need to feel sorry for me Inara, life is short but a father should never out live his son**_." Jonathon said dropping the subject letting silence settle in. There it was, he did have a child. Now she understood why Jonathon chose to become a bounty hunter.

They rode a little while longer when Inara spoke up smiling once more. "_**Would I be prying into your personnel life if asked about Miss Carter and you?**_" Jonathon looked down at the women rolling his eyes. "_**I was wondering when you'd get around to that. Women can't help but gossip**_." He responded well naturedly. "_**So...are you going to tell me what other women are dying to know?**_" Inara asked giving the bounty hunter a soft smile.

"_**If I told you '**_**nothing**_**' would you believe me?" **_Jonathon replied giving her a smile in return. "_**Well, you did tell Pete you'd properly court and marry Miss Carter.**_" She replied watching and eagle fly high in the sky. "_**You have also been seen around town with her recently as this morning**_." Inara continued giving the man a friendly look. "_**That explains the odd looks I've been getting. So what's the latest gossip going around about me?**_" he asked hitting the mark. Inara's face lit up at the question. "_**Do you really want to know or are you yanking my chain?**_" she replied looking off into the distance. "_**If I know what people are thinking I can yank their chains instead of yours?**_" Jonathon answered making Inara laugh.

"_**Women around my age believe you stole Samantha from Pete just to bed her. This is coming from single women that want to do the same to with you, jealous as they are**_." Inara informed the bounty hunter. "_**The older ladies believe you want to marry her to take control of Mr. Carter's business**_. _**They thought about Jonas too.**_" Jonathon nodded listening to his riding _companion_. "_**Teenage girls think the two of you are courting and will get married before the years out.**_" Inara finished with a smile. "_**Which of those theories do you believe or do you have your own?**_" he asked looking around the area keeping an eye out for trouble.

"_**I believe you are a kind man under that gruff exterior. You are protecting her out of instinct with no plans to court her...yet! " **_Inara__answered giving him a soft smile. "_**You found the one weakness I have**_. _**Now I have a question for you.**_" Jonathon replied ignoring the last part of her statement. "_**Can you tell me why Miss Carter changed her tune so quickly? When I first met her she had her nose up. Then Samantha wanted me ran out of town. The next time she apologized to me." **_Inara thought for a minute then answered.

"_**Miss Carter forms opinions about people to quickly at times. This is how she ended up with Jonas Hanson and Pete to some extent. When Miss Carter is wrong she does admit it**_." The Brazilian women said with honesty. "_**That's good to know. A person that doesn't own up to their mistakes isn't worth their weight in gold.**_" They road in silence for a while enjoying the scenery.

Inara started talking again when he noticed Thor's ears perk up. Jonathon scanned the area to east where he heard rocks fall from a nearby hill. The cause could've been natural or...they were being watched. Comanche did blend in well and the town is having problems with them. Inara didn't react to the sounds as she continued talking, something about a stream. He couldn't fault her for not noticing. Inara lived a relative safe life compared his.

"_**Jonathon, are you listening to me?**_" Inara asked like a wife would to her husband. "_**Nope, all I caught was something about that grove of trees and a stream**_." He answered honestly popping the 'p'. "_**Well, at least you didn't lie. Is there something I should be worried about?**_" she asked looking around for trouble. "_**Not unless you're afraid of coyotes chasing road runners**_." Jonathon replied lying to Inara not to worry her. She had enough to deal with concerning Mr. Williams. Inara still looked at him with questioning eyes. "_**Over yonder a coyote was trying to catch dinner. He caused some rocks to fall down the hill.**_" Jonathon told her getting a nod of understanding. _**"I'm with a big bad bounty hunter, how much safer could I be?" **_Inara answered conveying her trust in the man then continued_**. "Back to what I was saying, Jonathon..." **_Jonathon chuckled at her light hearted admonishment._** "That grove of tree's coming up has small pool of water fed by a stream.**_" She said with a sigh. "_**You make it sound peaceful and not at the same time**_." He stated wondering what the problem was.

"_**Charles and I rode by the woods several times before we finally stopped. One day I just couldn't deal with what the bastard had me do.**_" She started to explain. Jonathon didn't say anything letting beautiful lady talk. "_**I had Charles stop so I could cry and scream in private. What I found instead was a doe and her fawn drinking out of the pool. The scene gave me much needed calm**_." Inara added remembering that day. "**Charles followed me feeling obligated to protect me. He suggested I might feel better if I took quick bath**." The bounty hunter could see his friend do just that. He had a big heart always helping women in need. "_**Charles happened to have a clean towel and soap in his saddle bags I could use. That was kind of him so I accepted while he stood watch giving me privacy**_." Inara told Jonathon relaxing a bit.

"_**That's a habit we learned from the war. Good hygiene kept us healthy and in fighting condition**_." Jonathon said looking at the area as they approached it. "_**Can we stop on the way back, I promise not be long.**_" Inara asked hoping he didn't mind. "_**I don't see why not. The grove looks peaceful but I'll check it out before hand though.**_" He answered making her smile. "_**Thank you Jonathon, I just feel so dirty after spending the night at the bastards place.**_" She replied getting anxious again. They would be on Mr. William's property soon. Inara would have to put on a false face once there, something she was too good. "_**No need to, I understand the situation you're in. Not many women handle it well as you**_." She accepted the compliment for what it was. Jonathon is a true gentleman. Thelma just didn't like the fact he ignored her advances. That's why she talked bad about him.

"_**When we arrive is there anything I need to know?**_" Jonathon asked wanting a heads up. Inara thought about everything she knew. "_**Jeff has several roving two man patrols. He has men on hills watching for activity. Unannounced visitors just doesn't happen, very few have tried and failed.**_" She informed the bounty hunter. "_**It sounds like the bastard is living in fear**_." Jonathon figured based on what Inara said. "_**What about around his house and other areas?**_" he asked seeking a clearer picture. "_**There's a two man patrol around his house along with a guard inside. Jeff doesn't let me out of his sight once I'm there."**_ Inara added not knowing much more.

"_**He's hiding something big based on that information. There's no need for that many gunmen if you're running a legit ranch**_." He said thinking through the information. "_**Jeff never talks business in my presence. The man does brag about how he expanded his ranch. Jeff used strong arm tactics buying out smaller ones.**_ " She added with disgust. "_**That's how people like him operate. By chance is there anyone working there that might be willing to talk?**_" Jonathon asked looking for a weak link. He didn't want to put anyone in danger but more detailed information was needed.

"_**There's one possibility if you speak Kiowa**_." Inara said thinking of Morning Feather. "_**I speak Kiowa and Comanche; it saved my but more than once.**_" He replied wondering if Mr. Williams had Indian servant he treated badly. "_**You're in luck then. Mr. Williams bought a young Kiowa maiden a couple months back. Her name is Morning Feather and I have no idea where she came from**_. _**She hates him with a passion.**_" Inara answered clearly concerned for the young women. "_**Let me guess, this young women is basically a sex slave.**_" Jonathon said with disgust. "_**The poor girl is lucky she hasn't ended up pregnant yet. Jeff only allows her to speak Comanche because no one else knows Kiowa**_." She replied through gritted teeth. "_**Mr. Williams is truly a bastard, one that needs to be dealt with**_." He answered with conviction.

"_**What are the chances of getting her alone to talk?**_" Jonathon asked already formulating a basic plan. "_**Not that good because Morning Feather is never far from his reach. The only way I can imagine is if Jeff offers her to you**_." Inara replied with equal disgust at the situation. "_**What you're suggesting is Mr. Williams would want me occupied and not roaming around?**_" She nodded her head in agreement hoping that wouldn't be the case. Based on what she knew of the bounty hunter he'd never take advantage of vulnerable women. "_**I wouldn't put it past him. Charles was easy, give him access to alcohol and he was happy**_." Inara answered looking into Jonathon's eyes seeing his dislike at the thought. "_**Thank you Inara, you've given me a lot of information. Don't do anything you'll regret down the road.**_" He told her not wanting to be the cause of pain or embarrassment. "_**You're welcome but I'll try to do my part in brining the bastard down. We should change subjects Jonathon. Mr. Williams's property will be starting soon.**_" She suggested wisely so they wouldn't be overheard.

Inara was correct because not 10 minutes later two riders were waiting by a sign saying '_Welcome to Blue Sun Ranch'_. "_**Though I ride through the of the shadow of death, I fear no evil; For you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me (**_Psalm 23**:**4_**)**_." Jonathon recited more for Inara than himself. "_**Amen.**_" Inara said stealing herself for what was about to come.

**A/N1:** _A carriage is horse drawn wagon seating multiple people._

_**A/N2:**_ _Ann Margret portrayed Mrs. Lowe in the 1974 John Wayne movie '__**The Train Robbers'**__. Rather good movie, _look up the movie and you'll see the outfit I'm referring too.

_**A/N3:**_ The Red River War lasted from 1874-1875. The U.S. Army fought the Comanche and Kiowa.

**A/N4:** Guest Reviewer _SMTKSD_ and my other readers. I have a sequel in mind that will be equally exciting.

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**Neill**_


	22. Topics of Discussion

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 22:** _**Topics of Discussion**_

"_**Hey boss, the bounty hunter and Miss Serra are coming through the gates now. Ken seems to have had an accident of some kind. Looks like a bloody nose.**_" Ned yelled up the stairs letting Jeff know. "_**They took their sweet time getting here.**_" The owner of Blue Sun Ranch said walking down the stairs. He looked at his gold and silver pocket watch noting the time _5:35pm_. "_**Ned, I know you want revenge for what Mr. Wayne did. You'll get your chance but only after I no longer have need of him, understand!**_" Jeff told his foremen giving him a pointed look. The foreman didn't like the idea of waiting but he heard someone say '_revenge is a dish best served cold'_ (**A/N1**). He'd find that out later on.

"_**What can that asshole do that the others or me can't do boss?**_" Ned asked limping over to the window moving a curtain to look out again. He rubbed the sore spot where Mr. Wayne stepped on his neck at the bar .The foreman wanted revenge for being humiliated. His other thoughts were of Inara and how he could make her moan and mewl.

"_**He can do lots of things Ned. Most of all he can cause us all sort of problems, problems I'd rather avoid. The man is no fool and neither am I. Do as I your told and the night will go according to **_**my**_** plan**_." Jeff verbally ordered leaving no room for argument. "_**Okay boss, I'll play nice but not too nice. Don't want the man to suspect anything is off.**_" Ned replied limping behind his employer.

First thing Jonathon noticed about the house is that it looked out of place. The area around it was mostly dirt with patches of grass. Mr. William's personnel residence happened to be a _Queen Ann_ (**A/N2**) built using Shrumard Oak (**A/N3**). The house had fresh cut grass with a white picket fence surrounding it. He had a stone path leading up to a porch that looked welcoming but he knew better. Behind the house about fifty yards was two large bunk houses (**A/N4**) with stables close by. Jonathon estimated they could hold about forty men each. Off to west sat a small cabin, probably for _guests_.

The area sat in valley surrounded by rolling hills on three sides. Mr. William's definitely wasn't a tactician based this choice. Whoever came up with the layout was a dimwit because you always secure the high ground. Jonathon knew he'd have to find out what was on the other side of those hills though. There could be nothing or something.

Steve stopped the group at gate decorated by various floras, again appearing welcoming. "_**This is the bosses place Mr. Wayne, I'd advise you show him more respect than Ken**_." The man said with a slight Boston accent. Jonathon dismounted his horse walking over to Inara. "_**Respect is earned, not given...Steven.**_" He answered then looked at Inara. The man's response didn't sit well with Steve, Mr. Williams deserved respect.

"_**Do you need help getting down Miss Serra?**_" Inara smiled then blushed a bit. Jonathon was showing her respect amongst people who had none for her. "_**That would be much appreciated Mr. Wayne." **_Inara repositioned herself so she was sitting _side saddle_ (**A/N5**). Jonathon gently lifted the Brazilian beauty off the horse by the waist setting her gently on the ground. Both Mr. Williams and Ned watched this happening. Jeff felt jealousy well up not liking how the bounty hunter was holding _HIS_ woman. The way Inara responded indicated she rather enjoyed his touch. That could mean anything, either way she was his and his alone tonight. Ned knew enough not to say anything. The boss had temper that no one wanted to be on the receiving end. Jeff motioned Ned to stay on the porch while he greeted his guests. No need for his foreman to limp back and forth too much.

Jonathon offered his arm to Inara which she took graciously. The two of them walked up to met the short fat man half way. Jonathon started sizing up Mr. Williams taking note of how he was dressed. He had on a three piece suite with a black bow tie. The man dressed this way for obvious reasons. Mr. Williams wanted convey his higher social status along with his wealth. This wouldn't work because Jonathon didn't have an ego to feed nor did he care about being wealthy. The other thing he noticed was a lack of a gun belt (**A/N6**). Mr. Williams obviously put too much trust in his hired help. When it came to a man's life they should never let others take responsibility it. Reason being that when the chips were down it was every man for them-selves.

The bounty hunter looked oddly familiar Jeff thought. He didn't recall ever meeting Mr. Wayne, just hearing about him via reputation. The other reason was his horse, a _Belgian_. Mr. Wayne's choice of steed intrigued him. Maybe Inara had some information on the man given her apparent friendliness.

"_**Welcome to Blue Sun Ranch Mr. Wayne. I must say I thought you'd be taller based on what I've heard about you**_." Jeff said greeting the bounty hunter with a firm hand shake. He then extended his own arm inviting Inara to take it. She did so reluctantly but did show it. "_**Thank you sir, you have a beautiful ranch.**_" Jack replied giving the man a compliment because it was true. The area riding in reminded him of the ranch he used to own. "_**This area wasn't always this nice, took time to make it look this way**_." Jeff answered patting Inara's hand sending cold chills up her spine. "_**Would the two of you see to the horses? Make sure they are well cared for.**_" The man ordered Ken and Steve then continued. _**"...and ken, go see Sanders about your nose afterwards.**__"_ The two men nodded then did as told but not before Jack retrieved his saddle bags.

"_**May I ask why you struck my ranch hand Mr. Wayne?**_" Jeff asked as they walked inside the house. "_**What makes you think I busted his nose? Man could've fell of his horse or hit a tree branch while riding.**_" Jack asked to prolong the conversation. The longer they talked was less time Inara would have to spend with the man alone. "_**Two reason Mr. Wayne. One being what you did to Ned. The other Ken doesn't know when to shut up**_." The ranch owner said leading the group into the sitting room. "_**I still owe you for that mister!**_" Ned said earning a glare from his boss. "_**A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!**_" Jack retorted stepping into the foreman's space. Ned stood his ground showing no fear.

Inara watched with great interest hoping the evil man got another beat down. "_**Ned, go tell **_**Morning Feather**_** to bring a pitcher of Lemon aide**_." Jeff ordered not wanting to have a fight in the middle of the living room. The man limped off not saying anything further. "_**Mr. Williams, you need to hire better help. Ken insulted Miss Serra and Ned needs pick his battles.**_" Jack answered the ranch owners question sitting in a plush high backed chair. "_**What did Ken say that was so insulting?**_" Jeff asked placing an arm behind Inara's back playing with her hair. She smiled despite the sick feeling forming in her stomach. "_**He offered Miss Serra $20.00 for a peak at her breasts so I back handed him**_." the bounty hunter answered pulling out a cigar then lighting it. Jeff thought about what Jonathon said. Ken should've never asked such a question; Inara's beauty was his alone to gaze at. He'd have Ned talk with the young man later. "_**I apologize for Ken's lack of manners Inara. I'll arrange some lessons for the young man.**_" Mr. Williams said patting her shoulder. Inara didn't like Ken but there wasn't a need for violence.

Jack knew what Williams meant by '_lessons_'. The back hand would be the least of Ken's worries. "_**Mr. Wayne, what do you think of my town? Haven doesn't compare to the bigger towns but it has its charms.**_" Jeff asked making conversation. Jeff referring to Haven belonging to him wasn't over looked. The man had a power complex that ran deep. "_**Haven is preferable than the bigger town like Dallas or Fort Worth. Fugitives can hide for long periods of time in cities like those**_." Jack answered as young Indian maiden came in pushing a cart with refreshments on it.

Presumably this was Morning Feather, the young woman Inara spoke of. She had one of those '_**French Maid**_' uniforms he heard of but never seen. This version seemed more fitting for the bedroom than serving drinks though. Her '_uniform_' had a low bust line with a short skirt leaving nothing to the imagination. The Indian maiden came over to him then leaned over pouring a glass of lemon aide. "_**This is Morning Feather Mr. Wayne, she's my personnel servant**_." The man said with a predatory grin. Jack knew Morning Feather was being used as bait. Distasteful as it was he had to act interested. There was a high possibility she was the informant Jeremy spoke of. He gave the Indian maiden a once over then accepted the lemon aide. Morning Feather served Jeff and Inara next but not before looking him directly in the eyes. The look she gave was the same one he used in sizing up a person. Morning Feather isn't helpless as Inara thinks.

"_**You have much better taste in maids than ranch hands. She's Kiowa correct**_." Jack said making the man smile. "_**Thank you Mr. Wayne, and yes she's Kiowa**_." He replied looking at Morning Feather remembering how he made her moan last night. Inara kept quite because she'd only make matters worse by speaking out. "_**Correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Wayne, you were helping the U.S. Calvary track down renegade Kiowa and Comanche before coming to Haven**_." Jeff finished as he watched her stand in the corner of the room. "_**The government hired others and me to help. We killed many of their braves but a small group just up and disappeared without a trace.**_" Jack replied giving the man little information as possible.

"_**Do you know who was leading this group that disappeared on you?**_" Jeff asked already knowing the answer. He wanted more information on the bounty hunter. "_**Chief Iron Jacket (**_A/N7_**) was killed near the end. The powers that be believe his son, Eagle Talon, led the remaining braves away for a war council (**_A/N8_**). We never saw that group again.**_" Jack answered leaving out the part where he killed _Iron Jacket_ in hand to hand combat.

Morning Feather looked at the bounty hunter with fear. _Eagle Talon_ vowed revenge on the white man who brutally murdered his father. Mr. Wayne fit the description as did his horse. This is the man who '_**Rides on Thunder**_' bringing hell with him. She had watched Miss Serra and the bounty hunter ride up through the kitchen window out of curiosity. Morning Feather wanted to leave the room but couldn't. Mr. Williams wouldn't allow it because he always kept her close by.

Jeff smiled internally because Mr. Wayne just gave him clue. The chief spoke of a fearless tracker that road on '_Thunder_'. Eagle Talon clearly was referencing Wayne's horse. He's seen Belgians run before making the ground shake with each step. The question still remained, why the man looked so familiar. He'd figure it out before the night was though. That could wait for now. Dinner was getting close and he was famished.

_**6:08pm Carter Residence: **_"_**This meatloaf (**__A__**/**__N9__**) is great dad; I wish mine would turn out this good**_." Samantha said with a smile. "_**You'll get the hang of it just like everything else**_." He replied hoping she would. She could invent things or conduct a science experiments but cooking was a challenge. Samantha just nodded continuing to enjoy their dinner replaying the day in her mind. Today was a good day especially this morning. The time spent with Cassie and Jack had been fun. More fun than she expected to have given the previous day's events.

"_**Sammy, are you going to answer my question?**_" Jacob asked noticing his daughter lost in thought. "_**Oh, sorry dad...I was just thinking about the shipment coming in tomorrow. What did you ask?**_" She said telling him a small lie. "_**I wanted to know if are going to attend the meeting tomorrow night?**_" he asked knowing full well she was fibbing. The bounty hunter and his dancing horse obviously made an impression on her. His daughter told anyone that would listen after coming back from lunch.

"_**You know politics bore me dad. I'm going over to Janet's instead. Her wheel chair needs some work done to it**_." Samantha responded rolling her eyes at the thought of listening to men argue. "_**Politics isn't boring Sammy, it's everyone's civic duty.**_" Jacob replied wishing she'd take more interest. "_**When women can vote**_ _**(**_A_**/**_N10_**) I'll take interest dad.**_" She shot back. Women were just as capable of holding government offices as men. "_**We've had this discussion before; I can't snap my fingers and change things. Try writing Governor Roberts (**_A_**/**_N11_**) Sammy, maybe he'll listen...this time around**_." Her father answered getting tired of the argument. Most women weren't smart enough to vote or hold office, his daughter and Dr. Frasier being the exception in his mind.

Sam huffed giving her father the '_look_'. "_**None of our elected officials even bothered to respond. What makes you think the governor would?**_" she asked drinking her sweet tea. Jacob shrugged his shoulders "_**He's a democrat Sammy, maybe he'll push the idea just to get more votes**_." He answered with a smirk. "_**People in hell would be given ice water before that happened dad. Can we change the subject?**_" Samantha asked as she reached for seconds.

Jacob shook his head. Samantha had her mother's spirit and drive. He was proud of both his children though. They are both were intelligent in their own ways. Mark went college earning a law degree then returned home while Samantha stayed. "_**Okay, change of subject. What made you change your mind about the Mr. Wayne?**_" he asked making Samantha's eyes go wide. This wasn't what she had in mind as a subject. What was there to say? Dad was expecting an answer, an honest on at that. "_**I was wrong about him; can we leave it at that?**_" Jacob considered her plea but decided against it. He needed to know his daughters mind set. He reached across the table cover Samantha's hand with his.

"_**Sammy, I'm your father and want you to be happy. I never really liked Pete to begin with. His attitude in general never sat well with me**_." Jacob said seeing he had her attention. "_**Now Mr. Wayne rides in and he's totally opposite of what either of us expected. You surprised me by going with Cassie and her '**_**adopted**_**' uncle, that's all.**_" Samantha look softened as she bit her bottom lip. She had hard time sharing feelings with her father. How she wished mom was still around.

"_**Janet told me about Jac...Mr. Wayne, at least what she knew. His gruff appearance is meant to scare off people. He's a 'big teddy bear' on the inside though, that's what Cassie says**_." Samantha replied leaving out how she got lost in his chocolate brown eyes today. "_**When did Mr. Wayne become Jack?**_" asked Jacob making his daughter look away and slightly blush. "_**Dad..! We are friends, kind of. I know what I'm doing.**_" She said getting up. "_**I'll do the dishes while you finish the books**_." Samantha added gathering them up without further discussion. "_**This conversation isn't over Sammy**_." He replied getting up from the dinner table chuckling on his way to the office down stairs.

**922pm:** A loud knock came from the store front doors. It wasn't uncommon for town folk to knock late at night; emergencies do come up time to time. "_**I'm coming, keep your hat on whoever you are**_." Jacob said grabbing his Colt SAA (_Single Action Army_). He held up the lantern looking out the store window noticing it was his son. "_**Mark what brings you by at this time of night.**_" He asked moving so his son could enter. Jacob looked at Marks face, one that wasn't bringing good news. "_**Who is it Dad?**_" Samantha asked standing near the stairs that lead to their living quarters above the store derringer in hand. "_**It's your brother Sammy**_." He replied closing the door.

"_**Hi Sam, I heard what happened with Pete. I came by to apologize for vouching for him**_." Mark said walking over to her with their father following close behind. She lowered her gun relaxing knowing there wasn't a threat. "_**I'll get over it Mark. Judging from your face you didn't just come to apologize, did you?**_" Samantha asked as a bad feeling started to form in her stomach. Mark shook his head in shame. He had to tell his sister about the conversation between Pete and the gambler. "_**Let's take this into the office kids, something tells me we'll need to be sitting down**_." Jacob said leading them into the office. Whatever Mark had to say just might need whiskey to shallow what was going to be revealed.

**A/N1: **_The quote is obscure though it's credited to French diplomat Charles Maurice de Talleyrand-Perigord (1754-1836)._

**A/N2:**_ The Queen Ann style of home spread throughout the country by pattern books, leading architecture magazines and mail order house plans. The railroad also sped up the process by making pre-cut architectural details throughout the nation. However Haven aka Nimrod Texas hasn't been made a railroad stop yet. For a better description than I can give look up Queen Ann: 1880-1910._

**A/N3:**_ Shumard Oak is one of the largest southern red oaks. The tree develops a round, open crown with a buttressed trunk and shallow root system._

**A/N4:**_ Bunk houses were basically barracks style housing for cowboys/ranch hands._

**A/N5:**_ 'Side Saddle' riding is form of equestrianism that uses a type of saddle which allows a rider to sit aside (_both legs on one side_) rather than astride (_Cowboy style_) a horse. The YouTube channel '__**English Heritage'**__ has an excellent video titled '__**How to Ride Side Saddle like a Victorian Lady'**__._

**A/N6:**_ A western gun belt went around a person's waist. The belt had holster for single or dual pistols, loops for bullets and sometimes a knife._

**A/N 7:**_ Iron Jacket is translated from the Comanche word '_Puhihwikwasu'u'.

**A/N8:** _The information I found isn't clear about _War Councils_. I'm using John Wayne's Movie '_**Hondo**_' as a reference. War Councils are used to choose a new Chief after the previous one dies. If anyone has the correct term please let me know so I can correct the information. _

**A/N9:**_ Meatloaf (_one of my favorite meals_) has its origins in the 5__th__ century. Meatloaf is a traditionally _German_ & _Scandinavian_ and _Belgian_ dish. _American_ meatloaf has its origins in 'scrapple', a mixture of ground pork and cornmeal. _

**A/N10: **_ The 19__th__ Amendment was passed by Congress on June 4__th __1919\. It was ratified on August 18, 1920 giving women the right to vote. _

**A/N11:**_ Oran Milo Roberts (_**D**_) was the 17__th__ Governor of Texas from 1879-1863._

**A/N 12:**_ My preference would be to post every week. The only thing holding me back is work, accuracy, desire for a compelling story and a Red Nosed Pit-bull that loves attention._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	23. Leverage

**The Trouble with Drifters **

**Chapter 22:** _**Leverage**_

**State Room aka Jeff's dining room: **

Mr. Williams had sent Inara to change into a dress shortly after dinner. The dress was a deep red with black lace accents. It was surprisingly nice for once, not revealing like usual. Jeff told her take time and to look pretty. He wanted to chat with Mr. Wayne in private. Inara knew it wouldn't be typical '_men_' talk. Jeff wanted to know more about Jonathon if not buy him off. She hoped that the bounty hunter couldn't be bought. When she returned the room fell silent. The look on Jonathon's face was neutral yet his eyes told a different story. He was less than impressed with Mr. Williams.

Jeff then suggested that the Jonathon, Ned and he play poker. Inara, as always, was the designated dealer which explained the change in clothing. She knew how to play poker but never got to play much. Harry taught her how to play and cheat to win if needed. That was almost two hours ago according to the grandfather clock in the corner. Inara wasn't complaining though. She'd rather be dealing cards than in Jeff's bed. The longer Mr. Williams tried to get Jonathon to talk was a break for her.

"_**Mr. Wayne, your one hell of a poker player. I'm glad we weren't playing for actual money**_." Jeff said looking at the small pile of poker chips then his watch. "_**Good for you, bad for me, I'd have enough money to buy a couple of acres of land.**_" Jonathon spoke taping his cigar on the ash tray. "_**That you do sir. Inara, deal one more hand and we'll call it a night. It's almost 9:00." **_Inara complied dealing the hand. Mr. William's demeanor was friendly while they played poker. However she could tell he was frustrated. Mr. Wayne obviously hadn't taken his offer, whatever it was.__

Ned sat penniless giving Jonathon a hard stare. Once again the bounty hunter showed him up bluffing with only a pair nines and a king of hearts high. He had a royal flush and folded, damn that man. Ned lost all his money the next hand, granted it wasn't for real but he lost! That was forty minutes ago too. The boss didn't want him to leave so he sat watching Mr. Williams and Wayne finish the game. That left him time to think and observe the man.

His boss tried to bribe the bounty hunter while his fancy whore changed. The man either was holding out for a better deal or he had a high moral code. Town folk believed he was here to collect on the reward money. That bothered Mr. Williams but not as much as the rumor involving Inara. Thelma had told him that Inara let Mr. Wayne bed her without payment, twice. The busty whore liked to talk so true or not he passed on the information. Ned thought his bosses head was going to explode. Fortunately he didn't 'shoot' the messenger. Instead the boss walked around fuming until coming up with a way to use this to his advantage. Everything made sense to Ned after thinking about it. Mr. Williams brought the bounty hunter here put him under his boot heel.

"_**That settles it Mr. Wayne, you're a worthy opponent when it comes to poker. I've never seen a better poker face than yours**_." Jeff said folding his hand. In reality he had a Royal flush but Wayne didn't need to know that. Everyman had an ego of some sort that could be exploited. "_**Having neutral facial expressions keeps people guessing. They won't know my next move until it's too late**_." Jack said laying down his hand, four Aces with a 9 high. He didn't bother raking in the pot, instead lit another cigar. Jeff just nodded in agreement lighting his own cigar.

Mr. Williams looked at Morning Feather seeing her sound asleep. This didn't make him mad at all. She'd need the rest for what he had planned for her. "_**Ned, wake up Morning Feather then show Mr. Wayne to the guest house?**_" he told his foreman then stood up extending his arm to Inara. "_**We'll have breakfast before the two of you depart, around 8am. Sleep well Mr. Wayne**_." Jeff said giving Ned the signal to go ahead with the plan.

Inara stood taking Jeff's arm mentally preparing her for what was to come. Morning feather wouldn't be bothered tonight at least. Inara didn't like entertaining Mr. Williams any more than the young Indian maiden. She let him led her out of the dining room making polite small talk to soften the man up. Inara thought about what she could do to make the man talk. Jeff wasn't stupid or careless so she'd shallow her pride tonight. Jonathon needed information about the area surrounding the house. That shouldn't be too hard to get.

Jonathon had been correct about the little cabin being guest quarters. This must have been Mr. William's house before the Queen Ann was built. The dwelling was well built keeping out the night chills and howling wind. Jonathon decided to sleep in his jeans instead of underwear. The bounty hunter didn't want to waste time getting dressed if things went south. He lay on the bed pulling out '_**Walden: Life in the Woods**_' (**A**/**N1**). Jonathon borrowed the book the other day wanting something to light to read. Janet and his Idea of light reading wasn't the same he thought with a chuckle.

Jack was about to start '_**Chapter 2: Where I lived, and What I lived For**_' when he heard two people approaching the cabin. He reached for the Colt pistol sitting on his saddle bags waiting to see if they passed by. Jeremy said they had two man patrols roaming the ranch; this could be one of them. The footsteps stopped at the front door followed by a knock. "_**Mr. Wayne, its Ned.**_" The foreman yelled in a loud voice. Jonathon marked his place in the book then got up grabbing his pistol. "_**What do you want Ned, I was about to go to sleep.**_" He responded hoping that would make the asshole go away. The man was a real piece of work. "_**The boss thought you might want a bed warmer (**_A_**/**_N2_**)**_." Ned answered through the door.

The nights did get chilly so it wouldn't hurt he thought. Jack opened the door slowly, his gun at the ready. Much to his surprise Ned stood at the door with Morning Feather at his side. Jack stood to one side allowing the foreman and the Indian maiden to enter. "_**Nice looking bed warmer isn't she. The boss thought you might enjoy compensation for serving your country**_." He said pushing Morning Feather to one side closing the door. "_**That's really generous of Mr. Williams; I'll have to thank him in the morning**_." Jack replied acting like expected. He hoped that Morning Feather was the informant Jeremy mentioned. Jack had no intention to have sex with the young women. He'd have to somehow convey that to her.

"_**You look like a hard man to kill Mr. Wayne**_." Ned said noticing the five guns shot wounds and knife injury in his chest. "_**My guardian angel does their job well.**_" He replied wanting the conversation to end. The sooner Ned was gone the sooner he could talk with the Indian maiden. "._**..or over worked. No one is invincible Mr. Wayne." **_Ned answered then looked at Indian maiden; she belonged in his bed not the damn bounty hunters. One day he thought with an evil grin.

Morning Feather glared at Ned, how she hated the man. He ignored her continuing his conversation. While the two men talked she considered her options. Ned said she was to show the bounty hunter a real good time. Mr. Wayne looked like the kind of man that took what he wanted when he wanted. Resisting might make the man mad which could lead to getting slapped around or worse. Submitting to his desires, whatever they may be would be her best choice. A tap on the shoulder got her attention. Ned had his hand out smiling, how she hated this part.

Morning Feather stood up straight with defiant eyes then removed the blue cotton robe handing it to Ned. Jack kept a straight face hiding his disgust at the foreman's actions. He figured Ned would just leave and that would be it. Now the young women stood there naked glaring at him and Ned. Jack felt like she was daring him to take her right there. _**"...like I said nice looking bed warmer. Don't break her though; the boss still has use of her. When he doesn't I get her!**_" Ned added making Morning Feather shudder with fear inside. She promptly got in the bed giving the bounty hunter a fake smile. "_**I won't break her; just get some long overdue compensation. Now if you'll excuse us it's time for her to pay up on behalf of the Kiowa nation.**_" Jack replied making Ned laugh as he closed the door behind him.

Morning Feather watched as the bounty hunter closed the storm shutters **(**A**/**N3**)**. This gave her a bad feeling in her gut. His last comment didn't sit well with her either. She pushed the covers past her hips hoping the gesture would get his attention, which it did. Morning Feather wanted to convey her willingness to please him thus avoiding getting hurt. Pissing off Mr. Williams didn't result in being beat but this man...this man looked like he didn't care.

To her utter astonishment the bounty hunter took his shirt from the chair then threw it at her and winked. _Did he not find her attractive? Was she too young for him?_ None the less Morning Feather put the shirt on glad not to be naked in front of the man. Then the bounty hunter spoke in her native language asking an unexpected question, one she'd never expected.

Inara sat at the vanity in a red satin robe brushing her hair while Mr. Williams lay in bed. He smoked a cigar satisfied with the whore's services. She did a sexy strip tease then got on her knees which were a pleasant surprise. Then she matched his stamina for the first time. Previous visits Inara fainted being too tired for further activity. This could only mean one thing and one thing only, she was fishing for information. The whore had asked seemingly innocent questions about his ranch. Questions like why did he build his house in a valley? Why he never gave her a tour of the ranch? Inara said it looked beautiful riding in trying to cover her tracks. He saw right through Inara's attempt at gathering information. The question was why?

Was she working with the bounty hunter? Did Wayne have an idea on how his operation worked? Maybe the man wanted to become part of his operation. The other possibility was he lied about taking a break from bounty hunting. The reward for bringing down his horse rustling ring was $15,000 guaranteed by the Texas State government. That amount of money would make a common man consider trying. Mr. Wayne wasn't a common man though which made him dangerous. He needed to know more about the man that Morning Feather was entertaining. Her only job was to keep him occupied and not out wondering around his property.

Jeff put his cigar out in the ash tray sitting on his night stand. He then got out of bed not bothering to put his robe on walking behind Inara. _**"...are you ready to go again Jeff?"**_ He looked at her reflection in the mirror liking the view. The robe was open showing her pert breasts disappear under the fabric. This turned him on enough to consider her offer. Did he want to have his way with her again? Yes he did but that would have to wait unfortunately. Jeff watched Inara stand letting the robe fall to the floor revealing herself to him once again with fake desire in her eyes. The same look Morning Feather gave him .

Inara hated herself for doing the things Jeff had wanted. She felt like crying but kept herself in check. Maybe he would talk this time around. The man could go all night if she let him. Digging deep Inara put her arms around the fat mans neck then kissed his neck resisting the urge to gag. Inara felt Jeff hands go to her hips then slowly caress their way up. This would be her last attempt to get the man to talk. She couldn't stand having the man touch her to begin with so this was it.

Much to Inara's surprise when Jeff's hands reached her hair he yanked it back. This caused pain to shoot through her head as she cried out. She dropped her arms in an attempt to defend herself. Jeff was faster though, pinning her arms behind her back. He still had a hold of her hair having complete control over her body. Inara never expected this and didn't know where the rage came from.

"_**Play time is over Inara...it's my turn to ask questions**_." He said seeing fear in her eyes. "_**Jeff, what did I do wrong? I only asked to make small talk?**_" Inara responded trying to get out of Jeff's hold. She thought her questions wouldn't raise suspicion. They weren't about his operations, just his house and such. "_**Be quite my dear Inara. You asked questions that are none of your business. The only thing that should concern you is pleasing me, that's it!**_" Jeff answered in a low voice applying more pressure on her arms. She whimpered with pain but kept quite. Inara nodded in understanding not wanting to get hurt. "_**Good whore, now that you fully understand your place in life we can start**_." Jeff said leading her to the bed then straddling Inara. He released her hair holding her in place with his legs and arms.

Inara stared up at Jeff unable to move. She was truly scared for the first time in her life. "_**The bounty hunter, what do you know about him? Don't lie to me either! The consequences won't be to your liking.**_" He told her with an evil grin. Jeff was proud of himself. Inara looked terrified of him. "**You want to know why, I'm glad you asked.**" The smug man added enjoying the power he was exerting over the young women. "_**If you don't answer honestly you'll never leave her again**_." He paused taking in the whores non verbal response then continued. "_**Inara my dear, you'll take Morning Feathers place as my bed warmer. Then I'll give Morning Feather to Ned to warm his bed. Now if he wants lets the boys have a go at her who am I to stop him. She won't be any of my concern at that point**_." Jeff informed Inara causing her eyes to widen with complete fear not only for herself but Morning Feather. "_**Do you want that Inara? I know you don't because of your big heart.**_" He said seeing the whore shake her head no emphatically.

Inara started to cry because of the pain and Jeff's threat. Yes she did have a big heart but betraying Jonathon might get him killed. She also didn't want Morning Feather to be thrown to the wolves. He is a good man that promised to help. "_**Stop crying, it won't get you any sympathy from me. First question Inara, remember to tell the truth...where's he from?**_" Inara had to make a choice. Self preservation or protect the only person that can put this bastard down for good. Hell of a choice to make she thought. "_**What's it going to be Inara?**_" Jeff ground out losing patience. "_**The panhandle, didn't say what part!**_" she said through the pain making the fat man smile. He would figure out who and why the bounty hunter was in his town before midnight. Then he would take Inara one more time, life was good being 'the man'!

-Breakfast-

Jeff sat the dining room table reading yesterdays paper waiting for breakfast to be served. He read about the bar fight Deputy Mitchell and Wayne broke up. Walter's paper was unbiased and reported the facts. The two men ended the fight quick and effectively. Unfortunately Grant got arrested for cheating. That didn't bother Jeff. The man was bound to get caught eventually. However an Idea came to mind that would solidify his hold over the town. Pete wouldn't like it one bit but he didn't care. The man was quickly becoming useless. Jeff decided he'd put his plan in action by attending tomorrow night's council meeting. The man grinned at the chaos his idea would cause.

Inara intentionally took the seat across from Jeff. The man's threats scared her into talking not only for her sake but Morning Feathers. She was sore all over from last night and didn't want to be touched by him ever again. The bastard got rough with her even though told him all she knew. Inara just hoped Jonathon would understand and not get angry with her.

Jeff lowered his newspaper hearing Ned enter the room. His foreman had a pleased look on his face. "_**Did you get up on the right side of the bed this morning?**_" Mr. Williams asked then looked at Inara. She was focused on filing her nails refusing to acknowledge either man. He took what was his last night despite the whores protest. The sooner Inara realized who she belonged to the better.

"_**I surely did boss**_." Ned responded taking a seat at the far end of the table. Inara looked up at that comment noticing Ned sitting near the glass faced _long gun_ cabinet. That worried her a bit. The sound of spurs jingled as Jonathon entered the dining room. He had Morning Feather draped over his shoulder like a trophy. This took her by surprise but not Jeff who burst out laughing. "_**I take it you really enjoyed my Kiowa bed warmer.**_" He said making Ned laugh.

The foreman replayed what he saw not 20 minutes ago. When Ned went to fetch the bounty hunter for breakfast he expected Morning Feather to be sullen, it was quite the opposite. Ned opened the door finding the young Indian maiden lying naked on the bed looking completely satisfied. She was watching Wayne get dressed enjoying the view not caring about being naked. When Ned entered that changed quickly. Morning Feather covered up quickly giving him a hateful look.

"_**She kept me warm all night and morning. Although I think I might have broke her.**_"Jonathon answered gently putting her in a chair next to Jeff. He glanced at Inara noting her reaction. Judging by her eyes if they were married he'd be sleeping on the couch. The upside was she had on her riding outfit from yesterday. "_**Mr. Wayne, I believe you got more than compensated for the trouble her people caused. That's okay because she'll recover by night fall**_." Jeff responded looking Morning Feather over checking for bruises. She wanted to resist the fat mans touch as he opened her robe. Instead Morning Feather stilled herself thinking about last night with the bounty hunter.

Inara looked at Jonathon giving him a stern look. From what she could tell Jonathon really did bed the young women. Maybe the bounty wasn't noble as she thought. The man looked away quickly enforcing her belief. Jonathon could feel Inara's eyes boring into him with disdain. Instead of looking at Inara he scanned the room noticing Ned sitting near the gun cabinet. Ned stared back placing one hand under the table presumably undoing the hammer loop **(**A**/**N4**). **Jonathon did the same on his pistols hoping he didn't have to shoot his way out. Inara and Morning Feather would most likely end up in the cross fire. The cook brought in breakfast just as Jeff finished checking Morning Feather over satisfied she wasn't harmed.

"_**Breakfast, my favorite meal...what's yours Mr. Wayne?**_" he asked rubbing his hands together as the food was set out. "._**..any meal that's not cooked on the trail. Hot food like this is a luxury in my business**_." Jonathon answered digging in sparing a glance at Inara. She was ignoring him just picking at the food not really interested in it. Morning Feather however ate her food enjoying the peace and quiet. Ned snorted at Jonathon's comment earning him a glare from Jeff. The glare looked more like a signal to wait than a warning.

They were planning something, he could feel it. Ned was positioned perfectly by the long guns for _one_. _Two_, Inara avoided looking at him. _Three_, her face looked a bit swollen. Not much but enough to notice. Mr. Williams knew something and was waiting for the right moment. Jonathon figured it'd be best to finish eating then leave after. That way Inara and he could get far away as possible before they talked.

Inara pushed her plate away first not even eating half. "_**Are you feeling okay Miss Serra? Did you not get enough sleep last night?**_"Ned asked with a smirk. "_**I got plenty of sleep last night Ned**_." She replied lying unconvincingly. Truthfully she cried saliently until sleep came. "_**Morning Feather didn't, that's for sure. She was in bed waiting for Mr. Wayne to bed her again.**_" He added with a chuckle. Jonathan put his napkin down glaring at the man. He was about to reply back when Inara stood and slapped across the cheek hard. "_**You're not the man I thought you were Mr. Wayne. How dare you bed a young girl approaching women hood?" **_Ned took pleasure in the bounty hunter being slapped by the whore. Morning Feather didn't say anything because she couldn't; all she could do is watch. Jonathon hadn't expected Inara to slap him let alone it hurt.

Jeff leaned back pleased. Ned played his part perfectly, now it was his turn. "_**Inara, you have no idea how right you are.**_" He said getting both Jonathon's and Inara attention. "_**What do you mean Mr. Williams?**_" she asked not understanding what he meant. Jonathon knew Jeff had him cornered just by his steely eyed stare. He had to play his hand out and hope to bluff the man, if possible. "_**You're looking at the one and only **_**Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill**_**. Leader of the Ghost Riders, the most feared man of the Kiowa and Comanche nation.**_" Inara had a blank look on her face not recognizing the name. "_**I've never heard that name before.**_" She stated taking a step back from Jonathon.

Ned stood pulling his Colt pistol pointing it at Jack with genuine fear. "_**Boss, are you sure? Jack O'Neill left for parts unknown after the Red River war. Some claim to found his dead body with a single gunshot to the head.**_" Everyone looked at him including Morning Feather. "_**What makes you think I'm that mad man?**_" Jonathon replied playing dumb while going over his exit options. "_**Have a seat Mr. O'Neill and I'll explain.**_" Ned looked between his boss and the bounty hunter. With his pistol still pointed at the man he moved closer to the long gun cabinet.

"_**That wasn't a request; now sit down before Ned shoots you by accident. I'd hate to see my floor get stained with blood again. Keep your hands on the table too**_." Jeff ordered leaving no room for argument. He leaned forward looking straight at the man folding his hands together. Inara took a seat further away getting out of the line of fire. She now realized why Jeff asked the questions he did. Inara watched Jonathon comply with Mr. William's orders without hesitation.

"_**During the Red River War I sold horses to the U.S. Calvary. My men and I delivered them to Fort Richardson (**_A_**/**_N5_**). I noticed a group of soldier's ride in looking tired and dirty. One man stood out amongst the others. Care to know why Mr. O'Neill?**_" Jeff asked lighting a cigar enjoying the bounty hunters discomfort even though it wasn't showing. "_**Not really but you're going to tell me anyways**_." Jonathon answered eyeing Ned now armed with a Winchester rifle.

"_**The soldier leading the group had a horse much like yours, a Belgian. He had several Indian scalps on the back of his saddle. Other soldiers had scalps as well, just not as many. This piqued my interest so I waited until I could talk to the man.**_" Jonathon scowled at the man. Damn the luck...what where the odds their path would cross in such a manner? Jeff smiled seeing that he struck pay dirt, his suspicions were correct.

"_**Why do you think that was me? That could've any number of men back then.**_" Jonathon replied trying to deflect Jeff's line of questioning ignoring his mention of taking scalps. "_**True as that maybe Mr. O'Neill not many rode a horse like yours for one. Two, I followed the man into the bar taking a seat where I could observe him." **_Inara listened intently to what Jeff was saying. When she arrived in the U.S. there was some talk of the 'Ghost Riders', mostly unbelievable stories told by drunks.

"_**He was a commissioned colonel judging by his uniform. The man also had unforgettable eyes and a full beard. Everyone that rode in with him had beards which told me they were in the field for while**_." Jonathon wanted to throttle the man, no; he wanted to shoot him and Ned between the eyes. He left that life behind in the desert one fateful night, a night that he'd never forget.

Jeff looked around the room seeing he had everyone full undivided attention including Morning Feathers. He knew she didn't speak English but probably picked up a few words over the years. "_**By chance I an old cowboy sat at my table and was talkative.**_" He continued looking straight at Jonathon. "_**You can't believe everything you hear; old men love to talk just to talk**_." The bounty hunter replied to Jeff with anger boiling up. "_**Normally I'd agree but this old man knew you well**_." He said then continued with grin ignoring the man's tone. "_**He told me your horse's name, Thor. Charles Kowalski was your second in Command and how your family died**_." Jeff took a drink letting what he said sink in. He noticed Inara had moved out of the line of fire now. Judging from Jonathon's body language he was ready to jump across the table. This scared Inara because men like that were unpredictable, they killed without any remorse.

Ned looked at Jonathon finally making the connection his boss did. "_**That drunken fool always claimed to be a 'Ghost Rider'. Everyone just figured he made up stories to get free drinks. Kowalski even mentioned your horses name O'Neill**_." Ned added showing more confidence by the minute. "_**Even drunks tell the truth sometimes Ned.**_" Jeff replied then tapped his cigar in the ash tray. "_**Now while I was in the bar three ornery looking men came looking for Mr. O'Neill...**_" he started saying. "..._**it was four men, not three. If you're going to tell the story, tell it right! Your audience deserves that much." **_Jonathon said fed up with the man's game.

"_**Your right Mr. O'Neill, it was four.**_" Jeff answered triumphantly as Ned levered a rifle round into the chamber.

Jeff just grinned having made the bounty hunter capitulate. Ned and Inara looked at the two men expectantly waiting for the rest of the story. "_**Shall I continue or would like to finish the story?**_" he asked not backing off. His foreman had the bounty hunter covered. No one could be that quick. "_**I was faster...**_" Jonathon answered waiting for the other shoe to fall. "_**That you were, I didn't even see you draw. Not one man cleared leather either Ned, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes." **_The fat man added driving home the point. "_**Then why didn't you talk to me, lose your nerve?**_" asked the bounty hunter getting a jab in. "_**I don't lose my nerve Mr. O'Neill. Hard to talk to a person locked in the brig.**_" Jeff replied lighting another cigar.

"_**Is it true Jonathon, is your last name really O'Neill? Did you do what Mr. Williams said?**_" Inara asked with conflicting emotions. "_**I'm not that man anymore and I don't want to be, is that understood**_." He answered looking at Jeff then Inara. "_**Then why change your last name Jonathon?**_" she asked feeling uneasy around him. _**"...because I became what I was fighting against."**_ Jonathon replied. **"...and he was ashamed.**" Jeff added prodding the man. "_**What do you want from me?**_" the bounty hunter asked ignoring everyone else in the room. The sooner he left the better. "_**Your skill set is of value to me, in what capacity you'll find out later.**_" Jeff said trying to figure out Pete's new role. "..._**Supposing I don't cooperate**_. _**Maybe I shoot Ned and you down first chance I get.**_" Jonathon answered making a threat but didn't make a move for his guns.

"_**We both know that won't happen, don't we?**_" Jeff asked rhetorically. "_**How do you know that Mr. Williams? The moment he's off the property we no longer have control over him**_." Ned asked motioning towards the bounty hunter. "_**Use your head for something else other than a hat rack Ned!**_" The foreman's boss admonished him. "_**To answer your question Mr. O'Neill, it's simple. What would your doctor friend and niece think? Would they want you living under the same roof after finding out your true identity? What about Jacob Carter's daughter, better yet Jake. I hear your cozying up to her**_." Jonathon recoiled slightly at the mention Janet and Cassandra. The thought of having them know of his past scared him, especially Samantha.

"_**That's a good bounty hunter, just sit there and be good boy**_." Ned said mocking Jonathon. "_**Brave words from a man holding a Winchester?**_" Jonathon replied barely holding his anger back. His past had come back to bit him in the ass. "_**You told me once to 'pick my battle'...good choice wouldn't you say?**_"He retorted with an evil grin. "_**Be quiet Ned...**_"Jeff told the foreman. _**"...Mr. O'Neill, you'll escort Miss Serra back to town like nothing happened**_. _**Since you already work for me it won't be a big deal when I expand your duties**_." He continued satisfied with himself.

"_**You work for Maybourne...right Jonathon, not Mr. Williams.**_" Inara asked not understanding the full situation. "_**Inara my dear, I fronted Harry the money for the bar. Do you really think a man like him would have that kind of cash?**_" The Brazilian beauty deflated in her seat. How could she not have seen the connection? That's why Jeff had exclusive access to her. Harry was just the middle man, not her actual employer.

Jeff watched sever of his men escort the bounty hunter away from the house. He had Jonathon disarmed as a precaution before leaving the dining room. There wasn't a need to take chances with O'Neill. "_**Do you think he'll work with you Mr. Williams?**_" Ned asked still holding the rifle. "_**Colonel O'Neill will until he figures a way out**_." He replied tapping the cigar against the porch post. "_**Will I be able to kill him when that time comes?**_" the foreman asked with a wicked grin. "_**Only if you get the drop on him, remember. Four men came for him and they were buried the same day**_." Ned took in what his boss said. Yes, he'd kill the man. Just not in a fair fight Ned figured. Wild Bill Hickok meet his maker in an unfair fight, why not _Colonel O'Neill_.

Morning Feather watched from her bedroom window with many thoughts. Could she trust him now? Even after what they discussed last night. Would he keep his promises to help her? She would have to just wait and see. Morning Feather thought back to her teachings at the Christian Orphanage before being taken by the Comanche at a young age. The preacher said God answers everyone's prayers. The answers sometimes come through miracles or unlikely people. Maybe Colonel O'Neill was one of those unlikely people; she'd have to pray on that. Hopefully the fat man would leave her alone tonight. The group turned the bend disappearing from view. One day she'll ride out of here just like Jeremy said, one day soon.

**A/N1:** _Henry David Thoreau (_**1817-1862**_) published '_Walden: Life in the Woods_' in 1854._

**A/N2: **_Bed Warmers are metal containers shaped like a pan usually fitted with a handle. The pan would be filled with embers under the covers of a bed. They either warmed or dried out the bed before use. _

**A/N3: **_Storm Shutters cover the outside of cabin/house to protect windows against severe weather._

**A/N4: **_The 'Hammer Loop' is a thin piece of leather the goes over the hammer of a pistol. The purpose is to hold the gun in place so it doesn't fall out while riding a horse._

**A/5: **_Fort Richardson's (_**Established 1868**_) original location was supposed to be near Buffalo Springs (_**southern Clay County, TX**_).The dry spell and water scarcity prompted relocation to Lost Creek instead. The fort was named after Union General Israel Bush Richards._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	24. Brutal Truth

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 24:** _**Brutal Truth**_

Inara and Jonathon rode in silence neither wanting to be the first to speak. Jonathon didn't want to unleash his anger on Inara for she wasn't the one responsible, Williams was. Inara didn't want to admit breaking Jonathon's trust. She also didn't know what to make of his past. The loss of a family drove many a man over the edge, Jonathon being one of them apparently. Should she be afraid or feel pity for him. On top of all that Inara had to deal with Jeff forcibly talking her last night. Jonathon looked over at Inara noticing worry lines. Was she afraid of him now? He sincerely hopes not. That _man_ died in the desert years ago and a new one arose.

"_**I didn't have sex with Morning Feather Inara**_." Jonathon said bluntly. Inara didn't respond right away. She just took in what he said weighing it against what Ned talked about. "_**Then why was Morning Feather laying on the bed naked? Why was she smiling? Why didn't you shoot the bastards?**_" Inara replied back on the verge of tears. Jonathon placed a hand on her shoulder then stopped their horses. "_**Inara, did Jeff force you to talk?**_" he asked watching as tears began falling. She nodded affirming what he already figured out. "_**I'm not mad that you talked. I'm mad that he hurt you to do it.**_" Inara placed a hand over his taking comfort.

Jonathon's anger at how things went down only got worse seeing Inara's tears. He also wondered what the price would be to keep his secret too. Word ever get out there'd be no place to hide from the shame. They started riding again after she explained what Jeff did to her. Inara wouldn't go into detail but Jonathon got the gist of what happened. He basically raped her then threatened more of the same if she didn't talk. This man...no monster was going to die a horrible death.

"_**...are you going to answer my question?" **_Inara asked sitting up straighter in the saddle eyeing the man beside her. She deserved an answer if the bounty hunter aka _Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill_ was to be trusted. Stories men told her about the Red River War seemed unbelievable at the time. Now they came across being closer to the truth. Jonathon's silence lasted to long so she prodded the man into speaking. Inara stopped Betsy forcing Jonathon to stop as well. "_**Look Mr. whatever you name is. I want an answer and now! We aren't going any further until I get one!**_" She said defiantly staring down the bounty hunter still feeling conflicted about the man.

The women had showed courage even while hurting, he'd answer her. Inara deserved that much. "_**We had to play our parts otherwise Ned or Jeff wouldn't have bought our act. They needed to believe I showed her such a good time that she wanted more.**_" Jonathon replied letting his words sink in. "_**The idea of laying the bed naked was hers. Morning Feather knows that Ned wants her badly so she takes pleasure in teasing him, call it an act of defiance.**_" He added noticing Inara process his words. "_**Then what did the two of you do all night?**_" Inara asked wanting to believe him. "_**We played Snap (**_A_**/**_N1_**) while she gave me valuable information. Just so you know I gave her my shirt to wear**_." He said to put her at ease. The last thing he wanted was to be lumped in with the likes of Mr. Williams.

"_**Morning Feather gave you information? I don't believe you Jonathon. She can't speak English, only Kiowa and Comanche.**_" Inara responded feeling betrayed by the man. Jonathon looked at the women holding back anger at her words. "_**Listen and listen good Miss Serra, I won't repeat myself. Morning Feather was taken from a Christian orphanage by Comanche raiders at the age of 11. The sisters and priest had taught her to read, write and speak English. This is a secret she has kept to herself for a long time. Jeff believes she doesn't understand English so he talks freely in front of her. Therefore I have enough information to act on. The biggest nugget is when they plan to strike again." **_Jonathon answered making her wither under his stare.

"_**I...I...I didn't know. Please forgive me for...**_" she stuttered but was cut off. "_**No, you couldn't have known. Morning Feather knows this is her '**_**ace'**_** in the hole'. We spoke in Kiowa as she wrote everything down on this piece of paper.**_" He said producing a pad of paper then continued. _**"...as for your last question, we wouldn't be here talking. I'm good but not good enough to fight a war by myself!**_" Inara knew she had pushed him too far. The man had been nothing but kind to her and most everyone else in town except the sheriff. Pete didn't count in her humble opinion. He needed to be exposed as a fraud which Jonathon was doing without even trying.

"_**I'm sorry Jonathon. My intention wasn't to take my anger out on you. Jeff has never gotten that physical before, it came out of nowhere**_." Inara apologized to him. "_**Morning Feather never let on either. I understand why, she was just waiting for the right person to come along**_." Jonathon stopped the horses once more taking a deep breath the counted down from 10. "_**Were both out of sorts right now? Let's just get you to the oasis; I need some time to think.**_" He answered seeing it in the distance.

"_**Can I ask one last question?**_" Inara said noticing her refuge coming up as well. Soon she'd be able to cleanse herself, mostly. "_**I reckon you can.**_" Jonathon replied looking at the women beside him. "_**Why do you care so much about your past coming to light?**_" Inara asked knowing ones past can't stay hidden forever. That's why she never bothered trying to hide hers. Men on the other hand wanted to avoid the law or hide from certain people or groups.

Jonathon would lay it out for Inara if that's what she wanted. Once the truth was out there she could run or stay put, he didn't care. "_**We showed no mercy...none! We would sneak in during the night killing their sentries. When the tribe woke up they'd find heads of the braves on pikes, bodies never to be found. Other times it was the head of their chief or medicine man. Sometimes we'd set fire to their teepees just to watch them burn. Very few saw us and that was just shadows in the moonlight. I became what I despised leading others down the same destructive path.**_" Inara listened as he spoke feeling chills run down her spine. Now she knew why they were called the '_Ghost Riders'_.

"_**Does that answer your question?**_" he asked noticing the horror in her eyes. "_**Is that why Charles drinks like he does?**_" She asked looking away not knowing what else to say. _**"...mostly, the rest is because a woman that up and left him.**_" Now the moment of truth, will she run or stay? Inara took a minute to gather her thoughts before answering. She felt the need to ride away in fear of her life. There was only one thing keeping her in place. Cassandra Frasier holding Jonathon's hand talking while he laughed and smiled as they walked down the street. Jonathon clearly wasn't the man he just described so she had nothing to fear.

"_**I believe you Jonathon, you're not that man any longer. I can see that clearly now. Please accept my apology for believing otherwise**_." Inara said looking at the man. "_**No apology needed, that's my past. Always will be no matter how far I ride. Our past shapes our future, makes us who we are today and beyond**_." He replied then started riding down the trail. Inara followed taking his words to heart. They were words of a man that had it all only to lose it. Then come out on the other end a changed and scared man. They applied to her as well she thought. Past experiences ran through her mind as they road towards the grove of trees.

**A/N1:** _Snap is similar the game of 'Slap Jack'. The original game of Snap was published by Jaques & Son Ltd in 1866. The game is described as a family card game using 64 cards with grotesque characters._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	25. Ambush!

**The Trouble with Drifters **

**Chapter 25: Ambush!**

"_**Your**__** right, this is a beautiful piece of heaven**_. _**How did you find this place?**_" Jonathon remarked standing by Inara. The pond was secluded about _100ft _off the main trail with a small beach. Thor and Betsy were grazing lazily nearby on some tall grass. "_**I overheard some young girls talking about it after I first arrived in town. The more rebellious ones like to skinny dip here with their beaus.**_" Inara answered then looked Jonathon in the eyes.

He knew what she was wanting. Jonathon wanted to release his anger and frustration too. There were several reasons why it was a bad idea. Inara couldn't see that through her pain though. "_**Inara, enjoyable as it would be it wouldn't be in your best interest**_." He said squeezing her hand. "_**You're angry with me, aren't you? I don't blame you for feeling that way**_." Inara replied letting go of his hand disappointed.

Jonathon put his hand on her shoulder once again. She stopped in her tracks as he began to speak again. "_**No Inara, I'm not angry with you. I've seen how being...raped affected other women during the Civil and Red River Wars**_." He said letting the words sink in. "_**You need to come to terms with what happened. Talk to someone you trust, maybe Sheppard Book or Dr. Frasier. Being touched in that way could hurt you more, both physically and mentally**_." Jonathon finished seeing Inara's shoulders droop.

Inara turned around then launched herself into his arms. '_Jonathon was right; she needed to get her head on straight first. Probably should get checked out by Janet as well. She still hurt from where Jeff... Jeff would never touch her again, never!_' Inara thought to herself as she cried on Jonathon's shoulder.

Jonathon held Inara softly caressing her back in a comforting way. '_She's a tough lady, one that will come out on the other side stronger than before._' The Brazilian beauty pulled away after a few minutes looking at him with puffy eyes. Jonathon wiped away the few remaining tears seeing a small smile appear. "_**Thank you Jonathon, you're far to kind and wise to be the cold hearted bounty hunter you come across to be**_." She said standing up straight then kissing the man on his cheek. "_**Don't tell anyone, would hate for my reputation to be tarnished.**_" Jonathon replied with a wink. "_**Too late for that, the whole town see's how Cassandra Frasier has you wrapped around her little finger**_." Inara answered walking over to Betsy getting her towel and soap. "_**In my defense Cassie bribed me with a hug.**_" He said walking over to Thor grabbing his gun cleaning supplies and a cigar.

Inara just laughed as she walked to the edge of the pond. Jonathon had sat down on a fallen tree pulling out one of his pistols then proceeded to unload it. He also had his rifle leaning against the tree, presumably to be on the safe side. '_No one ever came around before, why would they now?_' She thought then smiled. "_**Oh Jonathon...**_" Inara beckoned the man getting his attention. "_**Since bathing together isn't going to happen you can watch while I undress. You wouldn't want some Peeping Tom (**_A_**/**_N1_**) to see me naked**_." Inara said as she started unbuttoning her blouse. Jonathon didn't say anything because there was nothing to say. Inara was doing this more for herself than him. However that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy the show. Once her clothing was discarded she entered the pond feeling the cool water against her skin. Inara waded into shoulder deep water and started bathing washing off her shame. She knew Jonathon enjoyed her striptease based on his posture. That made her feel better, she owed him that much.

Inara hummed to herself lost in her own world, a life full of love and babies. Malcolm's face appeared in her day dream walking into their cabin with a sandy haired little boy following. Yes this was the life she yearned for and would have. The little boy ran over to her open arms with a wide grin ready to say...**'**_**CRACK!'**_

Inara jumped as the sound of a bullet passed by her interrupting the day dream. When she opened her eyes she witnessed an Indian fall into the pond clutching his bloody chest. The Indian brave splashed water on her from the impact causing her to scream loudly. Another '_**CRACK**_' from Jonathon's rifle landed near a rock ricocheting off. "_**Get the hell down Inara and stay down!**_" she heard Jonathon yell at her as another bullet passed nearby hitting a tree. He took cover while trading fire with another Indian.

Everything was moving in slow motion to Inara. Bullets were flying all around her yet she was frozen in place. Inara watched Jonathon fire several more times at a young Indian brave running on the other side of the pond. The brave slumped against a tree dropping his own rifle in the pond. She screamed once more as the young Indian brave fell backwards with a hole in his head. Inara turned around facing Jonathon as he scanned the area for more hostile Indians. _**"...behind you Jonathon!"**_ she screamed trying to warn him.

Jonathon turned just in time as an older Indian warrior jumped at him. The warrior had his tomahawk (_**A**_/_**N2**_) raised ready to strike. She watched as Jonathon blocked the intended death blow with his rifle then thrown to the side. The warrior recovered from being tossed aside coming to a stop in the dirt not far for her. Inara didn't dare come out of the water as she was frozen with fear. She had heard stories about fighting Indians, now she had front row seat.

Inara watched as Jonathon went to shoot the warrior from the hip only to have the rifle jam. The warrior charged Jonathon, tomahawk held high, letting off a war cry. Inara thought the bounty hunter was done for as his rifle no longer worked. To her surprise and the warriors Jonathon clubbed him breaking the stock off in the process. The warrior stumbled back falling on his backside dazed and bloodied.

A fourth Indian brave jumped out of the woods firing two shots from a pistol, one grazing Jonathon's right leg. He tossed the now useless rifle aside drawing one of his pistols turning quickly to the left firing four shots in quick secession. The brave fell dead at Jonathon's feet bleeding from three bullet holes in the chest. He quickly turned his attention back to the dazed warrior who was reaching for the tomahawk inches away. Jonathon stepped on warriors' hand driving his boot heel into it hard. To the credit of the Indian he didn't yell out holding in the pain. Inara listened as Jonathon spoke to the warrior in a language she didn't understand. The Indian spoke back then spit on the bounty hunter. He wiped the spit of then gave the warrior a devil may care smile. She jumped as Jonathon promptly shot the warrior in the head without remorse.

Inara just stood there in the pond, arms covering her breasts, taking in what just happened. The whole fight seemed like it lasted forever yet it was only a few minutes. Four Indians attacked and four were now dead. Inara watched as Jonathon scanned the area with his other pistol drawn.

She finally came out of the daze realizing Jonathon was calling her name. "_**Inara are you okay? Inara answer me! Don't make me come in after you!**_" He said finally getting her attention. "_**Yes...I...I'm fine. Where did they come from? I didn't hear anything Jonathon**_." She said from the pond still too scared to move. "_**Inara, we need to move and quickly. That means you need to get dressed!**_" Jonathon replied going into the pond when she didn't move quick enough. Much to Inara's surprise he threw her over his shoulder without a care. "_**Jonathon, put me down. I can walk on my own!**_" He sat Inara down looking her over seeing no signs of injury. "_**Good, that means I won't have to dress you to!**_" Jonathon answered back then picked up his damaged rifle sticking it back in the scabbard.

Water dripped from both of them as they went about getting ready to leave. Jonathon reloaded his pistol then retrieved the dead Indians lining them up next to each other. "_**Were they Comanche Jonathon and what are you doing with them?**_" Inara asked as she dried off and dressed quickly. "_**Yes, they are Comanche. They are coming with us once I retrieve their horses.**_" He answered listening for the sound of their steeds. "_**Why are you bringing them with us? Shouldn't we just leave them for their people to bury?**_" she asked not understanding. "_**The town folk need proof that these Comanche can be beaten. They also need hope. Far as I'm concerned their souls can rot in hell!**_" Jonathon replied slipping into his old self without realizing it.

Inara looked back at the four Indian ponies with their former owners draped over them. Jonathon had retrieved the horses then secured the dead Comanche by rope. This made her feel uneasy wondering why it was necessary. "_**Explain to me again why we are bringing...them with us back to town.**_" She asked noticing they were nearing Haven. Jonathon took the cigar out his mouth tapping in on the saddle. "_**Based on what I read in the paper no one has laid eyes on the Comanche. That's because they take their dead with them. They leave the bodies of their victims behind as a warning...**_" He explained then smoked a little more of his cigar_**." Bringing in one dead Comanche is big, but four. That will get people's attention, maybe give some men courage to take up arms and hunt them down**_." Inara thought about what Jonathon said. He was right; no one has seen a Comanche live or dead. Maybe this would spur the sheriff into action to save face. The question is will Jonathon be willing to lead if Pete isn't?

"_**You do realize we will be the center of attention. Not to mention Walter will want to interview us**_." Inara said with a smile. "_**Oh, for crying out loud!**_" he bemoaned dropping his cigar making Inara laugh.

**A/N1:** _The_ _'Peeping Tom' reference dates back to 1043 in Coventry, England and Lady Godiva. Long Story short her husband, Leofric III Earl of Merica, agreed to reduce local taxes on one condition. Lady Godiva had to ride through town naked on a horse. Everyone in town covered their eyes except for a tailor named Tom. Legend has it he was struck blind after seeing her._

**A/N2:**_ A tomahawk is a type of single handed axe used by indigenous peoples and Nations of North Americans. _

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


	26. A Hero's Welcome

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 26: **_**A Hero's Welcome**_

_**10:30 A.M. Carters General store:**_ Valla sighed looking outside as she put away new stock. Wednesday had been really slow so far. Samantha hadn't said much all morning, mostly staying to herself. Her eye's looked puffy as if she had been crying the night before. Mr. Carter hadn't said much either other than being in his usual grumpy mood. Cameron stopped by earlier to still a kiss or two then continued his patrol. Samantha saw them but didn't say anything just turning away with a sad face. This was odd given her upbeat mood after spending the morning with the handsome bounty hunter yesterday.

Samantha told her everything from Thor Dancing to the sheriff being made a fool of again. Whatever happened to change her mood had to be drastic. Maybe she was worried about the bounty hunter escorting Miss Serra to Blue Sun Ranch. Inara caught the eye of many a man but none was bold enough to make a move given Mr. Williams hold over her. Maybe Samantha was worried that the bounty hunter would be the one man to do so. That had to be it. Samantha is interested with Mr. Wayne as it were, she was jealous of Inara! Valla smiled thinking she had figured it out. Had Valla known what Pete did she would be upset as well.

"_**Hey y'all, listen up...Mr. Wayne is back in town!**_" an overly excited cowboy yelled after entering the general store getting everyone attention. "_**What's that got to do with anything?**_" asked Mr. Carter looking at the cowboy in annoyance. Samantha and Valla stopped working waiting for the cowboy to answer wondering why that was news worthy. "_**He killed four Comanche and brought them in along with their ponies, that's what Mr. Carter!**_" the cowboy replied turning to leave. "_**Where is he taking them?"**_ Samantha asked walking towards the exit. "_**Mr. Wayne is heading towards the Sheriff's office with Inara Miss Carter." **_Jacob knew there would be not stopping her. He could tell it was out of concern more than curiosity. His daughter obviously wanted to check on the man's well-being judging from her expression. One man could take on four Comanche and win, but without getting hurt. That's another story.

Samantha disappeared out the door as Valla watched then turned to look at her boss. She gave him a hopeful smile bouncing her pigtails up and down. Jacob made a waving motion allowing her to leave; Valla would keep an eye on her. Most of the customers were leaving anyways. Valla bounced out the door leaving him to shake his head. He'd close up then head to the mayor's office. There wasn't a doubt in his mind the bounty hunter would be giving a private debrief. The town folk would be asking too many questions. He wouldn't be able to get a word in edge wise anyways.

"_**This is a first for me Jonathon**_." Inara said as they road towards the sheriff's office. "_**If you mean people being in awe of your beauty, I'd say you're fibbing**_." He answered tipping his hat some young ladies making them blush. Inara laughed at the man's response. Most red blooded men looked at her with desire but that wasn't what she was referring to. "_**I get that all the time, I'm referring to the...you know behind us.**_" She responded pushing the memory away with positive thoughts. Jonathon looked back checking on the Comanche, yep still dead. "_**You get used to it, after a while the stares don't bother you much**_." He said remembering the first time bringing in a fugitive dead. "_**You'll forgive me if I don't make this a habit."**_ Inara replied with a smirk making light of the situation. "_**I only heard of one woman bounty hunter, ugly as sin the guy said. You on the other hand could bring them in like the Pied Piper**_." She looked at the bounty hunter wondering if he was telling the truth or pulling her leg.

Cassandra waved at her uncle trying to get his attention. She had seen him bring bad guys in before, always alive though. This time he had dead Indians instead. Jonathon brought the horses to a stop letting Rey and Cassie walk up to them. "_**Mr. Wayne...is those Indians dead?**_" asked Ray all wide eyed. He had never seen an Indian alive or dead for that matter. Loki approached the older warrior sniffing him then back away growling. "_**They are dead Ry'ac, not a one of them will harm another person ever again.**_" Jonathon answered leaning over to talk to Teal'C son. Inara along with a small crowd watched as the bounty hunter conversed with the two kids. "_**Stupid Indians, never mess with my uncle!" **_Cassie said to no one in particular while glaring at the dead Indians. "_**Loki, get over hear. You don't need to sniff them!" **_she told her dog before retrieving him.

"_**...and you killed all four of them yourself!**_" Ray asked in awe. "_**Not all at once, but yes. I had to protect Miss Serra**_." Jonathon replied giving Inara a wink. "_**Uncle Jon protected you like he did me Miss Serra**_." Cassie said looking up at the women. Loki continued to eye the dead Comanche attempting to go near them again only for Cassie to stop him. "_**Yes he did little miss, I'm grateful that he's a good shot**_." Inara replied truthfully. She would never forget the sound of bullets flying around her head, it was terrifying. "_**He's going to teach me to shoot when I'm older, just don't tell my mamma**_." Cassandra responded with a smile then looked at her uncle. "_**I won't little miss**_." Inara said with a chuckle. "_**Uncle Jon, you're bleeding. Did you get shot again?**_" she asked staring him down, hands on her hips. "_**It's a flesh wound, I'll be okay**_." Jonathon answered knowing Cassie wouldn't be satisfied. "_**Come on Ray, we'll go get my mom, she'll fix you up again, lets go Loki."**_ She said drawing Rays attention from the dead Comanche. "_**But I want to...**_" Ry'ac started to say. _**"...Now Ray... let's go."**_ She told him as they both ran towards Cassie's house. _**"Janet's going to give me hell now."**_ He said then spurred Thor along. "_**Why**_ _**would she give you hell? It's not your fault they tried to kill us**_." Inara asked looking at the dried blood on his leg. "_**You'll see, Janet goes off every time I come back injured**_." He replied shaking his head.

They arrived at the sheriff's office with crowd in tow. Inara dismounted Betsy going inside while the bounty hunter stayed. He didn't want anyone to get too curious about the dead Comanche. "_**What happened? Did they jump on your way in Mr. Wayne?**_" someone from the crowd yelled amongst the hushed voices. He turned around scanning the growing crowd. No harm in giving a simple answer he thought. "_**They tried to jump up us by the pond**_." The answer got people talking even more, presumably because it's a popular swimming hole.

Cameron came outside with a wide smile. What Inara told him got his attention. He'd let the jerk sleep a little longer though. "_**Damn...Inara wasn't kidding Mr. Wayne. You really do have four dead Comanche.**_" He commented walking over to the Indians lifting their heads up. Inara rolled her eyes; she had no reason to lie to the man. "_**This one has a hole in his head, close range**_." Cam said to no one in particular. _**"...didn't like his answer**_." Jonathon replied tapping his cigar against the saddle. _**"...guess not. Where did they attack you at Mr. Wayne?"**_ Cam asked walking up beside the bounty hunters horse. "_**Go get Shanahan and I'll tell the story, I don't like repeating myself**_." The deputy thought for a moment then started walking towards the office. "_**Pete worked late last night, won't take kindly to be woke up.**_" Cam responded from the door with a smirk. _**"...like I give a damn, now wake up the lazy ass!**_" Jonathon told him. _**"...yes sir!"**_ as he went inside with a big smile.

Pete stormed outside angrily while putting his hat on. Cameron was close behind him still smiling. He clearly enjoyed waking up his boss. "_**What in the hell do you want Mr. Wayne, I was...**_" he started saying but stopped. The gathered crowd plus the dead Comanche got his attention. This wasn't good, not one bit. The damn bounty hunter had four of _Chief Eagle Talon's_ men. Pete knew with everyone watching he had to play nice. Dismissing Mr. Wayne would look bad even if he did it politely. "_**Excuse us, press coming through**_." A voice said getting the attention of all three men. Walter stepped through the crowd with another man carrying a camera (**A**/**N1**). "_**Did we miss anything?**_" the younger man asked as he set up the cameral all excited. "_**No, I was about to talk with Mr. Wayne about..**_." Pete responded to the young man only to be cut off. "_**Good timing then on our part, right Mr. Quinn**_." Walter told his assistant.

Jonas just smiled widely as he continued with his task. "_**You can start anytime sheriff, don't let me hold you up.**_" The newsman said getting his pencil and paper ready. Walter took a seat by Inara tipping his hat greeting her. Jonathon just wanted to drop off the damn Indians and move on; now he had to deal with the press and Shanahan. While this was happening Valla and Sam had arrived to large crowd. "_**Look at all the people, we won't see a thing.**_" Samantha said with a huff. "_**Don't you mean see the handsome bounty hunter?**_" her friend replied with a playful smile. "_**I have no idea what you're talking about Valla. Now be quiet so I can hear.**_" Samantha answered with a slight blush. "_**Don't worry; I'll get us a front row seat**_." Valla responded then grabbed her friend's hand. "_**Excuse us, coming through... daughter of a town councilman coming through.**_" She all but yelled pushing her way through with Samantha in tow.

"_**Where were you jumped Mr. Wayne?**_" Pete asked while Cam faced the crowd preventing them from getting to close to the dead Comanche. "_**I'm not going to repeat myself, so listen good Shanahan. They jumped Inara and me at the pond south of Blue Sun Ranch**_." Jonathon answered after puffing on his cigar. "_**What were the two of you doing there?**_" Pete inquired looking at Inara then him with a wiry smile. This question made Inara frown. Both Jonathon and she knew what Pete was implying. The man simply had no respect. "_**Just what are you implying Shanahan?**_" asked the bounty hunter leaning over the saddle a little further. Murmurs came from the crowd as people were being pushed to the sides.

Valla along with Samantha made their way to the front at that moment. Pete and Samantha made eye contact breaking his train of thought. Great, if things couldn't get worse the sheriff thought. His worthless deputies' girlfriend was there too, wonderful. Samantha looked away then smiled at the bounty hunter no doubt pissing off her ex. Jonathon returned the smile then tipped his hat at the ladies. "_**You were asking me a question Shanahan?**_" This brought Pete back to his train of thought. He had a job to do, Samantha could wait. "_**I'm not implying anything Mr. Wayne. The two of you stopped for a reason, correct?**_" he asked stepping closer to make his point. '_Why in the hell didn't the man get off his horse? It'd look better if they were on equal footing'_ Pete thought. Inara went to speak but Jonathon spoke first. She didn't want everyone to know about her secret pleasure. "_**Miss Serra wanted to mediate in peace seemed like the place for it. Isn't that right Inara?**_" he asked her as she relaxed. Jonathon turned his head hearing a women giggle. Samantha ducked behind Valla, trying to hide. He smiled turning his attention back to the sheriff. "_**He's correct sheriff. The term is meditating not mediate Jonathon.**_" Inara responded correcting the man's wrong terminology.

Walter wrote everything down he could see and hear. This would be front page news for tomorrow. The photos he could get might just put the town on the map for once. He'd get some photos of the two with the dead Comanche. This would be the first time they used the camera too. Drifters rode into and out of town all the time. This time however the drifter stayed and Walter was glad. The town hasn't been the same since.

"_**You got four, how many got away?**_" Pete asked deciding to get a closer look at the dead Comanche. "_**...had there been more they'd be dead too**_." Jonathon answered getting annoyed with the man. "_**This one is wet; did he fall in the pond?**_" Shanahan said looking at the one that fell into the water. "_**I had to fish that one out of the pond. Couldn't let it get contaminated**_." He replied getting tired of the idiots questioning. "_**No need to get defensive Mr. Wayne, just covering all the angels. This one you shot close range**_." He commented dropping letting go of the dead man's hair. "_**He annoyed me...**_" Jonathon replied hearing unintelligible conversation in the background. "_**This horse belongs to Blue Sun Ranch!**_" the sheriff said looking at the brand. "_**Bout time you noticed. Those two belong to Malcolm Reynolds and the other George Hammond. Kind of makes a man think...don't it?**_" the bounty hunter answered moving a bit in the saddle.

Janet is taking her sweet time getting here. His leg hurt, not that he'd admit it out loud. "_**I'll have to take these horses in as evidence Mr. Wayne. I know you bounty hunters usually get to keep horses and firearms to resale for compensation, maybe next time.**_" Pete said with a smile. Finally he would get one over on the man. More talk came could be heard from the crowd as they considered the new revelation.

"_**Excuse me, doctor coming through. Move out of the way Jerry, you big lug!**_" Janet could be heard speaking over the gathered crowd. "_**Sorry Miss Frasier, I didn't mean to block your path**_." The 6'4" man replied moving out of the way. "_**That's okay Jerry.**_" She said moving out into the open. "_**See momma, stupid Indians thought they could kill Uncle Jon**_." Cassie told her mother as Loki stayed close to her side. He didn't trust all these people being around his human. "_**I see Cassandra. Now come along, your uncle needs medical attention.**_" Janet told her daughter. That's when it dawned on the Pete. The bounty hunter wouldn't get off his horse due being shot in the leg. Too bad they didn't kill the bastard he thought.

"_**His injury can wait Dr. Frasier; I'm still talking with him**_." Pete told the small doctor only to be ignored. Loki started growling at the sheriff making him back up from Jonathon. Damn that dog, he didn't like the dog or the brat. "_**When are you going to stop flirting with death?**_" Janet asked looking at his leg injury. "_**Death keeps flirting with me!"**_ He answered only to get stared at along with some laughs. "_**Hand me a knife from my bag Cassandra**_." She said ignoring his sarcastic reply. "_**Hey, these are my favorite pair of jeans!**_" Jonathon yelped at the good doctor started cutting them open anyways. "_**Find a new pair**_." Janet answered focused on her work. This made some people in the crowd chuckle including Samantha and Valla. "_**Can I continue Janet?**_" Pete asked from further away. Loki had backed the man up almost to the office steps. "_**I never said you couldn't stop.**_" She replied. Cassandra stuck her tongue out at idiot then called Loki back to her. Pete gave up deciding to just let it go. He'd talk with the man later...maybe.

Damn it, didn't anyone respect his authority? "_**Cameron take these Comanche down to the mortuary, When you're done with that take the horses to Tony**_." He ordered but Walter stood up getting the sheriffs attention. "_**I need to get some pictures first sheriff**_." Pete rolled his eyes. He knew Walter wouldn't miss this opportunity. This wasn't fair at all. The bounty hunter and Inara get ambushed and survive, becoming the lead story for tomorrow's paper. He didn't get this kind of treatment for arresting a bank robber last week, just a small article on page two. "_**Make it quick, I have paperwork to do now**_." Pete replied moving towards the dead Comanche in hopes of being in the photograph. "_**Sorry sheriff, just Mr. Wayne and Miss Serra. They were the ones there**_." The newspaper man said making some town folk laugh loudly. Pete grumbled under his breath going to lean against hitching post.

Both Janet and Cameron moved out way while the pictures were taken. Jonathon didn't smile but Inara did. Having her picture taken would be a first for her. Maybe this picture would be seen by lots of people in the future long after she was gone. With the photographs taken and crowd dispersed Pete turned to go inside. He had enough of Mr. Wayne's attitude and the day was just starting.

"_**...aren't you forgetting something Shanahan**_?" asked the bounty hunter getting attention the last few people that stuck around. Among them were Samantha, Valla, Walter and Jonas. Janet had finished treating Jonathon then left giving him a stern warning to be careful. "_**What am I forgetting bounty hunter?**_" Pete asked snidely now that the crowd was gone. "_**That 'Wanted' poster say's $250.00 for any Comanche brought in dead. That means you owe me $1,000.00 dollars**_." Jonathon pointed out stretching in his saddle. He needed to get down and walk; his legs were getting a bit stiff. "_**Fine, come inside and I'll get it for you**_." the sheriff replied angrily. Walter made a mental note of the exchange before heading back to his office. Tomorrow's paper had a great start. Tonight is the town council so he already knew they'd be burning the midnight oil.

Jonathon walked out of the sheriff's office pocketing the money, but only after counting it twice. Inara had gone with Janet to get checked out; he had to push her into it though. That women could be stubborn as Homer. On his way out he noticed Miss Carter petting Thor. "_**I'll give you fair warning, Thor has a thing for beautiful blondes Samantha.**_" He spoke startling the women a bit. She used Thor's mane to hide her blush. Samantha knew he was referring to himself. Once regaining her composure she decided to take Valla's advice. "_**Would you mind if I helped take the horses back to Murrays?**_" Jonathon smiled liking the idea. He pocketed the money while walking over to the hitching post. "_**I wouldn't mind at all Samantha. Do you need help getting on Betsey?**_" She smiled then stuck her foot in the stirrup getting on. "_**I'll take that as a no then**_." Jonathon replied unhitching both horses before saddling up himself.

Pete watched their interaction from the window. He hated the bounty hunter more than words could express. The man had turned his world upside down within a few days. The whole operation is in jeopardy now because of Wayne. Williams won't be pleased with the chief either. The stupid Comanche had one job, just one job! Eagle Talon messed that up by letting his people loose. Now the whole town will probably want to form a posse, with Wayne leading it. He wouldn't be surprised if someone suggested the bounty hunter take over as sheriff at the meeting tonight. Pete knew he had to do something quickly, but what. Maybe he should do some investigating at the scene. He might be able to come to an alternate conclusion making Wayne look like a liar. Yes, that's what he'd do. With Grant released there was no one in the jail. Cameron had left with the dead Comanche and stolen horses. The bounty hunter wouldn't see this coming at all.

They rode in comfortable silence stopping to let Miss Martin walk across the road. "_**Were you scared during the fight?**_" Samantha asked looking at the man. He was nothing like Jonas or Pete. They didn't treat her as trophy. Sam realized this now. Based on Jacks actions he was good, moral and brave man. She watched Jack closely as he thought about his answer. He tapped his cigar against the saddle then looked at her.

"_**During a fight you don't have time to be scared, it's live or die. However there is always some fear, that's what pushes you to survive**_._** After the fight you sometimes get the shakes. Given that I've been in many fights, some bloody others not so, I've learned to push the fear into a box that I never open.**_" Jack answered as they continued riding. "_**I hope to never be in that kind of salutation**_." Samantha said wondering how she'd fair. _**"I hope you never are either Samantha." **_He answered then continued._** "My first battle was Harpers Ferry (**_A_**/**_N2_**). Men were falling beside me while I did my best to follow training. That battle turned me from a boy to a man. We surrendered but I escaped along with a few others, Kowalski one of them.**_" Samantha didn't say anything instead letting an easy silence settle in. The fact he told her was surprising enough.

They were coming up on '_Kings_' when Kowalski spotted them. He waved at them attempting to get their attention. Jonathon guided them over to the man to see what he wanted. "_**I heard what happened Jack, glad your okay.**_" Charles said as water dripped off him. Before Jack could respond Samantha cut in. "_**Why are you wet Charles?**_" she asked knowing it hadn't rained in a week. Jack could smell liquor on the man, he had been drinking again. The town drunk took his hat off then looked down in shame. "_**I was drinking ma'am; I saved my friend the trouble of throwing me in the water trough.**_" Jack let out a belly laugh causing Samantha to giggle. This made Charles smile his first smile in a long time. "_**Good, I didn't feel like getting off my horse**_." He replied then took his last puff on the cigar.

Harry came out of the bar to see where his porter went. He noticed the bounty hunter along with Miss Carter. "_**Mr. Wayne, you're just the man I wanted to see.**_" Maybourne said walking up to the edge of the walk way. "_**Why is that Maybourne?**_" Jack asked getting down to business. "_**One, where is Inara. Two you're the man of the hour.**_" He responded lighting his own cigar. Samantha didn't say anything just watched as the men talked. "_**Inara is getting checked out by Doc. Frasier, I'll let her explain**_." Jack replied glancing over at Samantha then back to Harry. "_**Just because I brought in some dead Comanche don't make me hero Maybourne.**_" Charles looked at his boss getting a nod. "_**Those Comanche belonged to Chief Eagle Talon Jack. You are the first to collect on their bounties.**_" The town drunk informed the bounty hunter. This got Jacks attention; last he knew Eagle Talon was just a warrior.

"_**Come inside, I'm sure the cowboys would love to hear the story first hand. Your drinks will be on me Mr. Wayne**_." Harry said then turned to Charles. "_**Escort Miss Carter back to her store, then take the horse's to Murrays, after that put some dry clothes on.**_" Maybourne started walking inside then turned around. "_**...you coming or not Wayne?**_" the bar owner asked expectantly. "_**Yeah, I'm coming. Just give me a minute**_." Jack answered not really wanting to go inside. To be honest he didn't want to lose Samantha's comforting presence. Harry nodded then went inside informing his customers.

"_**Care to join me Miss Carter?**_" Jonathon asked as he dismounted handing the reigns to Charles. "_**Harry doesn't like women like me in his bar Jack.**_" Samantha replied wishing that she could join him. "_**I'm on good terms with his bouncer. I don't think he'll say anything if you joined me.**_" He said as Charles rolled his eyes. Her eyes lit up as she gave the man a mag watt smile. "_**In that case I think I will Jack**_." The bounty hunter helped Jacobs's daughter off Betsy giving her butterflies. She would have to do something to get his full undivided attention, maybe a picnic. Yes, that would work. Samantha smiled as they walked into Kings with Jacks hand in the small of her back. Everyone looked surprised but Harry. He could see the mutual admiration between the two. No harm in if it happens just once.

Charles rode towards Murrays still dripping wet but happy. His friend had found a woman that got his attention like Sara did all those years ago. Jack would be okay, Charles was sure of it.

**A/N1:** _George Hare made a camera derived from the earlier 'wet plate' designs. His camera was an early dry plate version. The advertisement stated that it was the best and most compact camera ever invented._

**A/N2:**_ The Battle of Harpers Ferry took place on September 12-15__th__, 1862. _

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**Neill**_


	27. Another Bar fight

**The Trouble with Drifters**

**Chapter 27**_:__** Another bar Fight**_

The bell above the door rang as Jonathon entered _Ranger Ron's Gun Smithing & Sales_. Ron put down the rifle he was fixing to see who entered. "_**Mr. Wayne, I've been wondering when I'd get to meet you in person. I've heard many things about you but I prefer finding out for myself. **_" Ron said offering to shake hands. Jack obliged giving the man a firm hand shake. "_**Hearsay always falls short of what the truth is Mr..?**_" Jack replied letting go of Ron's hand. "_**Ronald**_ _**Nantz, just call me Ron. Ronald reminds me of all the trouble I caused as a youth**_." The gunsmith responded then continued. "_**What happened to your rifle, was someone not worth a bullet?" **_he asked noticing the broken stock. "_**Oh, the Comanche was worth shooting. The rifle jammed so I had to club the Son of bitch.**_" Jack replied handing it over for Ron to inspect. "_**He's dead I hope, waste of a good rifle if he isn't.**_" Ron commented checking the action finding it jammed up good. "_**Shot him in the head with my pistol. He came at me from behind, had to block a tomahawk. That caused it to jam somehow**_." The bounty hunter answered as he scanned the selection of firearms. "_**Serves him right, I presume his friends are dead too**_." Ron replied setting down the Winchester. "_**Your presumption is correct; Deputy Mitchell took them to the coroner**_." Jack answered hoping he didn't have to repeat the story once more. "_**Did Walter interview you for his newspaper? He's persistent but fair in his reporting. Mr. Quinn gets over excited though.**_" Ron asked the bounty hunter.

Walter Harriman, the news paper owner, tracked him down requesting an interview. He obliged the man mostly so the town folk wouldn't pester him. "_**He caught up to me just as I left Murrays with the rifle, it can't be fixed I take it." **_Jack replied a little angry. The rifle served him well for many years, now it was just scrap. "_**Rather than ask I'll read about the fight in the paper**_. _**As for the rifle I**_ _**hate to say it but, you're correct. I can get the bullets out for you though then sell you another rifle.**_" Ron informed the bounty hunter placing his hands on the display case. Jack took his hat off scratching his head then chuckled. "_**Do you have the new Henry chambered in 38-55 (**_A_**/**_N1_**)?**_" he asked with a smile. "_**That I do sir. I had a shipment come in on Monday**_." Ron replied going over to the rifle rack pulling down a polished brass Henry. "_**Here you go Mr. Wayne; I believe this rifle will serve you well. I've shot it a few times, it's a sweet shooter**_." Jack looked over the rifle then shouldered it. He cycled the action several times liking how it felt. "_**I'll take two along with 200 rounds if you have them**_." He said placing the rifle on the counter. "_**Here you go, the ammunition I'll have to order though, I only have 120rds**_." Ron replied placing another Henry on the counter. "_**That will be fine Ron, I'll take 80 rounds, No need to buy all your stock.**_" The shop owner nodded in appreciation as the bell range. A short dark haired woman entered carrying a basket of food.

"_**Mr. Wayne, this is my wife Beverly**_." Ron said making the introduction. "_**Howdy ma'am, pleased to meet you.**_" Jack said tipping his hat. "_**It's a pleasure to meet you too. How are you doing today?**_" Bev asked setting the basket on the floor. "_**I'm doing good Ms. Nantz, just buying a couple of rifles, this one is busted." **_He answered gesturing the Winchester. "_**Mr. Wayne your total is $100.00 even. Since you bought two I'll throw in rifle slings for free.**_" Ron said getting the bounty hunters attention. "_**Here you go, and call me Jon, formalities aren't my style either.**_" He replied paying from the bounty money.

Bev laughed at Jacks comment as she picked up the basket and walked behind the counter. "_**What are you laughing at women?**_" Ron asked counting the money then placing it in the register. "_**Formalities are definitely not your style Mr. Wayne**_." She responded still laughing. "_**What do you mean by that Bev?" **_Ron asked giving her a funny look. "_**I'd like to know too ma'am**_." Jack inquired as Ron's wife smiled widely. "_**Carrying Miss Carter out of Kings on your shoulder isn't how courting is usually done...but you're not one for 'formalities'.**_" Bev answered laughing some more.

"_**It's not what you think**_." Jack answered seeing the curiosity the woman's eyes. "_**Good, you can explain while having lunch with us. I want to know every detail.**_" Bev said walking to the back of the store with the food. Ron looked at the bounty hunter shaking his head while smirking. "_**Mize as well go on back, I'll be there after I close up for lunch. She'll be worse than Walter if you don't tell her.**_" He told Jack with a chuckle. "_**Oh, by the way...I have chocolate cake for desert Mr. Wayne.**_" Bev yelled from the back. "_**Cake..! You got a deal Mrs. Nantz.**_" Jack responded disappearing behind the curtain.

**-**_**Flash Back**_**-**

Jack retold the story once more for the people in the bar. They were very persistent not taking a 'no' for an answer. On the upside Harry gave him a whiskey on the house and Samantha was impressed with the story. The small crowd went back to their previous activities leaving only Harry, Samantha and Jack. "_**I'd be a dead man with four on one odd's Mr. Wayne. You however dealt with worse while serving in the war obviously**_." Harry said leaning back smoking his cigar. "_**I learnt fast to assess threats in order to survive. These Comanche didn't have a plan of attack. They were seeking glory and not working together, worked in my favor thank God**_." Jack replied. Harry nodded while Samantha listened enjoying her on the house Red Wine. "_**Well, the bar won't run itself.**_" Maybourne responded standing up. "_**Take off until the meeting tonight Mr. Wayne. I'll need you here to deal with the idiots. People tend to get riled up over one thing or another afterwards. Enjoy your stay Miss Carter; I'll leave the bottle for you**_." he said giving Samantha a wink.

Samantha and Jack sat in silence drinking not really knowing what to say. Breaking the silence Jack spoke first. "_**Is this your first time in a bar?**_" he asked looking into her eyes."_**Am I that obvious Jack?**_" She asked giving him a bright smile. "_**I'm afraid so, you aren't missing much, just a bunch of cowboys drinking and acting like idiots while messing with women**_." Jack answered downing his drink. "...**are you one of those idiots that drink and mess with women?**" Samantha asked cocking her head to one side with a polite smile. He looked at her trying to figure out if she was being serous or yanking his chain. Samantha burst out laughing letting out a un-lady like snort. She covered her face in embarrassment but still laughed. "_**You almost had me Samantha, to answer your question...no. Good place for information bad place to lose money**_." Jack answered with a smirk.

"_**Speaking of losing money, care to play a game of pool?**_" she asked the bounty hunter with a sweet smile. "_**You know how to play pool Samantha?**_" Jack asked giving her a perplexed look. He wondered where she learn how if not in a bar. "_**Don't act surprised Jack; my father raised me to be independent**_." Samantha replied standing up walking towards an open table. He stood as well following her enjoying the view. "_**Then how did you learn to play then?**_" Jack asked grabbing two pool sticks from the wall. "_**My Uncle George has a pool table at his house. Mark and I used to play a lot. Dad noticed then taught us against mom's wishes**_." She responded accepting the offered pool stick. "_**That's good to know; now I won't feel bad when I beat you**_." Jack replied rocking on his heels smirking. _**"...how about a friendly wager then?**_" Samantha asked making a show of racking the pool balls up properly. She was enjoying their light banter. This is the first time conversation came easily. With Jonas and Pete it was somewhat of a challenge at first.

"_**Last time we bet lunch over Thor's dancing abilities, I won so your 0-1 while I'm 1-0.**_" Jack said almost getting completely distracted by her baby blues. "_**That doesn't count; I was set up by Cassandra**_." She retorted rolling her eyes playfully. "_**A bet is a bet, Cassie notwithstanding. What should we bet on?**_" he asked letting her decide. His preference would be a kiss on the cheek, damn why was he thinking that way? She wouldn't be interested in a guy like him. Samantha thought for a minute leaning against the pool table. "_**I win you buy me dinner tomorrow night. You win you buy me dinner tomorrow night.**_" She replied giving him a mega watt smile. "_**The bet somehow seems one sided in your favor Samantha**_." Jack said with a chuckle. "_**You should know better than to let a woman set the terms...**_" Sam answered trying not to laugh out loud. No need to draw to much attention. She drew enough just walking in the bar.

"_**You leave the tip and it's a bet Samantha**_." He answered. "_**I'll even let you break, that way you have a chance**_." Jack added with a smirk. "_**Keep thinking that Jack**_." She responded as she lined up her first shot. Before he could reply Samantha sent the cue ball crashing into the number 3 ball. They scattered all about sinking both a stripe and solid. "_**It's your choice Samantha**_." Jack said lighting a cigar shaking out the match. "_**Which is one your favorite?**_" Samantha asked with a twinkle in her eyes. This could be a trick question he thought. "_**Stripes, reminds me of the western sky at night.**_" Samantha smiled at his response. He was a romantic under all that gruff. "_**You can have solids, I'll take stripes**_." That made him chuckle lightly. "_**You're just digging a bigger hole for yourself Carter." **_She didn't hesitate in making her first shot sinking the ball.

They each had one pool ball left plus the 8 ball. Samantha had sunk the 8 ball by happenstance giving Jack the win. "_**Looks like I won Samantha. I'll give you credit though. You know how to play, that's for sure.**_" He said with a grin tapping the cigar on the ash tray. "_**You won by luck, the 8 ball was right next to my last one.**_" Samantha replied upset about her last shot. "_**So you're not upset at almost losing to a woman.**_" He smiled walking over to where she stood. "_**It's a game Samantha, nothing to get upset about**_." The look on her face was one of surprise. "_**In that case you won't mind playing again, no stakes given I already won a dinner.**_" She said moving to set up for a new game. "_**Sure, why not? I was just toying with you anyways.**_" Jack replied telling a white lie. To be truthful she is a hell of a pool player, gave him a run for his money. Samantha looked up at him cocking her head to one side. "K_**eep telling yourself that Jack**_." He just smirked; Samantha wasn't like any other women. She acted like a wild horse refusing to be fully tamed.

To Jacks astonishment she ran the table while talking about someone called _Sir Isaac Newton_ and _physics_ **(**A**/**N2**)**. _**"I'll be damned, this is a first!"**_ he said watching as Samantha sunk the 8 ball with a huge grin. "_**What's wrong Jack? Did you want to play too?**_" she replied smiling ear to ear. "_**I would've liked too. Just who is this Sir Newt fellow and where did you find him?**_" Jack asked putting his cue stick back. "_**His last name is Newton, not Newt Jack. He's died in 1727, so I had to read one of his books titled ' Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica' (**__Latin I believe__**)**_." Samantha answered then started to explain Newton's laws of Motion. Unfortunately the moment was interrupted by Thelma as she walked down the stair adjusting her dress. Her client had already left passing by Jack and Samantha unnoticed.

"_**Everyone knows you're a book worm Samantha, too bad you haven't read a book on how to please a man**_." The harlot said stepping off the last step. Samantha's demeanor changed instantly. Jack was closer so Thelma addressed him next ignoring Samantha. "_**You should've bet who'd be on **_**TOP**_** first from what everybody is saying**_." The woman's words changed his good attitude as well. Before Jack could respond Samantha had made her way around the pool table punching Thelma square in the jaw. Thelma fell to the floor with a thud getting everyone's attention. The punch was perfect in every way including the surprised look on the whores face. Jack was surprised as well. What the women said didn't warrant being punched, there had to be another reason.

"_**You whore, why you were sleeping with Pete? He was courting me...not you!**_" Samantha said with balled fists ready to strike again. That explains everything now Jack thought. "_**...you self righteous bitch!**_" Thelma replied rubbing her jaw. "_**How dare you hit me? I was taking care of his needs, something you know nothing about." **_She answered moving to stand up. Jack chose to step in to prevent an all out cat fight _**(**_A_**/**_N3_**). **_It wasn't that he didn't want to see one like most of the men in the room. They were sometimes quite amusing. Allowing the fight to happen would most likely end up with Thelma visiting Janet judging by Carters fighting stance. Jacob taught her well.

Jack stepped in between the women hoping it wouldn't turn out like it did in Laredo, boy was that a mistake. "_**Thelma, you deserved that, don't deny it either**_." He said pointing at the women. "_**Don't get up either or I'll let Samantha continue**_." Samantha tried to get around the bounty hunter but failed. His strong arms held her back. "_**Jack..! Why aren't you letting me get even? She knew I was seeing Pete yet she slept with him anyways!**_" Samantha asked loudly through gritted teeth pointing at the harlot. "_**Because beating her senseless won't make you feel better...**_" he replied. "_**Yes it will..."**_ she answered back trying to get by again. Jack smirked inwardly at her reply, persistent Philly. "_**You wisely ended it with Pete, besides it takes two to cheat.**_" This caused Samantha to pause making her fume even more.

"_**How did you find out book worm? It's not like you could figure it out on your own**_." Thelma asked getting another dig in at Jacobs's perfect daughter. How she hated Samantha and her ability to turn heads in a simple dress. "_**Mark overheard Pete and Grant talking the other day. He told me last night; now get up so I can knock you back down.**_" Samantha answered daring the whore to get up.

The bar was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, or in this case Pete curse under his breath. Mark did overhear their conversation, damn, what was he going to do now he thought. Thelma, Jack and Samantha turned towards the sheriff. He stood just inside Kings Bar looking like a kid that got caught stealing cookies. "_**You bastard..."**_ Samantha yelled moving in his direction with intent to harm. "_**What did you expect me to do Samantha? Wait for our wedding night!**_" Pete answered standing his ground. She was just a woman after all. "_**I suggest you go get your book worm Mr. Wayne, I'd hate to see her end up in jail for striking the sheriff**_." Thelma said with a sarcastic tone. Jack ignored her moving to stop Samantha, the harlot was right damn her. Samantha strode over with fire in her eyes ready give Pete his answer. Before Jack could reach her Pete stumbled backwards into the door frame. Samantha had a mean right hook followed by a left into his gut. Jack made a mental note not to piss off Jacob's daughter.

"_**What the hell did you do that for?**_" Pete asked reeling from the shock. To his surprise she didn't fight like a woman. "_**I'll explain it in terms you can understand then.**_" She replied moving to kick Pete between the legs. Pete's eyes grew wide realizing her intentions. "_**Hey, what are you doing? Put me down Jack!**_" Samantha exclaimed as she was ended up draped over his shoulder. "_**Not going to happen Samantha, you've made your point**_." Jack answered taking a step back as she kicked out trying to hit Pete again. "_**No I haven't, he was cheating behind my back. You heard them admit it**_." She replied looking over her shoulder at the bounty hunter. _**"...Samantha, you're going to jail for striking an officer of the law. Put her down Mr. Wayne.**_" Pete ordered rubbing his jaw. Samantha's face dropped, she couldn't go to jail. What had she done? Her father would be so disappointed in her.

Jack looked at Pete giving him a pointed look. "_**No she's not, you knew it was wrong to cheat with Thelma, yet you still did it. Samantha had every right to react this way...any women would**_." Pete was furious to say the least. The bounty hunter insisted on interfering once again. Samantha perked up craning her head to look at the man. "_**I'm not going to jail?" **_she asked surprised_**. "No, you're not because I don't want to explain to '**_**Dad**_**' why your there**_." He replied still looking at Pete. "_**Yes she is and you too for interfering.**_" The sheriff responded moving to block their exit.

"_**Sheriff, neither of them did anything wrong in this situation and you know it.**_" Maybourne said appearing beside Jack and Samantha. "_**What are you talking about Harry, she struck me and this big bastard is obstructing justice.**_" Pete replied angrily, why was he siding with the bounty hunter? "_**The only people at wrong are Thelma and you, I warned both of you this would happen!**_" Maybourne answered getting everyone in the bars attention. Thelma didn't say anything because she wasn't sorry. Sleeping with book worm's beau was her way of getting even. Pete on the other hand gave Harry an evil look. Weren't they on the same side if not pay role? Mr. Williams won't like this one bit. "**Now move so Mr. Wayne can take Miss Carter back to her father. I don't want any further disturbances in the bar**." The bar owner ordered knowing he was on thin ice. "_**You heard the man, move out of the way Shanahan unless you want to get beat up by a woman? I'll let her too...just not in the bar, too hard on the furniture.**_" Jack said watching as Pete thought it over looking between Harry and him.

"_**...oh, for crying out loud!"**_ Jack bellowed pushing the sheriff to the side walking out the doors. Unnoticed in semi dark corner sat Grant and Miss Simon. Suanne sat to the right of him as they had paused their game of poker. "_**This is just what I've been waiting for!**_" Suanne said to no one in particular. "_**Which one crossed you my dear, Mr. Wayne or Miss Carter?**_" asked Grant giving her a devilish smile. "_**Samantha crossed me years ago, the handsome bounty hunter just recently.**_" She answered returning the smile. He nodded as they made a silent agreement to help each other get revenge. "_**Shall we continue our game Miss Simon?**_" he asked as Suanne picked the cards up watching as the bounty hunter left with Samantha still over his shoulder. Ten minutes later Kowalski came through the doors and approached Harry. "_**Did I miss anything interesting?**_" he asked only to get a towel thrown in the face.

\- -**End of Flash Back**-

Both Ron and Bev were laughing hard at the story Jonathon just told them. Never would they have thought Samantha Carter had it in her to punch anyone. Now they heard it all. Pete had it coming as did Thelma. "_**So you carried Miss Carter all the way back to her place. That had to be embarrassing for her**_." Bev said through laughter. "_**I put her down once, but she started walking back towards the bar**_." Jonathon replied eating the last piece of cake. "_**She's a strong willed woman. It'll take a strong man to tame her, if that's possible.**_" Ron added leaning back, hands behind his head. "_**I told her 'fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. That shut her up until Daniel showed up. The two of us were able to walk her back to Carters General store without further incident**_." They all shared more laughs becoming fast friends. "_**Well I need to be moseying along; my niece is probably tearing the town up looking for me.**_" Jack said standing up. "_**Lunch was perfect, the cake a masterpiece Miss Nantz**_." Bev smiled at the compliment. "_**Thank you Mr. Wayne, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**_" She replied gathering up the dishes. "_**I'll walk you out Wayne, be back in a minute to help you out women."**_ Bev rolled her eyes at the playful comment.

"_**You can pick up the rifles tomorrow; they'll be ready by then**_." Ron told the bounty hunter as they stepped outside. "_**That'll work, I have a Trap Door I can use if needed in the mean time**_." Jack replied lighting up a cigar offering one to Ron. "_**No thanks, Bev doesn't like them. Don't be a stranger Wayne**_." The gunsmith answered shaking the man's hand then reopened his business. Jonathon walked back toward Janet's house to rest and find out if Inara was okay. He really hated what Williams did to her. While walking he spotted Sheppard Book coming his way, an idea popping in his head. Jack got the Sheppard's attention waving him over. "_**Mr. Wayne, is there anything I can do for you?**_" Book asked taking in the calm appearance of the bounty hunter. "_**Yes there is Sheppard Book**_." Jack replied handing over the remainder of the bounty money. "_**My son, there's nearly $900.00 here, are you sure?**_" Book questioned? No one had ever handed over that amount of money without wanting something in return. "_**Call it an anonymous donation; you know where it can best be used**_." Jack told him then tipped his hat and started walking off. Sheppard Book watched the man walk away as if nothing happened. For a man that didn't believe worthy enough to be in church sure did acted that way. Book knew the money came from bounties he collected on the Comanche, ironic that he gave it back to the community instead of keeping it. God works in mysterious ways he thought before continuing to Carter's General Store.

**A/N1: **_Henry Repeating Arms Company released the Model 24 in the mid rifle is chambered in 38-55, a medium caliber round._

**A/N2: **_Sir Isaac Newton_** (12/25/1642-03/31/1727) **_is best known for modern physics. _

**A/N3:**_ The term '_**Cat Fight'**_ first recorded usage was in 1854._

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O**_**'Neill**_


End file.
